Light Protectors: A New Destiny
by Shaylex-Cosplay
Summary: Part of the Light Protector's saga in collaboration with other writers. A girl wakes up on the Destiny Islands with no memory of her past and how she came to be here. Follow her journey with the Destiny Islands trio and the as she battles with her darkness and her destiny as she tries to uncover her past. Rated T for swearing. Includes some of my own otp ships.
1. Prologue: Introductions

Darkness. That was all that surrounded her. A girl, with blonde hair with darker blonde roots and violet eyes. She was falling. She tried screaming into the darkness but nothing came out of her mouth, and no one answered. 'Where am I?' She thought 'How did I get here?' Questions kept running through her mind. But there were only 4 things she could remember. Her name, her age, her birthday and a very vivid memory from when she was 6. She started to fall faster. She tried screaming, tried to reach out for something, anything to save her. But all around her, was darkness. Eventually she blacked out.

The bright sun shone down on the Destiny Islands. The bright blue sea glistening in the morning sun, the sand sparkling against the sun's rays. It was just another ordinary day. But something was different. Three children pulled up to the dock of the play island, exited their boats and tied them up. The eldest and tallest of the three, a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes looked over towards the sand and saw a figure lying face down. The other two children, a boy with brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes and a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes saw their friend running over to the figure in the sand. "Riku?" The boy cried out but the silver-haired boy didn't hear him. All that mattered was the body lying in the sand.

'Hello? Can you hear me?' Came a voice. The figure in the sand was a young girl, she felt the warm sun on her exposed skin. Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned at the sudden bright light that met her pupils. Eventually her eyes focussed and she found herself looking up at the voice. Violet eyes met aquamarine ones and the girl's heart jumped. "Are you ok?" The voice spoke, it was soft but mature. The girl took in the boy' s appearance. He was wearing a yellow and black shirt with blue jeans with black braces crossing against his chest and down his back. He had silver hair that stopped just at his shoulders. He helped the girl sit up. She looked down at her clothes to find that her white shirt had kept in tact but the black leggings that she wore had one of the legs torn off from the knee down and she was missing her shoes. Next, she looked around to see where she was. The crystal clear sea first caught her eyes, then they wandered towards the sand and the greenery behind her, tall trees and wooden structures littered the back of this little island. Her eyes wandered to the separate island in the middle of the water, connected by a wooden bridge to the main play island, her eyes fell upon a tree whose trunk had grown sideways and growing amongst the leaves were star-shaped fruits. She heard the voice again

"Are you okay?" The boy asked again. She looked at him and finally found words to speak.

"Y-y-yes. Just feeling really dizzy and confused. Where am I?" She asked the boy.

"You're on a place called Destiny Islands, this is our play island, my friends and I row out here from the main island to play when we can. Where did you come from?" The boy explained smiling at the girl, she could talk which was a relief. The girl looked around and tried to think but all that came to her mind was the 4 things she could remember, her name, age, birthday and the memory from when she was 6. She softly shook her head.

"I can't remember" she said softly, lowering her head "I can't remember anything" she added. The boy's face looked shocked, but then softened as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. We'll take care of you. Do you at least know your name? He asked. He was happy when the girl nodded.

"My name is Ashley" The girl replied and took the boy's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm Riku. And those are my friends, Sora and Kairi" the silver-haired boy responded gesturing to his two friends who had finally approached their friend and the strange girl.

The three friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi tried to see if there was anything else that Ashley could tell them but she only could recall her name, age and birthday. She decided against telling them the 1 memory that she had retained because it was a secret she said she'd keep. It turns out that she is the same age as Riku, 14. And Sora and Kairi were 13. The three friends knew that Ashley would need to get some help so they cut their day short and the four of them went back over to the main island and to the mayor's house to report Ashley's appearance on the islands.

This was just the start of Ashley's journey with the Destiny islands trio.

The mayor was surprised to see Ashley but seemed to understand her situation. As it turns out, Kairi had arrived on the islands 8 years ago in the same predicament, but judging from Ashley's clothes, they probably weren't from the same place. However, the mayor was a kind gentleman and had already taken in Kairi and was happy to do the same with Ashley.

Ashley looked around the spare bedroom in the mayor's house, it was very basic but the walls were coloured yellow, a colour she realised she liked. She grabbed the soft towel that was laying on the bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and just stood underneath it, letting the warm water run down her body. 'How could this have happened?' She thought to herself 'and why can't I remember anything? Apart...' She paused in her thought. The memory from when she was six.

She recalled walking, no, running through a forest. The trees becoming so thick and close together the deeper she ran into it, until she stumbled across a body. A girl who wore strange clothing. A white robe with a pink hood which covered her face so Ashley couldn't see it clearly. Ashley found that she was still breathing and a faint pulse so she stayed by her until she regained consciousness. "Don't strain yourself, you seem injured. Are you ok?" Ashley asked the girl as she sat up.

"Yes I am. Thank you for staying with me"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well your clothes are different and everyone knows everyone in this place"

"Very perceptive. I come from a land faraway"

"Wow! I want to see what's beyond my town someday!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. There can't just be all that there is here. Plus I want to protect my friends and family from any dangers that might be out there."

"Yeah." The strange girl paused for a second but then Ashley sensed a smile and the girl looking down at her. "Somewhere out there is a world much bigger than you can imagine." And the girl knelt down to Ashley's level, held out her hand and summoned a giant key, turned it around a held the hilt of the sword out to Ashley "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." She said softly. Ashley looked at the hilt, held out her hand and grasped it gently. Immediately she could feel a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. 'Magic' She thought. The mysterious girl dismissed her Keyblade "You can't tell anyone about this, or else the magic will wear off and you might not ever gain the power" she added. Ashley looked over at her, smiled a big toothy grin, nodded and the two of them walked back through the forest towards the entrance.

Ashley sighed at the memory as she turned the water off, she stepped out of the shower feeling a sudden chill hit her body, she dried off, wrapped her hair into the towel and proceeded to get dressed into the outfit that Kairi had lent her, it was a simple ensemble of black cargo pants that cut just below the knee, a light blue vest top and a pink cardigan with sleeves that just covers the shoulder. She looked into the mirror to study her new outfit. Smiling at how clean and presentable she looked, she exited the bathroom and went to her room, she closed the door and lay on the bed, sighing in the process. Her mind kept wandering back to her memory. Why was it the only memory she could remember? She sighed again as she sat up and looked out of her window to see the sun setting across the island, the red, orange and yellow colours mesmerising her. She got off the bed and went over to the dresser and proceeded to comb out her damp hair, parting it slightly to her right side. Her hair was just touching her shoulders but she didn't mind. She went back to the bed and sat watching the bright colours turn into blues, purples and blacks as the night set in and the stars came out. After a while of staring, she changed into a pair of yellow pyjamas, a t-shirt and shorts combo, and crawled under the covers and let her mind drift off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 1: The promise

Ashley opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness. She sat up and took in her surroundings to find that she was standing on a stained-glass platform with an image, an image of her, blown up and covering most of the platform and in smaller circles around her were her friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Her violet eyes lingered over each of her friends. Especially Riku, they had become the best of friends since she arrived on the islands.

From out of nowhere, she heard a voice _"Within you lies untold power, if you give it form"_ and from the ground, three stone pillars, a different weapon; a sword, a shield and a magical staff on top of each one. The voice spoke again _"What power do you seek?"_ It asked Ashley. Ashley wandered to each weapon and inspected each one carefully. But she eventually went with the sword as she preferred attacking with offensive tactics. _"The power of the warrior, invincible strength. Is this the power you seek?"_ The voice called out again. Ashley nodded "Yes" she began to say but before she could finish her words the sword disappeared and she felt a strong power resonating in her heart.

_'Could this be me unlocking the power that I was given 9 years ago?'_ She thought to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the floor was beginning to fill with darkness. She only realised when it had reached her and she started shrinking into the blackness _"Don't be afraid"_ the voice spoke out _"You have a destiny. A destiny that will soon come to fruition"_ The voice kept speaking out

"What destiny?" Ashley called out to the voice as she struggled against the sinking darkness.

_"All in good time child. Now it is time to awaken"_ the voice whispered back as the last of the darkness swallowed Ashley and everything went black again.

Ashley opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around herself, she was in her bedroom. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and recalled the dream she had "That was weird" she mumbled as she looked out of her window at the rising sun across the islands. She had been living here almost a full year now and with it, had made new memories with her best friends Sora, Kairi and Riku. But today was a special day, not only was it the first day of summer vacation but it was also her 15th Birthday!

The blonde girl jumped out of bed and grabbed her towel and clothes and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. She emerged 15 minutes later, her hair wrapped out in her towel and wearing a white t-shirt with a v-neckline that was tucked into her yellow skater skirt. On her feet were white sandals with flowers over the straps. She went into her room and sat down at her dresser. She unwrapped her hair and let it fall, it had grown slightly but she had had it cut a couple of days ago to celebrate finishing school for the year. She grabbed her comb and began parting it and combing all the tangled out. She then reached into a drawer and took out a black headband with a bow on the side and gently placed it in her hair, the bow positioned to the right. With a smile on her face, she stood up, discarded her towel and pyjamas into the wash hamper and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning birthday girl" the mayor said smiling as Ashley entered the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon cooking away on the oven wafted into her nostrils.

"Morning David" Ashley said hugging the kind gentleman. Despite him taking Ashley in last year, she couldn't bring herself to call him dad. It didn't feel right.

"So what's the plan for today?" David asked as he served up the breakfast as Kairi came into the kitchen, she was wearing a white tank top and purple shorts with a purple sash wrapped around it. Around her neck was a pearl necklace. She smiled and hugged Ashley.

"Good morning Ashley!" She exclaimed and held out a small, neatly wrapped package to her friend "Happy Birthday" she said as Ashley took the package. It was wrapped in yellow tissue paper with a blue bow holding it together.

"Thank you Kairi" Ashley said taking the present and turning back to David "Umm, we're hanging out with Riku and Sora on the play islands today and then having dinner round Sora's this afternoon." Ashley explained as she tucked into her birthday breakfast. David smiled at the girls as the three of them ate their breakfast in silence. David then gave Ashley her gift too, a box wrapped up in purple and pink paper with stars dotted over it. Ashley thanked David again for the present and the two friends left the house to walk to Sora's house to meet Riku and Sora.

"I can't wait to see what the boys have gotten you for your birthday" Kairi wondered. Ashley just nodded as she was lost in thought as she thought back to her dream last night. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realise Riku was standing right in front of her and she walked right into him. He caught her and held her to stop her from falling over. Ashley looked into his aquamarine eyes as she finally snapped out of her daydream

"Sorry Riku!" Ashley blushed massively as they both stood upright looking at the wide grin on Riku's face.

"You should be more careful where you're going Ash" Riku chuckled as he ran a hand through his shoulder length silver hair "Daydreaming I presume?" He asked her. Ashley's blush just increased.

"Yeah, just thinking about a dream I had last night" she mumbled looking away from him seeing Sora and Kairi standing behind Riku snickering "And what are you two laughing at?" She said pouting at the two before starting to laugh herself.

"You really are a klutz Ashley" Sora said as he put his hands behind his brown, spiky hair, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Oh by the way, Happy Birthday. I'll give you my gift to you later at my house" he added.

"Same" Riku chimed in "So are we going to go have fun today or are we just going to stand here until we die of old age" he joked before running towards the dock. Ashley ran after him, leaving Sora and Kairi walking closely behind

"So do you think he'll tell her tonight?" Kairi asked Sora.

"You know what he's like, not much with expressing his feelings, but I think with what he got her for her birthday will be a start" Sora replied picking up the pace as they neared the dock. They saw Riku and Ashley get into their boats and begin to row out to the play islands. Sora and Kairi then reached the docks and begun to follow suit.

The rest of the day was spent with the four friends playing on the play islands, mainly Sora, Riku and Ashley sparring with their wooden swords, Ashley was a really good swords woman and had managed to surpass Sora by beating him multiple times. Her matches with Riku however normally ended with her on her back and Riku on top of her or there would be the occasional draw. Today she finally managed to beat Riku though as she knocked his wooden sword out of his hand and sent a round house kick his way, her foot making contact with his stomach, a move she had been practicing with Sora and Kairi when Riku wasn't around. Riku fell flat on his back and Ashley held her sword at his head, signalling the match was over. Riku smiled as he got up. "You've gotten better. I'm impressed. Since when did you know how to kick like that?" He asked chuckling as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm always full of surprises" Ashley remarked giving a twirl and bowing to Sora and Kairi who were clapping and cheering from the side lines. The four friends chuckled as they walked over to the paopou fruit tree. Sora, Kairi and Ashley sat on the branch while Riku leaned against the trunk of the tree as they starred out towards the ocean.

"So summer vacation, what's our plans for this one?" Kairi spoke up, excited to see what their summer had in store for them.

"I dunno" Sora quipped "We'd be able to spend more time here which will give me plenty of time to practice my sparring techniques so I can finally beat Riku" he proclaimed which earned a cheeky scoff from Riku and a giggle from Ashley.

"I don't know either, maybe the four of us could take the ferry to one of the other islands, see what's out there" Ashley suggested, she hadn't really gone to any of the other surrounding islands here and wanted to see them to compare them with the island she's been living on for the past year.

"Better yet, let's journey farther than that." Riku said seriously as he looked up at his three friends.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's obvious that Kairi and Ashley don't come from this world. How about we spend our summer vacation looking for their home worlds. They've got to be out there somewhere, right?" Riku explained. Ashley's eyes twinkled at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea! Journeying to see other worlds, that would be fantastic!" She agreed "And it'll be great to find your world Kairi" she added. Sora and Kairi had the exact same look of determination.

"Yeah! Let's do it. But how will we journey to other worlds?" Sora said excitedly. The for of them pondered for a second.

"How about a raft?" Ashley suggested. The other three friends smiled and agreed that they would build a raft and journey to other worlds! A real adventure!

They discussed how they were going to build the raft on the way back to Sora's house for Ashley's birthday party. Sora's parents greeted them as they walked through the door wishing Ashley a happy birthday. The best part of the night, they were allowed to get pizza for dinner! Ashley's favourite food. The four friends dug into their feast excited for the next week where they would build their raft and sail to other worlds. After they had eaten their fill of pizza, Sora's parents brought out her cake. It was any chocolate lovers dream as it was a chocolate sponge cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate shavings scattered on top. Everyone sang happy birthday to her and Ashley made a wish _'I wish to see other worlds with my best friends, Sora, Kairi and Riku'_ She wished to herself, took in a deep breath and blew all of the candles out in one go.

Everyone cheered and then they moved onto her presents. Ashley started with the one from Kairi. Inside the small box was a lucky charm, made from Thalassa sea shells that she had made, the shells that made up the charm were coloured light yellow and light blue and really complimented her outfits which were always a mix of yellow, white and light blue. She opened the present from David next, inside was a bag, dotted with yellow stars, big enough to fit all of her school books for next year in it... or her supplies for their trip to other worlds. She then opened up the present from Sora. It was wrapped in a similar box to David's present but it was much smaller. Inside the box, a large bag of Ashley's favourite candy, lemon sherbets. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw the bag and hugged Sora to say thank you before sharing a few out amongst her best friends. She looked around to see there was one present missing. Riku's, she looked over at the silverette who rubbed the back of his head "I must've left it back home. Would you like to come with me to get it Ashley?" He asked her gently.

"Of course I would Riku." She exclaimed standing up. Sora and Kairi smiled.

"We'll stay here and clean up. We still have to watch that movie Kairi picked out" Sora explained as his hands went behind his head and sending them a goofy grin.

"Ok, we'll be right back" Ashley said oblivious to the plan that her three friends were carrying out in front of her.

Riku and Ashley left Sora's house and walked down talking about their day and plans for the raft before Ashley realised that they weren't going to Riku's house but walking towards the docks, the sun just beginning to set. "Umm, Riku, where are we going?" Ashley asked looking at Riku who looked really nervous.

"Oh umm, it's a surprise." He explained as he got into his boat and gestures Ashley to do join him. Ashley got into his boat and Riku rowed then out to the play island. When they docked, Riku got out and began walking towards the paopou fruit tree, motioning for Ashley to follow. His hands dug deep into his pockets, nervous and trying to plan what he was going to say. Eventually the two of them reached the paopou fruit tree and sat on the branch.

"So what is this surprise Riku? Huh?" Ashley asked hands on her hips looking at him. His eyes were closed as if he was lost in thought. Eventually he took in a deep breath, opened his aquamarine eyes and turned to Ashley.

"This" he said softly as he pulled out a small yellow box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue and purple gem encased in a silver heart on a chain. "Happy Birthday Ashley" he added as Ashley looked at the pendant as it sparkles in the sunset. She was at a loss for words.

"Ri-Riku. It's beautiful. But it must've been expensive" she finally managed to say unable to take her eyes off the jewel inside. Riku just rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Not really but when I saw it, I immediately thought of you." He explained as he took the pendant out of the box and undid the clasp. He motioned Ashley to turn around so he could put it on her. Ashley obliged and held her hair away from her neck so Riku had better access to the skin without catching any hair or skin on the chain. Once the clasp had been shut and the necklace was secured, Ashley let her hair fall down and turned back around to face Riku, the jewel catching the sun's ray's and making it sparkle.

"Thank you Riku. I love it" She exclaimed looking down and holding the heart. Which made Riku smile and let out a breath he had been holding in.

"I'm so glad you do. Listen. I guess it's also a promise that I want to make" the silverette said gazing up to look into the girl's eyes.

"A promise? Of what?" Ashley asked as she looked up at him with her soft, violet eyes.

"Well seeing as we're going to be journeying to other worlds. We might face some dangers. I want to protect you from them. I want to fight any all the monsters and dangers that threaten to tear us apart. I won't ever do anything to destroy our friendship nor let go of the close bond I share with you. And Sora and Kairi" Riku proclaimed as he held her hands gently "I promise that to you Ashley." He added as he saw tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I promise that too Riku. I promise to always protect you, to be by your side through thick and thin, and Sora and Kairi too. Nothing will tear the four of us apart. No matter what we face. We'll always be there for each other!" The blonde also proclaimed as she squeezed Riku's hands lightly. The two of them smiled as they began to lean into one another. Until Riku cleared his throat.

"We'd better get back to the others. They're probably wondering what's takin is so long." He managed to say as he hopped off the branch and held out his hand for Ashley. Ashley nodded and jumped off too and took his hand as they walked back to the boat and headed back to Sora's house. Her heart was filled with so much emotion as the promise they had both made to each other, bound by the pendant around her neck, stayed in her mind. Nothing could tear the four of them apart. Together always!


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

Ashley looked up at the bright, blue sky, the sun beating down on her lightly tanned skin. She was laying on the sand, her hands behind her head, blissfully daydreaming, she sat up and looked around, she was on her play island. She looked over to the dock to see Sora standing there, hands behind his head, his signature goofy grin plastered across it. She looked towards the waterfall to see Kairi kneeling by the pond, playing with the water and the fish inside it. She then looked over to the paopou tree, there leaned against its branch, was Riku. She stood up and walked over to Sora.

"Hey Sora" she called out as she neared her friend. Sora turned around, dropped his hands to his sides and smiled at her

"What are you so afraid of?" Sora's asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. Ashley was slightly taken a back by the question but when she realised that Sora was waiting for an answer, she thought carefully.

"I guess losing the people and things that are closest to me" she finally admitted after thinking of her answer. Sora smiled and then vanished. This shook Ashley "Sora?" She asked and looked towards the places where Kairi and Riku were, they were still in their positions where she had seen them. "What is this?" She asked herself "could it be another dream?" She shrugged off the idea and walked towards Kairi.

Ashley called out her name and Kairi did the same thing that Sora did but the question was different.

"What do you want out of life?" Kairi asked, her soft, blue eyes patiently waiting for the answer. Ashley again pondered her answer.

"To see new worlds and to become strong enough to protect my friends and family" she answered feeling proud of that promise she had made with Riku a couple of days ago. Kairi smiled again and vanished the same way that Sora did. Now Ashley was beginning to think that this was a dream. She saw Riku still leaned against the trunk of the paopou tree and walked over to him.

Again, she called out his name as she came to a stop in front of him, Riku looked up at her and asked

"What's most important to you?" Ashley didn't have long to think of her answer

"Why you, Sora and Kairi. You guys are my best friends and have become a part of my heart. You give me the power to be who I want to be" she admitted. Her eyes gazing into Riku's gently. But like Sora and Kairi, he faded into nothing, along with the rest of the world until Ashley was standing on the stained-glass platform that she had stood on a few nights prior

_"Such intriguing answers"_ a familiar voice called out _"You care about your friends so much that you are willing to do anything to protect them?"_ The voice asked her. Ashley stood her ground

"Yes! I will protect them like they'll protect me, no matter what happens, I will not be afraid to fight the shadows to protect them" she announced, her left hand clutching the heart pendant around her neck. In the darkness, she could hear a slight chuckle.

_"Very good. I can see why she chose you after all"_ the voice said _"you have proven yourself worthy. All that's left to do is walk through this door and the power you were bestowed when you were a kid will be unlocked. You only need to reach out and grasp it with both hands"_ the voice called out as a very ornate, white door appeared in front of her. Ashley took a tentative step forward before placing her hand on the door handle and pulling it towards her. The light emitting from the door as it opened was so bright that Ashley had to shield her eyes from it. But she took a step forward anyway through the door. Then everything went dark again.

The blonde girl gasped awake and sat up suddenly. Her eyes taking their time to adjust to the morning's light pouring through her bedroom window. She rubbed her eyes slowly and began to wake up, reflecting on the dream she just had. "Another dream of that place. Of my friends. But why ask me those questions?" She muttered to herself. Her eyes gazed around her room to see nothing had changed. Her heart necklace lay on her bedside table, in the little box it had come in, the blue and purple gem sparkling in the sunlight. Ashley couldn't help but smile at it. Riku had only given it to her a couple of days ago but it felt like she was always meant to have worn it. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and towel and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. They had just finished the design of the raft and today the four of them were going to start building it.

She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing her white t-shirt and yellow skater skirt, her hair parted the usual way with the black headband keeping her fringe out of her eyes. She reached her bedroom to grab her necklace and clasped it around her neck. She held it gently in her hand as she looked out of the window, seeing Sora and Riku walk up to her door. "A promise to protect the people closest to me" she whispered as she smiled, grabbed her new bag, her good luck charm dangling from one of the straps and headed downstairs to greet her friends. Kairi emerged from her room about 10 minutes later. Ashley grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and tossed them at her friends. She took a bite into the juicy, sweet fruit as they walked to the docks. Excited for the next few days where they would construct the raft. All thoughts about her dream were pushed aside as the four friends spent the day gathering the materials from around the play island and constructed the raft by the little obstacle course that had been built by someone a log time ago. Their other friends, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka never ventured to this area which made it the perfect hiding spot for their raft because if those three caught wind of what they were doing, they would probably tell the grown ups or beg to come along with them. The sun was beginning to set as the four friends finished the base of the raft and walked towards the other side of the island to their favourite spot. Ashley reaches the door connecting the two parts of the island when she stopped. A voice was telling her to go back to the raft.

"Something wrong Ash?" Sora asked looking back at the blonde girl. Ashley just smiled.

"I'm fine. I think I might've left my notebook over by the raft. I'll catch up with you" she lied quickly. Her friends smiled, believing the lie and walking through the door. Ashley sighed, turned and walked towards the raft. 'Why did I decide to come back?' She thought as the memories of her dream started to drift into her mind yet again 'could this have to do with the dreams I've been having?' She asked herself yet again until she reached the raft. 'The power within me? I just need to reach out and grasp it with my hand?' She kept asking these questions but was unsure what it meant. She closed her eyes, her left hand grasped the pendant around her neck gently as she began to hold out her right hand "A promise to protect the ones closest to me" she whispered as she felt a weird sensation course through her body and her hand clasped around something that appeared out of thin air. She opened her eyes to see that she was holding a giant key. The blade was awash with colours of pink and purple in a tie-dye style. The teeth of the key looked like a crown with hearts accenting the points of the crown. The hilt was a light red colour and formed a heart around the guard. The keychain dangling from the guard had a purple heart at the end of it. A calm voice whispered to Ashley 'Love's promise.' Ashley held the weapon out, looking at the entirety of her new weapon, she did a few wrist movements to get a feel of the blades balance. She even got into her own fighting stance, facing sideways, her right arm which held her sword up in front of her and her left hand held back by her chest. She then dismissed it and summoned it a few times, just like the girl did 9 years ago when she handed the power to Ashley. After a few minutes of excitedly waving it around, dismissing it and summoning her blade. She let it disappear and ran towards her friends. She stopped at the door, remembering the promise she made to that girl _'You can't tell anyone about this. Otherwise the magic won't work'_ Ashley held the pendant. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this" she whispered and went to join her friends.


	4. Chapter 3: Intertwining Destinies

The next morning, Ashley woke up a lot earlier than she normally did. She stared at her alarm clock that rested on her bedside table. '6.00' it read. She jumped out of bed and got dressed, she slung her bag over her shoulder and tiptoed downstairs. She quickly wrote a note to Kairi 'Gone to the play island already. Meet you guys there. Ash x' She read the note back to herself before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and a bottle of water from the fridge, she quietly snuck out the front door. She knew David had already left for work by now as mayor, he was busy from dawn till dusk with the general day to day workings of the island. She made her way down to the docks and rowed out to the play island. She exited the boat, relieved to see that no one else was there and headed to the back area where their raft was. She dumped her bag by the raft and got into her fighting stance. She then held her hand out and the key-shaped sword that she had been able to summon the previous day appeared in her hand. She spent the next couple of hours practicing with the sword, using it to practicing her parrying and blocking. She even tried dodging while holding the sword. Her dodge would normally consist of a backflip which was very effective most of the time but with her new weapon, which was significantly heavier than her wooden sword, she had to improvise. She still backflipped but used her right hand which had her keyblade in it as an anchor for her. Eventually, she heard Kairi's voice calling her name. Ashley dismissed the sword, gulped down a mouthful of water from her water bottle, wiped the small beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead and ran off towards Kairi, grabbing her wooden sword that she had also picked up before leaving the house that morning so she had an excuse ready.

"Hey Kairi!" Ashley said to the auburn haired girl. Kairi just stood there at the entrance, her hands on her hips.

"Why did you sneak out early this morning? Huh?" She questioned Ashley. The blonde girl held up her wooden sword to Kairi.

"I thought I would get out early and practice some sparring before we get started on finishing up the raft. We'll never know what kind of monsters we might face, I want to get some extra practice in" Ashley explained. Kairi's face softened and smiled.

"Ok miss Ashley-Who-wants-to-impress-Riku" Kairi teased, making Ashley's face go slight beetroot red.

"I do not. Besides, i've already beaten him once. I can beat him again." Ashley said twirling her wooden sword in her hand

"Beat who again?" Riku's voice called out from behind Kairi.

"You, silly. Ashley said getting into her fighting position "I could easily beat you again" she stood her ground, a mischievous grin began to spread across the silverette's face.

"You're on" he said confidently and ran towards Ashley. Ashley squeaked and ran off through the door towards the obstacle course. It didn't take long before Riku tackled her and they plunged into the cool water. Ashley's face broke the surface and she coughed slightly before laughing uncontrollably with Riku. The laughter finally subsided and Ashley sent a wave of water at Riku.

"You idiot. We could've drowned" Ashley shouted climbing out onto the dry sand. Riku followed shortly after.

"No we wouldn't. If you did, I'll save you. I promised, remember" Riku chuckled lightly as he ran a hand through his wet hair. Ashley took in Riku's appearance. His wet, yellow shirt clinging to his chest, the water dripping off his trousers onto the sand. He held out a hand for Ashley. "Come on, let's get into the sun so we can dry off properly" he offered, sending a warm smile to Ashley which always made her smile back. She grabbed Riku's hand and stood up and they walked over to the raft and into the sunshine. They sat there fiddling with little details on the raft and gathering supplies as they dried off. Eventually Ashley looked around.

"Where's Sora And Kairi?" She asked as Riku walked back over with a large log.

"Probably lazing about. Come on, let's go see where they are" Riku said, still holding the log and walking towards the front area of the island. Ashley walked alongside him. She knew Sora would probably be taking a nap, it wasn't even noon yet. Sure enough there the two of them were, Sora, napping away on the sand and Kairi standing over him. Riku looked at Ashley and the two of them giggled. They watched the scene unfold as Sora woke up and Kairi startling him.

"So Kairi, What was your home world like, you know, where you grew up?"

"I told you before, I don't remember."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here" Kairi explained. Ashley has to agree with that. She was happy here with Sora, Kairi and Riku. Especially Riku. "But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it. She added staring out at the ocean.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all" Sora announced, still sitting on the sand. Riku and Ashley looked at each other, that was their cue to interrupt them. They began walking over to their two friends, the log still under Riku's arm.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi began to ask before Riku's voice piped up as the silverette and blonde approached them.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?" Riku said. Sora and Kairi looked at the two of them, Ashley's hands were on her hips.

"I think they might have Riku" Ashley teased.

"So it looks like us two are the only ones working on the raft" Riku said pointing at Ashley and himself and shaking his head, Ashley giggled slightly.

"At least they won't have the right to complain if they don't like the work we've done" She chimed in as Riku tossed the log towards Sora and knocked the brunette down. Riku then walked over to Kairi, hands on his hips and staring down at her.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." He stated at Kairi. Kairi couldn't help but giggle as Riku sat down next to Sora on the sand.

"So you noticed. Ok, we'll finish it together. I'll race you" Kairi announced, looking over at Ashley. Ashley smiled. She was definitely going to sprint off the minute Kairi said go. The boys wouldn't have a chance to catch up with her. Riku's face though was pretty funny when Kairi said they they'd race to the raft as he had just sat down and Ashley was pretty sure that his arm was slightly tired from carrying that log for a while.

"What? Are you kidding?" Was all Riku could say before Kairi butt in.

"Ready, Go!" Kairi shouted and Ashley took off, with Riku and Sora jumping up from their sitting positions and following suit with Kairi bringing up the rear. Eventually Ashley and Riku were neck and neck when they reached the door to the back part. They decided to stop and let Sora and Kairi catch up. The four friends laughed together. Kairi was in charge of keeping the back part of the islands safe from Selphie, Tiddus and Wakka as they were just arriving on the island for the day while, Ashley, Sora And Riku were to gather a few more materials to help build the mast for the raft. It didn't take Ashley long to find a couple of logs and some rope to help keep the whole raft together. She saw Riku sitting on the branch of the paopou tree, of course he had finished quickly. She quietly slipped into the back area to begin constructing the mast which didn't take very long, Riku and Sora joined briefly to help fix the mast onto the base of the raft. Sora then ran off to find a sheet to use as a sail and Riku and Ashley checked to make sure the whole thing was sturdy. Eventually they rejoined the main part of the play islands and Ashley went over to Selphie who was sitting on the docks.

"Hey Selphie!" Ashley called out and sat down next to the brunette.

"Oh, hey Ashley. You'll never guess what I heard the other day." She said to the blonde. "You know the paopou fruit. Apparently there's this legend where if you share the fruit with someone you care the most about, you'll be connected to them no matter where you go. Your lives become intertwined. Doesn't that sound so romantic." She explained. Ashley couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

"Wow! If it was true, who would you share the fruit with Selphie?" Ashley asked curious as to what her answer would be.

"I don't know. Definitely not Tiddus or Wakka. And I'm pretty sure Riku and Sora aren't interested in me in the slightest. I might just be doomed to remain single forever." Selphie admitted, her hands resting in her lap.

"Don't say that Selphie, we're only 15. I'm sure the right person is out there for you. I'm sure of it" Ashley said nudging the brunette girl on the arm "Don't give up hope. Besides. There's more fish out there then who's on this island" she added standing up. At least Selphie was smiling again.

"Thanks Ashley. You're such a great friend" Selphie said looking back out towards the ocean, sighing as she begun to daydream, probably about sharing a paopou fruit with someone.

Ashley began to walk back to the beach where she saw Riku sitting on the paopou tree branch again. She looked up at the star-shaped fruit and thought about the legend. Who would she share the fruit with. Riku? He'd probably think that it was an old wives tale. But the thought did intrigue her. She walked over to Riku and sat down next to him. "You gathered all your stuff for Kairi then?" She asked. Riku nodded.

"Yep. How about you?" He asked her.

"Yep. It seems Sora is a bit too slow today though" Ashley joked, which earned a small chuckle from Riku. She really enjoyed those little chuckles as he rarely gives them out. Ashley looked up at the paopou fruit. "Hey, you'll never guess what Selphie's just told me about the paopou fruit" Ashley said looking back over at Riku.

"Hmm. What is it? Knowing Selphie, probably something soppy" Riku teased, but slightly intrigued at this tale.

Ashley giggles lightly "sort of. Apparently if two people share one of the fruits, their lives will become connected, their destinies will intertwine. Like an unbreakable connection with a person you care the most about. Like a promise" The blonde girl explained. Riku was silent for a while and scoffed.

"It could be true. I think I heard something similar from my mum when I was younger. So it must be an old tradition." He said "why are you so interested huh? Do you want to try it. To see if it's true" he teased, seeing Ashley's face blush lightly. Riku loved to tease the blonde girl sitting next to him. It was a vulnerable side only she let him see. He looked down at the pendant around her neck. The promise he had made to her still fresh in his mind even though it had been a week. "Besides. I already made a promise to you. And Sora and Kairi. The four of us will never be apart" he announced proudly. Ashley smiled, the blush still there slightly, but she then had an idea.

"Hey, how about we tell this to Sora, really embarrass him though" she added. Riku's eyes filled with mischief at the thought.

"And this is why you're my best friend Ash" he stated sitting back on the branch as Sora approached the two of them.

The two boys started sparring which Ashley took as her cue to leave and head towards the secret place. A place that Sora and Riku had discovered when they were little. Those two and Kairi used to venture in there and draw on all the walls. Ashley had been in a few times since arriving on the island but she never really took in its surroundings. She climbed through the small hole and into the little cave area. She looked around at the drawings that her three friends had done on the walls when they were younger. She saw a small area that hadn't been touched and had an idea. She picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing an image. Two faces. One female, one male. The boy's hair was all coloured in to match his hair colour. The girl had a small heart pendant around her neck. The two friends were encased around a star. Ashley finished her drawing and put down the chalk to admire her work. She smiled gently. She was pretty sure her feelings for Riku now were more than just friendship but she was unsure if he felt the same way. Maybe this trip will change all of that. Ashley looked over at the wooden door that had no door handle or keyhole attaches to it. It was a curious thing to have here in this cave. And the mystery of the door had always intrigued her. As well as Sora, Riku and Kairi. She touched the door, the smooth wood felt cool against her palm. She pressed an ear to the door hoping to hear something from behind it. But no sound came, just the sounds of the wind and the waterfall from the outside could be heard. It was peaceful. Ashley sighed. Stepped away, admiring the picture she just drew and left the secret place. She walked back over to the paopou tree where Riku was still sitting. The sun was just beginning to set. Selphie, Tiddus and Wakka had already left by the looks of things and Sora and Kairi we're chatting to each other by the entrance to the obstacle course. She jumped onto the branch and sat on the trunk next to Riku who then slid off to lean against it. Sora and Kairi soon joined a few moments later and sat next to Ashley. The four friends stared out at the ocean and the setting sun.

"So, Kairi and Ashley's homes are out there somewhere right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here" Riku responded

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked. Ashley wondered that herself. Hopefully far enough so that they end up somewhere new.

"Who knows, if we have to, we'll think of something else" Riku responded again.

"Fair enough. But we've built it so that it's sturdy enough to hold the four of us. It should work" Ashley said confidently. Her and Riku has spent the most work on the raft and she was confident that this was going to work.

"So suppose you get to another world. What would you do?" Kairi asked. Ashley thought long and hard before Riku spoke up first.

"Hmm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" The silverette explained. Ashley nodded in agreement. If she had come from somewhere else, why did she end up on this island. And what happened to her to cause her to arrive here without her memories.

"I don't know." Sora's sighed as he lay back against the branch, his hands behind his head.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said straightening himself up and walking forwards a couple of steps.

"Since when did you get so philosophical Riku?" Ashley teased, earning a chuckle from her three friends.

"You've been thinking a lot about this lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked gently.

"Thanks to you and Ashley. If you guys hadn't come here. I'd probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Ashley. Thanks." Riku said gently turning to his friends on the tree's trunk.

"You're welcome." Ashley and Kairi said at the same time. Ashley was happy that she was one of the reasons that Riku wanted to see the outside world and she herself was excited for the adventure that awaited them beyond the island.

Eventually, the four friends began to head back towards the docks. Ashley looked over at Riku with that mischievous look and Ashley knew what he was planning to do. Immediately, she picked a paopou fruit from the tree and tossed it towards him. Then walked on ahead of Sora and Riku slightly, but just enough so she could hear their conversation.

"Hey Sora." Riku said as he tossed the paopou fruit to the brunette. "You wanted one didn't you?"

"A paopou fruit?"

"If two people share one. Their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what" Riku explained walking towards Ashley and giving her a wink as he finished his sentence. Ashley blushes lightly. Sora just stood there looking at the star-shaped fruit. "Come on, I know you want to try it" he added chuckling. Ashley joined in, seeing Sora all flustered was definitely worth it. Sora threw the fruit into the water the three friends ran off towards the docks to catch up with Kairi. The four friends rowed back to the main island, tied their boats up at the dock and went home to rest up for the next day.


	5. Chapter 4: Feelings Anew

Ashley got home and went straight to her bedroom. She fell on top of her bed and lay, hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. She was exhausted from having gotten up super early to get to grips with her new weapon. 'I can't wait to see other worlds' She thought to herself. She heard a small knock at the door. It was Kairi, telling Ashley that dinner was ready. Ashley got up and went to have dinner. Kairi and Ashley hadn't even told David about their plans to leave the island and go sailing to other worlds. They might have a 3 month summer vacation but even Kairi agreed with Ashley that they might not return for some time. The three of them ate their dinner in silence. Ashley was going to miss David's home cooking. Something that in a way reminded her of home. Once dinner had been eaten. The three of them helped tidy up and Kairi and Ashley went to bed. Ashley changed into her pyjamas. A light blue tank top and yellow shorts and resumed her position on the bed. 'What would I miss most about the islands?' She thought to herself. 'I would definitely miss David, he's been an exceptional guardian to me. I guess I'll miss the scenery. The beach, sand, waves, the perpetual summer.' She sighed as she sat up and looked out the window 'But I'm also curious as to where my home world is. I want to find it, find out if I have a family. And I want to introduce Sora, Riku and Kairi to them.' She thought, she could tell deep down in her heart that she had a family out there. She just wished she could remember them. Even just a name would put her mind at ease. She clutched the necklace around her neck and sighed. "Together, always. The four of us can never be torn apart." She mumbled as she looked up at the stars. She gasped when she saw a shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes tightly, held onto the pendant and made a wish 'I wish to see travel to other worlds. To always be connected to my friends, Sora, Kairi and Riku. Especially Riku' She thought as she took the necklace off, climbed under the covers and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and dreamed of going on adventures to other worlds with her friends.

Ashley awoke the next morning. A spring in her step. Today was the last day they were going to be working on the raft. And then, tomorrow they were going to set sail. Ashley jumped into the shower and emerged fifteen minutes later dressed in her usual attire. She threw her pyjamas and towel into the hamper, put the necklace on, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She poured herself a bowl of cereal as she waited for Kairi to come downstairs. Kairi soon arrived after about ten minutes and Ashley had finished her breakfast and washed up. They were going to go on ahead and the boys where going to catch them up. Ashley grabbed the last two apples from the fruit bowl and packed them in her bag. She wrote apples on the little shopping list board on the fridge before grabbing a bottle of water. And heading out with Kairi towards the island. On the way, they bumped into Riku. So the three of them walked towards the docks where they talked and laughed about their day and planning what it was that needed doing today before they set sail tomorrow. They were going to gather supplies like food and water for the raft.

"Hey guys, we still need to name the raft!" Riku said. Kairi and Ashley looked at each other.

"Ok, what kind of name did you have in mind?" Ashley asked.

"Hmmm." Riku thought, a hand grabbing his chin as he tried to think of a name. "How about Falcon?" He finally said. Ashley and Kairi started to giggle. "Hey, it's a good name!" The silverette added crossing his arms and throwing the two girls a small pout.

"No it's good but I like the name Highwind" Ashley said patting Riku on the shoulder. As his pout turned into a smile.

"Highwind you say? That's actually a really good name! You're always so creative Ash!" Riku agreed and lightly punched Ashley in the arm. Kairi also agreed. Highwind was a perfect name. Although Ash was unsure how Sora was going to take the news.

The three friends continued their journey to the play islands where they headed straight to the back of the islands to the raft. Ashley got out her notebook and began writing down supplies that they might need. Food, water, anything that will help make their journey easier. Ashley made a mental note to stop by the sweet shop and get a large bag of lemon sherbets for the journey as she had already finished the bag that Sora got her for her birthday. After a while Riku was getting bored and him and Ashley sparred for a while. It ended in a draw as Ashley put into practice the moves she had learnt the previous day with her new weapon. Riku congratulated Ashley on a good match and went to stand by the entrance to wait for Sora. Ashley climbed up the tower that had the zip line and waited too. She was going to miss the views of the ocean but she knew that somewhere out there, adventure was waiting for her and her friends. Riku was right, it's the same old stuff here. Nothing ever changes. And it probably never will.

Sora eventually showed up and him and Riku started fighting over the name of the raft.

"Highwind!" Riku said. A smile grew on Ashley's face. He remembered the name she mentioned.

"Excalibur!" Sora said. Ashley thought about the name. It was good but probably not as good as Highwind. Kairi came into view as Sora and Riku decided to settle things the usual way. By running the obstacle course, touching the star on the other end of this area and making it back to the start. Kairi would be the judge. Ashley climbed down from her spot and joined her by the start line.

"If I win, I'm captain and if you win."

"I get to share the paopou with Kairi. Deal, the winner gets to share a paopou with Kairi" Riku said, to which Ashley overheard. She didn't know if Riku was serious or not. But it made her heart sink a little bit. Sora looked a little flustered. Now Ashley wanted Sora to win just in case it wasn't a joke. She looked over at Kairi but it seemed that she hadn't heard that exchange as she started up the race.

"Ready. GO!" Kairi shouted as Sora and Riku raced off. Ashley and Kairi cheered their friends on as Sora and Riku took different paths. They were both neck and neck as they reached one end of the course, but Sora touched the star first and started his way back with Riku firmly behind him, but he couldn't catch up and Sora won the race. The three of us jumped for joy as Sora celebrated. Riku just looked at his friends and huffed.

"Whatever, it's just a stupid name anyway." This kind of hurt Sora's feelings. Kairi went over to the raft and began making another charm out of thalassa shells, Ashley resumed her spot on top of the zip line tower. Riku just stood by the entrance. Ashley saw him talking to Sora. Riku still had a sour look on his face, Ashley knew that he hated losing m, especially to Sora. Ashley smiled at how competitive the two of them got. The rivalry was unimaginable. But they were best friends at the end of the day so the competitions were all in good jest. Sora then walked over to Kairi, probably to see what supplies he needed to gather. After a while Sora joined Ashley on the tower.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah. Well done on the race. It's nice to take Riku down a notch or two"

"Yeah. And I guess that comment he made about Kairi kind of made me want to win. But it was just a stupid joke"

"Yeah. It kind of hurt me when he said it"

"Why?"

"I know he was probably teasing but it sounded so serious. This last month I've found myself feeling different. I don't know if it's puberty settling in but, every time I hang out with Riku, or I hear him talk. I feel happy. And after my birthday, I thought he had somewhat the same sort of feelings for me."

"Ashley. I can't tell you what goes on in Riku's head. No one does. But what I know is that he didn't give you that necklace just because it was your birthday. He gave it to you because he does care. Read between the lines."

"Yeah. Thanks Sora!" Ashley said, a smile growing across her face. Maybe she should tell Riku how she felt. It was worth a try. But what if he didn't feel the same way, how would they cope on the raft being within close proximity to each other for who knows how long. She saw Sora jump down and run off to find the supplies he was tasked with getting. Ashley kept sitting up on the tower and looking out at the ocean. She took her notebook out and scribbled in a drawing. She drew a bird that had landed on the tower and started singing. Ashley hummed along with the bird. Getting lost in the melody. After she finished her rough sketch, the bird flew away. Ashley watched it fly off towards the ocean. She looked over at Riku who was staring at her, but quickly looked away when their eyes made contact. She looked around to see Kairi still by the raft and Sora was approaching her. Probably with the supplies. Ashley got down from the tower and walked over to Riku.

"I can't believe that we'll be sailing tomorrow. It feels so surreal" she said as Riku nodded. "Is everything okay?" Ashley asked as Riku just stared out at the ocean. He was clearly lost in thought because he didn't respond so Ashley snapped her fingers in front of his face "Earth to Riku! Hello, is anybody in there?" She teased as Riku jumped and looked at her, a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry. Was thinking of something." He replied as the two of them began to walk towards the paopou tree.

"Of what?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Oh just a promise I made a long time ago when I was a kid"

"What was the promise?"

"Can't tell. I have to keep it a secret"

"Ok then." Ashley said. She knew it was hopeless in getting him to open up like that. They sat on the trunk of the tree and watched as the sun began its descent from the sky. After about 30 minutes Ashley jumped down "I'm going to head back. I was going to stop off at the candy shop to stock up in lemon sherbets for the trip." She explained.

"Mind if I come along?" Riku asked jumping down too

"Sure!" Ashley said excitedly. And the two friends made their way back to the main island. Maybe now would be the time that she could tell him her feelings.


	6. Chapter 5: Falling into Darkness

The two friends walked towards the main town where the candy store was. It was run by a lovely elderly couple who have ran the shop since they bought it 50 years ago. Ashley and Riku entered the old style store, the bell on the door ringing to let the owners know they had a customer. A woman emerged from behind the counter, she was a stout woman in her 70's. She had her grey hair wrapped up in a bun, light coloured spectacles dawned her face. She blinked a few times before smiling at the two customers. She wrapped her light pink shawl around her shoulders and spoke in a soft voice. "Well if it isn't two of my favourite kids on the island. Ashley and Riku. No Sora and Kairi today?" She asked looking at the door expecting them to walk in too. Ashley shook her head.

"No just us two Edith. I was hoping to pick up a big bag of lemon sherbets, you know, like the one Sora got me for my birthday?" Ashley asked diving into her bag to pull out her purse. Edith smiled and filled up a large bag of the sour but sweet candy and rung up the total.

"That'll be 15 munny" she said. Ashley looked at her in surprise.

"Surely a large bag like that isn't 15 munny?" The blonde girl asked. But Edith smiled.

"No it's not but seeing as you guys are my favourite customers, you get a small discount for keeping us in business with your sweet tooth dear." Edith explained.

Ashley smiled and paid the munny, thanking the elderly woman a lot for being so generous. They two friends turned to leave before Riku turned back around and ordered another bag of lemon sherbets. Just in case they wouldn't have enough for the journey. As the two friends left, they turned back to Edith and smiled "Give our love to Phillip!" They both said. Phillip was Edith's husband and co owner of the shop. Edith smiled and promised she would. The two friends exited the sweet shop and began to walk back to Ashley's house. Riku was holding onto the two bags of candy.

"You know, you didn't have to buy another bag. I know you guys don't like them as much as I do." Ashley mentioned, it was a sweet gesture but even she wouldn't be able to eat two whole bags in a quick time.

"I know. But we might never come back here and what if we don't find another sweet shop that does the best sweets in the worlds. I know how grumpy you can get if you don't have your sugar fix" Riku teased, chuckling slightly. Ashley just sent him a glare but then started chuckling herself.

"You're right. Thanks Riku." She said and grabbed a hand that was holding one of the bags on instinct. They both stopped as they looked at the hands, Riku's clutching the bag and Ashley's resting in top of it. For Ashley, it felt as if a lightening storm was going off in her hand. The electricity was immense. Riku just pulled his hand away, blushing lightly. And the moment was gone. Ashley felt herself blush too at the sudden contact. The two friends carried on in silence until they reached Ashley's door. Riku handed over the two bags to Ashley.

"Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Riku said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. The awkwardness of their touch still lingering in the air. Ashley had to tell him now or she might never get to do it again.

"Riku, sorry about earlier." She started "I don't know what came over me."

"No it's fine, we're best friends after all. It was just unexpected. We're good." Riku replied smiling. That in turn brought a smile to Ashley's face.

"Ok, cool. We'll see you tomorrow Riku." She said and hugged her best friend. Riku hugged back. Ashley drank in his scent just for a little while. They broke the hug and Riku began to walk away. Ashley went inside the house, Kairi was not back yet and David was still at work. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. And she still didn't tell Riku how she felt.

Ashley got up from her bed after laying there for a good hour thinking about Riku. He said that they were best friends. Maybe he didn't feel the same way that she did. She didn't want to ruin that friendship so she decided to keep he feelings to herself. Maybe this trip would change things between them. She hoped but she knew it was probably wishful thinking. But then again, she still believed in Santa Claus and she could wield a giant key-shaped sword so anything could be possible. She summoned her new blade. It came to her with ease. She was going to be the one who would protect her friends. She would do anything to keep them safe. And she hoped they would do the same for her. She dismissed the blade, grabbed her bag and began to pack it for the journey, she packed the two large bags of candy, her notebook and pens, some essential toiletries like her hair brush, comb and perfume and a spare pair of clothes. She finished packing her bag and hung it over her chair. She looked out of the window and saw that the night was beginning to settle. She hadn't heard Kairi come back yet. It was getting late and they had an early start tomorrow. She lay back down on the bed and sighed, she clutched the necklace and smiled "Together, always." She mumbled. Soon she heard a faint rumbling coming from outside. She looked back out of the window and saw storm clouds beginning to form over at the play island. "Oh no, our raft!" She exclaimed. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her bag and wooden sword and ran out of the house. She ran down to the docks where she saw Sora already rowing out ahead of her. She ran after him, jumped into her boat, she noticed that Riku and Kairi's boats were gone too. They must already be over there. She rowed as fast as she could, finally catching up with Sora as he was docking his boat. "SORA!" The blonde called out. Sora smiled as Ashley got out of the boat. Immediately the two friends noticed Riku's and Kairi's boats tied up too. All four of them had the same idea. To check on the raft. "Are you ok Sora?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. But what's happening?"

"I don't know." Ashley said looking around, eventually her eyes became fixed on the sky. High above the play island, was a giant black hole. She looked around the island to see Riku standing by the paopou tree looking up at the ball of darkness. She tapped Sora on the shoulder and pointed over at Riku. Sora nodded and the two friends began to make their way to Riku. But instead, shadowy monsters appeared from the ground. Both Sora and Ashley had their wooden weapons ready and began slashing at the creatures, but their hits were going right through the creatures. Ashley knew these creatures weren't going to fall, so she grabbed Sora's hand and ran for it towards Riku, briefly forgetting about her new power.

"Riku!" Ashley shouted when the two friends reached the silverette, Ashley stood next to Riku who was still staring up at the black hole while Sora stayed a short distance.

"Riku, where's Kairi? I thought she was with you" Sora asked, panic in his voice.

"The door has opened" Riku said still looking up at the black hole and then turned towards Sora and Ashley "The door has opened guys. Now we can go to the outside world." He explained. Ashley was unsure what this meant. She knew that she wanted to see other worlds but this didn't seem like the right way

"Are you stupid? We can't go through there" Ashley tried to say but her words feel on deaf ears as Sora interjected.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi."

"Kairi's coming with us"

"Then where is she?"

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness." Riku declares and held out his hands for Ashley and Sora to grab onto. Ashley grabbed his left hand straight away. She was scared, terrified about what was about to happen. But as log as they were all together, it didn't matter. She wasn't afraid either. Sora just stood there for a few seconds.

"Riku." Was all he could say when the ground around the the three friends turned black and black wisps rose around and surrounded them. Ashley held on tightly and extended her other hand towards Sora as he tried to reach out to grab onto his friends.

"We'll find you Sora! I promise" Ashley shouted to the brunette as the darkness enveloped Riku and Ashley.

Ashley opened her eyes, all around her was darkness, except to her right when she saw a wisp of silver hair. She turned to see Riku. The two friends were falling, falling through the darkness. Ashley gripped Riku's hand tighter. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"I have no idea. But it won't be long until we find another world. There has to be one out there. We can't give up. And we can't be afraid." Riku replied, squeezing Ashley's hand and sending her a warm smile. Ashley relaxed instantly.

"I could never be afraid with you around Riku" Ashley replied as the two kids continued falling. Soon they were picking up momentum, falling faster and further. Ashley wasn't as afraid as she was before but she had a gut feeling that something was about to happen. She looked over at Riku who was still calm throughout all of this. 'How can he remain so calm. We don't know where Sora or Kairi are. Or what has become of the islands. What if we're doomed to fall through darkness for the rest of our lives?' She thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that the two friends finally touched solid ground. Ashley relaxed and let a breath that she didn't realise that she had held in. She still held onto Riku's hand just in case because they weren't out of the woods yet. The two friends looked around, it was pointless because there was nothing around them, just darkness.

"Well now what?" Ashley asked looking at her best friend who still remained as calm as ever.

"I guess we'll just have to pick a direction and begin walking." Riku explained pointing in a vague direction. Ashley nodded, squeezed Riku's hand and the two started walking.

"You won't let go will you?" Ashley asked worryingly. Riku just smiled at her.

"Never." He said and gave her hand a squeeze back. This calmed Ashley even more. It didn't matter what happens, as long as the two of them were together, nothing could stop them from finding a way out.

Eventually, after walking for what seemed like a couple of hours, they spotted a light in the distance. Riku turned and smiled at Ashley. "See, am I ever wrong?" He said smugly at the blonde. Ashley giggles and shook her head.

"Remind me to never doubt your optimism again" she said as the two friends, still holding hands, ran towards the light. They were almost there, until a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and swept Ashley into the air, Riku managed to stay planted on the ground, while still holding onto Ashley, trying to pull her back to the ground, but the strange wind kept pulling her away. Ashley was screaming, her hands gripped tighter around Riku's. "Don't let go!" She shouted looking into his aquamarine eyes. He stared into her violet ones with a sadness. "Please Riku, you promised" the blonde girl cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold on for much longer. But I will find you. I won't stop looking for you." He said as his grip on Ashley began to loosen.

"No, Riku, please don't. I'm so afraid" Ashley cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks as the wind picked up more.

"Don't be afraid, I will find you. I promise!" Riku assured her and with one final smile, he let go of her hand and ran towards the light, with Ashley being swept away back into the darkness screaming Riku's name.

The wind swept Ashley around in the darkness until it slowed and the girl plummeted to the ground. She crashed landed face down, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed as she got her breath back, her breaths hitching in amongst the sobs that came out of her mouth. Riku had let go of her, just to save himself. He abandoned her, he broke his promise. These words kept going through Ashley's mind as she lay on the ground in the darkness in the fetal position for a while before she realised that she had run out of tears to cry. She picked herself up off the floor and took in her surroundings, which again was pointless because there was nothing around her, only darkness. The blonde girl started walking, one hand clutching the pendant around her neck. 'He must've had a good reason for letting go of me. If I keep walking, I might find a similar light and she'll find him. Or he will find her. He promised that to her didn't he?' Ashley thought as she walked for god knows how long. She hoped to find some sort of salvation but all there was was darkness.

Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was as if there was something following her. She turned her head but saw nothing. Maybe she was tired, Ashley thought to herself, she had been walking for a long time. But there was the movement again. But this time, it looked like multiple creatures were there, she turned her head again to be met with the same black creatures with yellow eyes that she had encountered on the islands. She reached for her wooden sword but couldn't feel it. She must've dropped it on the island before her and Riku disappeared. Not that a wooden sword would've been any good. And then, the realisation hit her. Why didn't she think of it before on the island. She held out her hand and called for her new weapon, the blade, Love's Promise, materialised in her hand and she prepared to fight.

The minute the weapon appeared in Ashley's hand, the strange black creatures began to get restless. A few began charging at Ashley. The blonde girl began swinging her blade at the creatures and with each hit, the creature would disintegrate and a crystalline heart would float away. Ashley continued to swipe and destroy these creatures but the more she destroyed, the more their numbers seemed to be growing. Ashley could feel herself getting exhausted, she stopped going on the offensive and began being more defensive. She backflipped out of the way of a few creatures who came towards her, slashing their claws around. She held up her blade in defence as more tried clawing at her. Ashley kept dodging and blocking and tried to find an escape route out of here but more of the creatures kept blocking any way out. Ashley tried to keep up but she was slipping, her energy was draining until a creature broke through her defence and slashed her right arm. The blonde girl cried out and clutched onto her arm, blood pouring out of the cut. She didn't let that stop her and destroyed the creature, but more creatures began to jump onto her, began to claw at her skin. Ashley tried to pull them off, to find a way out but the numbers were overwhelming. Eventually, the creatures had pinned her to the ground. Her blade had vanished as the creatures held her arms above her head, creatures held her legs down. Ashley tried to struggle against them but they were strong and there were hundreds of them.

Ashley looked down as she saw one of the creatures climb up her bruised and bleeding body. Tears, were streaming down her face. "Please. Someone save me. I don't want to die." She whispered into the darkness as the lone creature reached her chest. "Sora, Kairi, Riku. Help me, please" she whispered. Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst. The creature held up a claw and dove it straight into Ashley's chest. Ashley's eyes shot open at the sudden pain, she looked at the creature, its claw buried in her chest. Ashley felt her body go limp and her breathing become rugged. The creatures removed themselves from her and the creature on her chest removed his claw. Ashley looked into its yellow eyes as it jumped off her and ran away along with all the other creatures, sinking back into the darkness. Ashley lay there, her breathing became laboured. Her body began convulsing. 'What's happening?' She asked to herself 'Is this death?' Her mind and chest began to burn. And then she saw it, she felt it, her heart, it rose up from her chest and floated away into the darkness. A single tear rolled down the side of her face as she whispered, watching her heart disappear "Sora, Kairi, Riku. I'm sorry. Riku... I... Lo..." was all she could say before she lost consciousness. Unaware of the stranger who had seen the whole battle unfold from a distance.


	7. Chapter 6: Nobody

_He looked at her body with a watching eye, her heart was gone and yet, her body remained. And she was a keyblade wielder. The perfect vessel for his plan. He waited to see if anything else would happen to the blonde girl's body but she just lay there, her breathing soft and shallow. He walked gracefully over to her body, this strange man who wore a long black coat with a hood covering his face, he wore black gloves and black boots. He held out his hand and a purple, shadowy portal opened up in front of them. He then scooped the girl up into his arms and began walking towards the purple portal and disappeared through it. They emerged from the other side of the portal to a forest, in front of a large, dilapidated mansion, with large gates that were locked. The strange man lay the blonde haired girl gently onto the soft grass and stepped back into the shadows of the forest, waiting for her to awaken._

Ashley groaned as sunlight hit her closed eyes. She took in a deep breath and began coughing, with each cough, her body ached. It was as if she had gone ten rounds with Riku but he was stronger and more hurtful. She rolled into her side and her hands touched the soft grass. She gasped and slowly began to open her eyes. She stared at the grass, drinking in its vibrant colour. She sat up slowly, her body still aching. Ashley rubbed her head wondering why she was in so much pain. And then the memories came back. The islands, the storm, herself and Riku being pulled into the darkness, the wind that blew her away and him letting go, the creatures that attacked her. She clutched her heart, she wanted to feel pain, to feel anger, hurt but for some reason she had trouble connecting those feelings. "What is wrong with me?" She asked to herself. "Why is it difficult for me to feel?" Then her eyes widened at the last fragment of memory, the creatures tore her heart out of her body. She looked at her hands and then clutched her chest, she wanted to cry but no tears seemed to fall. "What's happened to me? Am I dead?" She again asked to herself "if so, this can't be heaven, or hell. What is this place?" She said finally taking in her surroundings. The forest to her right and the mansion to her left. "Am I on another world? But how did I get here?" More questions came out of her mouth as she tried to wrap her head around everything that just happened. Then she heard a deep, husky voice coming from the forest.

"You ask so many questions. Fortunately I have all of the answers" the voice spoke and the black hooded figure stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Ashley gasped and gazed up at the strange figure. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out and she fell flat on her ass. The stranger held out his hand to her "Take it easy. You've had a rough journey" he said. Ashley slowly reached for his hand and allowed him to help her up. She leaned against the wall and looked down at her clothes. Blood stained her white shirt and yellow skirt and bruises littered her body.

"Thanks... umm" Ashley said trying to see if she can get a name out of him

"My name is of no importance at this moment. Might I asked your name though?" The stranger asked as if reading her thoughts.

"You may not, not until I know yours" Ashley quipped back, if he wants to play dirty, so would she. The stranger smirked.

"I like your feisty attitude. You are the perfect person to join my organisation. My name is Xemnas" Xemnas said bowing politely. "Now you must reciprocate the pleasantries" he added.

Ashley crosses her arms around her stomach and sighed "My name is Ashley. And what do you mean join your organisation? I need to find my friends. And give Riku a good walloping for letting go of me" she muttered the last part to herself.

"You are a special girl Ashley. Not many people can face off a giant horde of heartless and barely survive" he began to explain. "But as you can tell, something isn't right. You want to feel but it doesn't seem to come to you naturally. You find that you're lacking emotion" he turned away from her, his hands behind his back. Ashley looked down. Yeah she had noticed this, it felt as if a piece of her was missing. "I know you saw what the heartless did to you" Xemnas added, a solemn tone to his voice.

"Heartless?" Ashley asked, she had heard him say that word a few times "those black creatures who attacked me?" She added, Xemnas gave a slow nod.

"Creatures of darkness, born from the darkness in people's hearts. They are attracted to the light and will stop at nothing to snuff it out. That is why your world was destroyed, that is why they attacked you." Xemnas explained, walking around the clearing.

"But what did they do exactly? I know I saw my heart leave my body, but I should be dead. I shouldn't be here." Ashley said, finally finding the courage to stand up straight. She rested her fingertips on her temples trying to process this confusing situation. "Wait, the islands are gone?" She exclaimed realising what Xemnas had said. "Sora, Kairi!" She whispered hoping Xemnas wouldn't hear but he did.

"Are these your friends? If they were as lucky as you were, they would've made it off the island too. But enough about that. Let's talk about your powers and the reason why you're still alive." Xemnas said. This caught Ashley's attention

"My powers?" She asked, wondering what the man meant. "You mean my magic sword thingy that I can summon and dismiss as I please?" She asked. She didn't know if she would be able to wield it since losing her heart.

"Correct. Summon it for me" Xemnas demanded to Ashley.

Ashley took in a deep breath, held out her hand and called to her blade, it appeared within a split second. She gripped the blade, feeling the power still within her. She couldn't see but she was pretty sure Xemnas was smiling under his hood. "One of the keyblade's chosen one" he said pointing at the girl.

"Keyblade?" Ashley asked. So that was the name for her weapon. Very apt and fitting. At least she had a proper name for it now.

"Yes, do you remember when you were fighting the heartless in the realm of darkness, when you destroyed one, a heart was released?" Xemnas asked, Ashley nodded. "The keyblade releases the hearts trapped inside of the heartless. And we have been searching for a keyblade wielder like yourself for a long time" He explained. Ashley looked up from the keyblade to meet his gaze under his hood.

"Why? What do you need with a keyblade wielder like me? I've only just learnt about this power. You saw what happened to me. You saw I couldn't hold my own against the heartless." Ashley said, especially without a heart now, she wasn't sure if she was fit to wield such a powerful weapon. Plus she wanted to find Sora, Riku and Kairi as they were all out there somewhere. She hoped.

"My eleven colleagues and I, are just like you. We lost our hearts to the darkness but as our hearts were strong, we retained our physical form. We are called Nobody's." Xemnas explained "beings without hearts that shouldn't exist, yet we do. We have a similar goal Ashley, to be whole again. If you come with me, join my organisation as our thirteenth member and I can guarantee you, that we can give you back your heart and help you develop your powers." Xemnas explained.

Ashley looked at him, trying to process all of the information he just gave her, they needed her, or rather the power she wields to be whole again. They were like her, people without hearts. Nobody's he called himself. They could get her her heart back. But what about Sora, Riku and Kairi? Surely they would be looking for her, if they had survived. But she wasn't sure how she would be able to get off this world. Then an idea came to her. _'What if I go with him, train with them, unlock more of my power and then disappear. Escape and find my friends. They will accept me no matter what, right?'_ She thought to herself. Of course they would accept her, they're her best friends and maybe together, they could find a way to restore her heart. She dismissed her blade and looked at Xemnas. "Okay, I'll go with you. I'll join your organisation" she said. Xemnas smiled and pulled his hood down. Ashley stared at the man before her, white silvery locks graced his head and fell around his face, the hair colour complimented his shining golden eyes, he was quite mature yet looked quite young for his age and wisdom.

"An excellent choice. But you will need to leave your old name behind. To walk amongst us, you will need to take on a new identity. You are no longer Ashley." He explained walking up to her and waving a hand in front of her, her name flashed in front of her face 'ASHLEY' "to live life as a Nobody, is to make some sacrifices" Ashley simply nodded. Anything to gain his trust, she watched as the letters spun around her body. Eventually Xemnas held his hand out again and her new name stood in front of her, but there was an added letter, instead of Ashley now being spelt, it said 'SHAYLEX'

"Shaylex" Ashley repeated "is that my new name then?" She asked Xemnas. Xemnas nodded.

"Yes, Number 13, Shaylex, the Key of Love. That is your official title. Now come with me and meet the rest of your family." He said as Shaylex's name faded. He held out his hand for her and with the other, opened a purple, shadowy portal. "This is our main form of transportation." He explained. "Don't worry, you will learn how to travel through them" he added as 'Shaylex' took his hand.

"They'll take me to any world I desire?" She asked as they made their way into the portal.

"Yes child." Xemnas simply replied as they entered, the portal closed and all you could hear from the little forest clearing was the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind and the birds chirping.


	8. Chapter 7: Number 13

Xemnas and Shaylex walked along the purple corridor in silence. Shaylex felt the darkness around her and shivered at it. "You'll get used to the darkness once you've received your training" he explained, sensing her uneasiness.

"Will I get one of those coats?" Shaylex asked. It was intriguing to see such a bland piece of clothing. It definitely wouldn't suit her.

"Yes. These vestments protect us from the strongest darkness and conceals our identities so beings with hearts can't sense us" Xemnas explained as they reached the end of the purple corridor and stepped through another portal. Shaylex's eyes widened when she looked at the scene in front of her. They were in some futuristic looking city, with a skyscraper in front of her. She felt rain on her skin. She held out a hand and let the droplets wash her skin. The smell of fresh rain made her feel so nostalgic. As if the world she came from previously had frequent rain. But living on a island, rain wasn't very frequent so she relished in this weather whenever it came. She wanted to smile and laugh but when she did, it didn't feel right. The laugh and smile felt forced and fake. She dropped the smile and turned to Xemnas

"Xemnas, if we don't have hearts, then why do I remember emotions?" She asked him.

"We were once human. We once felt emotions so we remember what those emotions were like, but without a heart, we can't truly experience them" Xemnas explained. Shaylex started to feel or remembered what it was like to feel guilty. Emotions were powerful things and to no longer be able to feel them but remember them made her wish that she had taken them for granted more. Maybe when she got her heart back, things would be different. Xemnas tugged at her arm and turned down a corner to the left of them. Shaylex followed. She just had to stay, train, wear the ridiculous coat, figure out their goal and then she could ditch them and find Sora, Riku and Kairi and the four of them could finally see other worlds just like they had dreamed of.

As Shaylex turned the corner, she gasped at her next sight. She stood in front of a giant, white castle, floating in the air away from the city. Dotted around were strange symbols. "That is the symbol of the Nobody's" Xemnas explained as he opened another purple portal and the two of them walked through it.

They emerged from the other side in a crisp, white room with a window. Looking out into the black abyss. By the window was a single bed, next to it was a small bedside table. Behind them, a simple white door and to the left of it, a desk with a chair. The chair had a black coat draped over it. On the wall adjacent to the desk was another door, Shaylex peeked in to see it was a bathroom, complete with bath/shower, toilet and sink. At least she didn't have to share restrooms with any of the other organisation members. She went to the desk, removed her bag from her shoulders and placed it on the top, she opened it up to see if she still had everything that she had packed before the islands were destroyed. She was surprised that the bag had stayed in tact after that fight and that everything was still in there. Neatly packed. She then heard Xemnas clear his throat. "I suggest, you get cleaned up. Have a shower and then change into your new clothes. I will have one of my colleagues fetch you in two hours. It should give you enough time to get ready." He added and pulled a couple of bottles of this green liquid from a pocket and placed them on her bedside table. "Potions, for your wounds." Xemnas explained. Ashley knew what potions were. They had them on the island but they were quite expensive. But it looked like she was going to be relying on them, especially if she was going to be fighting. She expected that as much from Xemnas when he mentioned training her. Xemnas disappeared in a black mist.

Shaylex went to the bed and lay face down on it. Grabbing the pillow and screaming into it. Her body still ached from everything that had happened over the past day. Once she finished screaming, she turned around and laid on her back while her mind recalled everything that had happened. _'So those black creatures are called the heartless and they stole my heart. But because my heart was strong due to my connection to the keyblade. I became a Nobody and this organisation need a keyblade wielder in order for us to get our hearts back and become whole again?'_ Shaylex groaned at the information that she had received. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bathroom. Maybe a good hot shower would help clear her thoughts and soothe her body. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam began to rise up quite quickly. Shaylex got out of her blood-stained and torn clothes and hopped under the hot stream of water. The heat sizzled against her skin and she sighed in relief as she felt slightly better. She grabbed the shampoo that was inside the shower and began to wash her hair, it was filled with dirt and sand. She then went onto wash her body, scrubbing gently around the bruises and cuts from her battle. She let the soap suds wash off and she felt her muscles relax finally after what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, she shut the water off, grabbed the grey towel that was hanging on a rail and stepped out of the bathroom. She felt refreshed. Her body still ached, but not as much as it had done before. She looked over at the potions Xemnas left behind. She grabbed one, popped open the top and gulped it down in one swift motion. She grimaced at the taste. She never liked these things but they worked as her body began to glow green as her bruises reduced significantly and the cuts faded too. Her body didn't ache anymore. She dried herself off and grabbed the clothes on the chair. She pulled on her underwear, then put on the black leggings and black tank top. She then grabbed her comb and went back into the bathroom. She combed out her hair after towel drying it. She saw the necklace Riku gave her for her birthday. It still looked good as new and hadn't been damaged. She picked it up and clasped it around her neck "I'll find you guys. I just have to get stronger" she whispered. She placed her black headband on her head and left the bathroom. She left the coat and boots off for the time being. She pulled out her notebook and pencils from her bag, popped a lemon sherbet into her mouth, sat down at her new desk and began to write down everything that had happened to her so far. She had decided, before leaving the islands for their adventure, that she was going to keep a little diary of their adventures so that when they were older, they could look back on everything that had happened to them. But for now, she just had to tell her side of the story. She'll get the others to fill her in on their adventures when she finds them. If she ever finds them. Shaylex thought to herself. She wasn't sure where to start looking. Maybe training might involve going to other worlds and that would definitely help her get the information that she needed. She put her pencil down and went back over to her new bed. It was comfy but not as comfy as the one she had back in her room on the islands. She then realised how much she did miss the islands, David, her room, her life, playing with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Hell, she was even beginning to miss school. But that life was behind her now._ 'I don't think I could ever go back now'_ She thought as she sat on the bed, knees against her chest and her head resting on them. She sighed and looked out of her window. She saw a faint outline of a large heart-shaped moon, but just an outline, as if it was new. The outline took up most of her view of the sky and Shaylex wondered what it would look like when it was full.

After about half an hour, she heard a knock at the door and new voice call out. "Ya decent in there new girl?" The voice asked. It was quite a sarcastic tone. Shaylex jumped up, put the coat and her boots on and replied back.

"Yes." The door to her room slid open and in walked this tall guy. He had flaming red locks spiked up all over the place. He had vibrant green eyes, greener than Riku's and under them were purple upside down tear drops. He was quite skinny and lanky. Shaylex took in the new man's appearance. He just smirked at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm devilishly handsome aren't I?" He quipped striking a pose "The name's Axel, got it memorised?" He then said pointing at his temple. Shaylex just nodded.

"Hi Axel, I'm Shaylex." She replied back quietly. She wasn't sure whether or not she was going to like this guy or not yet.

"Talk about quiet. Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I'm here to escort you to the meeting room where you'll be presented to the rest of the organisation." Axel said. Shaylex just nodded again. Axel turned around and placed a hand on his forehead "Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs?" He muttered to himself. "Come on. We can't keep the Superior and the others waiting." He said and began to leave her room. Shaylex followed behind.

"Superior? You mean Xemnas right?" She asked. Would she have to call him that?

"That's right, seems you have his name memorised. Yeah we call him the Superior as he's numero uno around here. The big guy. The one in charge. Got it memorised?" Axel explained. Shaylex wondered what this guys fascination was with telling people to get stuff memorised. They walked along some white corridors, all of them looking the same as the others. Shaylex was wondering how she was going to find her way around the castle. It looked huge from the outside but inside, it was probably much bigger. She focused on making sure where everything was. Every room they passed by, she made a mental note of some of them, especially the kitchen area and the lounge area. There was also a games area as some of the members enjoyed playing poker on occasion Axel explained to her

Eventually, Axel and Shaylex came to a dead end. Shaylex was confused until Axel held out his hand and another purple portal opened up. "We can't get to the round room unless we teleport there. Come on. We're going to be late" he explained as the two Nobody's stepped through the portal. They emerged on the other side and Shaylex looked up at the sight before her. In the middle of the room, we're thirteen thrones, each one varying in different heights. All but two were occupied. She guessed one was for Axel. The other was probably her's now. Xemnas sat on the highest throne. He looked down at Axel and Shaylex and smiled. Then she heard his voice boom across the space.

"My fellow comrades. Today is a glorious day indeed, as we finally have the thirteenth member for our organisation. One who will be our salvation." Xemnas started. The entire room went silent and Shaylex felt Axel give her a nudge, telling her to move forward. She began to walk towards the centre of the room, and stood in the middle of the thrones, she could feel Axel was behind her. "One of the keyblade's chosen ones, number thirteen, Shaylex, the Key of Love" he announced. Shaylex heard a few murmurs coming from around her. She looked up at Xemnas and gazed her eyes over the rest of the member. To Xemnas' right was an older guy, he had his salt and pepper coloured hair kept back in a long ponytail, he had a large scar down his face and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He was the first one to speak up.

"Finally. How long has it been since one of those crossed our paths? I hope you haven't brought us a dud sir" he quipped slyly. So she wasn't the first keyblade wielder they had met. Shaylex wondered who had crossed their paths and why they weren't here now. Another gentleman, with platinum blonde hair in a buzz cut with a matching goatee spoke up next, in his hand where a deck of cards, the back of them had the organisations symbols on it. Shaylex suspected he was a gambler of some sort.

"She seems very capable of holding herself for a keyblade wielder. And, if she doesn't deliver, then we know we have a bad hand and we can get rid of her either way" this blonde haired gambler spoke which earned a small chuckle from the rest of the room, only Axel and Xemnas didn't laugh. Shaylex took a deep breath.

"That's rich, coming from someone who likes to gamble his way through life. Is that how you lost your heart? You gambled it away?" Shaylex retorted. She hated that, despite being new to this team, she really didn't like being picked on, especially on her first day when no one knew her and she didn't know them. The room went silent. A couple of members gasped. Shaylex could feel everyone's eyes on her. She took another deep breath. "What? Didn't think I had a mouth on me. How about you come down here and I'll teach you some manners" she added summoning her keyblade. Now she had them looking scared. If they could convey scared properly. Xemnas merely smiled at her. The gambler began to laugh.

"I like you child. You play a very open game. Straight to the point. My name is Luxord. Number 10. I look forward to getting to know you better Shaylex" he replied and bowed while still sitting in his seat, Shaylex dismissed her blade and grinned at the gambler

"I look forward to it" She added. The rest of the room seemed to be impressed with Shaylex and how she dealt with the situation. Xemnas then addressed the room.

"Tomorrow, is a new day and you all have missions to complete tomorrow. Everyone bar Shaylex and Axel, you are dismissed" and with that note, everyone sitting on thrones disappeared in a purple mist that had surrounded them. All that remained was Axel, Shaylex and Xemnas. Xemnas disappeared in a purple mist and reappeared in front of Shaylex and Axel. "Your training begins tomorrow Shaylex. Axel will be showing you the basics and I will be overseeing it. Now rest, you must be exhausted" Xemnas explained, Shaylex could tell that Axel wasn't a fan of the idea either. Axel enveloped Shaylex and himself in a purple mist and they arrived back at her room.

"Why didn't you just do that the first time?" Shaylex asked noticing that they were in her room again, Axel just shrugged.

"Don't want you relying on the darkness too much now right? Besides, you need to know your way around the castle. You may have dark magic but it depletes just like energy does. You don't want to waste it do you?" Axel explained, a hand resting against his forehead "I hate babysitting. That seems to be my job as of late, take care of the newbies. Show them the ropes. The same old spiel" he explained sitting in Shaylex's chair.

"I don't need a babysitter. Just show me how to use those corridors and I'll be fine" Shaylex snapped sitting on her bed looking out of the window at the new heart moon. "Question, why is the moon shaped like a heart?" She asked. Axel looked out at the window and scratched the back of his head.

"Xemnas never told you huh? Well I don't think it's my place to say either I'm afraid. Boss's orders. Hey, how did you manage to wield a keyblade?" Axel asked. Shaylex looked at him.

"Secret. Can't tell anyone. I promised" she replied "but it's the only memory I have from before I ended up on the islands a year ago" she added looking at her hands.

"A secret huh. Fine, I won't pry. Also, don't worry about the others. They'll warm to you. We're all in the same boat. Just keep being witty and they'll back off" Axel explained getting up from the chair and going to leave. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early. Got it memorised?" He added pointing at the side of his forehead again. Shaylex nodded and Axel left. Shaylex shrugged her coat off, kicked her boots off and lay down on the bed. She clutched the heart pendant around her neck and closed her eyes _'Sora, Kairi, Riku. I will find you. I'll get stronger and I'll find you. I know you guys will accept me with or without a heart'_ She thought to herself and on that thought, she closed her eyes and feel into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 8: Day 1

_Ashley walked through the dark abyss that surrounded her. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. "HELLO!" She shouted out into the darkness but no reply came. She hung her head and sighed. Of course no one would reply. She was alone. Then she heard footsteps walking towards her. She turned around to see Riku standing there. A smile on his face. Ashley smiled back and ran up to him. She grabbed a hold of his hands and squeezed them. "I knew you'd find me. You won't believe how scared I was in here. Let's get out of here" she exclaimed going to tug on his hand to lead him away but Riku stood rooted to the spot. Ashley looked back at him. "Riku, come on. Let's go" she said softly but Riku pulled his hand away from her._

_"Why should I go with a Nobody like you. You don't even have a heart Ash." Riku taunted and Ashley swore that she saw his eyes flash yellow. Ashley took a small step back._

_"But you said, you promised" Ashley stuttered "and I do have my heart. I can feel it" she added placing a hand on her chest where her heart was. Riku began to laugh maniacally._

_"You really believe that you have a heart. You're pathetic. You thought I made that promise to you? I only did it because I made that same promise to Sora and Kairi and I didn't want you to feel left out" Riku jeered at the blonde girl. Ashley shook her head_

_"No. I know that this necklace means something more. I know you feel it too!" She shouted clutching the necklace as she took another step back and bumped into something, she turned around to see Sora and Kairi standing there. They began laughing._

_"Do you really think we'd be friends with you. You're nothing Ashley, just a lost girl with no memories who we took pity on" Sora said menacingly._

_"You will never be worthy of our friendship, especially now since you have no heart." Kairi added as the two friends began to walk towards Ashley. Ashley began to walk away from them but then saw Riku walking towards her too._

_"You're worthless Ashley. How could a weapon like the keyblade choose a pathetic weakling like you?" Riku jeered as the three friends surrounded Ashley "You are a worthless Nobody and no one will mourn your loss. Especially when we destroy you once and for all" he added as the three of them raised shining swords, pointing them at Ashley who was on her knees now. Tears streaming down her face._

_"Please. This isn't you." She whimpered staring into Riku's aquamarine orbs as the swords came plummeting down into her._

Ashley woke up screaming and jumping up from the bed. She felt sweat cover her forehead. She rubbed her eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm down and sighed. "It was all just a dream" she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. The white, plain room that she was in, the black coat draped over the chair and then Ashley knew. She wasn't on the islands anymore. She wasn't even Ashley anymore. She was Shaylex. She was a Nobody. She didn't have a heart anymore. She waited for a second to compose herself, got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and thought back to her dream. She look in the mirror, her face red and flushed, her eyes red from the lack of sleep these past few days. The blonde girl breathed a sigh of relief. "I may not have a heart. But I know Sora, Riku and Kairi will accept me no matter what. It's just a dream" she reassured herself yet the dream still bothered her. She ran her fingers through her hair and left the bathroom, yawning. She was going to try and get more sleep but when she left the bathroom, a familiar voice could be heard from her bed.

"Can't sleep?" Axel asked, sitting on the bed. Shaylex jumped back

"What are you doing in here? What time is it?" Shaylex asked.

"You didn't answer my question first." Axel retorted waving a finger at her. Shaylex just crossed her arms and sighed.

"No I couldn't. Is that you're here. To check to see that I'm getting enough sleep?" Shaylex jabbed back. Axel just held his hands up.

"Hey. I may not have a heart but be more gentle. Look, I sleep next door to you so I heard you scream and came to see what was up. And for your information, the time is 2am." Axel explained holding up an alarm clock "Took the liberty of getting this set up for you." He added setting it down on the bedside table next to the bed. "So, why did you wake up screaming?" Axel asked. Shaylex just stood there, arms still crossed.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said. Looking away from the redhead. Axel sighed.

"Look kid, everyone in this castle is in the same situation, we've all been through this. We lost our hearts a long time ago and we had to deal with coming to terms with this new life. You can't adjust without telling us what's bothering you. You had a nightmare didn't you?" Axel asked. Shaylex still looked away from him "Shaylex, I may be on babysitting duty, but if Xemnas found out that I couldn't help his new protégé adjust then that makes me the bad guy. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked again. Shaylex sighed, dropped her arms and looked at him with her violet eyes.

"Yes. I had a nightmare." She admitted, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Axel. "It was horrible. I was walking through the darkness again and then I saw my friends, from the island, but they kept telling me horrible stuff like I was never their friend, that they only hung out with me because they pitied me. That they could never accept me as a Nobody, and that I wasn't fit to wield the keyblade." The blonde girl explained, her eyes stung from the somewhat pain of recalling the dream but again, no tears came flooding down her face. Axel just sat there and listened.

Once Shaylex had finished telling her dream, the room was silent for a few minutes before Axel spoke up in a comforting voice. "Hey, it's ok. You've been through a lot since your world was destroyed. I went through the exact same thing. Everyone in this castle did. Nightmares, adjusting to not having a heart. It's not an easy ride. But it'll get easier. I promise. Got it memorised?" He explained placing a hand on Shaylex's shoulder "and hey, I saw you wield your keyblade in front of everyone in the round room yesterday. Didn't you?" He asked. Shaylex nodded "then you're obviously worthy to use one, heart or no heart. And if your friends don't accept you, just know that you have us as your new family who knows what you're going through" he added getting up and going to leave but Shaylex's voice stopped him.

"Axel, will it get any easier?" She asked. Axel turned back to her.

"Not straight away I'm afraid. But it will" the red head smiled at Shaylex and she smiled back.

"Thanks Axel. For checking up on me" Shaylex said. Axel just nodded and left the room. Shaylex lay back down on her bed and looked out of the window. 'My friends will accept me. Those phantoms in my dreams are lying' She thought to herself as she drifted off into a slumber again, this time, there were no dreams, no nightmares, just blissful sleep.

A sudden sound woke Shaylex from her slumber. Her alarm clock. She turned over and turned it off. She slowly rubbed and opened her eyes. '6.00' the clock read. She sighed as she sat up, looked around her new room again. Maybe she could ask Xemnas if she could add a splash of colour to the bland room. Then she remembered, she was going to wait until she had gotten stronger and then leave the organisation to find her friends. She clutched onto her necklace, making a silent wish that she would find her friends soon. She got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She emerged a couple minutes later having washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. She put the boots and coat on and walked out of her room. She felt her stomach growl. Shaylex made her way to the kitchen, hoping to not bump into any of the other organisation members on the way. She found the kitchen with ease and began to familiarise herself with where everything was, plates, bowls, food, silverware. She grabbed a couple of slices of bread and placed them into the toaster. She looked in the fridge and saw that there was some orange juice so she poured herself a glass and waited for the toast to be done. It popped up with a 'ding' a couple minutes later. Shaylex spread some butter over it, letting it melt into the toast, she then placed the toast on a plate and sat at the table in the middle of the room. She took a couple of bites from her toast, relishing in the flavour. She realised that she had not eaten properly for a while. She took a sip of the juice and immediately grimaced at the taste.

"Not a fan of the juice I see?" Came a new voice. Shaylex looked up at the door to see who had come in, it was a young guy, probably about 3 or 4 years older than Shaylex herself, he had silver, grey hair that covered half of his face in an empty style, he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and sat down opposite Shaylex "I'm Zexion. Number 6." He announced.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah. I guess when you live on an island, you're used to the freshly squeezed juice" Shaylex explained pushing the glass away from her. Zexion took a sip of his coffee.

"Have you ever tried coffee? Or some of our other members prefer tea if you'd like" Zexion offered, Shaylex just shook her head.

"No, tried coffee and tea once, didn't like either of them. I'll probably stick with water." Shaylex added as she finished her toast and got up to wash her plate and glass.

"Hey, well done yesterday for standing up for yourself. The organisation means well. Some organisation members don't beat about the bush if you know what I'm talking about. They don't care about letting the new members adjust accordingly, they just want to throw them head first in the deep end." Zexion explained. Shaylex turned back to him after finishing her washing up.

"Did they do that to you then?" She asked. Zexion looked down at his coffee cup.

"I was 10 when I lost my heart. After our world was destroyed. And I knew a majority of the organisation members before that. They took me in after my parents left me. So I could say that they were kind to me." Shaylex was shocked. A 10 year old kid had become a Nobody because of those creatures

"How long ago was that?" She asked sitting back down at the table.

"9 years ago now." Zexion muttered but Shaylex heard.

"Have all of the other organisation members been like this for 9 years?" She asked him, suddenly she felt sad for the boy sitting in front of her, he was only 4 years older than her and to have gone half of his life as a Nobody, it must have been torture

"Yes. Although Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene are more recent. But everyone before them have been like this for 9 years now." Zexion explained taking another sip of coffee. Shaylex clenched her fists.

"Why would the heartless do something like this? Destroy worlds, steal the hearts of innocent people?" She asked, anger slowly beginning to rise in her voice. Zexion looked up at her.

"It was our fault that our world was destroyed. We were scientists, apprentices to a man named Ansem the Wise, we were intrigued by the inner workings of the heart and the connections that there are to other worlds but we researched to deeply and created the heartless, we didn't know what our actions would cause. I guess we deserved to lose our hearts for the experiments we did all for the sake of research" he explained. Shaylex looked at him, slightly shocked that the some memebers of the organisation was responsible for what happened. She shook her head and grabbed Zexion's hand.

"You were just a child, you couldn't have known what would have happened. And no one else probably didn't know either. You were probably trying to do what was best for the greater good. No one could've predicted the outcome no matter how likely." She explained sending the young boy a soft smile. Zexion smiled back under his hair that covered his face.

"Thank you. And now with you here, we can fix our mistakes. Attone for everything we caused" he said finishing his cup of coffee and setting it down in the sink. "Thank you for talking Shaylex. I look forward to getting to work with you more" He added, Shaylex smiled and nodded. At least some organisation members were nice enough. Zexion left the door as another person walked trough the door, he was much taller than Zexion, had bright blue hair, yellow eyes and an x shaped scar across his face. He stared at Shaylex and spoke in a monotone and unamused voice.

"Shaylex. Glad to see that you've had something to eat. Come with me." The blunette ordered. Shaylex got up from the table and followed him out of the kitchen as other members began to pile in for breakfast. She spotted Luxord talking to a guy with a blonde mullet about the next games night they were going to host. They nodded at the blue haired guy and smiled at Shaylex as they walked past. Eventually they came to a room that was set up like a training room, Axel and Xemnas were both there waiting. Shaylex knew that this was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 9: Memories

Shaylex collapsed onto her bed groaning. It had been a long day of training. She had spent all day learning fighting techniques with Axel and the blue haired guy who Shaylex found out his name was Saix and was Xemnas' second in command. Xemnas stood watch and provided feedback on Shaylex's progress, he even picked up on little details that not even Axel or Saix had noticed like how she holds onto her weapon way too tightly which decreases the flow of the swing, thus making the impact sloppy and hurts her wrist more than her opponent. Shaylex sat up and rubbed her head, she was going to have some bruises tomorrow for sure. They focused mainly on combat and fighting and they were going to do that for the next few days. They wanted to make sure Shaylex could hold her own against the heartless when it came to fighting in the field.

She stood up from her bed and summoned her keyblade. She held the hilt loosely and began swinging it around, focusing on her feet and letting her blade flow with her movements. She soon realised that it was a lot easier to swing and move. Something she could try out these techniques with Riku and Sora when she finds them. Or maybe they'll find her and rescue her from this place. She thought. She twirled the keyblade in her hand and smiled. She could do this. She could master this weapon. She dismissed her blade and heard clapping from behind her. She turned around to see Axel standing there smiling. His face was sporting a nice bruise where Shaylex accidentally punched him with her fist. "You're practicing. That's great!" He remarked rubbing the side of his face that was bruised. "You don't by any chance have any potions? Xemnas said he gave you a few yesterday" he asked. Shaylex smiled

"Why? You gotta keep your good looks in check? I think this is an improvement personally" the blonde girl remarked back. Axel looked shocked for a second and then began to laugh. Shaylex laughed with him. She then went over to a drawer in her desk and pulled out a green bottle and tossed it at the red head. "Here. You need them more than I do" she said. Axel caught the bottle and gulped the potion down in one swift move. The bruise on his face glowed green and then disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed the empty vial in his pocket. "Come on, Demyx is buying us dinner. I hope you like pizza!" He explained turning to leave the room. Shaylex smiled. Glad the organisation had similar tastes.

"I love pizza" she exclaimed and followed Axel out of her room. Axel smiled

"That's the spirit!" He added and the two of them walked towards the kitchen/dining area talking about the training. Axel told her not to worry about Saix or Xemnas during the training as Shaylex often faltered under their serious and expressionless gazes. They reached the kitchen and the smell of freshly baked pepperoni pizza came wafting into Shaylex's nose. Her favourite topping!

The two Nobodies walked in to see Luxord, the older guy with the eye patch, the guy with the blonde mullet Luxord was speaking too earlier, Zexion and three other men who were much older and more mature than Zexion. One had black hair slicked back into deadlocks and had some killer sideburns, the smallest of the three had white, blonde hair that hung down past his shoulders. He also had green eyes like Axel, and the last guy had red hair but it was a shade or two darker than Axel's and he was just as tall and muscular as Mr sideburns. The party looked at Axel and Shaylex as they walked in. Zexion and Luxord smiled and waved. The guy with the blonde mullet stood up and ran over to Shaylex.

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance Shaylex. My name is Demyx. Number 9! Gotta say, you're gonna enjoy life with us. It's loads of fun." Demyx explained dragging Shaylex over to the table. Mr sideburns coughed slightly before speaking himself.

"It's fun until you have to go on a mission to fight heartless. Then you can watch him squirm." He explained. Everyone in the room began to chuckle as Demyx crossed him arms and sighed. "I'm Xaldin. Number 3" Mr sideburns finally said after the laughter died down. He then pointed at the other members that Shaylex didn't know. "This is Vexen, number 4, Lexeaus, number 5, and Xigbar, number two, and you already know Luxord, Zexion and Axel." Xaldin explained Shaylex smiled she had pretty much met everyone know.

"Where are the others?" Shaylex asked.

"Marluxia and Larxene are still on their missions and Xemnas and Saix never have dinner with us" Xigbar said, his one yellow eye staring at Shaylex, analysing her, as if he knew everything about her. Shaylex moved to sit down at the table in between Zexion and Demyx, but still sat opposite Xigbar. Shaylex grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a small bite. The taste was divine in her mouth and she savoured every taste.

"So Shaylex. Tell us a bit about yourself?" Xigbar asked. All eyes fell on Shaylex. The blonde girl swallowed the bite of pizza she had in her mouth and suddenly became slightly nervous.

"Well..." she started, coughing slightly "I don't remember much about my past. Only my life from the past year since I woke up on the Destiny Islands. It was a beautiful world. Perpetual summer, sun, sea, sand. There was this little island just off of the main island that all the children played on. It had an obstacle course where my friends would compete on most days. The sunsets there were beautiful, my friends and I used to sit on this tree that grew this star shaped fruit and watch the sunset every day" Shaylex explained smiling as she recounted memories. She went into detail about the secret place and how the children would draw on the walls to decorate it. The main island where it was a small but loving community. Small, family run business' were dotted across the main island that helped each other out. Shaylex recalled the time that there was a flood and the small bakery took the brunt of the flood and lost a lot of stock and all the business's around them banded together to raise money for the damages. The more Shaylex reminisced about her short time on the island, the more she realised how much she missed the little details. She paused for a second and looked at everyone, they were all in awe of her tales and Xigbar had a smirk across his face as if he was pleased about something. The pizza lay untouched.

"That's such an amazing tale!" Demyx said "I wish I grew up on an world like that. I can't remember much about my old world." He added as he picked up a slice of pizza. Shaylex blushed lightly.

"Sorry if I droned on. I guess I just miss it, even though it was only two days ago when it was destroyed." She said softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry poppet, you have us now, a new family and a new home and we'll look out for you" Xigbar said, coming up from behind her so swiftly as he grabbed a plate and loaded it up with some slices of pizza "I'm taking this to my room. Need to relax before the big games night tonight. You joining us poppet?" He asked looking at Shaylex.

"I'm not sure Xigbar. What kind of games do you guys play?" Shaylex asked looking at everyone.

"Why poker, blackjack, the usual card games. You don't have to play tonight. Come along and watch and learn the rules" Luxord explained. Shaylex just shook her head.

"I think I'll pass tonight. I'm going to try to get an early night. Maybe some other time though" she replied as politely as possible. Luxord just smiled.

"That's fine. You're new here. Take all the time you need to adjust. The games night runs every Saturday and Wednesday and everyone is always welcome to join in." Luxord said taking his leave to set up the games room for the night. Vexen then turned to Shaylex with a curious grin on his face.

"I'd like to know more about this world that you come from. And if you don't mind but can I conduct some research on your keyblade. Fascinating weapon might I add..." He began to drivel on but Shaylex started to wander in her mind. Back to the islands, to Sora, Riku and Kairi. The four of them hanging out every day. Sparring, competing, playing, exploring and watching the sunset. She was snapped out of her little day dream when Vexen concluded his speech.

"Huh, oh yeah. Anytime Vexen." She said and got up from her table "I think I'm going to turn in. It was so nice to formally meet you all." She said as she excused herself. Everyone wished her a good night and Shaylex went straight to her room. She closed the door and went to her desk, she pulled out her notebook and wrote down her diary entry for the day. She made a note of all of the organisation members she had met and which ones she might have to keep an eye on and which ones might be useful allies in her escape from this castle.

She finished her diary entry and looked at her clock. 2 hours had passed since she had gone back to her room and she realised that she didn't really eat much of her pizza. She wondered if there was any left. She grabbed her coat and went back to the kitchen. Luckily there was still some pizza left over, but the kitchen had been abandoned. Probably because everyone had gone to games night or retired to their rooms for the night. Shaylex grabbed a few slices of pepperoni and cheese pizza, put them onto a plate and tucked into it. The pizza tasted really good, it was probably even better than the pizza place back on the islands. "Pizza Planet. The best pizza place in the worlds" Axel's voice rang out from the doorway. Shaylex jumped up from her spot

"You gotta stop sneaking up on me like this. One would say you're stalking me or worse, you have a crush on me" Shaylex spat out. Axel just waved his hands around.

"Hey, I'm only following orders. I'm on babysitting duty remember? Besides you are so not my type" he remarked slyly. Shaylex let out a small chuckle.

"And you're not mine either" Shaylex remarked back. The two of them began chuckling lightly. Axel moved to sit down opposite her.

"So how did you find this evening? Meeting everyone else. You'll meet Larxene tomorrow. She'll be joining us in your training tomorrow. Xemnas was impressed with your combat skills that he wants to move forward in your training" Axel explained grabbing a slice of pizza from one of the boxes.

"Oh cool. What's she like?" Shaylex asked. She was glad there was another girl amongst the group. Maybe having a female as an ally would work in her favour. Axel just shrugged.

"She's a bit of a bitch. Quite nasty but she gets the job done so Xemnas doesn't care" he explained. Shaylex just looked down at her plate. Great, the only other female in the organisation and she had to be a bully. Shaylex made a mental note of that and the two Nobodies continued eating their pizza in silence.

When Shaylex has finished, she gathered up her plate, some of the empty pizza boxes and and began tidying up. She turned to Axel "I thought you'd be at games night tonight?" She asked him. Axel nodded.

"I was, but I lost and I didn't have anything else left to bet so I excused myself" he explained helping to tidy up some of the empty pizza boxes.

"What kind of stuff do you bet on?" Shaylex asked curiously.

"Anything really. Mainly munny, or any privileges like who buys dinner for the next week. For example, Demyx lost at the last games night so he's buying everyone dinner this week." Axel explained "and I'm not the type of guy to gamble away any privileges I have so when I lose all my munny, then I back out" he added.

"How do you get munny then?" Shaylex asked. Maybe it was worth saving up as much munny as possible.

"Well when we go out on missions, we pick up the odd bit of munny here and there. Especially when fighting monsters. We do odd jobs in other worlds that give us munny so we're never out of pocket" Axel explained as the kitchen looked a lot cleaner as Shaylex places all of the leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Got another busy day tomorrow I guess." Shaylex said smiling and waving goodnight at Axel. Axel smiled back and waved goodnight to her too.

"Sweet dreams Shaylex." He said as Shaylex left the kitchen and went back to her room. She closed the door, shrugged off her boots and coat and lay on her bed, staring out of the window at the new moon.

"If my training continues, maybe I'll get out of here faster than I expected. Hold on guys. I'm going to find you." She said as she turned over and fell asleep.

But again, she had the exact same dream. Stuck in the dark void, her friends surrounding her, mocking her and her lack of a heart, raising their swords as she lay trembling on the ground and waking up as they pierced her. Shaylex breathed heavily, she realised that she had screamed again because before she knew it, there was a knock at her door and Axel's voice was heard from the other side.

"Hey Shaylex? You ok?" He said, sounding slightly worried. Shaylex coughed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got up off the bed and unlocked her door for Axel to enter. She sat back on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Axel. I didn't mean to frighten you like that." She said quietly. Axel just sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her knee

"Did you have the same dream?" He asked softly, Shaylex nodded slowly. Axel sighed "You know. I used to have nightmares like this. I hated the change of going from having a heart to nothing at all. I woke up crying most nights because of it. So, with a little help from Saix, I put these marks under my eyes. Upside down tears to stop me from crying, to help keep the bad dreams at bay. If you want to, I could do something similar to you." Axel explained pointing at his purple marks under his eyes. Shaylex looked up at him, pondering his words. Maybe having a mark like that wouldn't be such a bad idea. She nodded and Axel smiled. "Great, so what will it be and where?" He asked looking around the room, he saw the necklace around her neck and pointed at it "How about that? You are the key of love after all" he asked, Shaylex shook her head. She didn't want a heart mark to remind that she didn't have one. Axel scratched the back of his head and looked around the room again, his green eyes falling on her bag with the yellow stars on them. "How about a star. You seem to like them?" He asked. Shaylex looked at her bag and smiled.

"They're called paopou fruits." She whispered "There's a legend that if two people share one of the fruits they'll create an unbreakable connection" she explained. Axel snapped his fingers.

"Then a whatever-it-is fruit it is. Because you do have an unbreakable connection to the organisation now, right?" He said, Shaylex let out a soft chuckle "So, where shall it be? On your cheek? Your arm?"

"My neck" she said point to a spot just below her right ear on her neck "right here." She added pushing her hair out of the way. Axel smiled.

"Ok then, a star fruit on your neck it is" He said and took his black gloves off and placed his hands on the spot. There was a faint glow and a black mist surrounded his hands and Shaylex's neck. Shaylex felt something was pinching her skin but also felt a rush of power flow through her body as the mark began to form. After a few minutes, the black mist faded and Axel took his hands away, leaving a black paopou shaped mark on Shaylex's neck. Shaylex stood up and went into her bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror and at the mark and smiled. She felt a bit more calmer. And returned to her room.

"Thank you Axel. It's perfect" she said. Maybe she could get used to living with the organisation. Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't mention it. I can't let you tire yourself out everyday during training because you're not getting enough sleep. Speaking of sleep, I am tired" he said yawning and stretching his arms up. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. Got another busy day tomorrow I guess." She mentioned as Axel got up to leave. Shaylex decided to ask him one quick question though. "Axel, why are you being so kind to me? I've probably been a sore thumb since arriving here, yet, you've put up with me, comforted me at night, listened to my story, why be nice to me?" She asked him. Axel just shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"I uh, I guess I just felt kinda bad for you. Everything you've gone through. This obviously wasn't your choice to lose your heart so I'm trying to make the adjustment easier. Besides, I'm on babysitting duty remember. It's my job to keep you safe and well rested. Or else Xemnas and Saix will have my head" He explained "got it memorised?" He added pointing at his temple. Shaylex just rolled her eyes and smiled

"Yes Axel. I have it memorised." She said and copied him. The two had a small chuckle between each other before Shaylex spoke up "good night Axel. And thanks again" she said softly. Axel just nodded and left the room. Shaylex lay back on her bed and drifted off into another peaceful slumber, but this time her dreams were more pleasant, she dreamt of the islands and her life there. "I'll find you guys" she said in her dream to her friends as the dream dissolved into nothing and Shaylex slept peacefully for the first time since becoming a Nobody.


	11. Chapter 10: Darkness

A week had passed since Shaylex had first joined the organisation and boy was it a busy one. Shaylex had, by then, learnt all that there was to know about fighting. The techniques that Axel, Xemnas and the other organisation members had taught her had helped her become a better fighter, not just against the heartless, but against other foes that she might encounter in other worlds. She had also learnt how to smoothly block and dodge melee and magic attacks. She couldn't wait to show Sora, Riku and Kairi everything she had learnt. At least she could protect them, better than she could herself. And as the week progressed, she became stronger and powerful. The more she used her keyblade, the more skilled she felt at it. She still had to learn how to use magic attacks and learn how to make the dark corridors but once she did, then she would be out of there.

Shaylex put her pen down, she had just finished her diary entry for the day and was ready for dinner. She looked back over at her journal entry, today she met Marluxia and he lectured her about other worlds and the world order, which meant that she would be going to another world soon. Then she sparred with Axel and his flaming chakrams. Shaylex smirked at the memory of knocking one out of his hand, catching it and throwing it like a frisbee towards him. He dodged clumsily and fell backwards onto his ass. Shaylex then stood on his arm that was holding the other chakram and pointed her keyblade at his head. The two of them had gotten closer in the week. They were sparring buddies and most nights, Axel had gotten them dinner. He also came to check on her in the night to see if she was ok. The mark he had put on her was working, Shaylex didn't have any more nightmares which was a relief to Xemnas when he found the mark the next day. Axel had other plans tonight so Shaylex was going to have to make dinner on her own tonight. She sighed as she closed the journal, placed it into her desk drawer and left her room to go to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to find Luxord sitting there, eating a pork chop with fries and vegetables on the side. Luxord looked up from his meal as Shaylex walked in and smiled. "Ahh. The prodigy. How has your first week been?" He asked as Shaylex moved to put together a quick and simple meal of grilled cheese. It was probably the only thing she could make besides from toast.

"It's been good. I've learnt all sorts of fighting techniques. How was games night the other day?" She asked, realising that she hadn't spoken to Luxord since her first full day in the organisation. Luxord smiled and he stabbed a few fries with his fork.

"Marvellous. I walked away as the victor, again. Although Xigbar almost had me one round of blackjack. I'm planning another one tomorrow if you would like to join. You don't have to play, you can observe, understand the rules, the stakes etc." He offered. Shaylex simply shook her head.

"Thanks but I'm not much of a gambling girl, I'm only 15 by the way" she mentioned lightly "and I guess I'm still trying to adjust to this new life. I'm not sure if people like me or not" she added as she took a bite out of her grilled cheese. It wasn't the best but it was food and that was all that mattered. Luxord just laughed at the blonde girl sitting opposite him.

"After the way you acted the first time we met you, they like you. Larxene takes time to warm up to someone as you've seen but everyone respects you. You're gutsy. You have a can do attitude. You don't take shit from anyone" he explained as he finished his dinner and moved to clean his stuff up. Shaylex recalled the first time she met Larxene that week. She did not go easy on her when fighting each other. Played dirty during the fights which threw Shaylex off balance but eventually, she found her strength and used that to throw Larxene across the room. She hated that and was about to unleash a large attack on Shaylex when Xemnas stepped in. Now, every time she saw the blonde nymph, she would give Shaylex daggers. Shaylex hoped that they wouldn't work together in the future. Axel said that he would see if he could talk to Saix and Xemnas about that. Shaylex finished her grilled cheese and cleaned up. Even though it had been a week, she never stopped thinking about her friends. Sora, Riku and Kairi. She wondered where they were and if they were alright. She knew they hadn't become like her because she was pretty sure Xemnas would've snatched them up for his organisation. She finished cleaning when she heard someone clear their throat. Shaylex turned round to see Saix standing there. His same sullen facial expression plastered across his face.

"Shaylex. Xemnas wishes to see you tonight. You're to go to the training room in one hour. Don't be late" he said in his cold, callous voice and departed from the room. Shaylex groaned lightly, said her goodbyes to Luxord and went back to her room to rest before she had to go see Xemnas. She quickly freshened up in her bathroom, threw on a clean coat and left her room. She eventually came to the training room. She was 20 minutes early. She entered to see that no one was there yet. She walked over to the weapon rack and took out a long staff. She twirled it about in her hands feeling the balance of the staff move against her body. She took up a fighting stance and began doing a few moves where she was fighting an invisible foe. She practiced her dodging techniques and her attacks. After a while, she put the staff away and wiped the sweat off her brow. She turned around to see Xemnas standing there. His white hair perfectly in place, his yellow eyes piercing her soul. Watching her every move.

"You've improved greatly. I'm glad to see that you are practicing with other weapons." He said. Shaylex nodded.

"You wished to see me this evening sir?" She asked. Xemnas nodded and glided over to her.

"Yes. I believe it is time to move onto the next part of your training. You have improved in your combat skills but I think you're getting a bit restless stuck inside this castle all day. Correct?" The older gentleman asked staring down at Shaylex. Shaylex dropped her head and nodded.

"Yeah. It has become a bit boring. I lived on an island for a year. I'm not used to being caged up like an animal" she explained crossing her arms. Xemnas just smiled.

"I understand. But today, I shall teach you how to harness your dark energy and convert it into magic and use it to control the darkness. Including creating the dark corridors." Xemnas explained.

_'Finally'_ Shaylex thought to herself. She looked at him "so how do I control my darkness?" She asked looking at her superior with a curiosity in her eyes.

"You must first accept the darkness that has been growing inside of you. Everyone has darkness inside them. You need to learn how to control it." Xemnas began to explain as he closed his eyes and a dark aura surrounded him. "Darkness is everywhere."

"So how do I tap into my inner darkness?" Shaylex asked. She would do anything to learn how to make the corridors and get out of the castle.

"First. Concentrate. Close your eyes" Xemnas began. Shaylex obeyed and closed her eyes. "Now cast your mind back to a dark memory where you felt lost, alone, desperate" he explained. Shaylex didn't need to look too far. There was only one dark memory that she had, the day she lost her heart, seeing Riku's face as he let go of her. It filled her body up with hatred and anger. She felt a strange power surround her as she focused on the memory eating away at her as if it was a parasite, intent of destroying her. "Open your eyes Shaylex. But don't let go of that thought. Keep it fresh at the front of your mind" Xemnas commanded as Shaylex opened her eyes and saw that she too was surrounded in a dark mist, but it was flying all over the place, as if it wasn't under any control. She let out a laugh, she was beginning to master her dark powers, even if they weren't under control yet. Xemnas smiled and continued "good work. Now, dark magic can be unstable so you need something to reel it in and keep it under control. Think of a happy memory. A memory that you can't help but smile at. A memory that, if you had a heart, fills you with indescribable joy" he explained. Shaylex again didn't have to think long. She cast her mind back to her 15th birthday, when Riku and herself were sitting on the paopou fruit tree and Riku giving her the necklace. She clutched the necklace as she felt her power increasing and the black mist became more tame and shrunk back and began to surround her slowly and mysteriously just like Xemnas had done earlier. Shaylex smiled as she felt the power surge through her. She summoned her keyblade 'Love's promises' and felt that power grow. She could master the darkness. And then protect her friends. Xemnas smiled and began clapping. "You surprise me Shaylex. You have indeed grown in your training and have become stronger." Xemnas said as Shaylex dismissed her keyblade and let her mist disappeared, but she could still feel it. "That will be everything for today Shaylex. Dark magic depletes rapidly like normal energy. And your dark energy is still slightly weak. We will continue practicing honing in your dark powers for the next week until you have developed a strong enough connection and control to create the dark corridors." Xemnas explained. Shaylex nodded.

"Thank you sir. I promise you, I won't disappoint" she said bowing politely and leaving the training room and heading to her bedroom. The minute she entered her bedroom, the exhaustion hit her, she looked at the clock. '21.50' it read. Shaylex ran a hand through her hair and groaned. Another week stuck at the organisation learning how to control and strengthen her dark magic. She felt the grease in her hair and decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed. She went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. "Just hold on a few more days guys, I'll find you. I promise." She mumbled to herself as she washed her hair and body, letting the soap suds lather up and wash away her troubles. She turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and went to the mirror. She looked at the paopou mark on her neck. She smiled slightly, the mark hadn't faded and was working as Shaylex hadn't had any nightmares since. She exited the room to see Axel sitting at her desk, reading her journal. "What are you doing in here?" She exclaimed loudly "you could've at least knocked!" She added as Axel turned around to her. Shaylex then realised that she was wearing her towel and suddenly grabbed clean underwear, clean leggings and shirt and went back into the bathroom to change. "Shit. He's reading my journal. Shit" she muttered as she discarded the towel on the rail after getting dressed. She was scared that he had read about her escape plan from the castle. She finished dressing and left the room to see Axel still sitting there, staring at the door.

"Sorry. I had to see how you were doing. I did knock but you didn't answer so I waited. And yeah I got a bit nosy. Sorry." He stuttered our as Shaylex walked over to him and pulled the book away.

"This is private. Not for your eyes" she hissed looking at the page he was on, he had made it to the page where she had begun to talk about possibly finding her friends. Axel stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry. I got curious. I saw that poking out from the draw and wanted to see. I didn't mean to begin reading it but seeing how you're doing and adjusting to this new life from your perspective interested me." Axel tried to explain as Shaylex closed the book and held it close to her chest.

"Yeah. Well, you don't know what it's really been like for me. You grew up with half of the organisation. You know them. I don't know anyone here and that's scary. No one really knows me. Just my friends and I don't know where they are. And like I said, it is rude to go through things that don't concern or belong to you. Now get out. I'll see you in the morning" Shaylex lectured. Axel just dropped his hands in defeat and went to leave the room before turning back to Shaylex.

"I know you want to escape and I won't tell anyone. But the organisation will hunt you down and try to destroy you if you do attempt to escape" he said "it would be better if you remained here. They'll not only destroy you, but your friends as well." He added. Shaylex just looked at him, clutching her necklace.

"You don't know them. They'll protect me and I'll protect them. No matter the cost" she explained as she turned her back to him and went to lay down on her bed. She heard Axel sigh and close the door. She lay on the bed, still clutching the journal close to her. "I know you guys will accept me. No matter what" she whispered as she yawned and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	12. Chapter 11: Icing on the cake

_'Another week stuck in this castle. I can't wait to get out of here and find you guys. I mean, life with the organisation isn't all bad. I mean, everyone, apart from Larxene, has been very welcoming to me here. But I know you guys are looking for me and I know you will accept me. Axel has been keeping a closer eye on me. He said he won't tell anyone about me leaving but I think he'll try and stop me. But now I have managed to master my darkness and today I'll finally learn how to create dark corridors. Once I do, then the hard work begins. If I can master the corridors today. Saïx said I can start going on missions tomorrow. So this will give me a chance to start looking for you. I need to time my escape right. To not let them know of my intentions. Don't worry Sora, Riku, Kairi. I'm not far behind you'_

Shaylex put her pen down as she finished her journal entry. This week had been busy again for her. She had finally managed to control the darkness within her and learnt the basic magic attacks that she possessed. Fire, blizzard and thunder where now at her command, thanks to Xemnas, Axel, Vexen and Larxene. She closed her journal, placed it in the desk drawer and summoned her keyblade. She tapped the drawer with the blade and she heard a satisfying click as the drawer locked itself. Shaylex realized that she could lock and unlock doors and other amenities that had a keyhole on it a few days ago after she found Axel reading her journal. She dismissed her keyblade and went down to the kitchen to grab a snack before going to the training room. She passed Zexion on her way and the two exchange a warm greeting. Shaylex had gotten to know Zexion more over the last couple weeks and despite being quite quiet and reserved, he was actually a good listener and Shaylex didn't mind opening up about her recent trauma to him. Mostly because he had his head stuck in a book, so he missed half of the conversation. She went to a cupboard in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and began to eat it. She then grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge and headed towards the training room.

She walked in to find it empty. The training weapons were on the left hand side of the room and there were three targets set up in the middle. Each one had seen better days, as Shaylex had been practicing her magic attacks on them. She pointed at the one target that had scorch marks all over it, focused on her dark energy and yelled out "Fire!" A ball of flames erupted from her hand and flew directly to the target. The blast impacted the centre of the target and the target erupted into flames. Shaylex smiled as she opened one bottle of water and splashed it over the target, dousing the flames. She then turned around to see Xemnas and Axel standing there. Smiles on their faces "Well done Shaylex. You might even outmatch Axel's power soon" Xemnas said in his deep, calm voice. Axel just scoffed at the remark but Xemnas didn't pay him any attention. "But, now that your training is complete, it is time for you to learn how to make the dark corridors. I will help guide you and then you and Axel will take a trip to see if you can make them work without my supervision." Xemnas explained. Shaylex simply nodded. "So first you need to think of a world. We'll go with something easy. Twilight town. Where you woke up shortly after losing your heart. Close your eyes." Shaylex did as she was told. "Now first. We need to open up a portal to access the corridor. So focus on your dark energy. Let that power fill you up and surround you." Xemnas explained. Axel just leaned against the wall, watching. Shaylex thought back to her first lesson on controlling the darkness. She felt the aura build up around her. It was invisible as she had learned to control it but she knew it was there. "Now. Hold out your hand and call for a portal." Shaylex held out a hand and called out to the darkness to grant her passage. She felt a tingle run down her spine, her arms and her fingertips as she felt the darkness radiate from it. She opened her eyes when she heard a 'whoosh' to see a purple portal a few feet away from her. She smiled and dropped her hand. "Very good Shaylex. Now let's have a walk through it" Xemnas said as the three of them entered the portal into the long purple corridor that Shaylex remembered walking through her first day as a Nobody. They walked for a few seconds before Xemnas stopped them "Now. Think of Twilight Town. Think of it's name. Now, let that thought fill you up and open another portal" the older gentleman explained. Shaylex thought of Twilight Town and held out her hand. She felt the tingles in her body again and just like before, a portal opened up. The three of them stepped through to find themselves standing in the forest. Behind them was the mansion. Shaylex smiled and looked at Axel. He had a proud grin on his face but also a concerned look in his eyes. She looked over at Xemnas who, was also smiling. "Very well done Shaylex. I'm proud of you for coming such a long way. Take the rest of the day off. Explore Twilight Town with Axel" Xemnas said as he delved into a pocket and pulled out some munny "Here. You've earned it. But don't expect this kind of treatment all the time though. The hard work starts tomorrow." He explained as Shaylex accepted the munny.

"I understand sir." She responded. She was just excited to be seeing another world. Finally after being cooped up for two weeks in that castle with little to do. Xemnas disappeared in a black mist, leaving Shaylex and Axel alone.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere more civilised so we can talk" Axel said as he disappeared into the forest. Shaylex followed after him.

"Talk? Why do you want to talk?" The blonde girl asked

"Because we're stuck with each other again for a couple of hours. Might as well make some light conversation. And I want to make it up to you for snooping in your things last week. I know you've been avoiding me slightly since." Axel explained. It was true. Shaylex tried to avoid Axel as much as possible outside of training because of what he did last week. She even sat in on the Wednesday games night to see what the fuss was about and because Axel didn't show up. Shaylex found the games night to be interesting. She certainly picked up some tips and tricks in some card games they played.

"Ok. How are you going to make it up to me?" She said.

"Spend one afternoon having a bit of fun with me. We'll explore this world, grab some food and if after that, you still want to go and find your friends. I won't stop you." The red head said as they reached the ends of the woods and climbed through a crack in the wall into a shopping district. Shaylex took in her surroundings.

"You really mean it?" She asked looking at the red head who was leaning against the wall. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. But I won't be able to cover you for very long. Xemnas will send us out after you and they won't go easy on you. It won't be like training. This is real life" he explained as he stood up straight and headed into the centre of the town. "Come on. There's this great place that does amazing food and there's clothing stores here as well if you want to wear something other than black" he joked. Shaylex thought for a second and eventually nodded and caught up to him.

The two of them spent the rest of the day walking around Twilight Town, checking out all of the shops, Shaylex even bought a couple of souvenirs for her friends. She got Kairi a cute pearl bracelet that would match her necklace. She got Sora a black and white checkered wristband and she got Riku a black neck tie. She even bought some new casual clothes and pyjamas so that she wouldn't have to sleep in her everyday attire every night. They even stopped for Chinese food at this local takeaway place. Shaylex really enjoyed her day out. But her mind kept wandering back to her friends. They were out there, somewhere and she just couldn't abandon them for the organisation. She made a promise, Axel would understand. They began walking back through the district when Axel stopped them. "Wait right here. I'll be back" he said and disappeared around a corner. Shaylex looked around her, it must be getting late as there was no one around the district so she summoned a portal. She thought about where she would go. She couldn't go to the islands. They had been destroyed and she didn't know of any other worlds. So she closed the portal and waited. Her left hand slowly fiddling with her necklace. She missed her friends but where would she start looking for them? After a few minutes of pondering. She heard Axel's voice. "I'm back. Come on. There's one thing I want to do before we head back" he explained as Shaylex followed him away from the shopping district and up a sloped street.

"Where are we going?" Shaylex asked curiously. Axel just grinned.

"The icing on the cake" he said cryptically. Shaylex just shook her head and followed, her hand grazing over the necklace. They eventually came to a large area with a giant clock tower to the left of them. Shaylex looked up at the building. It was a train station, where people could take the train to other areas of the world. Axel began walking to the side of the building and motioned for Shaylex to do the same. "Come on!" He exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" The blonde girl asked

"You'll see" Axel answered back as the two of them began to climb some stairs. The climb took a while as there were lots of them. But eventually, they came to the top of the tower. The exited out onto the clock tower and Shaylex just stood there. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She could see the entirety of Twilight Town. It was beautiful. Axel walked towards the ledge of the tower and sat down. He turned back to Shaylex and patted the ledge next to him. Shaylex sat down carefully next to him and just looked out at the sunset.

"So, this is the icing on the cake huh?" She asked. The sunset was just as beautiful as the one on the islands.

"Almost." Axel responded as he delved into his pockets and pulled out two blue ice cream bars and gave one to Shaylex. "Now it is" he added as he begun to eat his ice cream.

"Ice cream? What flavour?" The blonde girl asked. Axel just smiled

"Just try it. See what you think."

Shaylex took a small bite out of the ice cream she was holding. The taste sensation that hit her was extraordinary. First, it was sweet, then, the taste turned slightly salty. But it was a good balance of sweet and salty. The salty taste reminded her of the islands. "Sweet, but salty? What kind of ice cream is this?" She asked.

"Sea salt ice cream. The best ice cream there is. Got it memorised?" Axel explained pointing at his head again. Shaylex just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She said as she sat there. Slowly eating her ice cream. Her hand still fiddling with the necklace.

"What's the story with that necklace? I've seen you wearing it, you keep playing with it. Is it really that sentimental?" Axel asked curiously.

"My best friend gave it to me on my birthday. It's a promise we made to always be there for each. To protect each other through the difficult times." Shaylex responded thinking back to her birthday and the day Riku gave her the necklace

"Must be a lame friend if he wasn't there to protect you from losing your heart." Axel remarked sarcastically

"It's not like that. We were separated when the islands were destroyed. He wouldn't have abandoned me like that." Shaylex defended herself. She knew deep down that Riku didn't mean to abandon her the way he did but she knew that he must be looking for her.

"Okay, okay. Sorry I mentioned it. Is that why you want to find them? Because you made a promise?" Axel asked again.

"That's partly the reason. The four of us dreamed of journeying to other worlds. Seeing what was out there, together. I intend to keep to that. I will find my friends." Shaylex explained. That was true, the four of them were going to see the worlds together, as a team. It just wouldn't be right without them

"And what about the organisation? You can't exactly turn on them." Axel stated worryingly.

"It's not like I'm anything important." Shaylex said softly as she took the last bite of her ice cream

"You don't know that. Remember what Xemnas said. You will be our salvation. You're going to be the most important member here" Axel said in a triumphant manner.

"But why? I've been here for two weeks now and no one has told me anything. How am I so important that I don't even know why you want me?" Shaylex asked. She was desperate for answers and no one was giving them to her.

"Now that your training is finished. Xemnas will tell you. But do you honestly think that your friends will help you. Accept you without a heart. We can't feel anything. We shouldn't even exist and yet here we are. They won't understand" Axel was doing everything to stop Shaylex from leaving but Shaylex was being too stubborn to see it.

"You don't know them like I do Axel. They helped me when I first arrived on the island and they'll help and protect me now, heart or no heart" Shaylex said defending her decision and her friends.

"Then why haven't you left? I saw you make a portal." Axel stated.

"I don't know where to start. I only know of this world, the Organisation's world and the islands. And I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to make it to the islands." She said softly looking out at the sunset.

Axel opened his mouth to speak but figured it would be best to not say anything. "I'll help" he finally said after a while.

"What?" Shaylex exclaimed slightly

"I'll help you find them. But don't say I told you so when they might not be the friends you once knew. Leaving your world, it changes you."

"Thank you. And if that does happen, I'll buy you sea salt ice cream for an entire week" Shaylex said as Axel laughed and agreed. Maybe having an ally in the organisation wasn't so bad. And, maybe he was right. But she didn't want to think about that. All she cared about was finding Sora, Riku and Kairi.

The two of them sat up on the clock tower for a little while longer, taking in the surroundings and the sunset before getting up and teleporting back to the castle. Shaylex and Axel said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Shaylex looked up at the heart-shaped new moon, held onto her necklace and whispered a small prayer before changing into the new pyjamas that she bought that day and climbing into bed and falling into a deep, pleasant slumber.


	13. Chapter 12: Reunions

Shaylex woke up the next day feeling refreshed. She was ready to start finding her friends. And with the extra help Axel was going to give her, she would be out of here in no time. She went into her bathroom and got ready. She jumped into the shower, put on a fresh pair of clothes and her coat and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon began wafting through the corridor. She walked into the kitchen to see Xigbar at the stove cooking away. He turned around to see Shaylex and smiled "Well if it isn't the little keyblader. How are you doing sweetheart?" He said as Shaylex moved to the cupboard to get some cereal.

"I'm doing fine. Today I start my missions" she said as she grabbed a box of frosted flakes before Xigbar stopped her

"You don't want to have something simple like that before your first mission. I made too much of my breakfast. Have some of it yourself" the one eyed gentleman offered. Shaylex shook her head.

"That's fine Xigbar. I'm happy with just cereal." She tried to say as politely as she could. But Xigbar grabbed the box of cereal out of her hand and grabbed a second plate out of the cupboard and dished up some scrambled eggs and bacon for her.

"Am I really that intimidating. I haven't really had the chance to get to know you. Besides the little bits I've gathered last week and at the games night the other day. I want to get to know you properly. I'm a great cook, honest" he said as he led Shaylex to the table with their plates.

"Sorry if I offended you. Thank you for the breakfast" Shaylex said as the two sat down and began to eat. The bacon was just the right amount of crispiness and the eggs were soft and fluffy. This cooking reminded Shaylex of David's back on the island.

"That's the spirit sweetheart. Now come on. Tell me about your life before the islands? You haven't told us anything about that" Xigbar asked. Shaylex just looked at him.

"I don't remember anything from my old world. All I remember is waking up on the islands just over a year ago with no memories except my name, age and birthday" she explained looking down at her food "I think that was partly the reason that my friends and I wanted to journey to other lands, to see if I could find my old world and figure out my lost memories"

"But how would you know which world is the one you grew up on?" Xigbar asked

"I think I would be able to sense it. Like there would be a familiarity to it. I don't know" Shaylex said as she poked her eggs with her fork "why are you so interested in my past? Do you know something?" She asked looking at him

"Me? As if. I just want to get to know our latest prodigy, but if you can't remember, I won't ask anymore questions" Xigbar responded to her question. The two of them ate the rest of their breakfast in silence before Shaylex washed everything up as a thank you to Xigbar for making her breakfast. Xigbar exited the kitchen, stating that he had to get going for his mission and wished Shaylex luck on her first mission today. When Shaylex was finished. She turned around to see Saïx standing there, staring at her, making her jump slightly.

"Do you always do that?" The blonde girl asked.

"Why so scared? I wasn't doing anything. Besides, we Nobody's can't feel anything. Not even fear. Anyway, I've come to give you a message. Report to the training room in half an hour. There are some clothes on your bed that you will need to wear under your coat. It is essential for your mission. And don't forget your bag" Saïx explained as he turned around and left the kitchen. Shaylex crosses her arms.

"What a creep" she muttered under her breath and then left to see what clothes she was going to be wearing under her coat. She entered her room to see the clothes that she was wearing the day she left the islands, but they had been fixed up and cleaned so that there were no tears in the shirt and no blood and dirt stains on the skirt. She slipped the clothes on and then her coat on afterwards, grabbed her bag and headed to the training room. There, was Xemnas. Solemn as always he smiled as Shaylex walked in.

"Ahhh. Good morning Shaylex. I trust that you are ready for your first mission today?" He asked in his ever so gentle but creepy tone.

"Yeah. So where am I going? And why ask me to wear my old clothes? Thanks for the patch up job by the way" Shaylex asked feeling the familiar comfort of the clothes underneath her coat.

"All will be explained when we arrive at our destination. The world we will be journeying to is a world called Traverse Town. Do you think that you can make a portal there?" Xemnas explained. Shaylex nodded and thought of this Traverse Town and a portal opened up. The two of them walked through her portal and through to another world. They exited the portal into the world. They were standing in the corner of what looked like a little town square, they were raised above the ground and standing behind a golden wall that was part of a fountain. A large number 2 was emblazoned over one of the doors and the other door had a number 1.

"Those are the districts of this world. We are in the third one." Xemnas explained.

"Why? What are we doing here?" Shaylex asked as she looked at Xemnas, wondering why they were here.

"You want to find your friends, correct?" Xemnas said, Shaylex's eyes opened wide in shock.

"But how?" She started to ask before she was cut off.

"You don't make your plans discreet. Besides, everyone has felt like running away. To escape their destiny. Look over there." Xemnas said as he pointed at the door with the number 2 above it. Shaylex recognised the brown spiky hair, the red outfit, the crown necklace around his neck walking through the door into this district.

"Sora!" Shaylex whispered. She noticed his two travelling companions, one, was a duck and the other, a dog. Both were walking and talking to Sora as they headed down an alleyway towards a door with a red flame on it. She turned back around to face Xemnas. "Why are you doing this? To make me see my friends and drag me away?" She asked the older Nobody. Xemnas just shook his head.

"No. You want to be reunited with your friends? Go to them. I'll allow you to leave the organisation without any repercussions. I won't send any of my fellow comrades after you. You'll be free to live the life you wish, seeing other worlds with your friends." Xemnas explained. Shaylex didn't know what to say. "But know this. You may not like what you see and hear. In these last couple of weeks, all of you have begun to lead separate lives. But, you will always have a place amongst our ranks. Do you honestly think they would care for someone without a heart?" Xemnas asked. Shaylex shook the doubt out of her head. No, they would accept her, no matter what. "Fair enough. Can you please hand me your coat then. Have fun Shaylex." Xemnas asked. Shaylex shrugged off the coat and gave it to Xemnas as she heard footsteps. She looked behind her to see Sora emerge from the house and Riku walking towards him. Both of them had new weapons. Xemnas bowed and disappeared in a dark mist. Shaylex clutched her necklace

'I'm not Shaylex. I'm Ashley.' She thought as she prepared to see her friends.

"There you are. What's going on?" Riku said as he took down a couple of heartless.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he went up to the older boy and started tugging at his face. Ashley couldn't help but giggle as Riku swatted Sora away.

"Hey, hey, cut it out" Riku responded smiling.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked looking at his best friend up and down.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said running a hand through his silvery locks. Ashley smiled and readied herself to meet her friends.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed with the happiest smile on his face as Ashley stood up in the wall next to the golden grate.

"Sora? Riku?" Ashley exclaimed as her two friends spun their heads around to see her. Both boy's smiles grew wide, Riku's being the widest of them all.

"Ashley!" The two boys exclaimed as the blonde girl jumped down to their level and ran over to them.

"Am I glad to see the two of you! You will not believe the journey I've been on." She said hugging Sora and then jumping into Riku's arms and holding onto him. If she had a heart, it would probably start racing but for now, she had to deal with it.

"Wait. I thought you guys were together when the islands were destroyed." Sora asked confused at Ashley's reaction.

"We got separated. But now we're together again! Isn't this awesome?" Ashley explained, not wanting to worry Sora about the real story that Riku let go of her. Riku had a small awkward look on his face that Sora didn't notice.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asked curiously.

"Isn't she with either one of you?" Riku asked back.

"I haven't seen her since before the islands were destroyed." Ashley explained and Sora just shook his head.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this..." Riku said walking away towards the centre of the square as a single heartless popped up and was about to attack when Sora destroyed it with his weapon. Riku and Ashley were speechless at what had just happened. Plus, Ashley now had a chance to get a better look at Sora's weapon. It was a keyblade!

"Leave it to who?" Sora said smugly as he draped his keyblade on his shoulders.

"Woah!" Ashley said feigning ignorance at the blade Sora had. The reason being she looked over at Riku and she could tell there was a slight jealous glint in his eyes. And she didn't want to brandish her blade, not just yet.

"Sora, what did you..." Riku began to say before Sora began to explain

"I've been looking for you guys and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora said gesturing to his two companions who had been quiet and listening to the conversation.

"Oh. Hello there" Ashley said politely.

"Who are they?" Riku asked in his usual blunt tone

"Ahem. My name is..." The duck started to say before Sora cut him off.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you guys." Sora blurted out. Much to this duck's annoyance

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would've guessed." Riku said giving a little chuckle.

"Awesome. You need to tell us about these worlds!" Ashley added trying to make it so that Riku was interested too but he really wasn't. Something wasn't right with him. But Sora, like always, couldn't see it.

"Of course" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." The dog-like person spoke up as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Who would've thought it?" The duck then added

"What's that mean?" Sora asked as he looked down at his new pint-sized friend.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku said as he held Sora's keyblade in his hand. Looking it over, a hungry glint in his eye.

"Huh? Hey, give that back." Sora said trying to reach for it, but Riku jumped out of the way, causing Sora to fall on his face. Ashley began to giggle.

"Nothing's changed between the two of you then." She said, just glad to be with her friends again.

"Catch." Riku finally said after admiring the keyblade for a while longer before throwing it back to Sora who caught it just as he stood up.

"Woah." Sora said as he caught his keyblade "Okay, so, you two are coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" The brunette boy explained.

"A rocket?! This day just gets better!" Ashley exclaimed smiling. Not only was she reunited with her best friends, but they get to travel to other worlds in a rocket ship.

"No, they can't come!" The duck spoke up harshly!

"What?!" Sora and Ashley exclaimed, looking at him. Ashley was not going to let some new friends replace Riku and herself

"Forget it!" Donald added. As if his mind had been made up ages ago.

"Oh, come on! They're my best friends" Sora tried to fight, but he wasn't doing that very good of a job.

"That's totally unfair! We're his best friends, we've all been looking for each other. And now we're together, you're splitting us apart?" Ashley fought back. She had gone through so much, she wasn't about to let some random anthropomorphic duck and dog split her and her friends apart.

"I don't care! And you can stay out of this." The duck said pointing at her.

"Huh? He's gone." The dog finally spoke up. He was talking about Riku because when the three of them turned their heads, Riku was gone.

"Riku?" Ashley whispered, why would he run off like that?

"Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's ok. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora said as he put his hands behind his back. Ashley wasn't best pleased with that response.

"Sora, Riku is your best friend! We've been through a lot and you're just going to let him go?" Ashley argued to him! She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't have a choice. They need to stay with me as I'm the keyblade master. And besides, Riku's a big guy, he can take care of himself. I'm sorry Ash." Sora explained, slightly taken aback by his friend's outburst.

"I understand, maybe splitting up will help us find Kairi a lot quicker. Go, have fun, I'll see if I can find Riku. I know I'm not welcome here." Ashley said turning away and dropping her head. At least she had Riku, she started walking away towards the second district.

"It's not like that Ash." Sora started to say before Ashley cut him off

"Isn't it?" She said looking at Sora, when he couldn't come up with an argument, she turned away "I'll see you around Sora." She added as she ran off towards the second district, Sora may have made new friends but that didn't mean that Riku would have, too. Right?

Ashley ran through the second district, calling Riku's name, she turned the corner to see Riku surrounded by heartless, his new weapon raised and slicing through the heartless like no tomorrow. Ashley decided to show off her new magic and sent a fire ball towards a heartless that was about to pounce on Riku from behind. Riku turned around to see the heartless disintegrate into flames as Ashley ran towards him. The two of them finished defeating the last stragglers. Both were breathing heavily from dodging and fighting but they were both smiling "We make a pretty good team. Don't we?" Ashley asked as Riku swung the sword behind his head and letting it rest there.

"We sure do. You know magic?" Riku asked surprised at the new power his best friend just displayed.

"Oh, yeah. I've been practicing and training the last couple of weeks. You've got a new sword." Ashley replied pointing at the purple and red blade he was holding onto.

"Oh, this? It's called Soul Eater. I got it shortly after the islands were destroyed, when I found a way out. But it probably doesn't compare to Sora's keyblade" Riku said, using a jealous tone in the last two words.

"I mean. We won't know until you guys spar against each other. And why so jealous? I bet loads of people have one" Ashley said trying to make Riku feel better but he just turned away from her.

"No there isn't. You wouldn't understand." Riku said bitterly. Ashley came up to him a gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me understand then. You're obviously jealous and besides, you have an awesome sword, with an awesome name. Nothing can compare to that" Ashley said. Now she was really glad that she didn't summon her keyblade because she wouldn't know how Riku would react to that. "You're doing better than me right now. I don't even have a weapon of my own. Just magic. So at least you have a one up over me" She said softly as she gently ran her hand down his arm. She felt Riku relax under her touch and turned to her.

"Yeah. Thanks Ash!" The silverette said and hugged the blonde girl. "But I can't tell you why I'm jealous. I made a promise when I was a kid. A secret I would never tell." He explained. Ashley just nodded her head.

"Okay. I understand. Come on. Let's find somewhere safer to sit and catch up. We have got a lot to talk about!" Ashley said as she began to walk toward the first district. Riku followed. His signature smile back on his face.

"So... you know magic. How did you learn?" Riku asked as the two of them sat down at a little cafe table in the first district. Ashley looked at him. She thought about telling him the truth but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that he would blame himself for the loss of her heart.

"Well, after we were separated, I wandered throughout the realm of darkness for a while. I came across some of those heartless creatures but I didn't engage with them. Eventually, I came across another portal and ended up in this world called Twilight Town." Ashley began to explain. Riku listened intently "But I was so hungry, thirsty and tired, I pretty much collapsed the minute I got there. An old mage found me and took me in. He lived in this very old, run down mansion. He helped me get my strength back. He looked after me, fed me, nursed me back to health pretty much." Ashley explained tucking her hair behind her right ear, exposing her new mark. Riku just stared at it.

"Since when did you get a tattoo?" He asked. Ashley looked at him and saw where his eyes were. She completely forgot about the mark Axel gave her. She just chuckled.

"Oh this?" She asked touching the mark "I was just getting to that part of the story" she lied convincingly and she continued. "When I was strong enough again, I wanted to leave, to go and find you guys. But I had no means of travelling to other worlds and my combat skills were pretty poor. So, this mage trained me, showed me a cool way to travel to other worlds and taught me all kinds of magic" she explained as she held a finger out at the lit candle and shot a blast of ice at it. The candle was extinguished immediately. "He wanted me to stay and apprentice under him but I refused. I wanted to find you. So he gave me this mark as a sign of good fortune. It also acts as an energy conductor, so that I don't use up my magic all in one go." Ashley lied. If there was one thing she was good at, it would be telling tall tales and making them sound realistic. "He suggested I try checking Traverse Town as this is where most people end up after their world has been destroyed." She finished her story and waited for Riku to respond.

"Wow. I'm sorry that you've been through a lot. It's kinda my fault after all." Riku finally said after processing the story. "If I hadn't let go..." he began to say but Ashley cut him off.

"We both would've been lost to the darkness probably. But all that matters is that we're together and we can prove to Sora that we can find Kairi without his or his new friend's help. Right?" Ashley said smiling at her best friend. He smiled back which reassured her greatly.

"How are you so optimistic?" Riku asked her. Ashley giggled.

"Didn't I say to never doubt your optimism again? My how the tables have turned." Ashley replied as the two of them began giggling. Ashley then got an idea "Hey, how about, we highjack their rocket, then when Sora gets on, we eject his new friends and off we go. New worlds and finding Kairi here we come!" She said to Riku. Riku looked at her.

"I don't know, that duck friend of his seemed pretty protective of the ship..." he paused, as if he was thinking about something. "Plus, there is someone who is helping me to find Kairi." Riku added "Someone who helped me when I landed on her world."

"Oh, who is she?" Ashley asked, curious as to who his new friend was.

"Her name is Maleficent." Riku said and as he finished her name, a voice could be heard all around them.

"You called?" The female voice spoke out as a green mist surrounded them and sitting amongst the two friends was a woman, dressed in black, with green tinted skin and she was wearing horns on her head. She looked at Ashley and smiled. "Why hello there child. And who might you be?" She asked the blonde girl sitting just across from her.

"Ashley. You must be Maleficent?" Ashley responded. She already had a bad feeling in her stomach about this woman. The young girl could sense a powerful darkness coming from this woman.

"Ahh So you're Ashley, I've heard so much from Riku here about you. He talks about you quite a lot. I'm so glad you've found each other." Maleficent said with a gentle smile. Ashley wasn't fooled by her though.

"Yeah. It's not been easy but at least we're together again. And we'll soon find Kairi too, just the two of us, and Sora when we highjack his ship." Ashley responded back. Maleficent began to laugh.

"Do you honestly think that your other friend would abandon his new companions for you? You're even stupider than I thought you were." Maleficent "But then again, not having a heart probably does that" Maleficent spat out. Ashley's eyes widened at the statement. Riku just looked at the witch and then back to Ashley.

"I beg your pardon? What did you say?" Ashley asked. Using this distraction to think of something, anything to convince Riku otherwise. But how did Maleficent know? Could she detect hearts within people. If so, Ashley was in trouble.

"You don't have a heart correct? I can't sense one in you" Maleficent responded smiling at the blonde.

"You're even more mental than I thought. I'm pretty sure I've got a heart. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be here. So how could I be living, walking, breathing, talking if I didn't have a heart!" Ashley exclaimed as she stood up and looked at the witch in the eyes.

"Perhaps you are right. But I do not lie my dear child. I can see you have been through a lot, maybe you weren't aware that you don't have a heart." Maleficent spoke back calmly. Ashley glared at her even further, her darkness beginning to bubble up. "Ohhh... I sense a lot of darkness within you child, just like your dear friend. Perhaps I misjudged you harshly. Forgive me. Why don't you join me and Riku in your quest to find your other friend?" She added seeing the opportunity to manipulate yet another young soul. Ashley just shook her head.

"With the way you've just spoken to me, forget it. Besides, Riku would never believe you over me, right Riku?" Ashley spat back. Riku just sat there, just looking at her with eyes that seem to say _'Is this true?'_ Ashley looked at her best friend "Riku, are you actually going to take her word over mine? I wouldn't lie to you like that. You're my best friend. If I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't be here, right?" She asked sitting down and grabbing Riku's hands and gently squeezing them.

"Oh please, you lack any form of emotion. It's clearly written all over your face." Maleficent taunted. Ashley turned to glare at her.

"Just go away. I would like some privacy with my best friend. And I'll show you some emotion!!" She scowled at the witch. Maleficent just smiled.

"As you wish." The witch spoke as she disappeared in a green mist. Ashley turned back to Riku.

"Ok, she's gone, let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure Sora'a ship is parked over there." Ashley said, pointing at the large door that led to the exit and entrance of the world. She began to walk towards it, still holding Riku's hand but Riku didn't move from his seat. Ashley turned back to him. "Riku, come on. We don't need that witch. Just you and me, seeing the worlds, finding Kairi. Showing Sora who's boss." Ashley added trying to cheer her friend up. "Riku, do you actually believe Maleficent?" Ashley asked, her violet eyes starring into his aquamarine ones.

"I don't know Ash. She can sense things like this."

"Well, on this occasion she's wrong. You know that I probably wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have one. So stop overthinking and let's go."

"I can't Ash. She knows where Kairi is. She's going to help me."

"Is Kairi all you care about? What about me? Sora? What if she's lying to you? What if there's a catch for all of this? She could make you do something horrible to an innocent person. Would you really do it? For Kairi?"

"She's my friend too."

"And we can find her together, without that witch's help." Ashley said holding out her hand again. "Please take my hand, take my hand and come with me. Don't give yourself over to her. Don't you trust me?" Ashley asked. First Sora rejected her, if Riku did, what would she do. Riku hesitated. He began to move his hand to take Ashley's but he pulled it back, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ash, but she knows where Kairi is. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back." He finally said with a shaky breath. Ashley dropped her hand and turned away. How could Riku do this to her? First he let go of her in the realm of darkness, now he was choosing a witch over her for Kairi. Maybe her dreams were true. Maybe they never cared about her. She heard Riku's chair slide across the ground as he stood up "Ash, I'm sorry. If you gave Maleficent a chance..." Riku began to say, placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder before the blonde shrugged it off.

"No, I will never give that witch the satisfaction of my time. I thought you cared about me Riku? I thought you were my best friend. It seems I was wrong" she spat out turning to him. She then smiled "Well at least Maleficent was right about one thing, I do have darkness in me. It started growing the moment you let go in the realm of darkness. And unlike you will ever be able to comprehend..." Ashley explained as she held out her hand and made a portal appear "I can actually control mine. See you around Riku!" She added and ran into the portal. She heard Riku shout her name. _'Ashley! Ash come back'_ was what she heard. But Ashley didn't want to hear. She thought of the third district, and opened a portal to the area where herself and Xemnas first appeared on the world. She emerged from the portal, breathing heavily. Her chest was tight, but she didn't feel hurt. If she had a heart, she would definitely be heartbroken. She looked around and saw a speck of black on the floor. She looked down to see her organisation coat all neatly folded up for her. She picked it up and looked across the square, there, standing on a roof top, was Xemnas. It was as if he was waiting for Ashley to return. Ashley put the coat on and disappeared in a black mist, reappearing next to Xemnas. They both looked down into a lot window of a house, there was Sora, his two new friends and some other people all talking. They were having fun. Ashley just kept staring "Did you know? Did you know that's how they'd react?" She asked him. A hint of hatred in her voice. Xemnas shook his head.

"I did not know what the outcome of this trip would be. I was wondering if you was going to go with the witch Maleficent?"

"Go with her? Yeah right. I'm not going to be a pawn in her scheme. I'm just surprised that Riku chose her over me." Ashley explained

"Maybe Riku believed what Maleficent told you. She wasn't wrong though. Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Xemnas asked. Ashley thought for a second.

"I didn't want them to take pity on me. I wanted them to see me as I am, not what I became." Ashley finally said after a pause.

"Hoods up now." Xemnas abruptly said "and no talking. Someone's coming" he added. Ashley did as she was told. She saw the doors to the district open and in walked Riku and Maleficent. Ashley felt her anger begin to boil. But Xemnas placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. Riku and Maleficent stopped outside the house and peered in through the window, watching Sora and his new friends goofing around. She then heard Maleficent's voice speak to Riku.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, he simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. And your other friend, Ashley, it is obvious she doesn't care about you. Why would she lie to you? You said that she trusted you. Evidently not. She has chosen her path and it will lead her to obliteration." She was saying to Riku. All Ashley wanted to do was strike the witch down with her keyblade. She was preparing to summon it when Xemnas grasped her wrist as if to say no. Maleficent carried on with her little speech. "Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." she added as she too, opened a dark portal and stepped through, Riku looked at the window one last time and stepped through. The portal closed. Xemnas let go of Ashley.

"That witch! You should've let me strike her down!" The blonde girl exclaimed. Xemnas just looked at her.

"Calm yourself child, the witch will get her comeuppance. But if you wish to go after her, I shall not stop you. You are still free to go off on your own." Xemnas said gently. Ashley looked at him.

"You're still letting me go? Even if I'll be travelling alone?" She asked. Was this a trick?

"Yes. Go see, more worlds. Enjoy your life. There is nothing more I can do for you." Xemnas said and turned to leave. Ashley thought about it. But her mind was cast back to all the encounters she had with the organisation members over the last two weeks. How they all said that she was the key to saving them. Ashley sighed.

"Wait, Xemnas." She said. Xemnas stopped and turned to face the young girl. "You said you could give me a purpose. You said that I was the salvation of the organisation. Why am I special?" She asked.

"Your keyblade. Every heartless you kill, releases a heart from it. If we gather enough free hearts, we will be able to create Kingdom Hearts. And with Kingdom Hearts, we will be able to get our hearts back and exist once more. That is why you are special. You are the only one with that power that fits in amongst our ranks." Xemnas explained. Kingdom Hearts. It sounded like a fairy tale, a bedtime story. But Ashley wasn't a kid anymore.

"Where is this Kingdom Hearts then?" She asked Xemnas.

"You saw the heart-shaped moon that hangs above our castle. That is Kingdom Hearts" Xemnas explained. Now it all made sense to Ashley.

"I come back, kill all these heartless, build Kingdom Hearts. I get my heart back?" She asked. Xemnas nodded. Ashley looked back at the house. Sora and his two friends were laughing at something pretty funny. Ashley clutched her necklace and looked into the superior's amber eyes "Then count me in. I won't run away ever again. My keyblade and myself are your Superior." Ashley said as she summoned her keyblade. Xemnas smiled.

"You have made a very wise decision. Let us go home and you can take your place in your seat in the round room Ashley." Xemnas said as he created a dark portal. Ashley shook her head.

"That's not my name. Not anymore. It's Shaylex now." Shaylex said as she walked through the portal, towards her new destiny.


	14. Chapter 13: Missions

Shaylex took her place on her throne. She was quite low down but she didn't mind it. She looked around at the other thrones, all of the organisation members were sitting on their thrones. She sat in between Marluxia and Larxene who were numbers 11 and 12 respectively. Every member who was gifted with an odd number sat to Xemnas' left and everyone with an even number sat to his right. Despite being number 13, Vexen's seat was lower than hers. But there wasn't much height on hers either. It had only been a few hours since her return from Traverse Town when Xemnas called the meeting. No doubt to relay the good news that she was staying and helping them to complete Kingdom Hearts so that they will have hearts again themselves. "Good tidings comrades." Xemnas began. "Today marks the start of a new chapter for the organisation. As everyone knows. We are all beings that don't have hearts to exist. Yet there is a way for us to achieve what we all desire. Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas explained as he raised his hands and addressing the room. Everyone smile, some even cheered lightly at the name of Kingdom Hearts. "But this was a feat that none of us could accomplish. None, until now. Tomorrow Shaylex's mission to complete Kingdom Hearts will start. You will all be assigned on missions with her too. Your priority during those missions, keep her safe. We cannot let our key bearer lose her life so quickly after joining our ranks. It would be most unfortunate. Is that understood?" Xemnas explained. Everyone nodded. Shaylex included. She looked over at Axel, who was a few chairs over, he looked at her with a question in his eyes as if to ask, _'What happened today?'_ Shaylex turned back to Xemnas. She was going to have to tell Axel what had happened that day soon. Chances are, he would want to hang out with her anyway before she becomes too busy with her missions. Xemnas continued "Be wary though my comrades. The worlds are being threatened by the heartless thanks to a witch called Maleficent. It seems, she is searching for something. What it is, we don't know. So be vigilant and keep an eye out for anything that might help us determine what her plan is." Xemnas explained. No doubt Shaylex's encounter with the witch obviously had Xemnas interested in her plans. "There is nothing else to discuss. You are all dismissed." Xemnas said and everyone disappeared in a black mist. Shaylex did the same, thinking of her room. She appeared in her room to see Axel sitting on her bed, flipping an old coin.

"So, what happened on your first mission? Seems like something happened." He asked pocketing the coin.

"Yeah. Lots happened today. I don't feel like talking about it right now. There's a lot for me to process still." Shaylex responded sitting at her desk and pulling out her journal. Axel placed the coin on the desk next to her journal.

"Got this in a world called Neverland. Had to do recon on a group of pirates. I managed to sneak on their ship and found all sorts of pirate treasure. I managed to pocket a couple of doubloons as a souvenir." He explained "I'm going to bargain some at the games night tomorrow. Luxord loves antique things like this" He added. Shaylex just looked down at her journal. "It might be easier to process things if you talk about it. How about, we go and get some ice cream and watch the sunset. There must be a reason why you've decided to stay a little longer. I thought you wanted to find your friends?" Axel tried pushing the situation.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Axel." Shaylex exclaimed looking at him with an angry look across her face. Axel stood back. Shaylex's face softened "I'm sorry Axel. Today didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to. I'm confused, and I guess I'm slightly homesick" she said. She wanted to cry, she wanted tears to appear and run down her cheeks but none came. Axel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And that is why you need ice cream. I won't press the subject any further. You can tell me when your ready. Come on., my treat!" He said holding out his hand for her. Shaylex smiled and took it. The two of them disappeared in a black mist and appeared in Twilight Town in the forest by the entrance to the shopping district. The two of them walked towards the ice cream shop and Axel bought two sea salt ice creams and the two of them went to the clock tower.

The two of them sat in silence eating their ice cream, watching the sun set. "Did you have any other friends before you became a Nobody Axel?" Shaylex finally asked after a while. Axel thought for a moment.

"Well, let's see, I had Saix of course. We grew up together. Inseparable. Then there was this other person I met one day. He seemed down in the dumps about something so I cheered him up. I can't really remember his name though" Axel said

"Didn't get it memorised?" Shaylex mocked pointing at her head. Axel chuckled.

"No, I memorised it, but it's been 10 years since I've seen him so I guess I forgot it. One day I'll remember him. And there was this girl. Saïx and I found her one day when we snuck into the castle on our world. She was a subject in Ansem the Wise's experiments. The two of us promised her that we would help her escape, so we apprenticed to Ansem but she was gone by that time. No one knows where she went." Axel said, a soft look on his face as if the memory's of these friends were painful.

"You made a promise? At least you didn't break it." Shaylex said as she took the last bite of her ice cream.

"I guess but I still can't help but feel guilty. I wanted to save her but we were too late. If Saïx and I had gotten to her sooner. Maybe things would be different." Axel expressed.

"You really cared about her. And Saïx by the sounds of it?" Shaylex noted.

"Saïx and I go way back like I told you. I guess you could say, we were more than best friends before all of this" Axel explained smiling softly.

"You and Saïx a couple? How did you manage to see past the, no offence, condescending attitude?" Shaylex chuckled out. Axel chuckled too.

"None taken. He wasn't always like this. He was very sarcastic but, he did have his caring side. I guess he did embrace this lifestyle more than I ever did. But that's past us now. Since we lost our hearts, things changed." Axel softly whispered.

"I know the feeling. I lost my best friends today. Despite the promises they made." Shaylex uttered. Axel looked at her and took in a breath of shock.

"You found them?" He asked.

"Xemnas did. Well, he found Sora and Riku but there has been no sign of Kairi." Shaylex said twirling the stick between her fingers. "But the two of them had found new friends, new destinies. They couldn't care less about me." She added.

"That can't be true. Just because you all found different paths, doesn't mean that they don't care. Circumstances change."

"Then why didn't Riku come with me. Why did he side with Maleficent? Answer me that Axel?" Shaylex said looking at him. Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"He sided with that witch then?" Axel asked "That must be a bummer. Well, what about Sora?" Axel asked. Shaylex shook her head.

"Got two new friends and is off saving the worlds with a keyblade of his own. He didn't exactly stand up for Riku and I when his new friends wouldn't let us come along." Shaylex explained.

"He's got a keyblade too? Imagine that." Axel exclaimed. Shaylex nodded. "Well, he probably hasn't got anything on you Shaylex. I'll even buy you ice cream for 3 months if you best him in a match." He announced brandishing his ice cream stick like a sword. That earned a small chuckle from Shaylex.

"You're such a good friend Axel!" She exclaimed. Axel stopped, smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Friend? Really?" He asked. Shaylex nodded.

"Just because we don't have hearts, doesn't mean we can't be friends. Right?" She started smiling. Axel smiled back.

"Well, okay then. Friends it is." Axel said standing up and stretching. "Well, we best be getting back. You going to come to the games night tomorrow?" He asked her as Shaylex stood up as well.

"Yeah, sure. I might not play as I'm still learning some of the rules to some games." She responded back as the two of them left the clock tower and began to descend it. Axel created a dark corridor back to the castle and the two of them said goodnight. Shaylex entered her room and changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She took off her necklace and looked at it. She held it up to the window so that the heart pendant filled the outline of Kingdom Hearts. "Riku. I hope you made the right decision. I know I did" she whispered as she placed it on her bedside table and fell asleep.

The next morning Shaylex woke up, she got ready, grabbed some breakfast and headed to the lounge area to receive her first mission. The minute she entered the room, Saïx was on her in an instance. "Good morning Shaylex. Your first mission is to go to Twilight Town and eliminate any heartless in the immediate area. Axel will be accompanying you today for support. Please eliminate as many heartless as possible" he explained as Axel walked up to them.

"Got it Saïx." Shaylex responded as her and Axel nodded at each other and disappeared through a dark corridor. "Why are we going to Twilight Town? When will I get to see other worlds?" Shaylex asked Axel as they walked through the corridor.

"You just need to get used to going on missions. Placing you in a familiar world will get you used to the fast paced lifestyle. Saïx may be one emotionless bastard. But he wouldn't drop you into a world blind." Axel explained as the two of them emerged from the portal into the town's shopping district. It was pretty quiet, probably because it was quite early in the day, despite the perpetual sunset. "So, how about we check out the forest area first. There must be loads of heartless in that area. They like dark places right?" Axel suggested. Shaylex nodded and the two of them walked towards the forest in silence. On the way, a couple of shadow heartless popped up which Shaylex took down pretty easily. With some back up from Axel. They made it to the forest and began walking through it. Sure enough, multiple heartless appeared. Shaylex and Axel got into their fighting positions and started to fight them. Shaylex flipped and cartwheeled our of their claws as she swung her blade, taking out heartless after heartless.

"14" she panted out as she took down a soldier heartless that spawned in front of her. She decided to keep count just in case Saïx asked her at the end of the day and she wanted to impress him after her first day. They two of them finished off the last stragglers and began to breath heavily. Axel bent over, his hands on his knees. His chakrams thrown on the floor.

"Impressive." He managed to huff out "how many did you get?" He asked her after catching his breath.

"25." Shaylex said proudly. "Not bad for my first day. And this is just one area." She added as the two of them stood up straight and dismissed their weapons.

"That is true. Let's scope out the shopping district." Axel suggested. Shaylex nodded in agreement and the two of them back tracked to the shopping district. Two hours later. The two of them had covered the shopping district, the sandlot and the back alley, taking out the heartless that spawned in the areas. "How many is that now?" Axel asked as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking beads of sweat out of it.

"135 in total now" Shaylex responded as she slashed through another heartless. "136." She shouted back as she saw the heart release itself from the heartless and float away. Shaylex wiped her forehead, and shaking the sweat from her hand.

"We've done well, let's grab an ice cream and head up to the clock tower to celebrate. And if we run into anymore heartless, we'll thrash them." Axel suggested. Shaylex agreed and the two of them made their way up. They ran into a few more heartless and easily took them down with no trouble. They made it to the top of the tower after 30 minutes of continuously fighting heartless to get there. But Shaylex had added another 37 hearts to her count, bringing her total to 173, which should please Saïx and Xemnas. The two of them sat on top of the clock tower, ate their ice cream and talked about life. Shaylex gave a few more details about her life on the islands, she talked about David and school life. She really enjoyed sports class as well as English. Mainly because in she either paired up with Riku or sat next to him. She talked about the little sweet shop and her sweet tooth and even got Axel to try a lemon sherbet. Shaylex laughed when Axel's face contorted when the sour candy hit his tongue. The two of them stayed a while after just watching the sunset. Then they made their way back to the castle. They both reported in to Saïx who was pleased with Shaylex's heartless count for her first mission. But that only meant she had to keep doing better or at least staying on that level. Shaylex and Axel then retired to their own rooms. Shaylex told Axel that she was too tired for games night and Axel understood, letting her get her rest for the night. Shaylex changed into her pyjamas, wrote her journal entry for the day and went to bed. Falling into another peaceful slumber as the outline of Kingdom Hearts had gotten slightly thicker from Shaylex's work that day.


	15. Chapter 14: A new world

1 week had passed since Shaylex's first mission and she was getting the hang of them. She spent the first week in Twilight Town where there was no end to the heartless threat. She spent a couple of missions with Axel, then she began working with other members. So far, she had gone on missions with Zexion, Luxord and Lexaeus. Each one was a different experience and it gave Shaylex a chance to see everyone's fighting styles. She already knew how much of a pyromaniac Axel was and had to dodge his fire balls most of the time. But Shaylex welcomed the challenge. Zexion would use his book to create illusions to distract the bigger and more powerful heartless while Shaylex cut them down with ease and finishing off with very few scars. Luxord would trap the heartless in his cards, draining their life force, releasing them when they had 1 health left, letting Shaylex get the finishing move in. Lexaeus on the other hand was quite brutal and preferred going on the offensive and using his large cleaver to take out multiple groups of heartless without letting Shaylex get the final swing in. When they returned after that mission, Saïx was not happy and made sure that Lexaeus wasn't paired with Shaylex until he learnt to cooperate with her on her missions.

Shaylex stepped out of the shower, she wrapped her hair up and changed into her clothes for the day. She brushed out her hair, grabbed her bag and went to the lounge area. On the way, she stopped at the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. She said good morning to Vexen and Marluxia who were in there. They both responded back with a good morning. When Shaylex entered the lounge area, she saw Xigbar and Demyx on one sofa, Demyx was strumming his sitar while Xigbar was listening intently. Axel was leaned up against a wall and nodded at Shaylex when she entered. She walked up to Saïx who was waiting for her. "Good morning Shaylex. Today is your lucky day, you will be going to a new world. The world is Wonderland and there is talk of large heartless threat. Xigbar will be with you. Eliminate the threat and gather intel on this world." Her blue haired colleague explained. Shaylex felt Xigbar's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to this one sweetheart. Shall we?" He said bowing and letting Shaylex take the reins. Shaylex looked at Axel and rolled her eyes at him. Axel smiled and had to hide a chuckle as Shaylex opened a dark corridor and the two of them stepped through. They emerged in a forest. But the plants and trees were really tall. Much taller than they were. They walked through the area to scope it out and came across some heartless but they were very easy to destroy. Xigbar normally kept his distance, occasionally using his arrowguns to help out but he was more focused on gathering information about the world. "Strange world don't ya think?" He asked Shaylex as they finished a small group of weak soldier heartless.

"Yeah. It is a curious place" Shaylex responded. "And the heartless here are very weak, as if someone's already come through this world and reduced the number of heartless significantly" Shaylex mentioned. Xigbar smiled

"Ya know, I was thinking exactly the same thing sweetheart. I guess great minds think alike. I'm going to scope out this area. How about you go that way" Cogbar said pointing towards two different doorways. Shaylex nodded and ran off in the direction Xigbar pointed out to her. She exited the forest into what looked like a outdoor courtroom, there was a podium that sat a very regal woman and an empty cage next to it. On the floor in front of the woman, were playing cards but that had faces and could move and talk. The woman, who Shaylex guessed was the queen by the crown on her head, was shouting at the card guards.

"How dare you defy me? I gave you orders to find Alice and bring her to me. And what of those three accomplices of hers? You still have not found them?! My patience is wearing thin. YOU!" She pointed at one of the guards, Shaylex saw that he was a two of clubs. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!" The queen shouted as two more guards dragged the two of clubs away kicking and pleading for his life. The queen turned back to the rest of the guards that were standing there. "Anyone else wish to defy me?! Now go and find Alice and those three idiots!!!" She shouted. The cards all scattered around, going off in several directions, they obviously didn't want to anger this queen any further. Shaylex wondered if she should find out more of this Alice and her accomplices. She took a deep breath, pulled her hood up so that her face was covered and walked forward. She bowed politely to the queen.

"Might I beg an audience with her majesty?" She asked gently. The queen smiled.

"Now that is how you address a queen. Come child. What matter of business do you wish to discuss with me?" She cooed. Shaylex's lessons we're paying off.

"If you please, your highness, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about this Alice girl and her three accomplices. Might I ask what is it that they did wrong?" Shaylex asked. She looked at the queen who seemed taken aback by the question so Shaylex thought of a quick lie "I might be able to aid you in bringing them to justice" she added, the queen's smile quickly returned.

"You seem to have more competence than all of my cards put together. Very well, Alice was brought forward to trial as she attempted to steal my heart, then these three children intervened and tried to find proof that Alice was not the culprit, when they found the proof, this black thing jumped out and tried to hurt me, then these traitors fought my cards for no reason while Alice was kept locked away in this cage here. But when they destroyed the mechanism, she was gone and the three scoundrels ran off soon after and we haven't seen them since." The queen finished her story. Shaylex stood there for a few seconds thinking over the story. She walked over to the cage where Alice was trapped in, she touched it and felt a small hint of darkness radiating from it. But also, light. Pure light, untouched by dark. Alice must have had a pure heart and the heartless stole her for it. And what of the other three companions that tried to help Alice? She walked back to the queen's podium.

"Your highness, could you tell me what these three companions looked like?" She asked, it would help her greatly if she had a idea of what they looked like.

"But of course child. The leader of the pack had brown, spiky hair, large yellow shoes, and red outfit with a white jacket and swung a giant key all over the place. His companions who helped him, one was a duck and the other a dog I believe." The queen mentioned. Shaylex almost gasped in shock, Sora was here. That's why the heartless threat was so low, this was probably one of the worlds he visited before going to Traverse Town. Sora did like the weird and wonderful. But why would he aid in kidnapping a girl? Unless someone else did it? Someone who had control of the heartless?

"Thank you for the information your majesty, with this I shall be able to determine where Alice and her accomplices are. I shall bring them back swiftly and surely." She said bowing again to the queen.

"I am glad to hear it. But, fail me or double cross me and I shall have your head" The queen said as she made a motion of dragging a finger across her neck to signify the removal of it. Shaylex gulped, bowed once again and left the area. She stumbled across a strange room, it looked like a normal room but everything was enormous. The table and chairs were 4 times taller than she was, the fireplace was even bigger. It was as if she was the size of a mouse. She walked around, looking for a way out, she spotted a tiny door next to the entrance that she came through. She walked up to it to see a sleeping door knob.

"Erm, excuse me good sir?" Shaylex asked. The door knob yawned.

"Who is disturbing my sleep this time?" The doorknob responded.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir. I was just wondering how to get out?" Shaylex asked gently in a whisper.

"Well you could try going back the way you came or if you're in a hurry, try that bottle on the table there." The doorknob responded using his nose to point to the small bottle of liquid on the table. Shaylex climbed up the table and looked at the bottle. 'Drink Me' it said. Shaylex decided to give it a go but before she could take a sip, the bottle disappeared.

"Now, now young girl. The previous visitors didn't get help. So why should you get it." A voice spoke out from the air. Shaylex turned around to see where this voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" She asked "And what do you mean I'm not getting any help. What did Sora face here?" She added. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye,she saw a purple and pink stripped cat's face appear, along with the rest of his body.

"Why would I spoil the surprise. Shadows lurk everywhere, so be wary. Sora made that mistake and lost poor Alice to the shadows." This cat creature spoke. Shaylex became intrigued at the knowledge the cat possessed.

"So you know where Alice went?" She asked. The cat just smiled a big grin.

"I may or I may not. Either way, you won't find her here, there or anywhere." The cat responded. Shaylex summoned her keybalde.

"Enough talk cat, tell me where Alice is?" Shaylex shouted but all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. The cat just laughed.

"The shadows are here. Are you ready to face them?" He asked as he disappeared. Shaylex looked around her and all of a sudden, from the ceiling, dropped down a large heartless. It was black, had tendrils for feet, claws and had a gaping heart shaped hole in his chest, along with the signature yellow eyes. Shaylex knew which type of heartless this was. The Darkside. She gripped her keyblade tightly and prepared to fight.

"You got this sweetheart!" Xigbar called out from a very high place. Shaylex looked up at him. He had his arrowguns ready. Shaylex dropped into her fighting stance and began to attack the Darkside. First, she went for his hands as they were lower down on the ground. Then she jumped onto his arm and made her way up it towards his head. She began whacking at its head with her keyblade. She saw Xigbar firing a few arrow bolts at him, draining the darkside's health. Eventually, after much dodging, hitting and spell casting, Shaylex slashed through the Darkside in one clean cut. The Darkside began to shudder and disintegrate. A giant heart floated out of its body and Xigbar grabbed. He jumped down from his spot and laughed. "We make a great team sweetheart. You've definitely improved Shay!"

"Thanks Xigbar. Although, I found out some interesting news. One of the girls who's a part of this world has disappeared. I think the heartless are involved." Shaylex explained as the purple cat reappeared.

"Alice is gone with the shadows. You won't find her here, there or anywhere. As I stated." He explained before disappearing again.

"Hmmm, if the heartless are kidnapping people from their home world, then we have a problem. We better report this back to Xemnas. Come on sweetheart" Xigbar said as she summoned a dark corridor. The two of them stepped through and back to the castle.


	16. Chapter 15: Solo mission

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Coolgal4eva123 the author here.  
Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I hit a stream of lack of motivation. I also have been writing this story entirely from my phone as I find it easier when I'm on the go. I've also been super busy with work because being a full-time adult doesn't come easy. But hopefully, by the end of September, I should fall back into a regular update pattern as I have Ashley's entire story thought out from this point up until the end of KH3. I'm so glad you all like the story and that you can't wait to see what unfolds for Ashley/Shaylex. This journey started back in January when I developed Ashley after playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and from there, turned her into what your're seeing now. And I'm rambling... But thank you again to everyone who has followed this story and here's to the continuation of Ashley's journey.

* * *

_Hey journal. It's me again._

_Sorry I haven't been writing in here as much but the last two weeks have been busy since I started my missions. On Monday I visited a brand new world. Agrabah. It's so hot though. We couldn't take our coats off, but luckily the magic embedded within them kept us cool. We found out from some of the townsfolk and a thief called Aladdin there that their princess has gone missing. Taken by someone. This is the second person to have been taken from their world. First Alice and now this princess Jasmine. Who would do such a thing. It also turns out that Sora has visited Agrabah. It seems, where he goes, chaos follows. I hope this isn't the case with the other worlds. But I have a gut feeling that all of this is linked to Maleficent. I haven't gone to Xemnas about this as he would probably write it off as trying to get revenge for manipulating Riku. But I don't care. I need to find out what Maleficent is planning. I just hope I can run into Riku soon. I need to speak to him. And I guess I do miss him too._

Shaylex put her pen down and looked over what she had written. She sighed. Someone was threatening the worlds, stealing people from them and destroying them afterwards. Shaylex was sure that this was Maleficent's doing, but she didn't have any proof of it. She closed her journal, placed it into her drawer and began to get ready for the day. She showered, changed into her clothes. She decided to wear her old outfit from the islands today. She was feeling nostalgic today._ 'I'm just homesick. I've been here pretty much a month now. But hopefully once Kingdom Hearts is complete, I can get my heart and my world back and maybe, things will go back to normal.' _She thought to herself as she put her coat on and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. Vexen entered shortly after she sat down.

"Ahhh Shaylex. I hope I could trouble for for a few minutes later today. I'm doing some research and would love your input. I want to study the strength and power of your keyblade and see if I can replicate its power onto our weapons. Mainly the heart collecting portion as we want to make it easier on you as you have the biggest job out of everyone in the organisation." Vexen explained as he started rambling off about science and his research. Shaylex just zoned out as she normally did when Vexen began rambling. She just nodded and thought about what kind of mission she was going to be assigned today. After a while, Saïx came into the kitchen and approached Shaylex.

"Shaylex. I have an important mission for you today. Please report to me in the lounge area." He said sternly and promptly left the room. Vexen scoffed.

"Sometimes he thinks like he runs the place. Delusional delinquent" He muttered. Shaylex wondered why Vexen was so salty about members with lower ranking numbers had higher positions than he did. Maybe she should ask Axel later. She finished her breakfast and headed to the lounge area where Saïx was the only one in there.

"Shaylex. I have received some disturbing news in the lanes between. Another world was destroyed most recently but an entity of that world, due to the enormity of it, has survived and is wandering through the lanes between. I would like for you to go to the entity and see if it is a threat to the surrounding worlds" Saïx ordered. "Consider this your first solo mission" he added as he turned to leave.

"But where will I find this thing?" Shaylex asked. Saïx looked back at her.

"The corridors know the way." He added and left the lounge area. Shaylex sighed. She still wasn't fond of Saïx and his riddles but she had a job to do, so she was damn sure she was going to do it. She opened up a corridor and began to walk through it.

Eventually she saw a figure in the distance. He was short, had silver hair and a familiar outfit. Shaylex's eyes widened at the sudden realisation. Riku! Riku was here, in the dark corridor, without protection. Shaylex put her hood up to cover her face as she stood at a distance, watching her old friend. After a while, he held out his hand and opened a portal and stepped through it. Shaylex ran up to the portal and opened one of her own, thinking of where Riku went. She stepped through into a weird room, the walls and floor were brightly coloured and squishy, as if she was in a bouncy castle. She saw geezers blowing up green smoke. Around her, were doorways that obviously lead to different chambers in wherever she was. She began to walk towards one of the doorways when a small figure ran through it. A wooden puppet ran through the doorway, it's head turned behind him and ran straight into Shaylex. Shaylex caught the live puppet before he could do any damage to the two of them. "Woah, there, take it easy." Shaylex said calmly and she set the puppet down. The puppet looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to. You see, I was playing hide and seek with my new friends and I got lost. I just want to go back to my father." The puppet replied. Shaylex places her hands on her hips.

"Can you tell me your name and your father's name? Maybe I can help. Where abouts are we?" Shaylex asked kneeling down to the puppets height.

"Of course, my name is Pinocchio and my father is called Geppetto. And we're stuck inside this giant whale called Monstro. It's all my fault though." Pinocchio explained. Shaylex stood up and placed a hand on her chin.

_'A giant whale called Monstro is roaming through the realm between. This must be the threat that Saïx asked me to investigate. I wonder if he knew that Riku was going to be here?'_ She thought to herself and then looked down at Pinocchio. "It's dangerous to wander so far from your father Pinocchio. Let's go back to him. I'm sure he's worried sick." She added holding out her hand for the puppet.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go... uhhh." Pinocchio stuttered. Shaylex knew that he didn't know her name.

"Ashley. The name's Ashley" Shaylex lied. If Riku was here, she didn't want him to know what she was doing. She took the coat off and placed it into a barrel and marked it so that she knew what to look out for. Pinocchio took her hand and they made their way through the doorway that Pinocchio came through.

While walking through the corridors and chambers, Shaylex asked Pinocchio about his life. Pinocchio was happy to talk about it. He said that his father made a wish to the blue fairy to make a son for him. And the blue fairy had enchanted Pinocchio to come to life. Pinocchio was meant to be a good boy, be honest and truthful and one day, he could turn into a real boy. But things didn't go so well and Pinocchio had gone astray and lied and abandoned his dad. Shaylex listened intently, unaware of the figure following them. They entered one chamber where multiple heartless started popping up. "Heartless? Here?" Shaylex said as she held onto Pinocchio's hand tighter "Pinocchio, stay close to me. I'll protect you" Shaylex said as she summoned her keyblade and prepared to fight. Pinocchio did as he was instructed and stayed by Shaylex's side throughout the fight. Eventually, Shaylex had cut down all of the heartless. She dismissed her keyblade, gave Pinocchio a smile and began to lead him away through the next exit. Until a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"So you can wield a keyblade too I see?" The chilling female voice that Shaylex recognised all to well from her brief visit to Traverse Town. She turned around to face Maleficent.

"Maleficent. So what do I owe the pleasure?" Shaylex asked as she held onto Pinocchio tightly.

"That business is mine and mine alone. Although, you do intrigue me how a child with no heart still wields a keyblade."

"I told you before. I have my heart. And I don't have to answer to you."

"Perhaps, you may believe that, but I know the truth child. You can lie to yourself all you want, but you're also lying to your friends. Do they know you can wield a keyblade?" Maleficent asked. Shaylex lowered her weapon. "I can tell by your reaction that they don't. Well, this is a marvellous situation we are in." The witch cackled out.

"Forget it. I chose not to tell them for a reason. I would never lie to them. But I know what you're up to. Kidnapping innocent people from their worlds? Plunging the worlds into darkness. Whatever your scheme is, Sora and I will stop you. And we'll bring Riku to his senses!" Shaylex said as she raised her keyblade again. "Pinocchio, run. Don't look back. Ok" she ordered the puppet as she let go of his hand. Pinocchio nodded and ran through a chamber. Maleficent cackled again and disappeared in a green smoke. Shaylex ran towards her and tried to land a hit but her keyblade just cut through thin air. Shaylex grunted and ran through the chamber that Pinocchio ran through. Shaylex screamed and ran after Pinocchio. She entered the new chamber to more doorways and Pinocchio no where in sight. She began to run towards one doorway when Maleficent's voice spoke again in the chamber but from below her. She looked down to see Riku and Maleficent deep in conversation.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

"Oh really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The heartless prey upon it. You don't want to end up like your friend Ashley? Right?"

"Mind your own business!" Riku exclaimed as Maleficent disappeared in a green mist. Ashley scoffed and jumped down to his height when she was sure Maleficent was gone.

"Still siding with the witch I see then"

"Ash?! What are you doing here?"

"Travelling. When an unknown entity is wandering about the realm between, your curiosity is peaked. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Listen... Ash..."

"I don't want to hear it Riku. You've obviously made your choice. You chose Maleficent. What I don't understand is why you're here? I don't think Kairi would be in a place like this." Ashley explained looking around. Riku looked down at his feet as if to say something but his train of thought was interrupted by Pinocchio running through the chamber and Sora following quickly behind.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realise what you're doing? Ashley? Are you with Riku too?"

"Hardly. I was passing through when I ran into him. I was actually asking him that same question"

"I was also about ask you guys the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade these days. And you Ashley, where have you been, you've been a ghost for the last couple of weeks and yet, here you are again. Are you travelling with these guys? Do you guys even want to save Kairi?" Riku demanded. Shaylex glared at her friend.

"I do." Sora replied looking down. Shaylex's face softened.

"Same. And I'm not travelling with them, they rejected me too. I've been working alone." Shaylex bit back. Then the group heard a cry for help coming from the chamber Pinocchio ran into. The 5 of them ran into it to see Pinocchio, trapped inside a cage-like giant heartless. Riku looked at Shaylex and Sora. Sora had his keyblade at the ready and Riku had his sword in his hand too. Shaylex knew that summoning her keyblade would make things worse for her friendship so she summoned a couple of fire balls, just like Axel had taught her.

"You guys up for this?" Riku asked as Sora and Shaylex dropped into their fighting stances.

"You bet." Shaylex responded

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said as the 5 of them fought the heartless as a team. Shaylex kept looking over at her two friends, realising how much she missed them. The three of them worked so well as a team. So why did they not want to travel with her. Shaylex used her magic and relished in the ethers that Sora's duck companion gave her to replenish her magic. He used magic too so had loads on him. Shaylex made a note to ask Sora about his new friend's names. After fighting for what seemed like a long time, they finally weakened the heartless long enough for it to spit Pinocchio out and down a hole. Riku jumped in after him and Sora, Shaylex and his friends followed suit.

They landed on the deck of a broken boat. They looked over at the front of the ship to see an elderly gentleman looking up at something._ 'This must be Geppetto. Pinocchio's father'_ Shaylex thought to herself. She looked up and saw Riku, holding an unconscious Pinocchio under his arm. "Riku?" Shaylex asked herself. Why would Riku try to kidnap a puppet? What is Maleficent making him do?

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son" Geppetto pleaded to Riku.

"Sorry old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku explained.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto said, concerned. He truly did care for this boy.

"Riku, this isn't like you." Shaylex added in hoping to get through to her friend but it sounded as if Riku didn't hear her words and continued addressing Geppetto

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said looking at Shaylex. Shaylex kept up her stare.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora interjected. He sounded concerned.

"What do you care about her?" Riku and walked off towards an opening. Shaylex jumped up to the high point Riku was just standing on and followed him.

"Riku?!" Shaylex shouted as she followed him into the new area. She caught up with him. "Riku! Riku will you please stop for a second and look at me!" She said jumping in front of him. "What is going on? Helping someone who's lost their heart. If this is still about me, I already told you that Maleficent..." Shaylex began to explain before Riku cut her off.

"It's not about you." Riku calmly said. Shaylex stopped, her eyes wide at his words.

"What?" She whispered

"This isn't about you. I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have believed Maleficent back in Traverse Town."

"So you did believe her to begin with. Why the sudden change of direction?"

"Because... because..."

"Riku? Is this about Kairi?" Shaylex asked, when Riku didn't answer but looked away, she knew something had happened. "Riku? What has happened to Kairi?"

"She's lost her heart. Maleficent found her body. It's a lifeless shell. Her heart is gone" Riku explained, his voice breaking slightly. Shaylex gasped.

"Kairi? But how?"

"I don't know. Maleficent said that the heartless probably took it when they destroyed our island."

"And you believe that? She lied to you about me, she's been using the heartless. She controls them. She's the reason our world doesn't exist anymore. Why do you still side with her?"

"She can help me get Kairi's heart back. She can help me gain power. The strength to protect what matters the most to me."

"Am I one of those things?"

"Of course you are Ash. You're my best friend"

"Best friends don't leave them stranded in darkness. Best friends don't turn on each other when a lie is spread about them. Best friends don't fight over the kidnapping of a child!"

"He's a puppet!"

"He's still got a heart! He's more of a person right now than you are! I mean, first Alice, then Jasmine and now a child!"

"You know about them?"

"So it was you? Under Maleficent's orders! Riku..."

"Ok, Alice I didn't know about. But, Jasmine, Maleficent said she's important to finding Kairi. I'm not proud of it. But I want to save her."

"Doing this? This is not power, this is manipulation. This is not controlling the darkness. This is letting it consume you! Is this because you're jealous of Sora? I know you're jealous Riku. But why? Is it because of the keyblade?" Shaylex asked. Riku didn't answer "Riku, how can you expect me to trust you when you won't tell me the reason."

"That keyblade is rightfully mine Ash. It's mine and yet Sora possesses it!"

"What do you mean it's yours Riku?"

"When I was a kid, a man came to the islands and told me about other worlds. He summoned his own keyblade and told me to hold onto it. I'm destined to wield a keyblade Ash. Not Sora! All I've got it this stupid sword that preys on the darkness."

"Well that's probably why Sora has the keyblade and you don't. You're relying to heavily on the darkness. It's consuming you Riku. He's out there trying to clean up the mess Maleficent is making and you're helping her! This is not the right way Riku!"

"Then come with me. Help me control the darkness. And with Sora, the three of us can save Kairi and get her her heart back! And maybe I can get my keyblade. My heart can take it" Riku said softly, holding out his hand for her. Shaylex hesitated for a second before shaking her head. Riku was given a keyblade just like she was when he was a child. Now she was definitely not going to show him her keyblade. It wouldn't be right.

"No Riku. I gave you a chance back in Traverse Town and you rejected it, over a lie. I see how you truly feel about me." Shaylex said as she took the black tie she bought Riku and gave it to him "I got this for you in another world that I visited. I thought it would suit you." She said. Riku put Pinocchio down on the ground and took the tie. He placed it into a pocket and stared at the ground.

"Thank you Ash." He whispered. Shaylex turned away, things were probably never going to be the same between them again. If Shaylex had a heart, it'd be broken by now. The two of them heard footsteps come through the entrance to the chamber they were in. Shaylex looked up to see Sora and his two companions running in. She smiled. Finally, maybe Sora could knock some sense into their friend.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku!"

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it Sora, Ashley? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it together." Riku said as he took a step forward to Sora. Sora summoned his keyblade and dropped into a fighting stance. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked. Shaylex stepped forward and stood beside Sora staring at Riku.

"He's not the only one." Shaylex said preparing for a fight.

"Thanks Ashley." Sora said smiling at her. His companions also seemed to relax around her. Sora then turned his attention back to Riku. "Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?"

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora exclaimed as a little cricket ran past towards Pinocchio.

"Then you leave me no choice."

"No, you've left us with no choice" Shaylex quipped back. She was ready to show Riku that what he was doing was wrong. The cricket that appeared from Sora's pocket had reached Pinocchio and was shouting his name.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it" Pinocchio said weakly. Shaylex felt her chest tighten slightly at the statement, but then just like magic, Pinocchio's nose grew a couple of inches. He looked up and smiled. "Oh! I guess I'm okay." He said, his cheerful, happy self again! Shaylex smiled and Sora and his new friends looked relieved. But there was still an issue with Riku. The four of them were getting ready to fight when the same heartless they were fighting before appeared out of nowhere. Shaylex saw Riku on the other side of the chamber. He disappeared into a dark corridor.

"Riku?!" Shaylex called out after him but it was too late. Pinocchio ran towards them. Shaylex grabbed his arm and held on to it tightly.

"Ashley, get Pinocchio back to Geppetto. Donald, Goofy and I have got it from here." Sora explained as they prepared to fight. Shaylex was going to argue but decided not to. She nodded, picked Pinocchio up and exited the chamber.

"Sora! Good luck!" She called back earning a smile from Sora. Shaylex ran out of the chamber and back to the mouth where Geppetto was waiting. When Geppetto looked up to see Shaylex and Pinocchio walking towards him, his face lit up. Shaylex smiled back. "Mr Geppetto. Here's your son back." She said putting Pinocchio down on the ground. Pinocchio ran off and into his father's open arms.

"Father!"

"Oh Pinocchio. My sweet Pinocchio! I'm so glad you're aright!" Geppetto responded as the two hugged tightly. Shaylex felt a twinge in her chest where her heart should be. She turned away and was about to head back to Sora when a gentle hand grabbed her arm. She turned back to see Geppetto smiling up at her. "Thank you dear child for bringing back my Pinocchio safely. I've been so worried about him." He said. Shaylex smiled and held onto his hand.

"It's nothing. Anything to help bring a family together." Shaylex responded. Pinocchio came up to them and grabbed Shaylex's hand.

"Thank you so much again Ashley. Sora is very lucky to have a great friend like you!" Pinocchio said shaking her hand. Shaylex's smile grew even wider.

Suddenly, the whole area began to shake. Shaylex knew that Geppetto and Pinocchio couldn't stay here. She had to get them out. "Do you guys want to get out of here?" Shaylex asked them. They both nodded. "Okay. Give me one second. I need to get something that I left behind in one of the chambers." She said and disappeared in a purple mist and appeared in the chamber she first arrived at. She grabbed her coat out of the barrel she had hidden it in and teleported back to Geppetto and Pinocchio. She gave the coat to Geppetto. "Can you put this on please Mr Geppetto. It will protect you from the darkness. It's the only method of travel available to me." Shaylex explained. Geppetto nodded and slipped her coat on. It surprisingly fit.

"What about you dear?"

"The darkness has no effect on me. I'll be fine. Pinocchio, can you try to hide beneath the coat as well. I want you to stay protected as well." Shaylex explained further. Pinocchio nodded and climbed onto Geppetto under the cloak. Geppetto grabbed a goldfish bowl and a cat jumped onto Shaylex's shoulders. Shaylex grabbed Geppetto's free hand and opened up a dark corridor. She looked at Geppetto. "Don't let go, no matter what." She ordered. Geppetto nodded and the group entered the portal. Shaylex led them through the purple haze, keeping a tight grip on Geppetto's hand. The cat sat and snuggled up to Shaylex's neck and purred. Shaylex lifted her free hand up to stroke it lightly, hoping that it would stay calm. It wasn't far to go to get to Traverse Town and from there. Geppetto and Pinocchio could set up a life there. Eventually Shaylex opened up another portal and stepped through to the second district of Traverse Town. They appeared by the Gizmo shop and Geppetto and Pinocchio smiled and jumped for joy.

"We made it my boy! We made it home safely" Geppetto said swinging Pinocchio around.

"Unfortunately, you're not on your own world I'm afraid. It's been destroyed. This place is called Traverse Town. It's where people go to when they've lost their home. A refuge of sorts. There's a few people here who can help you set up a place of your own. I don't know their names unfortunately. But they'll help you out." Shaylex explained as Geppetto took the coat off and handed it back to Shaylex.

"Thank you again so much for everything you've done for us. But what about you? I should repay you for your kindness."

"No need to repay me. But... If Sora stops by, tell him I'm sorry I didn't get to see him as much. And that I have my own mission to attend to." Shaylex explained clutching her necklace and sighing. "Plus, I have a friend that needs a good kick up the backside for what he's doing." Shaylex added smiling at Geppetto. Geppetto nodded.

"You'll find him. I can tell he's not truly there as a person. But you'll get through to him." Geppetto said smiling softly. Shaylex smiled back, a warmth filling her body as it did so.

"Thank you Geppetto. I best get going." She said and then knelt down towards Pinocchio. "Now remember Pinocchio, always be good, honest, truthful and you won't be a puppet anymore. You've got to keep the light in your heart shining bright. Because, even the smallest hints of darkness will grow over time. Just like your nose does when you lie." Shaylex explained to Pinocchio. Pinocchio smiled and nodded.

"I will Ashley. Thank you for helping us. What will you do now?" Pinocchio asked. Shaylex turned away and looked up at the sky.

"I've got a friend to find." She said "He needs me to knock some sense into him." She added.

"He must mean a lot to you." Pinocchio responded. Shaylex looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, he does. Stay safe now." Shaylex said smiling and she disappeared in a purple mist.

She appeared in the forest of Twilight Town. She sighed and begun to walk towards the clock tower. _'Riku, what are you trying to do? What is Maleficent planning? Does friendship mean nothing to you now?' _Shaylex kept thinking in her head. That same thoughts over and over again. Even when she reached the top of the tower, Axel hadn't shown up yet so Shaylex stayed in her thoughts, thinking of Riku and what Maleficent was doing to him. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Axel appear next to her and tap her on the shoulder. Shaylex jumped up. "Woah! AXEL!" She shouted and slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Axel chuckled.

"Just a bit." Shaylex chuckled back.

"Long day huh? How was your first solo mission?" Axel asked producing two sea salt ice cream bars from his pocket and handing one to Shaylex.

"It was interesting. The entity that Saïx asked me to check out and do recon on isn't a threat. It's a giant whale whose world was destroyed but because it's so big, it's like it's own world in itself." Shaylex explained as she took a bite out of her ice cream. "Maleficent was there though, along with Riku. He confirmed that Maleficent took the girls from Wonderland and Agrabah and that she's the one destroying the worlds using the heartless. What I don't understand is why?" Shaylex added as she looked out at the sunset. Axel scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Hmmmm. Well, if Riku and Maleficent have confirmed it, then we need to let Xemnas and Saïx know. They can take it from here. What else happened?"

"Riku tried to convince me to come with him to save Kairi. Apparently, she's lost her heart but her body, it's a lifeless puppet. Not a Nobody like you and me. Why is that?" Shaylex asked. Again, axel had a blank look on his face.

"I don't know that. Maybe Xemnas will know. Come on, eat up. Your ice cream's melting." Axel said. "So, you turned him down then?"

"He turned me down for Maleficent. I turned him down for the organisation. As much as I want to help Kairi, I can't when he's letting the darkness consume him. I can't help him get out of it. He has to do it himself." Shaylex responded.

"Well, if Saïx has any doubts about you, I think they'll go away when you report back to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Saïx has been keeping tabs on Maleficent and Riku. He knew that Maleficent was searching for something and that she was using Riku to help her. He was testing your loyalty with this mission"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me. I was meant to accompany you today but instead, I got saddled on recon with Demyx." Axel complained.

"Oh really? Is Demyx that bad?" Shaylex chuckled and nudged him slightly.

"What can I say, the guys a coward. It'll take a miracle to get him to do any proper fighting." Axel chuckled back and rubbed the back of his neck. The two of them giggled lightly and then went back to eating their ice cream. After half an hour of watching the sunset, Axel stood up and stretched. "I guess we'd better be heading back. Gotta report in to Saïx of course." He explained.

Shaylex nodded and stood up herself. She took one last glance at the sunset. For some reason, this sunset reminded her of the ones from the island. She placed a hand on the necklace and sighed. Nothing was ever going to be the same between her and Riku ever again. She turned and followed Axel back to the castle where they reported back to Saïx and headed to bed. Shaylex decided to get an early night as tomorrow was Saturday. She stepped out of the coat and her clothes, changed into some pyjamas and climbed into bed. She looked up at Kingdom Hearts which was beginning to fill up with the hearts Shaylex had been collecting over the last month. _'Don't worry guys, I'll get my heart back, knock some sense into Riku, save the island and then, we can all go home. Together.' _She thought to herself as her eyes closed and she dreamt of the waves crashing against the shore of the islands. Completely forgetting that she was meant to have met with Vexen this evening.


	17. Chapter 16: A Lost World

Hey guys! It's me again. Again, sorry for again not updating the story. I actually went on holiday and had the chance to go to Kingdom Hearts. World of Tres Orchestra in Atlanta, GA. it was a surreal experience and I ended up going in cosplay too! I went as Aqua btw. But now I'm back and ready to begin writing more of Ashley/Shaylex's story. This chapter was actually fun for me to write as it shows Shaylex finally settling into organization life and I wanted to explore what might have happened to one of the worlds in Kingdom Hearts 1. So I hope you all enjoy it. Much love and stay awesome guys! x

* * *

"Royal flush. It seems I win again!" Luxord announced as he showed the table his hand. Axel threw his cards down on the table and grunted. Zexion sighed and placed his hand back in the deck. Shaylex giggled at Axel's misfortune. She was smart and knew when to pull out. This was her first proper time playing poker, Xigbar laid back in his chair, smiling at Luxord as he gathered up the winnings from both Axel and Zexion. Demyx was also there but he was strumming a melody on his sitar after withdrawing from the round. Shaylex knew to do the same, her hand was appalling. She would rather keep her munny and possessions than lose them to a skilled gambler like Luxord. Just then, Marluxia and Larxene entered the games room. Everyone greeted them as they sat at the games table, everyone moved around to make room for the two newcomers.

"So, what are we playing?" Marluxia said.

"Poker. But Luxord keeps winning as per usual." Axel responded. Luxord grabbed the deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"It's in my nature Axel, and you need to have better cards. Your poker face is terrible."

"Oh yeah, one day I'll beat you and we'll see who's laughing then."

"I hate poker. Can we play something that doesn't involve gambling and losing everything to Luxord." Larxene huffed. Shaylex was still wary of Larxene since their first training session. Why did she have to be such a bitch 24/7? Luxord stroked his chin carefully, everyone was now thinking of what to do. Then Axel snapped his fingers.

"How about truth or dare?" He asked. Marluxia and Xigbar smiled, Larxene giggled and clapped her hands. Zexion sighed as did Demyx and Luxord. Shaylex was unsure, she had played truth and dare on the Islands with Sora, Riku and Kairi once but it just ended with Sora and Riku trying to 1-up each other in most of the dares.

"I'm not sure." Shaylex replied. Larxene scoffed.

"What are you? A chicken. Come on. It'll be fun." Larxene but back.

"I actually agree with Shaylex here. I don't feel comfortable with truth or dare." Zexion piped in. Demyx and Luxord nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm up for it. It seems it's a split tie. How about we toss a coin to see who wins." Xigbar said leaning back in his chair. Larxene giggled.

"Yeah! Let's flip a coin. Luxord, I chose heads." Larxene said as Luxord grabbed a coin and flipped it.

"It's tails Larxene. We play something else." Luxord announced showing the group the result. Larxene huffed.

"No fair. Come on Marly, let's go somewhere else. It's obvious they don't know how to have fun." She scoffed and dragged Marluxia out with her. Marluxia managed to say goodbye to the group though. Luxord started shuffling the deck of cards once again. Demyx went back to strumming on his sitar. Axel got up to get another drink and grabbed one for Shaylex too.

"What is her problem sometimes? It's like she's got constant pms or something." Shaylex commented. All the men looked away uncomfortably, except Axel who started laughing.

"That does sound like her." He snorted. Shaylex also began to laugh and eventually, everyone else joined in. Including Zexion who Shaylex saw as a cool, calm person.

"I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time. It's a good thing you came along when you did Shaylex. And I'm certainly glad that you are nothing like Larxene." Luxord said as he shuffled the cards and began dealing them. "How about a game of Go fish! No wagers. Just a simple game to round off the evening?" He asked. Everyone nodded and picked up their cards. After half an hour of playing, Shaylex emerged as the victor. Xigbar chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Good game. Maybe we should play more games where we don't have to wager anything. That way, we could maybe beat Luxord finally." He suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Luxord stroked his chin carefully and nodded too.

"Ok then. This was quite fun. On Wednesday, we'll play normal games without putting in wagers." Luxord said. Everyone smiled. Axel just yawned.

"Is that the time? I need to get to bed. Got another long and busy day tomorrow ya know." He said as he got up. Everyone else soon followed. They all said their goodnights to each other and teleported back to their rooms. Shaylex included.

She sat on her bed, a genuine smile on her face. She looked at her desk and got her journal out and began to write in the next diary entry. She looked over all of her entries and sighed. "I wish I could show this to Sora, Riku and Kairi. But I don't know how they'll react when they realize that I don't have a heart. Well, I know Riku's reaction was clear but would Sora and Kairi look at me differently? 'Don't be silly Shaylex. Of course, they would look at you differently. No, this journal stays here and is for our eyes only' Shaylex thought to herself. She closed the journal, placed it into the drawer and got ready for bed.

The next morning, Shaylex went through her usual routine of getting ready, getting breakfast and heading to the lounge area ready to receive her mission for the day. "Shaylex. Today you are going to a world called 'The Castle.' Our dusks tell us that there is an increased amount of heartless activity there. Investigate and eliminate the heartless." Saïx ordered her. "Larxene will be accompanying you today." He added. Shaylex groaned lightly. After her little disagreement with the nymph last night, going on a mission with her was the last thing she wanted. Larxene came up next to her.

"Seems we're stuck together then loser?" She sneered. Shaylex took a deep breath. She was just going to block out Larxene's comments and get the job done. She looked over Axel who made a funny face in a way of mocking Larxene. Shaylex had to hold back a giggle so that she wouldn't get into trouble. Having to work with Larxene was bad enough, but get on her bad side. It would be torture. The two of them stepped into the dark corridor. They both remained quiet throughout the trip to the new world only occasionally glaring at each other once in a while. Eventually, Larxene opened up a portal and the two of them stepped through into a forest. But it was darker and more sinister than the one in Twilight Town. Shaylex began to walk towards a wrought iron gate that led to a castle. 'This must be the castle Saïx asked us to investigate. I can feel the darkness. It's so strong here' Shaylex thought to herself. She opened the gate and her and Larxene walked through into a courtyard. Immediately, a large wave of shadow heartless appeared out from the ground. Larxene laughed.

"Finally. Some action." She said as she summoned her knives. Shaylex summoned her keyblade and prepared to fight.

15 minutes later and the two of them had cut down multiple heartless. More than Shaylex's quota for the day. And yet, more heartless kept popping up. "Where are these things coming from?" Shaylex asked as the two of them were surrounded. The heartless were closing in, fast. Larxene was using all of her magic to send lightning strikes all around them, electrocuting the heartless and letting Shaylex cut them down with her keyblade. Suddenly, something happened. A voice whispered to Shaylex in the darkness. 'Use the powers you command and unleash your attack.' It spoke to the Nobody. 'Focus on your blade, draw all your energy into it. Let it guide you.' The voice continued to say. Shaylex closed her eyes and focussed. The sounds of the battle surrounding her began to disappear and all that was left was her and her keyblade. She felt a power surge through her as she focussed more on the blade in her hand. Her keyblade began to glow a faint green color and a burst of wind burst forth from the blade. She opened her eyes and saw the large gust of wind had blown the heartless up into the air. She held onto her keyblade and jumped into the air letting the wind take her up higher than the heartless. She then spun the keyblade so that she was holding it behind her back and with a cry, threw the keyblade towards the heartless. The keyblade flew through each heartless, cutting them down and destroying them. Shaylex landed back on the ground and caught her blade as it came back to her hand, like a boomerang. She looked around and there were a few stragglers left. Larxene and Shaylex made quick work of cutting them down. They both looked at each other, both panting and relieved at the chance to rest finally.

"You know what, you're not half bad kid. That was quite a move you pulled" Larxene spoke first as she stood up and turned towards the castle "Come on, let's check this place out. There might be more heartless lurking about" She added and ran towards the castle. Shaylex caught her breath and looked at her keyblade, the faint green mist had gone. 'What just happened?' Shaylex thought to herself. 'It happened so quickly. It was as if my keyblade called out to me. What was that move? Could I do it again? What does it mean?' Shaylex thought of all these questions as she walked towards the castle when she heard a commotion coming from behind her. Shaylex turned around to see a mob coming towards the castle. They were brandishing torches and pitchforks and chanting "Kill the beast!" The mob was led by a very strong, handsome man with jet black hair, bulging biceps and riding on a horse. Shaylex dismisses her keyblade and ran into the castle to find Larxene.

Shaylex entered the castle and began to run towards a room to find Larxene. She found a cozy fireplace with an armchair in this room. But no sign of Larxene. She ran out and up the large staircase and off to the left. "Larxene!" Shaylex called out. No one responded except a bunch of heartless. Shaylex summoned her keyblade and began to fight the heartless surrounding her. Once the passage was clear, she continued running through the hallway and up another set of stairs.

"Scare bleu! One has already gotten in!" A voice came from behind her. Shaylex turned around to see no one there except a candelabra, a clock and a teapot on the floor.

"Shhhh. She might hear you?" Another voice spoke.

"Please. Whoever's in here, I mean you no harm. I'm just looking for my colleague, she's a little bit taller than me, blonde hair, wearing a black coat like mine." Shaylex explained. "We're just here to help. The heartless are overrunning this world. We're just trying to save it." She added.

"You're going in the right direction but that's towards the master's chambers." A third, feminine voice piped up. "But be careful dear. You don't want to get caught up in this mess." The voice added. Shaylex nodded.

"Thank you. I'm just going to get my friend and then we're going to leave." Shaylex explained as she ran up the stairs and through a door to another hallway. She ran up some steps and turned the corner to see Larxene by the door at the end of the hallway, listening. Shaylex reaches her and heard a gruff voice coming from within.

"After everything, I did for her. I took her in. I treated her with respect and this is how she repays me. By leaving and sending a mob after me to kill me. I should've known that she could never love a monster like me." The voice spoke. It was as if he was speaking to himself. Shaylex thought of the gentleman's words and thought carefully. So this guy saw himself as a monster and that no one could love him. Shaylex gripped the door handle and opened the door ever so slightly to peek in. She almost gasped when she saw the big, beastly creature standing over a table with a glowing rose and a mirror on it. Shaylex popped her head back and closed the door and whispered to Larxene.

"Larxene. We need to get out of here. We've completed our mission for the day. And with this mob. We shouldn't get involved. Larxene huffed.

"Fine. Whatever you say... keyblade Master." The blonde nymph said sarcastically and the two of them disappeared in a purple mist and reappeared back in the castle where Saïx was waiting for them.

"So? What do you have to report?" Saïx said in his cold, hard voice.

"The world is overrun by heartless. It won't be long before it falls to darkness. There was also a mob forming at the castle from a nearby village. It seems they were coming for the person living in the castle. A large beast who spoke of losing someone close to him" Shaylex explained.

"I see. Shaylex I want you to return to that world now and watch the events unfold. See what you can find out. We need all of the intel we can get." Saïx explained. "Larxene, you are dismissed for the day." He added turning to the blonde nymph. Larxene smiled.

"Sweet. See ya around keyblade master." She said and disappeared towards the bedrooms. Shaylex sighed and disappeared herself in the purple mist and reappeared at the entrance to the room where the beast resided. She opened the door again and peeked inside to see what was happening. By now, a walking, talking clock, teapot and candelabra were in the room conversing with the enormous beast. They looked similar to the ones that Shaylex saw earlier when she heard the three voices coming from the animated objects.

"But master. We have to fight. There has to be an explanation for this. They'll destroy us!" The candelabra begged.

"Lumierè is right, master. We can't just sit by and let them hurt you. What if they hurt Belle?" The teapot asked. Belle? She seems like someone important to these beings.

"No, Belle is on their side. She left without saying goodbye. I was a fool to think she could ever love a beast like me." The beast growled out. He sounded heartbroken. This Belle girl must've meant a great deal to the Beast.

"But master, we don't know the full picture yet. We can't jump to any conclusions..." The clock began to say when the Beast released an almighty roar that shook the area around them.

"I know the full picture Cogsworth. Belle betrayed me. Let them come. I deserve this." The Beast responded "I saw it, in the mirror. Belle left the castle. I saw her ride away on her horse. She's gone." He added as he pointed to the mirror. Shaylex looked at the Beast. Why would someone do that? Especially when it looked like he genuinely cared about the girl. The three objects nodded and turned to leave. Shaylex disappeared in a purple mist and appeared on the castle roof. She sat down, thinking over what had just happened. What had happened to this Belle girl? And why was an angry mob coming to the gates of the castle? Did Belle really betray this Beast? But then again, it sounded as if she was a prisoner in this castle. All these questions filled Shaylex's head and she had to find out some answers. She dropped down onto the balcony of the Beast's room and saw that he wasn't in there. She saw the mirror on the table and wondered if it was a magic mirror. She picked it up and wondered how it would work. She pondered and then decided to ask it.

"Show me what happened to Belle," She asked the mirror and as if the mirror heard her, the mirror glowed a bright green and the glass changed to show a picture of a beautiful woman with brunette hair, dressed in a yellow ball gown leaving the castle on a horse. She looked scared as if she was running away from something. Shaylex kept holding onto the mirror as she watched the scene unfold as Belle made it to a village and tried to stop an angry mob from taking an elderly man to what looked like a mental institute. The two of them embraced and Shaylex knew that this man was her father. "She left to save her father. Maybe she asked where he was to the mirror." Shaylex told herself. She continued looking when she saw Belle explain about the Beast and then the large gentleman who looked like he would marry himself if he wanted to, fathered the mob together, threw Belle and her father into a cellar and led the mob towards the castle. Shaylex put the mirror down. "So she tried to save her father and became another prisoner at the hands of that vain man." She said out loud, trying to put the pieces together. "But what would've caused her to go after him in the first place if this mirror is probably the only way to view the world outside the castle." She added. "But with all of these heartless around. It must mean that Maleficent is nearby. She's hoping to destroy this world. But why?" She thought. A hand was on her chin as she pondered everything she had just seen. She then had an idea. She grabbed the mirror and looked at it "Show me where Belle is now" she asked the mirror and the mirror flowed green yet again to see Belle being led through a dark corridor by Maleficent. Her father was unconscious by the door to the cellar. Shaylex gasped, put the mirror down and teleported to the cellar. She broke open the doors and jumped down to attend to the girl's father. She took out a potion and made the gentleman gulp it down. He slowly opened his eyes. "Take it easy. You look like you've been hurt." Shaylex said as she stood up. She could feel the darkness everywhere in this place. It wasn't going to be long before the heartless overpower it and destroy it. She knew she couldn't stay long.

"Thank you for your help. That monster. She took my Belle." The gentleman sobbed as he sat up and held his face in his hands. Shaylex looked at him.

"What did she want with your daughter?" Shaylex asked.

"I don't know but she said that she wouldn't harm me or the Beast if she came quietly." The gentleman explained. Shaylex helped him up and lead him out of the cellar and sat him down on a bench. Even Shaylex knew that Maleficent wasn't going to keep that promise. Shaylex turned to the gentleman and asked his name. "Maurice." He responded.

"Maurice, stay here, You'll be safe. I have to go tell the Beast what has happened. Maybe he can help." Shaylex ordered. Maurice nodded and sat there and waited. Shaylex turned away and sighed. It wasn't going to be long until the heartless overrun the world. She knew she had to act quickly. She walked away and turned a corner and teleported back to the Beast's room to see him hunched over the rose. He turned around and growled at Shaylex. Shaylex held her hands up. "Please, I mean you no harm. I've come to warn you. Belle has been taken from this world. By a witch called Maleficent. I don't know what she wants with her but I'm going to find out. And if you don't believe me. Check the mirror. Watch the entire thing. Not bits and pieces. The entire thing. She didn't leave because she didn't love you. She left to save her father. She defended you. She cares about you." Shaylex explained hoping to get through to the Beast. "If you don't believe me, fine. But listen to your heart. You know she cares about you. And you care about her. Don't lose sight of that." Shaylex added. The Beast's angry expression softened. He looked at the rose and then, at the mirror.

"You're right. I can feel Belle. She would never leave me like that. Thank you, stranger. You seem so wise." He finally said placing a hand on his heart. He grabbed the mirror and asked to find Belle. The events leading to Belle's departure and disappearance flashed before the Beast's eyes. Shaylex turned around and headed out towards the balcony. She looked around to see the walls of the world turning black. She placed a hand on the necklace and stared up at the sky.

"I hope you guys find each other. Don't become like Riku and me" She wished for the Beast and Belle. "Riku. Did you ever feel the same way towards me? Maybe I'll never know. Riku. Will things ever be the same between us again?" She asked herself. She opened a corridor and made her way back to the castle. SHe reported to Saix everything that she had encountered and when Saix was satisfied with her report, debriefed her. Shaylex went to the kitchen and made some dinner. She then retired for the night. She showered. Changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed. She looked up at Kingdom Hearts and thought about the day. It was quite an adventure. "Sora would've loved it. Kairi would've liked Belle probably. and Riku. I bet he would've enjoyed kicking some heartless butt. If only that fantasy was true. But I can only dream." Shaylex spoke to herself as she thought back to earlier when she unleashed that powerful move. Maybe she should go talk to Xemnas tomorrow about it. Maybe he could provide an explanation to that sudden burst of power. With that thought, Shaylex turned on her side, closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant.


	18. Chapter 17: Neverland

Shairo: I'm so glad you love the story so far. To answer your question. We are going to be visiting Neverland in this chapter and moving onto Hollow Bastion soon after. I'm excited to show you what Shaylex's role will be from here on out.

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to all my readers. Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed and left a review on this story. I'm having so much fun writing it out! As you can tell by the title. Yes, we are heading to Neverland! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Shaylex woke up the next day. She rubbed the back of her head and yawned. She had a restless night. It wasn't the first. And it probably wasn't going to be the last. She opened her drawer and got out her journal and began to write in it. _'Hey journal. Yesterday was quite an adventure. I went to another new world. I fought loads of heartless. And I learned a new move. I don't know what it's called but apparently. Larxene said she respects me now. I guess that's a good thing. I'm not sure. There's something about Larxene and Marluxia that put me on edge sometimes. I'm probably just imagining it but still. I need to keep my cards close to my chest. I wonder if Belle, Beast, and Maurice are ok? Things didn't seem well on their world last night. I just hope they didn't fall to darkness. What does Maleficent want with all these girls? Alice, Jasmine, Belle. How many more girls has he probably kidnapped? How many worlds has she destroyed for her own gain? I need answers maybe after my mission today I can find Riku, he'll have the answers I need I'm sure of it. But for now, I need to focus on collecting hearts.'_ Shaylex put her pen down, closed up the journal and put the two objects in her draw. She then proceeded to get ready for the day. Changing into her organization coat and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She made some cereal and wolfed it down before heading to the lounge area to receive her mission.

"Shaylex. Today you are to go to Twilight Town and clear the world of heartless. They are getting stronger, so be extra careful." Saïx ordered in his usual monotone voice. Shaylex placed a hand on her chest.

"Aww. It sounds like you're worried about me Saïx? I'm touched." Shaylex mentioned sarcastically. Her comment received a chuckle from Larxene, Demyx, and Xigbar who were in the same room. Saïx's cold stare pierces at Shaylex and she smiles at him as she opens a dark corridor to Twilight Town. Today's mission seemed to be a lot easier than yesterday. But then again, the heartless that were swarming the castle world yesterday were under Maleficent's control. These ones in Twilight Town were not under any influence. I mean, things were bad with them around but it wasn't as bad as some of the other worlds Shaylex has visited. Shaylex swept through the entire town in record time. Even heading to Sunset Terrace to do some recon. After she was done, she went to the local ice cream store and bought two sea salt ice creams. She then headed up to the clock tower where Axel joined her not long after.

"Easy day today too huh?" The redhead said as he sat down next to Shaylex. The blonde girl handed him his ice cream.

"Yeah. It was definitely a lot easier than yesterday's mission." Shaylex explained.

"So I heard. Apparently, according to Larxene, you unleashed a really powerful move!" Axel exclaimed. He sounded proud. Shaylex blushed lightly.

"Yeah. I still don't know how it happened. I just remember this power and I closed my eyes and when I opened them, my keyblade was flying back towards my hand and a majority of the heartless surrounding me were destroyed." Shaylex explained looking at her hands. "I still don't know how I did it."

"It was probably your limit break. A special move we nobodies can use when we're low on health or energy. It gives us a quick strength boost." Axel explained. Shaylex looked at him.

"Limit break? Why wasn't I taught this in my first couple of weeks?" Shaylex spoke sternly. Axel put his hands up.

"I didn't know. Plus, all your missions have been fairly easy. Saïx didn't know your mission yesterday was going to be that bad." Axel tried to explain, scratching the back of his head. "At least you know now, right?" He added chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I might speak to Xemnas about it later, see if he can shed some more light on the subject. Anyway, how was your day?" Shaylex asked nudging him. Axel chuckled.

"I went back to Neverland to do some recon. Something was upsetting the balance and well..." Axel paused and turned away from Shaylex. Shaylex nudged him.

"What is it, Axel?" She asked. Axel sighed and turned back to Shaylex

"I saw your friend Riku, on a pirate ship. It looked like he was with Maleficent and another person. Probably the captain of said ship. The pirate ship was flying in the sky." Axel explained. "There was another person on the ship but they were lying down so I couldn't see who it was." He added. Shaylex jumped up.

"That's gotta be Kairi. I need to go there. I need to see her. See Riku!" Shaylex exclaimed as she began to run towards the exit before Axel grabbed her arm.

"Shaylex. You are not running off. What if you get hurt? What if something happens. It'll be my fault because I told you." He said softly. Shaylex looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry Axel. I will try to be careful. I promise." She whispered. "I just need to see them. That's all" she added. Axel eventually let go of her coat.

"Fine. But you owe me for covering your ass again" The redhead chuckled out. Shaylex chuckled back, mouthed a thank you and disappeared through a corridor.

Shaylex appeared in the middle of a remote island surrounded by water. She took in her surroundings. She could definitely feel a magical vibe coming from this world. Neverland. She began walking in a random direction to see if she could find this pirate ship that Axel had mentioned. It wasn't until she heard a massive crash coming from above her that she knew where she was going. She followed the sounds to the edge of the water where she saw the pirate ship touch down in the water. Shaylex looked around and spotted a small boat to the left of her. She climbed into it and towed out to the ship. Being careful not to draw attention to herself. As she neared the ship, she looked up at it. She saw a crow's nest that was abandoned. "Perfect" she whispered and teleported to the nest. From there, she had a perfect view of the deck of the ship. She looked down to see Sora unconscious on the floor. With Riku standing over him. He walked back up to the upper deck and crouched down near something. No, not something, someone! Shaylex recognized the auburn hair. Kairi! Shaylex looked down at her three friends. All four of them were divided now. All had found new destinies. Shaylex's chest tightened at the thought that the four of them won't ever be the same again. Shaylex saw that Sora was beginning to stir from his unconscious state. Riku stood up and faced the direction where Sora was. Soda stood up and began looking around his surroundings then Riku spoke up

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora. Good to see you again." Riku spoke sarcastically.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked the silverette. Why wasn't he happy to see Riki. And more importantly. Kairi as well.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking... about her." Riku explained as he stepped aside so that Sora had a better view of Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora's shouted out as he finally laid eyes on her.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku gloated. Shaylex had a stifle a giggle at his triumph over Sora. Sora ran towards Riku and Kairi when a man with a hook on his left hand stopped him.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." This man said. Shaylex obviously understood that this man was the actual Captain of the ship they were on. Sora looked up at Riku.

"Riku, why are you siding with the heartless? And if Kairi's here, where's Ashley?" Sora asked. Shaylex smiled slightly.

'At least he hasn't forgotten about me completely' she thought to herself.

"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear. As for Ashley. She's fallen deep into the darkness. She's a lost cause. Just like you will be." Riku explained. Shaylex clenched her fists. How could Riku say such a thing about her? They were together inside of Monstro. What had changed during then and now? Did Maleficent say something?

"You're stupid. Sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart. And how do you know what's happened to Ashley? We saw her in Monstro and she was just fine!" Sora fought back. Shaylex smiled slightly.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong. I know because I've seen her fall to darkness. Ever since Traverse Town she has been using the darkness for her own gain. And that's cost her because her heart is weak!" Riku quipped back. Shaylex wanted to jump down, keyblade swinging and show Riku that she was stronger than him. Even without a heart.

"Riku... Ashley..." Sora whispered. Shaylex knew that she couldn't interfere. If she did. She would be proving to Sora that Riku was right about her. She didn't want Sora to worry about herself, Riku and Kairi. It would break his heart.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku said as he held up his hand. In an instant, a shadow lifted up from the ground but the shadow was in the shape of Sora. A Sora shadow heartless creature.

_'What kind of powers did Maleficent give you Riku?'_ Shaylex thought as she saw the scene unfold. Riku then turned his back to Sora.

"You can go see your friends now." He said spitefully as a trap door opened underneath Sora and he disappeared below the ship's deck. Riku then turned back to the Captain. "Let's get underway, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." He added, picked up Kairi and walked into the Captain's quarters.

"That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" The Captain said sternly

"What shall we do. Captain Hook?" The short, stubby guy standing next to him.

_'Captain Hook? So that's his name. Quite ironic'_ Shaylex thought to herself.

"Nothing. The hold is crawling with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats." Captain Hook responded.

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down..." The shorter guy said before he was cut off by Hook looking scared.

"Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" The Captain stuttered out. It seems that he heard something that terrified him.

"No, Captain." The guy called Smee responded.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves..." Captain Hook gasped, grabbing hold of Smee. The two of them then retreated into the captain's quarters where Riku went to. Shaylex stood in her hiding place for a little bit longer.

"Hmmmmm. I wonder what has that Captain so scared. And why did Riku say that I had fallen to the darkness? What has happened to us, guys?" She pondered, wondering what to do. "Kairi!" She exclaimed. She disappeared in the purple mist while thinking of Kairi and reappeared below deck. She saw Kairi laying on the floor. "Kairi!" Shaylex whispered when all of a sudden, she heard a little squeak coming from behind her. Shaylex turned around to see a young girl. Probably younger than herself and Kairi sitting on a bench. Shaylex put her good down. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not with Hook." She said calmly. "This girl here is my friend. I'm sorry I startled you." She added. The young girl's scared expression softened.

"Are you sure? Could you tell me what's wrong with her? She hasn't moved an inch." The young girl spoke. Shaylex crouched down to look at Kairi. She instantly felt it. No heart...

_'If she doesn't have a heart. Then why is she not a nobody? Unless?'_ She thought to herself. She placed a hand where her heart should be and she felt it. Pure light! Completely devoid of darkness. Shaylex stood up and turned to the girl. "What's your name?" She asked her.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Darling. And you?" Wendy asked politely.

"Ashley." She lied. She didn't want Sora or Riku to learn her true name. And she certainly wasn't going to risk it if Kairi could still hear. She looked over Wendy. She sensed a light but it wasn't pure like Kairi's. "Wendy, why have they captured you?" Shaylex asked. She needed to get more information before confronting Riku about this.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think it's because Captain Hook wants to destroy Peter." Wendy explained.

"Peter?"

"Oh, Peter Pan. He's the one who brought me to Neverland. Where kids never grow up. But I do miss my brothers and my family. And even the lost boys. Peter's friends." Wendy explained sitting back down on the bench. Shaylex clenched her fists. This girl was ripped away from her friends and held captive like she was important.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm going to sort all of this out. You stay here and keep watch over Kairi. And bar the door. Don't let anyone in. Do you understand?" Shaylex explained. Wendy simply nodded. Shaylex opened a corridor and stepped through. She appeared outside of the door to the Captain's quarters. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the voices speaking. They were muffled so Shaylex had to find another way to listen. "If only I could fly huh?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly, a shower of gold dust fell from above her and a small fairy floated down in front of her. "Oh, hello there. What is this stuff?" She asked the fairy. The fairy jingled in response and Shaylex somehow understood. "Pixie dust to help me fly? I take it you hate Captain Hook too huh?" She asked the small fairy. She nodded in response. Shaylex smiled and thought hard about flying. Soon enough, she felt herself lift up off the ground and into the air. She had to contain a burst of laughter to not give her position away. Shaylex then flew around the ship where she spotted one of the windows to the Captain's quarters slightly open. She landed quietly and gracefully in the shadows and leaned up at the window to listen in to the conversation.

"What?! So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Captain Hook exclaimed.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her." Riku demanded.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning anyway?" Hook asked concerned.

"Who knows. As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku said. Shaylex clenched her fists. All of this for Kairi?

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever." Hook responded back

"I will find it no matter what." Riku argued. He really did love Kairi.

"Riku? Why are you looking for seven girls? Did our promise really mean nothing to you? Was I really worth nothing?" Shaylex whispered as she clutched the necklace that was around her neck.

"Uh, Captain..." Smee's voice came from a device that they must have used to talk between decks.

"What?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Smee explained. Sora managed to get out. He's on his way up to confront Riku.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook ordered Smee from below. Shaylex knew she wouldn't have time to get down there. So she stayed and watched as Riku began to pace back and forth. Captain Hook stepped out of the cabin for a brief period before Shaylex made her move. She appeared in the cabin.

"Still kidnapping girls I see then?" She said. Riku spun around in shock.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" Riku said in surprise.

"No Riku. Now is my time to talk. I need answers. I've seen Kairi! I've met Wendy! I listened to the whole conversation up on deck you had with Sora! So please tell me. Why? What is Maleficent doing to you? Why is she looking for seven girls? This isn't helping Kairi. Only fuelling your need for power and darkness. Or did I really not mean that much to you?" Shaylex burst out pointing at the necklace. Riku stares at the necklace and looked away.

"There are seven maidens pure of heart. Completely devoid of darkness. When all of those seven hearts are gathered. A door will open to the heart of all worlds. That's where Kairi's heart is! That's where I will save her! And I wasn't wrong about you to Sora. You have fallen to darkness. That coat you're wearing! Where did you get that?"

"A friend. It's how I can travel through the darkness. It protects me. And I haven't fallen. You're the one who has. Blinded by your obsession for power and to save a friend that you neglected the others! WHAT HAPPENED TO US? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME?!" Shaylex shouted. Her eyes stung but no tears came. "That's why you bought me this necklace? What about our promise?"

"To tell you the truth Ashley. I didn't buy you the necklace. I found it lying beside you that day you washed up on the island. It was broken into many pieces. I picked it up and spent the last year repairing it. Whoever gave it to you must've cared deeply. I was always going to give it to you and tell you the truth about it but something told me not to when you didn't recognize it. I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong message..." Riku explained calmly. Shaylex just stood there, speechless. Riku had lied to her. Strung her along. She turned her head away.

"Fine. I see how it is. I guess my dreams were correct. You never cared about me. You guys pitied me! At least I'm just a joke. A mistake that shouldn't have washed up in your little life. At least I have one clue to my past. You should've told me Riku!" Shaylex began to raise her voice.

"Ash it's nothing like that. I still care about you as a friend. We can help each other out. We can help Kairi togeth..." Riku didn't finish his sentence when Shaylex looked at him, her hand raised, a fireball ready to leave her hand.

"I don't want to hear any more of your empty promises. I just hope that you don't lose your fight with the darkness. I'm done here." She explained, lowering her hand and disappearing in the dark mist. She reappeared back outside of the window where she had been observing earlier. She watched as Riku sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Ashley. I'm sorry. This is the only way to protect you from Maleficent. I hope you can forgive me one day." He whispered as he clutched his heart. Shaylex turned away from the window.

_'Protecting me from Maleficent? Maleficent doesn't want anything to do with me... Unless she might use me for my keyblade?'_ Shaylex thought carefully._ 'She does know I wield one and I have a strong affinity to the darkness now. But why would Riku say those things? Push me away... Unless Maleficent is watching still from afar.'_ She kept thinking, looking back in the window. She saw Riku straighten up and wipe his tears dry. _'He was putting on a mask. To show that he wasn't weak!'_ Shaylex realized, her eyes widening at her revelation! Soon enough, the Sora heartless shadow walked in carrying Kairi and giving her to Riku. Then, he disappeared in a black mist. Sora burst in soon after and saw Riku.

"Riku, wait!" Sora called out but Riku just stepped back and let the Sora shadow take things from there. Then Shaylex watched as he disappeared down a corridor. Shaylex didn't stick around. She had to burn off some steam. She teleported to Neverland's main island and began wandering through the wilderness. "This necklace is the key to my past. But who gave it to me if Riku didn't buy it?" She asked herself.

Eventually, she came upon a clearing. She closed her eyes, summoned her keyblade and thought about that move she had managed to do yesterday. She concentrated on her energy and used it to create the whirlpool of wind she had done yesterday. She opened up her eyes to see the whirlpool and smiled. She jumped into it and let the wind lift her up into the air. She backflipped a few times before landing on her feet. She looked at the wind dying down and that's when she felt it. The darkness creeping over this area. Soon, a multitude of heartless began popping up all over the place. Shaylex smiled and dropped into her fighting stance. Now, this was a fight! Shaylex began swinging her keyblade and cutting through the heartless like no tomorrow. Some shadows even tried to form a group to create a tower but Shaylex was quick to dodge and counter-attack. All of her anger was being released and she reveled in the thrill of it all! Eventually, after fighting for a solid 10 minutes. She had cut down the last of the heartless. She dismissed her keyblade bent over, placed her hands on her knees and started breathing deeply to regain some of that energy. She stood up straight and was about to head back to the castle when she heard a brand new voice coming from behind her.

"Ashley?" Shaylex turned around to face the new stranger.

* * *

A/N: So... Who saw that coming? I will explain in the next chapter who this mysterious person is but I'm excited to introduce some new characters into the mix. Don't worry though. It won't divulge from the main Kingdom Hearts storyline and we will get onto Hollow Bastion soon! Have a great day everyone!


	19. Chapter 18: New Faces

Shairo: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I would like to clarify, I write out each chapter on my phone so there will be typos here and there. Plus, I am not a skilled writer. I hope you can understand.

Guest: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I can't wait to show you the rest of the story.

A/N: So... I may have hit a creative streak recently with this story. Back in July, I lost that streak but it was recently renewed thanks to some amazing people. But I'll talk about them at the end of the chapter. SO onto the new faces. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Ashley? Is it really you? I can't believe it! I thought you were lost forever!" The new face exclaimed. He was a little taller than Shaylex, his hair was short, dark blonde like hers and spiked up to the left. He wore a white and black shirt with a black and red jacket over the top and black jeans. He began to run towards Shaylex. She summoned her keyblade and held it defensively in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked. Somehow, this stranger knew her name, her old name. But how?

"Ash, come on. It's me! Keval?" The new face spoke. Keval. The name didn't seem familiar to Shaylex.

"Keval? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name. How is it that you know me?" Shaylex asked, keeping her keyblade in front of her.

"Ashley. Come on, we're best friends? We've been friends for a long time? Don't you remember?" Keval asked. Shaylex looked into his brown eyes. She began to lower her keyblade.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you. I actually have no memory of my past I'm afraid." She explained. Could this guy be the key to her past?

"That makes sense. Well, tell me what you do remember? Where have you been? Oh, everyone's going to freak out when they realize that you're alive!" Keval began, practically jumping for joy. Shaylex looked at him. He seemed so happy. She looked at her keyblade and sighed.

"Wait, everyone? There are others?" She asked. More people that could potentially be from her past.

"Yeah. There's a small group of us. We've been looking for you for a good number of years now?" Keval explained "I mean, we were all separated from each other for a long while but we finally started finding each other and you're the last person left. We've been going to every, well not every world because of the whole heartless shit show, just to find you and here you are! Sorry, I'm rambling." Keval explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He was so sweet, Shaylex was intrigued but she knew what the time was. She dismissed her keyblade.

"Look, Keval, you seem like a nice guy and all and maybe you are from my past. But... I have something important to tend to. I have to go home." She explained turning around and beginning to walk away. She heard Keval's footsteps behind her.

"Wait? Why? We've only just found each other. What's so important..." Keval stopped and looked at her, he saw the coat she was wearing. "Wait? Why can't I sense your heart, Ashley?" He asked. Shaylex turned around to face him, her star mark was finally illuminated in the moon's light.

"Because it's who I am. And my name is not Ashley anymore. I gave that name up a few months ago." She explained.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you, Ash?" Keval demanded, apparently ignoring Shaylex's explanation.

"NO ONE DID THIS TO ME! I CHOSE THIS PATH! I AM A NOBODY AND MY NAME IS NOW SHAYLEX!" She shouted out. Keval stood back, tears began to form in his eyes!

"No... no, it can't be true! It just isn't true!" He said softly as his hands clutches his head. "You can't have fallen! Why? How?" He was asking. He was really upset. Shaylex turned her back to him.

"About a year ago, I woke up on a world called Destiny Islands. I lived there with my friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The four of us dreamed of going to see other worlds and finding out where I came from and Kairi too as she washed up on that world 9 years ago with no memories. But a few months ago, before we were due to set sail on a raft we had constructed. The heartless struck our world. Destroyed it, and I lost my heart and became this." Shaylex explained holding a hand to her chest where her heart should be. "I shouldn't exist right now and yet here I am. I'm here on a mission. To complete me, and get my heart back, no matter the cost! You think you know me Keval, but you have no idea what I've been through!" She added looking back at him. He'd sunk to his knees by now, tears falling down his face.

"I was too late. I was there, on that world. The day the heartless attacked. I fought through the heartless on that island. I fought and fought, hoping, praying that I would find you. Or at least find a clue as to where you might be." Keval stuttered out. He was really, genuinely sad. Shaylex's chest tightened at the words. She turned around and knelt beside him.

"I was on the play islands when the heartless attacked. I fell into the realm of darkness with Riku. Shortly afterward, we were separated and I found myself facing a whole horde of heartless. I tried to fight my way out... but..."

"You lost your heart." Keval finished her sentence. Shaylex nodded to confirm. Keval wiped his tears from his face and looked into Shaylex's violet eyes. "I felt a sharp pain in my chest that day. I didn't know what it was but I do now. That was the moment you lost your heart. I felt that and... I should've been there to save you. I could've gotten there sooner if I didn't wait." He explained. Shaylex placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know I was there. And as you can see, I'm fine. I may not be whole but I'm still alive and that is why I can't go with you. It's obvious you know me from my past but that girl is long gone. I have a new destiny that I need to complete." Shaylex explained as Keval looked at her again. He then looked at her mark on her neck and down to the necklace.

"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you!" He exclaimed softly. Shaylex clutched it.

"Y-y-you gave this to me?" She stuttered. She stood up and stepped back.

"Yeah. I gave it to you the night before... We were separated and lost everything." Keval explained as he to stood up. "I can't believe that you still have it. After all this time." He whispered as he placed a hand on Shaylex's shoulder. She brushed it off.

"This necklace was given to me by Riku on my birthday. And only tonight did he tell me that he found it next to me the day I came to the islands. The chain was broken and he fixed it before giving it to me." Shaylex explained. "But if it came from you? Then where were you?" She asked, her anger began to bubble up inside her. Keval looked down.

"I told you, I tried to find you. I've been looking for years. I made a promise to you and the others that I would find you and make sure that we wouldn't get separated again. I promised to protect you!" Keval explained.

"Then what happened to us that caused us to separate?" Shaylex asked sternly.

"Our world fell to darkness. We all fought in a war. Some of us made it out alive." Keval answered.

"A war?" Shaylex asked. Keval nodded and held his arm out in front of him. A keyblade appeared in his hand just like that. "You're a wielder too?" She looked over his keyblade, white, blue and yellow. The teeth were arranged in a star shape.

"There was a war, long ago, where keyblade wielders fought for the light. You and I fought. I thought you had fallen that day. I vowed to find you and the others. I couldn't lose you Ash... Not after everything we've been through. I gave you that necklace in the hopes that I might find you again. With a promise to protect you until my dying breath. But I guess I now know why I couldn't until recently. You weren't wearing it." Keval explained. Shaylex turned away. "Please, Ash. What mission is so important? More important than old friends?" He asked.

"Old friends? Old friends? Why can't I remember you then? Why didn't you come to save me? Why wait until I'm alone to mysteriously find me? It doesn't add up. My mission is to complete Kingdom Hearts and get my heart back." Shaylex responded. Keval's eyes widened. He stepped back.

"So, you are with them? The organization?" He asked.

"So you've heard of us?" Shaylex responded.

"Only bits and pieces. Ash, if you know what's good for you, you'll come with me. We can help you. They can't. They're using you!" Keval began to say but Shaylex cut him off.

"Really? You don't know them! All they've ever done is help me. They're Nobodies just like me! They know what I've been through. You don't. I don't even know you. So stay away from me." Shaylex said and ran off into the thick forest. She opened a corridor and ran into it. Not looking back. She reappeared in The World That Never Was, just outside the castle. She leaned her back against one of the buildings and slid down it so that she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them. The rain pelted down onto her, drenching her hair and coat. She breathed deeply, her chest hurt, her head hurt. Her whole body felt like she had faced a powerful heartless and she almost lost. She wanted to cry. To scream! She felt so lost, so unsure of herself. In just a matter of hours, she had lost her best friend and found another from her past. She clutched her chest and starting hitting it and clawing at it. "Why me? Why me?" She whispered. "Why didn't you save me? Why don't you care?" She kept asking, hoping someone would give her the answers. But no one did. Shaylex sat like that for a while longer before looking up at the castle. The giant heart-shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts illuminating the world around her. She had to face Saïx. At least she had more concrete evidence of Maleficent's plan. She tried to get up but her body forced her to stay down. She felt the darkness surrounding her. She let it. Maybe sinking into the realm of darkness was something she needed right now. She opened her eyes and looked around. A pathway was open to her. She stood up and began to walk. Her feet were acting on instinct. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to clear her head.

After walking for about half an hour, Shaylex saw a bright light. She threw her hands up to shield her eyes as she continued down the path. Once the light subsided, Shaylex opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings. The realm of darkness looked different, pillars filled with purple and blue crystals scattered around the area in front of her. A shadowy figure stood in the distance. Shaylex looked at the figure moving, was it a heartless. She slowly and quietly took a step forward. She summoned her keyblade, ready for a surprise attack. The closer she got, the more the shadowy figure looked less like a heartless and more like a human. He was wearing all black clothes, had white hair and red eyes. Nothing like a heartless. He was holding... a keyblade? Shaylex gasped. The figure turned around at the sound and stared straight at Shaylex.

"Who are you?" He asked first. Shaylex stepped forward, keyblade raised.

"No, you first!" She demanded. The new guy smiled.

"Name's Tenebrae." He said resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

"I'm Shaylex!" Shaylex responded as she lowered her weapon. "What are you doing in the realm of darkness? You don't look like a heartless and I can sense a heart in you so you are not a Nobody." She explained. Tenebrae nodded.

"Right on all accounts. I am not a heartless and I am not a Nobody but I'm not exactly fully whole myself. Unlike you, you're a full-blown Nobody. You still retained your body even after losing your heart. And judging by the coat, you're a part of organization 13?" Tenebrae deduced. Shalyex nodded.

"You're correct. So, you've heard of us then?" She asked back. Finally, someone who didn't look at her like she was a freak.

"Stories, here and there. I'm not one for wanting to get mixed up in stuff like that. I came here to further my studies in the darkness. Heard tales of an ancient keyblade of darkness. This one to be exact, and I came looking for it. Why are you here?" Tenebrae explained holding up the keyblade. It looked vaguely familiar to Sora's keyblade, but the colors were different. Shaylex looked down at the ground.

"I came to get away from everything. Today hasn't exactly been my cup of tea. I lost a good friend and found out some interesting truths about my past... If it's true. I have little memory of my past." She explained. She wasn't ready to trust this guy fully yet. For all she knew, he could be dangerous.

"Huh, how long have you been wielding a keyblade?" Tenebrae asked, not pushing the subject.

"I was given one when I was a kid. It's the only memory of my past that I retained but I only managed to unlock its powers a few months ago, before I lost my heart when my world was destroyed. You?" Shaylex explained.

"Same as you, was bequeathed one years ago when I was a kid. Unlocked my powers a few years later, joined my union and after a few years, I left in my pursuit of the darkness. Been on my own ever since." Tenebrae explained. Shaylex's eyes widened at his explanation.

"Union?" She asked. That was something new. Were there other wielders before? And how many were there?

"Yeah, unions. All keyblade wielders joined one of 5 different unions, long before the big war happened." Tenebrae explained, answering all of Shaylex's questions without realizing it.

"War? So there was a war? How long ago was that?" Shaylex asked. She was determined to find out as much about this war as she could. Especially if it was connected to her past somehow.

"Hard to tell? It's been many years. I left that part of my life behind before the war started. Why?" Tenebrae asked curiously.

"It's just, I ran into someone who said I knew them from my past. He spoke of a war and everything. It's been quite a night." Shaylex explained hesitantly. She didn't want to talk about what happened tonight but here she was.

"I see, if he knew you, then you must've been a part of a union and fought in the war. But something caused you to lose your memories. Sorry if I'm reading into it." Tenebrae apologized holding up his hands. Shaylex thought about it. It made sense. But without her memories, she wasn't sure if it was fully true or not.

"No, it makes sense. It's just a lot to take in. As I said, it's been a long day." She said chuckling lightly

"Maybe if you wrote it all down. It might help?" Tenebrae suggested.

"I actually have a journal, thanks." Shaylex quipped.

"Oh, okay then. Say, you look like you could use a friend. Or at least someone to help let your frustrations out." Tenebrae offered. Shaylex looked at him. This guy, he still had some light within him. He wasn't fully corrupted. Maybe, if they worked together, they could help each other. But after tonight, Shaylex was done with friendships.

"Thanks. But I've had enough of friendships for one lifetime. The only person I can count on now is..." She was about to finish her sentence when Tenebrae finished for her.

"Yourself? I learned that a long time ago. Then, how about a partner? You could use another hand in your mission right?" Tenebrae then offered, dismissing his keyblade and holding out his hand. Shaylex thought about it. Another wielder to collect hearts and complete Kingdom Hearts faster.

"Hmmmmm, okay then, I'll team up with you. As long as you don't mind taking down, loads of heartless." She said dismissing her own keyblade and shaking his hand. Tenebrae smiled.

"Ha! Are you kidding, I'm itching for some action!" He chuckled.

"Okay, meet me outside the organization's castle tomorrow morning and we'll go on a mission together!" Shaylex said excitedly.

"Sounds good! See you tomorrow Shaylex." Tenebrae said.

"Right back at ya Tenebrae. And thanks for this chat. You helped me out." Shaylex responded.

"No problem!" Tenebrae said and the two of them nodded and went their separate ways. Shaylex opened a corridor and walked through it, reappearing back in the lounge area, where Saïx was waiting for her.

"You're a little late home Shaylex! Care to explain?" Saix asked sternly.

"I had a rough night, I went to blow off some steam!" Shaylex responded softly.

"Really, what happened?" The bluenette asked.

"Let's just say Riku and I are not on speaking terms anymore. He's fallen to close to the darkness. He lied to me. Pitied me. He never cared about me. So I am done with him. But if you must know, Maleficent is trying to gather seven maidens, pure of heart. Each one devoid of darkness, she's going to use them to create a doorway to the heart of all worlds." Shaylex explained as she passed Saïx to go to her room. "I have nothing left to report." She added and went straight to her room. She locked her door the minute she entered, took out her journal and began to write about the day she had had. She wrote about Riku's confession and meeting Keval and Tenebrae. "Keval knew me from my past. He did recognize me? But it must've been years since he last saw me. And he's the one who gave me this necklace. But why? He sounded so sweet, so caring. And he's not too bad on the eyes I guess." Shaylex said. She shook her head, "What am I saying? I don't know the guy! Besides, I don't think I'll ever see him again." She looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "I have my mission, my destiny. And I'll see it through to the very end. And then, I'll find out why Riku tried to protect me like that. As long as I'm not too late." She declared quietly. She finished writing her journal entry and put it into her drawer. She then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. First off. I would like to thank my amazing friends Kale Lampkin for his creation of Keval and Knightmare1618 for his creation of Tenebrae and for allowing me to include them in Ashley's story. These guys and a few other friends who have created OC's for Kingdom Hearts are all collaborating to bring our OC's into the same universe. I cannot wait to introduce you to the others but that will probably happen somewhere further down the line. We'll hopefully be getting back into the main story arc next time! Thanks again for all the love, follows and reviews! Shaylex out!


	20. Chapter 19: The beginning of the end

Shairo: Yeah. We are all friends who decided it would be a great idea for all of us to combine our OC's to create our own story. I think some of them will be writing up their versions from their OC's point of view.

A/N: Hey again, as you can see, I've recently changed my username. Because I felt it was more fitting for this story and this journey. Today, we start the beginning of the end of Kingdom Hearts 1 and how Shaylex will be involved in this. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_"Get back heartless! Or I swear to God! AHHH!"__"Hey, are you okay?"__"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you. I think I've seen you around before?"__"Yeah, you have. My name's Keval. Nice to meet you."__"I'm Ashley!"_

* * *

The next day, Shaylex was in Agrabah, she was surrounded by heartless, she swung her keyblade around, cutting cleanly through the heartless. From above, was Tenebrae, cutting through his group of heartless. He jumped down from his spot and landed next to Shaylex. The two of them were back to back and clearing the area of heartless. Once the area was clear, they took some time to catch their breath. "They're getting stronger," Tenebrae said.

"Yeah, and more seem to be appearing than usual. I think Maleficent is almost ready with her plan. But from what Riku was saying yesterday, they're still searching for one or more of their pure hearts. From what I can gather, they already have 3 confirmed. Alice, Jasmine, and Belle. It is a possibility that Kairi could be one because of her current situation." Shaylex thought out loud.

"What's her current situation of you don't mind me asking?" Tenebrae asked. Shaylex turned to him.

"Kairi lost her heart, the day the islands were destroyed, just like me. But her Nobody was ever created. Her body became an empty, lifeless shell. When I saw her yesterday, I felt her body, there was not a touch of darkness. Just pure light. Her heart must have also been made of pure light. Hence why she's not a Nobody like me." Shaylex explained trying to understand all that she's learned in the last few days.

"If that's the case, that does make her a princess of heart." Tenebrae deduced. Shaylex looked at him.

"Princess of Heart?" Shaylex asked, looking confused

"Yeah, it's a tale a heard years ago. 7 girls, pure of heart, completely untouched by darkness are chosen to become the princess' of heart. Their task, keeping the balance of light in check. To stop it from going out." Tenebrae explained. "I read about it in a library when I was beginning my studies into the darkness." He added

"Makes sense. But why would Kairi be chosen?" Shaylex asked, a hand rested on her chin as she pondered her question.

"You know her better than I do," Tenebrae said resting his keyblade behind him, on his shoulders.

"Hmmm. She came to the Islands when she was 5, the night the islands had a meteor shower. Something must have happened to her homeworld and the light protected her." Shaylex explained.

"Quite possibly. But what was her old world?" Tenebrae asked.

"She doesn't remember her past at all. Similar to me." Shaylex said puzzlingly.

"Well, there's only one place that might have any answers, Traverse Town. I've been there a few times and lots of people go there to start new lives after..." Tenebrae began to say before Shaylex finished his sentence.

"Their world's are destroyed. I know. I've been there. It's where I found Sora and Riku the first time after the islands were destroyed. It wasn't a good reunion." She explained, thinking back to that dreadful meeting.

"So, there must be someone there who could help us out, right?" Tenebrae asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Could be. Okay, then. Once we're done here, we'll go to Traverse Town." Shaylex said. Tenebrae nodded in agreement and the two of them finished their mission quickly throughout the rest of Agrabah. Shaylex then opened a corridor to Traverse Town and the two of them walked through into the third district. "Maybe it's best if we split up. We can cover more ground that way." Shaylex suggested. Tenebrae nodded. He headed off toward the second district and Shaylex went through the door that led to the first district. She looked around the district and saw a brand new building to the right of the accessories shop. She walked up to it and entered. Immediately, she heard a familiar voice.

"ASHLEY!" Pinocchio's voice rang. Shaylex blinked at the wooden puppet.

"Pinocchio! How have you been?" Shaylex asked, kneeling to his height.

"Father and I are doing well, thanks to Leon, he set us up with this shop and we're doing well! And it's all thanks to you Ashley!" Pinocchio explained, practically jumping for joy. Shaylex chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I didn't do much I'm afraid." She said nervously.

"Nonsense. You helped my boy and I escape from Monstro the whale and brought us here." Geppetto spoke up, looking up from a workbench. "We owe you our thanks. You and Sora!" He added walking up to her and shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are doing well here. Wait? Sora was here?" Shaylex asked.

"Yeah, he left about half an hour ago. Something about going after a Riku? He even asked about you. I told him you had helped us escape Monstro and that you had a good heart. He seemed happy at that. He seemed pretty worried for a second" Geppetto explained.

"I see," Shaylex whispered. So Sora was worried about her, at least Geppetto brightened his spirits with his comment. She wasn't ready to reveal the truth to Sora or Riku. Not yet anyway. Shaylex looked at Geppetto. "Do you know where they were going?"

"Hmmm. I'm not sure but they were speaking to Cid. He's the one to talk to when it comes to gummi ships." Geppetto explained.

"Cid, huh? Where can I find him?" Shaylex asked. She just had to find out where Sora was.

"He's at the top of the stairs over there. Can't miss him." Geppetto explained pointing out of the door.

"Okay. Thanks Geppetto. Good to see you Pinocchio. Stay out of trouble okay?" Shaylex said, patting Pinocchio's head.

"You got it, Ashley!" Pinocchio said giving Shaylex a thumbs up. Shaylex chuckled and left with a wave. She walked up the stairs to find Cid. She saw a middle-aged man, probably in his 50's maybe, he had bright blonde hair, wore goggles, a white shirt and blue pants. In his mouth looked like a toothpick. Shaylex approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Cid?" She asked. The guy looked at her.

"Yeah? And what's it to you sweetheart?" He said in a gruff voice.

"My name's Shay... Ashley. I'm a friend of Sora's." Shaylex said, catching herself. The minute she mentioned Sora's name, his eyes lit up.

"So you're Ashley huh? Well, if you're looking for Sora, he just left. Fixed up his gummi ship with a new navigation gummi. Bunch of bozos who can't understand how delicate machinery like that is. You looking for him?" Cid asked. This guy did know his gummi ships... But what was a gummi ship?

"Yeah. I want to know where he's going. What world is he trying to get to?" Shaylex asked as politely as she could.

"Well, it's not an easy place to get to. What kind of transportation have you got?" Cid asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"It's not a gummi ship if that's what you're thinking. I just need the name of the world in question." Shaylex responded. She certainly wasn't going to tell him about dark corridors and such.

"Well, ain't you a secretive chick then. Very well, Sora and the others are heading to Hollow Bastion, that's where Maleficent resides. Our old home. We lost it 9 years ago when the heartless invaded." Cid explained.

"9 years ago?" Shaylex asked. Could their world be the same one that Kairi or possibly most of the Organization members were from. Because that's not just a coincidence.

"Yeah. But, maybe with Sora taking out the damned witch, we might be able to go back and rebuild the world." Cid responded. He sounded hopeful

"Maybe you could. Thanks for all your help. I need to get going." Shaylex said holding out her hand for Cid to shake it, which he did.

"Hey, stay safe out there. You never know what might happen." Cid said. Shaylex nodded as if to say, thanks for the advice. She ran off towards the second district to find Tenebrae. As Shaylex entered the second district, Tenebrae exited the hotel that was there. Shaylex ran up to him.

"I found out where Sora is heading. A world called Hollow Bastion." She explained. Tenebrae nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard some people talking in a house in the third district about Hollow Bastion. That's were Maleficent is apparently." Tenebrae added. Shaylex nodded.

"I know where I'm going next. Hollow Bastion. Time to go knock the crap out of Riku." Shaylex said punching the air with her fist. Tenebrae nodded. All of a sudden, a dark corridor opened up in front of them and out stepped Axel.

"Shaylex. You're needed back at the castle. Urgently... oh. I didn't realize you made a friend?" Axel said looking at Tenebrae.

"Axel, his name's Tenebrae. He's a wielder like me too. We're only working together to collect more hearts. I've been trying to find out where Maleficent's hiding." Shaylex explained.

"That's why you're needed back at the castle. Xemnas wants to speak to everyone. Come on Shaylex." Axel said gesturing to the dark corridor that was still already open. Shaylex turned to Tenebrae.

"Okay. Sorry, Tenebrae. But if Xemnas has called a meeting, then it's serious." She explained. Tenebrae nodded.

"I understand. Go. I'll be waiting for you though." Tenebrae said. Shaylex nodded and followed Axel through his portal, back to the castle. They both surrounded themselves in purple mists and teleported to their respective chairs in the round room. Everyone was already there. Xemnas began the meeting after a few minutes.

"Good tidings comrades. You are all wondering why I have called this meeting?" He started. Everyone nodded. "As you are aware, we have been keeping a close eye on the witch, Maleficent and her plans to take over every world. Submerging them into darkness. We have recently discovered thanks to Shaylex that she is looking for 7 maidens of the purest heart to open a door to all worlds." Xemnas explained. Every one started murmuring amongst themselves. Marluxia was the one to speak up first.

"How did Shaylex find out that information?" Xigbar asked.

"I spoke to Riku yesterday, we accidentally bumped into each other and I demanded that he tell me what was happening. And he did. Unfortunately, the conversation went sour after that." Shaylex responded.

"Well played Shaylex, you dealt a potentially winning hand." Luxord chuckled. He was shuffling his cards with a graceful flair.

"Shaylex. I know you've been trying to find out where Maleficent is hiding. Any news?" Saïx spoke up, addressing Shaylex. Everyone turned their eyes to her.

"Yes, Maleficent is currently residing on a world called Hollow Bastion." She explained. Everyone from Xigbar to Axel gasped lightly and began to murmur. Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene just sat there, just as puzzled as Shaylex was. Then Xemnas' voice shut everyone else up.

"Enough. We have all the information. The witch's plan is useless. A futile attempt at trying to control the darkness. We know where she resides and we'll leave it at that. From this moment forth. No one is allowed to set foot in Hollow Bastion. Our goal remains clear! Continue helping the keyblade's chosen to gather hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts. That is all. Dismissed." Xemnas explained. Everyone nodded and disappeared. Shaylex, Saïx, and Xemnas remained. "Shaylex, if you're thinking of going to Hollow Bastion, you can forget it," Xemnas said looking at her.

"But my friends are there. I have to try and help them out at least right?" Shaylex bit back. She wasn't going to let Xemnas tell her what to do.

"Our orders are clear Shaylex. You are to stay away from that world. You have your mission. We don't want to lose our valuable keyblade wielder. You told me so yourself yesterday. You and Riku are not friends anymore. They abandoned you when you needed it most." Saïx spoke up, staring straight at Shaylex.

"I know that, but..." Shaylex begun to say before Saïx cut her off.

"Our mission is clear. If you go, you'll face the consequences when you return. And they won't be pleasant." He explained.

"You think you can intimidate me? You're sorely mistaken." Shaylex shouted to Xemnas and Saïx. She wasn't going to let them dictate her actions.

"Don't forget Shaylex. We picked you up, helped you out, made you stronger, gave you a purpose and you would throw all of that away on some 'friends' who abandoned you, who would shun you for who you are. Look at you in a repulsive way, as if you have an incurable disease." Xemnas explained. Drilling his words into Shaylex. She placed her hands in her lap.

"I... I just don't want to see them hurt each other. I have to at least help Kairi! She's been unintentionally mixed up in all of this without her knowledge." Shaylex whispered loudly. She still cared for Sora and Kairi because they were innocent. She couldn't care less about Riku.

"You are not going Shaylex and that is final. Do you understand!" Saïx raised his voice at her. His words stung. She hung her head.

"Yes Saïx, Superior." She said.

"Good. Now, off to your room. You are done for the day. You are not to leave this castle unless accompanied by another member of the organization." Xemnas ordered. Shaylex sighed and teleported to her room and crashed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"I guess, you tried to convince Saïx and Xemnas to let you go to Hollow Bastion?" Axel's voice came from her chair. Shaylex sat up.

"Yeah. I don't want to interfere. I just want to make sure that Sora and Kairi are okay." Shaylex explained looking out of the window at Kingdom Hearts.

"Is that all?" Axel asked knowing full well that there was another reason.

"I don't want any of them to end up like me. I don't them going through what I have gone through. Being turned into a Nobody, losing my heart. That's the worst fate imaginable." Shaylex explained. She knew how agonizing it had been, losing her heart, becoming a Nobody, having to adjust to this new life knowing something was missing. Axel thought for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Come on. How about we go get some sea salt ice cream. It'll cheer you up. Plus, you'll be with me so you won't be breaking any rules right?" Axel suggested. Shaylex just sat there. Axel sighed. "I know a place that does sea salt ice cream better than Twilight Town. Do you want to check it out?" He added. Shaylex smiled.

"Sure, why the heck not." She said and jumped off the bed and walked across her room to him. Axel then opened a portal and the two of them walked through it. When they reappeared, they were standing in the middle of an abandoned town. And off in the distance was a castle. Shaylex turned to Axel. "Where are we?"

"Hollow Bastion. This was our home before we got greedy with our research on the heartless. This is what's left of it. If I was to guess. Maleficent is residing in that castle over there. I'll wait here for you." Axel said pointing at the large, run-down castle.

"Axel, why?" Shaylex asked the redhead.

"Because you want to help them, despite what's happened between you guys. So go help them. Being a Nobody is not a nice thing to become and you and I know it. They still have a chance to hold onto their hearts. We don't. So go."

"Thank you!" Shaylex said hugging him and running through a corridor towards the castle.

* * *

A/N: Hey again. Thanks for reading. Well, next chapter, we explore Hollow Bastion fully. I'm also going to start incorporating little bits of dialogue from Ashley's past at the beginning of each chapter. But her past will be explored in more detail later on in flashback chapters. Again, many thanks to Knightmare1618 for letting me use Tenebrae and Kale Lampkin for letting me use Keval in my story. I hope you guys have an awesome day/night and I'll catch you all in the next chapter. Stay awesome.


	21. Chapter 20: Hollow Bastion Part 1

Shairo: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. and I can't wait for you to see what's to come in Hollow Bastion.

A/N: Hey again. Shaylex coming to you with another chapter. This is going to be part one of the Hollow Bastion section and then well jump into 358/2 and Re:Chain storylines.

* * *

_"Well done, young one. You managed to summon your keyblade!"  
__"Who are you?"  
__"I'm a friend. A spirit sent to guide you through your journey as a wielder."  
__"Really?"  
__"Yes, but first... You must decide what union to join!"_

* * *

Shaylex ran through the corridor towards the castle. She emerged on the other side, and was surrounded by waterfalls. But, the water was flowing upwards? That was weird. She looked up to see multiple platforms leading upwards. Off in the distance, she saw Sora jumping up on those platforms. She began to follow when a roar was heard from above. A roar she recognized. Beast! She looked a bit further up and saw the Beast, and Riku facing each other. Shaylex looked around and saw a platform that was high enough for her to be out of sight but low enough for her to hear the conversation that went down. She immediately, put her hood up and teleported there, and watched the whole scene unfold.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku addressed the Beast.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The Beast explained.

_'So his love for her was strong enough!'_ Shaylex thought smiling.

"Take her if you can," Riku shouted. The Beast let out an almighty roar and jumped up to Riku. But Riku was quick, he backflipped out of the Beast's strike and with his new weapon, soul eater in his hand, lunged forward and landed a clean hit on the Beast. The Beast dropped to his knees with a groan as Sora, Donald and Goofy came running up.

"Stop!" Sora shouted walking up next to the Beast with Donald and Goofy following behind.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku begins to explain.

"Riku..." Sora softly said.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters." Riku announced. Shaylex had to hide a loud laugh at there statement.

_'You couldn't be more wrong Riku.'_ She thought.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, obviously confused

"Let the keyblade choose... its true master." Riku declared and held his hand up. In a flash, Sora's keyblade disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Riku's. Shaylex couldn't believe her eyes. How? "Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the keyblade master can open the secret door... And change the world." Riku explained.

_'Secret door? What is he talking about?'_ Shaylex thought. _'Could he mean Kingdom Hearts? But that's not possible... Could it?'_ Shaylex thought. Everything was getting slightly confusing.

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!" Sora exclaimed. He sounded just as confused as Shaylex was.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku said, tossing a wooden sword at Sora's feet. Sora dropped to his knees in despair as Riku walked away.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald said to Goofy.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy hesitated as Donald began to walk away but he followed a few seconds later.

"Sora, sorry," Donald said as they walked off. Shaylex felt the anger bubbling inside of her. How could they just abandon him? After everything, the three of them had gone through!

"What assholes," Shaylex whispered to herself. She was about to teleport into the castle itself before she saw the Beast get up and began to stumble towards the castle himself. Sora ran to help him.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." He said softly.

"Why... Why did you... you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." The Beast explained as he managed to get back up and continued walking. Sora looked at the wooden sword on the ground, picked it up and joined Beast by his side.

"Me too. I'm not going to give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." He declared. Shaylex smiled as she watched the two of them walking towards the castle. Shaylex teleported to the inside of the castle. She was determined to find Riku and have a chat with him. And maybe beat the crap out of Donald and Goofy for abandoning Sora like that.

She appeared in what looked like a library. She looked around at the books on the shelves. Some looked familiar. There were studies on the heartless, on the history of Hollow Bastion and other tomes linked to science and the inner workings of the heart. Shaylex heard a door open and footsteps, she slid behind a bookcase and listened. She then heard voices. "Donald, are you sure we're making the right decision, abandoning Sora like that?" Goofy asked

"You know our mission Goofy. The one the King left us in his letter. Stay with the one who has the key. They are the key to finding the King." Donald explained.

_'All this for a stupid mission? A wild goose chase at best!'_ Shaylex thought, her anger grew even more.

"I know that, but Sora has become one of our closest friends. It's just not fair to leave him like that." Goofy said, sounding slightly guilty.

"I know. But we have our mission." Donald repeated. Shaylex couldn't take it anymore. She took her hood off and walked behind them.

"How can you say that? Sora's your friend! He chose you guys over Riku and I! And you're going to abandon him, for your King who ran off with nothing but a letter telling you to find someone who wields a 'key'?" She said quite loudly, startling Donald and Goofy.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Goofy asked.

"I'm here for my friends. Because that's what we do, we are there for them. No matter what. Screw your mission. I'm risking everything by being here. But I'm here." Shaylex explained.

"You don't know King Mickey. He would want us to follow his orders." Donald explained but Shaylex held her hand up to stop him from going any further.

"Yeah? And where has he been all this time? Where has your precious King Mickey run off to? He doesn't need to know but right now, Sora needs you. After everything, you guys have done together! You're just going to abandon him? Well, I wouldn't. Mission or not, he's my friend and I'll be damned if I stand by and let Riku tear him apart." Shaylex explained. She then turned around and walked out of the library. She entered a large entryway. There was a fountain in the middle of two staircases leading up to another level, she looked up and saw a ledge, hidden within the darkness. She teleported up there and waited for a bit. Soon, she saw Riku walk through a door into the room, carrying Kairi and Donald and Goofy following behind them. Shaylex shrugged her coat off. She was glad that she wore her old outfit again today.

"Where did she go?" Riku asked Donald and Goofy as he placed Kairi down by the fountain.

"She walked out of the library after talking to us. But she was gone when we left shortly afterward." Donald explained. Of course, they'd run to get Riku.

"She uses the darkness to get around. She must have used it to get out of the way. But she wouldn't leave. So come on then Ashley! Am I that bad of a person?" Riku shouted to the empty room.

"Maybe you are Riku!" Shaylex shouted, emerging from her high platform. She jumped off it and landed gracefully on the floor in front of Riku. Donald and Goofy stepped back. Riku summoned the keyblade. "What are you going to do? Attack me? When I don't even have a weapon." She chuckled at her old friend.

"Give it up. I've won. Very soon, we'll find the last princess of heart, we'll open a door to all worlds and save Kairi and the islands!" Riku explained. He was delusional.

"Ha! You think you can do all of that? So, tell me Riku, where is this last princess?" Shaylex asked. Riku's face softened as he lowered the keyblade.

"We haven't been able to trace her. But Maleficent is working on it." Riku explained. Shaylex began to laugh quite hysterically. She knew something that Riku or Maleficent didn't. She immediately began to walk towards Riku. Riku held up the keyblade again but Shaylex teleported quickly around him so that she was standing by Kairi. She crouched down and placed her hand on Kairi's chest where her heart should be. She felt that same light. Then she felt it. A heartbeat, it was faint but it wasn't coming from Kairi's body. If the heartless didn't have her heart, then where was it?

"Hey! What was that for? And why are you so happy?" Riku asked turning around. Shaylex stood up.

"You want to know where your last princess is?" She said standing up and facing him. Riku's face softened in shock as he gasped.

"You know?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I know but with your obsession for power and the darkness made you blind to see it," Shaylex explained pointing to Kairi. "That is your last princess!" She said. Riku gasped.

"But how?" Riku asked. Shaylex reveled in his speechlessness.

"You don't feel it? The light that radiates from her body? She may not have a heart but it is not lost to the darkness because there is no darkness. It is protected. So until you find her heart, you are not opening that door. And besides. It won't work. Your heart isn't strong enough." Shaylex boasted. She was going to love seeing Riku get torn apart sooner or later.

"What makes you say that? Of course, my heart is strong! I've got the keyblade! It was rightfully mine, to begin with. I was bequeathed it when I was a child!" Riku explained, raising his keyblade again.

"Your obsession over the darkness is what makes you weak. Plus it does not take the strength of a person's heart to wield a keyblade!" Shaylex explained. She was for sure he was going to strike her. Maybe even cut her down. But would he do that to her?

"What do you mean? Of course, it takes strength of heart! You know nothing!" Riku began to shout. Shaylex turned away from him.

"Do you want to do this Riku? I don't want to force my hand. I don't have a weapon remember." Shaylex explained calmly. She readied her hand just in case she had to summon her keyblade. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to it.

"No, you force my hand, Ash. The darkness will destroy you! My heart is stronger than yours! And weapon or not, I will destroy you" Riku shouted and ran towards Shaylex, he raised the keyblade, ready to strike. Shaylex sighed, summoned her keyblade, turned and blocked Riku's attack. Riku gasped in shock.

"No... That can't be?" He said as Shaylex pushed him off her. She lay the keyblade at her side. "That's a keyblade. But how?" He gasped looking at the blade in shock.

"Same as you, I was bequeathed one when I was a child. I learned to wield it before the islands were destroyed. That's why I know you will lose." Shaylex explained spinning the blade in her hand.

"But why didn't you tell me? I'm not going to lose. Not if we work together!" Riku explained dismissing his keyblade and holding out a hand for her.

"Ha! Do you think I would still work with you, after everything you and Maleficent did to me? You're mistaken. You swung your keyblade at me while I was technically unarmed and defenseless. Like I said, to wield a keyblade takes more than just the strength of a person's heart. The darkness won't destroy me. But it will destroy you." Shaylex explained as she turned her back to Riku and began walking towards the exit of the castle.

"How do you know then? How do you know it doesn't just take strength of heart" Riku asked. Shaylex turned her head back to him and smiled.

"Because I don't have a heart anymore." She said sending a wicked grin Riku's way. Riku, Donald and Goofy's eyes widened and gasped at her statement and Shaylex chuckled and disappeared in the familiar purple mist. Hearing the cries of Riku, calling her old name as she teleported back to her dark hiding spot in that room.

"Fine then, run away! You lied to me! You'll see! I will be stronger than you ever will be!" Riku shouted to the empty room. He then sighed, turned around, picked up Kairi and carried her through a door. Donald and Goofy stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. But Riku returned shortly afterward, but he was alone.

"Where's Kairi?" Donald asked.

"She's with Maleficent. Ashley was right, she was the last princess of heart." Riku said calmly. The three of them stood there. Shaylex quietly slipped her coat on and stood in the dark hiding spot and waited. "I can't believe she lied to me! She doesn't have a heart. Why didn't she tell me to begin with?" Riku asked.

"Can you be sure what she said was true? Maybe she made up the whole not having a heart thing because she was angry. She seemed pretty upset at how much your friendship has fallen apart since your world was destroyed." Goofy said. "Besides, if she didn't have a heart, she would look like Kairi? Right?" Donald added.

"Maybe. But Ashley, why didn't she tell me that she had a keyblade too!" Riku asked looking at his hand. "Maybe if she told me..."

"Maybe she was protecting you?" Donald said. Riku chuckled.

"Maybe, just like I tried to protect her. But all it's done is push her away further. Ashley, I hope I can make it up to you one day." Riku declared as the three of them entered the library. Shaylex wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Nothing could repair the hurt and pain that Riku had caused her these last few months even if it was to protect her. She stayed in her spot and waited for Sora to come along.

After a few minutes. The main door opened and in walked Sora and the Beast. They both looked determined. "Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" The Beast asked Sora. Sora walked forward towards the center of the room. The Beast gasped and turned around to look at the door the two of them had walked through. There, standing in the doorway was Belle. "Belle?" The Beast asked, looking at her. But the figure of Belle changed into a shadow heartless. The Beast let out a mighty roar and ran through the door at the heartless, where it closed and locked him out. Sora turned around to witness it. While he was distracted, Riku emerged from the library with Donald and Goofy and descended the stairs.

"Quit while you can," Riku announced. Sora turned back to face him.

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora declared. Both Sora and Riku were here fighting over Kairi. But what about her?

"The darkness will destroy you. Just like it destroyed Ashley." Riku said and in a flash, his outfit completely changed. Instead of his yellow and blue shirt and jeans combo. He was now wearing a dark blue and purple bodysuit with red on the sleeves and what looked like a white skirt. On his chest in the middle of the suit, was a heart-shaped emblem. Shaylex gasped quietly at the sight. If only she had that power to change clothes using darkness.

"You're wrong, Riku." Sora began to say. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora shouted. Shaylex smiled at how optimistic he still was.

"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku shouted as he shot a dark energy ball from his hand at Sora. As the ball raced towards Sora, Shaylex readied herself you jump in front of it. But someone else got there first.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy's voice declared as he jumped into front of the ball with his shield. Deflecting the magic and saving Sora. Shaylex smiled. Maybe her words had an impact on Goofy after all.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm sorry?" Goofy explained shouting at Donald

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald replied and ran over to Sora and Goofy. "Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora," Goofy added smiling. Sora looked down at the ground.

"Thanks a lot... Donald, Goofy." He whispered. He then looked back up and smiled.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked. Was he really going to strike Sora too, just like he had done with Shaylex?

I know now I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora declared. Riku scoffed.

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" Riku asked. He sounded cocky.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora shouted, readying his wooden sword to fight Riku. But in a flash, the keyblade disappeared from Riku's hand and reappeared in Sora's. Much to Riku's shock and upset. Shaylex smiled. Maybe the strength of a person's heart was needed to wield the keyblade. Or was it the strength of someone's light? She at least some of that maybe? Shaylex placed her hand on her chest where her heart should be. She looked down to see Riku and Sora fighting each other. They were both evenly matched this time around. Probably because Sora had gotten stronger over the last few months with the keyblade. After many minutes had passed of them fighting, Sora eventually struck Riku down. Riku stood there, crouched over, breathing heavily. His new dark outfit changed back into his old regular one. Maybe there was a chance he could still be saved from all of this. He began to run away, back up the steps and through the doorway he had taken Kairi through earlier. The door then unlocked and in walked the Beast.

"So, your heart won this battle." He said. Sora turned around and sent him a small nod to say yes it had. Shaylex watched as the four of them walked towards the door Riku had disappeared through. But it was locked. She watched as Sora ran around the area trying to find the pieces to open this door. Once he had, they walked through. Shaylex waited a while before jumping down and following them.


	22. Chapter 21: Hollow Bastion Part 2

Shairo: I'm glad you liked the unexpected twist with Ashley's reveal of the keyblade to Riku. And with regards to Ashley meeting Ansem and Sora losing his heart... You'll have to find out in this next chapter.

A/N: Hey guys and welcome all my new followers. I was going to post this chapter up a few days ago before I went on vacation with my family for the weekend, but I ran out of time. But here it is now. We've finished KH1 from Ashley/Shaylex's viewpoint and in the next chapter, we start the 358/2 days storyline. I also want to say that this story is part of a community called the Light Protectors. It is a tag I created with my friends who all have Kingdom Hearts OC's to bring our stories together. You've already met Keval and Tenebrae in this story and the friends who created those characters will be posting their stories from their character's viewpoint. Please also check out BloodRoseKnight who has started writing her OC's story for this tag. But enough of my ramblings. Onto part 2 of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

_"Why did you choose my union, Ashley?" _  
_"I guess, I chose this union because you have to be serious to be a keyblade wielder. You need to be ready at a moment's notice to defend the world from darkness. To protect your friends." _  
_"An interesting answer. But one lesson I do teach all my students. The only person you can trust, is yourself. Even if you've known a person your whole life. You can only count on yourself and only yourself." _  
_"Thank you, Master Gula."_

* * *

Shaylex followed Sora and the others slowly, she didn't want to be seen. She wondered if Donald and Goofy were going to tell Sora about her. But the more they made their way through the castle, the more she realized they weren't going to talk about it. Maybe it was for the best. They did, after all, shut her out back in Traverse Town before getting to know her. Maybe if she had summoned her keyblade back then, would they have accepted her and let her come along? Would she have been able to convince them to let Riku join them? _'It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that Maleficent is destroyed and Riku is free from her control.'_ Shaylex thought, clutching the necklace. _'I know you didn't really give this to me but you still held onto it and fixed it for me. I promised to protect you Riku and I won't break that promise.'_ She declared silently as she continued to follow behind quietly. The small group entered a new room. Shaylex quietly slipped in behind them. In the center of the room, stood Maleficent. She seemed far too interested in Sora and company to notice her slip in the shadows. Shaylex looked around the room again briefly to find a hiding spot. She found another small but concealed ledge close to the ceiling. She quickly teleported there and waited for her chance to slip by and find Riku.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent spoke smugly as if she had already won.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora declared readying his keyblade for battle.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent declared and from there, she raised her arms and a platform she was standing on raised itself up from the ground. Shaylex crouched down as she saw Sora and the others preparing for a fight. She watched as Sora and Maleficent battled. Maleficent even sent waves of heartless to stop Sora, but Sora cut through them like they were pieces of paper. Eventually, Sora struck Maleficent and it weakened her. Her spells stopped, the platform disappeared and she retreated through a dark corridor. Sora and the others ran after her. When Shaylex knew she was alone. She jumped down and began to look around. All of a sudden, she felt a strong darkness coming from another part of the castle. She was about to find the source when a dark voice came from behind her.

"So you're the one that Riku tried to protect? It seems he did a poor job. As did you, keyblade wielder." The voice spoke. Shaylex turned around to see Riku in his new outfit. But the darkness coming from him was immense.

"Riku? What happened to your voice?" Shaylex asked. But she knew all too well that this wasn't Riku speaking.

"You are perceptive. Your precious Riku gave his heart to the darkness. He was so willing to get a keyblade that he begged me to help him." The dark voice spoke. Shaylex's mouth dropped open. He couldn't have

"Who are you? What did you do to him?" Shaylex demanded, summoning her keyblade.

"I am Ansem. The seeker of darkness. And you my dear sweetheart must return the courtesy." The voice from Riku announced.

"Ashley!" Shaylex lied. She wasn't sure if Riku could still hear everything that was going on.

"No, that is not your name anymore. Your name is Shaylex!" Ansem spoke. Shaylex lowered her keyblade slowly. How did this guy know?

"What?! How did you know?!" Shaylex demanded.

"Let's call them an acquaintance. An old friend of yours shall we say." Ansem chuckled. Shaylex's eyes widened. Which old friend? Was it Keval? Or was it someone else from her past?

"Wait, can Riku hear?" Shaylex asked. She really didn't want him to know about her new life. She did that to protect him.

"Bits and pieces. How tragic it must be for a heartless vessel. To watch your friend give himself to the darkness when you refused it to begin with." Ansem sneered at her. He was referring to the day the islands were destroyed and she lost her heart to the heartless.

"I didn't have a choice! He did!" Shaylex shouted at Ansem readying herself to fight Ansem. She would beat the darkness out of her friend, even if it killed her.

"Choice or not, you still embraced the darkness after you lost your heart. You and Riku are very much alike!" Ansem chuckled. This really made Shaylex angry.

"That's where you're wrong! Riku and I are not alike. Riku is stronger than I am. He will fight the darkness and win! And when I get my heart back. I will also be strong enough to defeat the darkness!" Shaylex demanded, placing her hand on her chest where her heart used to be. She knew she was going to get it back one day.

"You are a fool to think you can defeat the darkness. It is now a part of you. You can't ever escape it." Ansem declared raising his arms as darkness began to surround Riku's body.

"I can at least try. By taking you down first" Shaylex declared as she readied to fight.

"Your arrogance will get you nowhere," Ansem spoke as he raised his arm and summoned a keyblade of his own. Shaylex gasped.

"Arrogance or not. I'm not going to let you destroy Riku!" Shaylex declared and charged at Ansem. The two keyblades clashed. Sounds of metal on metal rang throughout the room as the two individuals fought. Shaylex managed to dodge some of Ansem's quick attacks using the skills she had perfected over the last few months training with the other members of the organization. But Ansem was just as skilled as she was. He was quick and managed to successfully counter block Shaylex's attacks. After many minutes of fighting, both Shaylex and Ansem were starting to get tired. Shaylex used the last of her energy to summon the wind vortex she had accidentally learned the other day and sent it towards Ansem. Ansem dodged and Shaylex used that opportunity to disappear through a dark corridor, emerging right behind Ansem and landing a hit. Ansem cried out as the force of Shaylex's blow forced him across the room. Shaylex heard a noise as she saw a doorway open that she hadn't noticed before. She used this opportunity to run for it. She had to find Kairi. She kept on running. Not looking back. She eventually came upon another room. She walked through the hallway and to the left and right of her, were 6 chambers, and in each chamber held a girl. Shaylex gasped as she looked at the chambers. In one chamber, she recognized Belle straight away to the left of her. She guessed the darker-skinned girl directly to her right was Jasmine. She knew one of these girls was Alice, from Wonderland, probably the smallest girl with blonde hair, who was situated next to Belle. The other three, she didn't have a clue but they were the princess' of heart no doubt. 'So where is Kairi?' Shaylex thought as she walked through into the main part of the room. She ascended the staircase to her left and saw Kairi lying there, in front of the large portal. Shaylex ran over to Kairi. "Kairi, wake up Kairi!" Shaylex shouted, shaking her friend gently. But it was useless. Shaylex looked up at the large colorful portal. "This must be the keyhole Maleficent and Ansem were talking about? The door to all worlds! I need to lock it!" Shaylex said to herself, she summoned Love's Promise and held it up against the portal. But nothing happened. "Why didn't it work? Perhaps it's to do with Kairi. She technically doesn't have her heart. But where could it be? I felt it faintly earlier. Someone must be keeping it safe." Shaylex thought out loud as she crouched down beside Kairi, she placed a hand on her chest again and concentrated. She then felt it, a faint heartbeat coming from somewhere else in the castle. She closed her eyes and focussed on it. A faint image began to appear in her mind. The image had brown hair, and a red outfit and large yellow shoes. Shaylex gasped when she realized who the image was. Sora! She stepped back. "Sora has Kairi's heart?!" She exclaimed. Then, she chuckled lightly. "Of course he does. It makes sense now." She added. She then heard the doors to the room open. She looked around and saw another high ledge hidden out of view and teleported up there and waited patiently as Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up the stairs to the keyhole. But a barrier blocked Goofy from entering the area.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran over to her body. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" He said as he held her body.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Ansem, still in Riku's body, spoke from atop the portal to the keyhole. Shaylex wondered how long he had been up there. Did he hear what she said about Kairi's heart being with Sora?

"What? You... You're not Riku." Sora exclaimed standing up and looking up at him.

"The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps," Ansem explained as he jumped down from his spot and gracefully landed in front of the keyhole.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked. Shaylex looked at Kairi's body. Shaylex was just as shocked as she was when she realized that Kairi was a princess. She didn't look like one and certainly didn't have the grace and flair the others probably did form the looks of things.

"Yes, and without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Ansem said as he summoned his keyblade. Sora just glared at him.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" The brunette boy shouted. He sounded determined to save Riku.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart," Ansem spoke as he pointed his keyblade at Sora. Suddenly, a light emitted from Sora and he fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed

"What's-" Sora exclaimed as he clutched his heart.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" Ansem finally announced. So he had heard Shaylex's revelation.

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi, who was still laying on the floor as lifeless as ever.

"I know all that there is to know." Ansem declared. Shaylex rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd take all the credit. Unless he knew all along.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora finally asked, now looking up at Riku. His best friend.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Ansem proclaimed as he began to walk towards Sora. Donald screamed and ran forward but Ansem pushed him off to the side and out of the area where a barrier had been placed around to stop people from coming in or out. Riku stopped in front of Sora. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" As Ansem raised his keyblade, Shaylex prepared to jump down and protect Sora and Kairi. But Sora found a burst of strength and summoned his own keyblade to block Ansem's.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora announced and the two of them began to fight. All Shaylex could do was stand and watch the fight between her two old friends unfold. Shaylex could really tell that Sora had gotten stronger because he was really keeping up with Ansem's attacks and managing to block and dodge them quickly. After many minutes, Sora finally struck him a final blow and Riku's body disappeared.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as Riku disappeared, leaving his keyblade behind.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald shouted.

"The... The keyhole!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora walked up to it and held out his keyblade to lock the keyhole. But nothing happened. "It won't work! The keyhole's not finished yet!" He added when nothing happened.

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up," Goofy suggested looking at her body.

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?" Sora pondered as his eyes laid upon Ansem's keyblade that he had left behind. Shaylex stared at it too. "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." He said inquisitively. Shaylex knew what he was about to do when she saw him walk towards the keyblade.

"Sora?" Goofy asked. Shaylex tried to move but her feet stayed planted in shock at what Sora was about to do "Sora, hold on!" Goofy exclaimed as he watched Sora pick up the keyblade.

"No, wait!" Donald shouted as Sora turned to them and smiled. He then raised the keyblade to his chest and stabbed himself! The blade began to glow purple and black as a light emitted from Sora. The keyblade then removed itself and transformed into 6 hearts. Each heart flew to the chambers where the other princesses were encased. Then another light came from Sora as Kairi's heart was released. Shaylex shouted out to Sora but yet, her feet still couldn't move due to the shock. She watched as Kairi's heart entered her body and her eyes opened up. As Kairi awoke the keyhole changed colors and Shaylex felt the darkness from it. It had been completed. Sora smiled as his body began to turn a bright yellow. He fell backward. "Sora... Sora!" Donald yelled as he and Goofy ran to him. Kairi stood up and saw Sora fall. She ran to him.

"Sora!" She called out as she went to catch his body, but it disintegrated into yellow sparks that spread across the room. Shaylex dropped to her knees at what she just saw. It was just like reliving the night she lost her heart.

"Sora! Come back Sora!" Donald shouted

"Sora, are you really- No! He can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi shouted, clutching her heart.

"So, you have awakened, at last, Princess. The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." A voice spoke as a new person emerged from a portal. He was quite tall. Had white hair, he wore a white shirt that was buttoned down halfway so his chest was exposed. the same heartless emblem branded across his chest. He wore a long black trench coat and black pants. White gloves covered his hands. Shaylex thought he looked a little familiar. Especially his voice. Now that it was crystal clear. She knew this guy was Ansem. So where was Riku's body?

"Don't make another move!" Donald exclaimed as he prepared his staff to fight.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked as he raised his shield to his face.

"I don't know!" Donald replied back. Ansem chuckled softly and began to step forward. Shaylex was ready to jump down and fight Ansem again. But something happened. Ansem became rooted to the spot. He couldn't move.

"Impossible..." He managed to stutter out and from Ansem, a ghostly figure of Riku appeared. He was fighting back against Ansem's control.

"No. You won't use me for this!" Riku strained against the power. Shaylex smiled at him. She knew he was stronger than she ever could be and she was glad he wasn't going to end up like her.

"Riku!" Kairi said happily as she saw her friend again for the first time in what was probably almost 3 months now.

"You've got to run! The heartless are coming! And if you see Ashley, tell her I'm sorry." Riku exclaimed. Kairi looked around to see heartless popping up all over the place. She nodded to Riku and the three of them ran for it back through the castle. Riku and Ansem then disappeared. Shaylex stayed there, on her knees. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But she was frozen. She had failed her friends. She tried to stop them from suffering the same fate as her. But here they all were. All broken and lost.

"What about the keyhole?" Goofy asked as they ran out of the door.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald responded. As they did, a single heartless popped up. It stood there, watching the door. Its behavior was strange. Shaylex looked at the heartless. It felt familiar. Her eyes opened wide in shock. That was Sora! The heartless was Sora. She finally found the strength to move and jumped down from her ledge. She crouched down by Sora and touched him lightly.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I wasn't there to save you. But maybe Kairi can! Go to her, Sora. And I pray that you don't suffer the same fate as I did." She whispered to him, giving him a hug. The heartless looked at Sora and nodded. He then jumped down from the platform and headed out of the door. Shaylex followed quietly behind. Making sure he got there safely. Shaylex eventually found her way back to the first entrance hall where the library was. She quickly teleported to her previous hiding spot and hoped that Kairi would notice Sora as he entered the room.

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy said as him and Donal stood by the fountain. Kairi was still at the top of the stairs. She was hesitant to leave the castle.

"I can't leave them behind!" Kairi exclaimed. She must have meant the other princesses. They were still trapped in that room. Although now that they all have their hearts back, they'll be awoken and they can leave too, Shaylex realized.

"We can't stay here!" Donald added as Kairi ran down the stairs to join them.

"A heartless is after us!" Goofy exclaimed as the Sora heartless followed them to the center of the room by the fountain.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald exclaimed and began to hit Sora over the head with his staff. "Confounded heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked. Shaylex smiled. At least Kairi recognized him as she did.

"Uh-oh," Goofy said as more heartless sprung up and surrounded them.

"This time, I'll protect you," Kairi promised Sora as the heartless pounced on them. Kairi screamed Sora's name as she shielded him. Donald and Goofy called her name but in a flash, the heartless were thrown off and standing there, hugging Kairi, was Sora!

"Kairi, thank you!" Sora said. Shaylex smiled again! She was relieved. He was lucky. He had his heart and body. He wasn't a nobody like her.

"Sora..." Kairi exclaimed as did Donald and Goofy. But the heartless kept coming. Suddenly, the Beast entered and let out an almighty roar.

"Go! Now!" The Beast exclaimed.

"Come with us!" Sora said, looking up at him.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The heartless are coming!" The Beast repeated. Sora nodded at him.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Sora said as the group fled the castle. Shaylex stayed there a little while longer. Reflecting on everything that had just happened. There was nothing more she could do. She teleported back to Axel.

"You took your time? Everything okay?" He asked as Shaylex appeared in front of him. Shaylex nodded. "That's great to hear, although..." He added, rubbing the back of his neck

"Although you both broke the rules." Xigbar's voice came from behind her. Shaylex jumped as she heard it.

"Don't blame Axel. Blame me. I'm the one who came here. Don't punish Axel." Shaylex explained. Xigbar chuckled.

"As if I'm here to punish you. Xemnas sent me to get Axel and you. Axel, you're needed in Twilight Town. Immediately. Shaylex, you're coming with me back to the castle. I have no idea what Saïx and Xemnas have planned for you. But we can't keep them waiting." Xigbar explained. Axel and Shaylex nodded.

"I'll swing by your room later to talk about what happened. Okay?" Axel said pointing to his temple again. "Got it memorized?" Shaylex nodded and stepped through the corridor with Xigbar. She didn't care what punishment she received. She was glad that she could've helped out a little bit knowing that her old friends had not fallen to the same fate that she had.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes Kingdom Hearts 1 of Ashley's timeline. Now we move onto 358/2 days. What do you think will happen with Shaylex? How do you think she'll react to Roxas and Xion? And will she learn more about her past and who are the Light Protectors? Please go follow the Light Protectors community tag to be updated on all the stories from the OC's in the tag. And stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 22: Roxas

Shairo: Thanks again for the review. I'm glad you love the chapter. Sora losing his heart always gets me too. Technically if you follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline, we have a few scenes in 358/2 days that take place before Castle Oblivion but you will have to wait and see if Shaylex goes there or not because I'm not giving anything away!

A/N: Hey again. Shaylex coming at you again with another chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, Kingdom Hearts 1 storyline from Ashley's perspective is finished and now we dive into 358/2 days/Re:Chain of Memories storyline. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for the continued support. Like I said, please don't forget to check out the Light Protectors community to keep up to date on all stories from myself and my friends who are a part of this wonderful tag as and when they finally upload them.

* * *

_"Ash. Hello! Earth to Ashley!"  
__"Sorry Solas, I was lost in thought."  
__"Again? Come on, we're only a couple of years away from gaining our keyblade. We need to concentrate now more than ever!"  
__"I know, I just want to get mine now."  
__"So do I. But we won't if you keep daydreaming. What was it this time? Probably that guy in the other class?"  
__"What?! Of course not Solas. Don't be silly!"  
__"Yes, it is. I can see you blushing!"_

* * *

Shaylex walked through the corridor with Xigbar back to the castle. Xigbar chuckled to himself. "What? Do you get a kick out of punishment or something?" Shaylex spat at him. She wasn't in the mood to be playing Xigbar's games.

"As if. Although seeing one of the keyblade's chosen breaking rules, it doesn't excite me. Not the first time I've seen that." Xigbar remarked. Shaylex looked at him, intrigued.

"First time? You've met wielders like me before?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. A long time ago, three of them. Right ignorant bunch of kids. Didn't know talent even when it slapped them in the face." Xigbar explained. Shaylex stopped and crossed her arms at him.

"And what do you know about wielding a keyblade?" She asked. Xigbar stopped and chuckled at her.

"Oh, nothing sweet pea. Nothing at all." He said so sweetly and innocently. He carried on walking and Shaylex followed.

_'Yeah right.'_ She thought as they emerged from the corridor into the round room. Xemnas and Saïx were sitting in their respective chairs. Xigbar teleported away after bowing to the superior.

"Shaylex, you know why you were summoned!" Saïx began. Shaylex nodded.

"You disobeyed our orders Shaylex. Even if Axel has a hand in taking you to Hollow Bastion, you should not have gone." Xemnas added. Shaylex looked up her superior.

"I know. But I couldn't just stand idly by knowing that my friends needed help. They were in danger!" Shaylex shouted. She knew she had done the right thing in trying to protect her friends.

"And yet, they still shut you out. Cast you aside like you were nothing. So why did you do it?" Saix remarked. Shaylex didn't need to be reminded of the way Riku and Sora treated her back in Traverse Town and Neverland. Those memories still stung.

"Because I didn't want them to end up like us. We're trying to complete ourselves. By forging Kingdom Hearts to get our hearts back. But you know what it felt like to lose your heart. To have to deal with not being whole. It's not an easy adjustment. I never asked to become this and I certainly wasn't going to stand by and let my friends go through that same fate. Well, I succeeded. So punish me however you want. I don't care." Shaylex explained. She lowered her head and awaited punishment. Xemnas and Saïx smiled.

"We will not punish you today Shaylex. But know this. You are confined to the castle for the week while we decide on a suitable punishment. Now, will you please take a seat on your throne. I have some important news to share with everyone." Xemnas explained. Shaylex gasped. She felt relieved but nervous. One week confined to the castle. That wasn't going to be fun, but important news? What could that mean? Shaylex bowed politely and teleported to her throne. Everyone else shortly followed, but Axel's throne remained empty. After a few minutes. Xemnas addressed the room. "Good tidings my comrades. Today is a momentous day indeed. Thanks to the efforts of Shaylex, the witch Maleficent has been vanquished. But we have a new member joining our ranks. One who will help Shaylex complete Kingdom Hearts and bring us one step closer to being whole once again." Xemnas explained. Shaylex heard footsteps walk across the floor of the room. She saw familiar red hair that belonged to Axel but the smaller person walking alongside him she didn't recognize. His hair was blonde and slightly spiked up to the right. He had piercing blue eyes and was already wearing the organization's coat. "Let us all welcome one of the keyblade's chosen. Number 14, Roxas" Xemnas announced. Some members of the organization began to whisper to themselves or their neighbors. Shaylex just looked at the newcomer. Roxas... Why was he given the name Roxas? What was his name before he became a Nobody? She knew that Xemnas gave them their names by rearranging the letters and adding a letter X. So she took the X out and was left with ROAS. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sudden realization of who's Nobody Roxas was. He was Sora's. Shaylex sat there, looking down at Roxas. She didn't save him. Kairi and her, they were too late. The minute Sora gave up his heart, Roxas was born. But, why did Roxas look like that? Why did he not look like Sora? Those questions confused Shaylex, she zoned out of the rest of the meeting as the room spoke of Roxas. She just kept looking at him. She could feel Saix's and Xemnas's smug faces looking down at her. They knew. They knew that Roxas had been born that Sora had given up his heart. And that's why her punishment wasn't as severe. Because she thought Sora was saved from that fate when he regained his body. This was her punishment. To see that she had failed Sora. That she couldn't save him from the same fate that had befallen her. Xemnas addressed the room. "With the death of Maleficent, we can continue our quest to complete Kingdom Hearts. With two keyblade wielders, we are one step closer to that dream becoming a reality. That is all for today. You are dismissed. Axel, take Roxas to his room and look after him." He commanded. Axel nodded and he led Roxas through a corridor. Everyone else followed suit, teleporting out of the round room. Shaylex just stayed there. Her eyes stung. Xemnas and Saix also remained.

"Something troubling you, Shayex?" Saix asked smugly. Shaylex balled her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"You knew, you knew that the moment Sora lost his heart, Roxas was born. That's why you didn't punish me. Because you knew that seeing Roxas and figuring out he was Sora's nobody would hurt me like this" Shaylex stuttered out looking up at Xemnas and Saix. Her eyes were red, as if she wanted to cry, but no tears came out.

"You will receive a punishment in due course Shaylex but yes, we knew about Roxas the moment Sora chose to sacrifice his heart for Kairi. No matter what happened to him afterward, his Nobody was still created. That can't be undone." Xemnas explained. "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't have any of Sora's memories. They remain with Sora himself." He added. Shaylex looked back down at the spot Roxas was standing in a few moments before.

"So why doesn't he look like Sora?" Shaylex asked. Was it because Sora had regained his body not long after becoming a heartless?

"That, we don't know" Saix declared. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you because you don't need to know." He added. That made Shaylex angry. How could Saix just sit there and taunt her so calmly.

"I have a right to know! Sora was my friend. I was meant to protect him, protect all of them!" She shouted at Saix. She didn't care what happened. She was ready to fight Saix for what he said.

"And you failed. We have nothing more to say to you. You should consider yourself lucky that you weren't turned into a dusk." Saix remarked back. Shaylex felt her hand was ready to summon her keyblade and swing it at Saix but Xemnas' voice stopped her from doing that.

"Shaylex. Please return to your room. Remember that you are confined to the castle for the next week for your safety. After that, you will go on missions with other members of the organization until such a time passes and we can trust you to go back out on your own. You can meet with your new friend on missions if he is willing to help out but no other contact will be made with anyone outside of the organization." Xemnas explained. At least there was a glimmer of light. Shaylex was still allowed to speak to Tenebrae. She would have to find a way to let him know what had happened though. She nodded.

"Yes superior. Saix." She said softly and teleported back to her room. She went straight to her bathroom, shut the door, locked it and stood against it, sliding down onto the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a few dry sobs. She wanted tears to flow but still, none came. A curse of being a Nobody. "I failed my friends. I failed all of them. I should've been there to protect them. But I wasn't." She whispered. She sat there on the floor of her bathroom for a couple of hours before a soft knock was heard.

"Shaylex. Are you in there?" Axel's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Yes, I am Axel," Shaylex responded softly. She felt the weight of the door shift. She must have guessed Axel sat down against the door on the other side.

"Do you want to talk about what's just happened?" He asked. Shaylex shook her head and responded.

"No. I don't. You saw what happened. I couldn't save Sora, even when I thought I had. He still ended up as a Nobody. Just like one of us."

"Wait? He's Sora's Nobody? That can't be. He doesn't look anything like Sora!" Axel exclaimed. Shaylex let out a soft chuckle at his response.

"I know. Xemnas doesn't know why that's the case, maybe because Kairi turned Sora back into a person after he had become a heartless. But I don't know. Why Axel. Why don't you think he's Sora's?" Shaylex asked, her hand clutching the necklace around her neck lightly.

"It's just, Roxas looks just like someone I met a long time ago, before I became a Nobody. Before my world was destroyed. He was a keyblade wielder like you too. he was called Ven. He's the spitting image of Roxas. We met and we had a sparring match. He won, of course, but we became friends. And after that, he disappeared. I'd pretty much forgotten about him until today when I saw Roxas. I almost called him Ven but Xemnas explained that he was Roxas now and that he didn't have his memories. And I don't question it. I took him for some sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower and then brought him back here for introductions. Do you remember your first day in the organization?" Axel explained, reminiscing about that chance meeting with Ven all those years ago. Shaylex sighed.

"Yeah, you were the only person who saw me as a person. You helped me to adjust. But even at the end of the day, I still failed my friends. We all ended up losing ourselves one way or another to the darkness. I said I would be there for them. I would protect them. No matter the cost. And I failed." Shaylex responded tightening her fists yet again, her nails digging into her hands.

"But you tried your best. You can't save everyone Shaylex." Axel said, sighing softly, "That's a lesson I learned a long time ago." He added hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Shaylex asked softly turning her head to face the closed door.

"That's a story for another time. Now, come on. I managed to grab another ice cream bar for you! But if you don't want it. I'll just have to eat it myself" Axel said teasingly. Shaylex chuckled, stood up and opened her door. Axel was standing there holding the salty-sweet treat in his hand. "Come on. You have a week of no missions. I would give anything if it meant I could do that." He added as Shaylex took the ice cream bar. She sat down on her bed and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. Axel sat on her chair.

"You'd probably do more than that if Saix was willing" Shaylex teased, making Axel blushed bright red. Shaylex laughed and eventually Axel did too.

"That's not fair! Besides, Saix and I are over now. We were over a long time ago." The redhead said softly.

"Well, you never know what might happen. When Kingdom Hearts is complete and we all get our hearts back. Maybe Saix and you can give things another go. Right?" Shaylex said softly. Just because her chances with Riku are gone, doesn't mean that Axel and Saix should get a happy ending.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure." Axel stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Well, there's no harm in trying, right?" Shaylex asked. She would gladly play matchmaker if it meant changing Saix's mood to make him a little bit nicer.

"I guess," Axel responded and looked at the floor. Shaylex just continued to eat her ice cream bar before breaking the silence yet again.

"So. Roxas looked like a zombie today." She said. She had noticed how Roxas just stared ahead of himself during the meeting. Briefly glancing upwards to Xemnas once after he was announced to the rest of the organization.

"Yeah, he didn't say much all day. It might be the whole getting used to being a Nobody. I mean, he doesn't have any memories. Maybe that's why, because he doesn't know what it once felt like to be whole." Axel explained. "Give him time. He'll start developing a personality. You never know, he might grow on you." Axel chuckled softly. Shaylex just looked back up at Kingdom Hearts, her hand still wrapped around the necklace.

"I guess. But I can't help but think of Sora and how I should've been there to help him. As long as we don't get put together on missions, I couldn't care less about him" Shaylex explained as she finished her ice cream. Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"At least you're not on babysitting duty." He teased. That earned a smile from Shaylex.

"Your punishment I'm guessing?" She asked the redhead and they both chuckled.

"Yeah. But hey, We'll still hang out. We've got Luxord's games night tomorrow, right? Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple snugly. Shaylex smiled and nodded. Axel left shortly afterward. Shaylex quickly jumped into her shower and washed all the grime and shit of the day away. She then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She looked up at Kingdom Hearts and sighed.

"Why must you punish me so? What did I do in my past to warrant this treatment?" She whispered as she lay her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep, praying that the next week goes by quickly so that she can go back out on missions.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I know this chapter is up 2 days after the last chapter. But I'm in such a creative writing streak wit this story that I don't want to stop. I hope you all have a good morning, afternoon, evening, night time and stay awesome folks.


	24. Chapter 23: Xion

Daughterofapollo12345: Thank you so much for the review and the follow. I'm glad you like the story so far and I can't wait to continue with this story.

Shairo: You don't have to wait long XD

A/N: Hey again. Guess what... I have another chapter for you all! And in the next chapter, we will be exploring a brand new world! I can't wait. But here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Wow, Ashley. Look at that keyblade!"  
__"Thanks, Solas. I can't believe it. I finally managed to summon my keyblade! I wonder what it's called?"  
__"Well, look at the book Master Gula have you."  
__"Oh yeah. Let's see. Oh, she's called Lost Memory."_

* * *

_'Dear journal. Well, my week of being stuck in the castle is almost over. Although, it wasn't as boring as I thought. I spent most days training with some organization members. Axel would always stop by after his mission with food or sea salt ice cream and he tells me about his day. Roxas has been stuck in the castle. He's still quiet and looks like he's staring off into space. But at least tomorrow I'll be back out there on missions. Although, I'm excited because it's with Demyx which means I'll get to do extra work because Demyx can be such a lazy bum sometimes. I'm not looking forward to today's meeting. Because I have to share my throne with Roxas. Why can't Xemnas create the 14th throne? He has the power or is this to add to my punishment for disobeying orders. I don't care. I know I did the right thing by going to Hollow Bastion. And who knows, I might get to go to a new world. My mission tomorrow will certainly take my mind off of everything that's going on. Axel managed to get a message to Tenebrae about what happened. So hopefully he'll meet me tomorrow for the mission. At least some of his light remains. I don't even know if I have any of mine left. I just hope Sora, Riku and Kairi are okay, wherever they are.'_

Shaylex put her pen down and read through her journal entry. Not much has happened in the last week for Shaylex. She was stuck in the castle. She saw Roxas from time to time. But she paid him no attention. He reminded her too much like Sora. Well, he was technically Sora. Shaylex also couldn't help but envy Roxas because he transitioned into the life of a Nobody easily whereas she went through weeks of mental hell before she grew accustomed to not having a heart. Maybe because Roxas not remembering his past as Sora is what made it easier. Shaylex sighed. She just had one more day being stuck in the castle. She stood up and headed to the training room. She entered and saw Xigbar doing target practice with his arrowguns. He turned and smiled at Shaylex as she entered.

"Well, look who it is! Come to train before your return to missions tomorrow?" He asked smugly. Shaylex just nodded.

"Yeah, might as well continue to practice. I can't have everyone else taking all the glory now can I?" She snapped back and summoned her keyblade and walking over to a training dummy.

"Woah, why are you using that piece of piss?" He asked teleporting in front of her, upside down. "I'm here. Let's do some training together. I promise I'll go easy on ya!" He added. Shaylex smiled and jumped back into her fighting stance.

"Okay, you're on. And I rather you didn't go easy on me. I can't learn if you baby me." She explained. Xigbar chuckled and loaded his arrowguns. For the next hour, the two of them went backward and forwards, taking turns at landing hits. Shaylex has gotten much better and blocking and dodging. She learned that if she blocked Xigbar's arrowguns, they would reflect towards him. But with Xigbar being quick to teleport, he would always disappear and reappear behind Shaylex and surprise her.

"You need to watch your back. You've always got to be ready for that sneak attack." The older guy explains. Shaylex made a mental note and the next time Xigbar pulled that move, she was ready. She spun around, sending her whirlpool of wind towards him, which sent him flying out of his upside-down position and flat on his back on the floor. Shaylex quickly ran over to him, pressed her foot lightly on one of his hand and held her keyblade to his head.

"I watched my back!" She smirked. Xigbar chuckled.

"That you did sweet pea. And that wind move? Where did you learn that?" He asked as he dismissed his arrowguns and Shaylex dismisses her keyblade and helped him up to his feet.

"Oh, it was something that kind of came from within me back when Larxene and I went to that castle world. Axel said it was probably my limit break." Shaylex explained. Xigbar smiled.

"Well of course it is! It's a pretty powerful one too. But anyone can summon a high whirlpool of wind. What else did you do with that whirlpool in that world?" Xigbar asked smiling softly at her.

"Well, I threw my keyblade into the whirlpool and it acted like a boomerang, spinning around in the whirlpool, taking out all the heartless that was caught up in it. Then it turned around and came straight back towards me." Shaylex explained looking at her hand and recalling the memory.

"Aero raid!" Xigbar exclaimed out loud, snapping his fingers.

"Excuse me?" Shaylex asked, her eyes wide at Xigbar's outburst.

"Aero Raid, that's your limit break. That's pretty powerful one though." Xigbar explained.

"Aero Raid, why does that name sound familiar," Shaylex whispered.

"You've probably read about it in a book somewhere. That's where I got the name." Xigbar explained.

"Probably. Well, I'm going to head back and freshen up. Lord Xemnas wants to see me in an hour." Shaylex said running a hand through her hair. She needed a shower.

"Good luck sweet pea. I'll be rooting for you." Xigbar said. Shaylex smiled and left the training room. She had a quick shower and changed before teleporting to the round room for her meeting. She appeared on her throne. She noticed it had increased in size. Probably due to her having to share with Roxas. Xemnas and Saïx were there and waiting.

"Thank you for coming, Shaylex." Saïx started. Shaylex looked up at the two of them and nodded.

"Do you understand why we've summoned you this afternoon?" Xemnas asked. Shaylex nodded.

"Because my week stuck in the castle is almost over?" Shaylex asked sarcastically.

"That, but we would like to talk to you. About your loyalty to the organization. As of late, you have broken many rules. Disobeyed our orders and put yourself in reckless situations. You have been with us for 3 months now. Tell us, why should you continue to be amongst our ranks? We have a new keyblade wielder to help us complete Kingdom Hearts. We would have no use for you." Xemnas explained. Shaylex sighed.

"I know I disobeyed orders. I made a promise. And although my friends broke that promise, I didn't want to let them down. I realize that was a mistake. They never cared about me. I would give everything to the organization if it meant getting my heart back and you don't know what Roxas is capable of. All he's done this week is nope about like a zombie. You know I'm a skilled wielder. I have managed to collect many hearts in the last three months. I may have broken rules but I never deviated from my goal and purpose here in the organization. To collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts." Shaylex explained looking up at her superiors. She wasn't wrong. She hadn't stopped killing heartless and collecting the hearts that came from them. The proof was in how much Kingdom Hearts had grown since she joined. Xemnas nodded. But now with Roxas, they didn't need for her. She looked down at her lap. "I know that doesn't make much of a difference now with Roxas. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. I haven't had that chance by being cooped up in the castle all week." She begged. Axel mentioned to her about the potential to be turned into a dusk should someone disobey the Superior's orders. She didn't want to become even more of an empty vessel. Saïx scoffed.

"And what then? We have given you too many chances. You continue to go after your friends even though they shunned you despite trying to be there for you." Saïx explained sarcastically. Shaylex glared at him.

"A mistake I won't make again." She spat back. Xemnas smiled at her. It was as if he saw something in her when she made that statement.

"Shaylex. Please understand our caution. You did break the rules. But, we are not unfair. For the next week, you will be put on missions with other members of the organization and they will report back in your progress. If by the end of the week, you have performed to our satisfaction, we will allow you to continue working amongst us. However, if you fail us, then you will be punished." Xemnas explained. Shaylex nodded

"I understand Lord Xemnas. Saïx." She said staring up at him. Xemnas nodded his head.

"That is all for today Shaylex. Please return to your room and I shall see you tomorrow morning for a special meeting." Xemnas said. Shaylex nodded and teleported back to her room. The minute she entered. She breathed a large sigh of relief. She was safe, for now. She just had to keep her head down and spend the next week, performing excellently on her missions. But even then, what if it wasn't going to be enough? What if they still throw her aside at the end of the week. Shaylex sat on her bed and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. Her hand clutched around the necklace gently. This past week, she couldn't stop thinking about Keval and what connection he has to her past.

"What if he is the key to my past? I need to know." She said to herself. "What was my life like before the islands. What was my life like? Why did he give me this necklace?" She asked herself. Soon, she heard a knock at the door. It was Axel, with dinner. The two of them went to the kitchen to eat and talk about their days. Shaylex told him of her training session with Xigbar and the meeting with Xemnas and Saïx and he told her about his day in Twilight Town doing recon.

"Oh, there's this cute little flower shop that opened up a while ago. You should check it out at some point." Axel commented. Shaylex smiled. She did like flowers. Maybe she could buy some to brighten up her room. She made a mental note to visit the flower shop next time she was passing through. The two of them then headed to the game's room for Luxord's games night where Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, and Xaldin were all gathered around the poker table. Shaylex has begun to get better at the game nights and had begun to start playing properly with bets and everything. She was getting better at poker though. The 7 of them had a great night chatting and hanging out. Shaylex even ended up winning a round of Go Fish. Once the night had come to an end, Shaylex headed back to her room and got ready for bed. She was excited to go on a mission tomorrow after the morning meeting that Xemnas spoke of. She wondered what it could be. She was so lost in thought that she drifted off to sleep.

...

_'Shaylex opened her eyes. She squinted at the sudden light and looked up at the sky. She sat up, feeling the ground beneath her had changed. It was rough, she looked around her. She was in some sort of desert wasteland. All around her were keyblades, stuck into the ground. She looked down at herself. Her black coat was gone and instead, she was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her black headband. She stood up and took in her surroundings. This looked like a battlefield to her. She began to walk in a random direction. Not knowing where she was going but her feet dragged her body, which was covered in cuts and bruises, similar to the ones she had on her when she awoke on the islands just over a year ago now. She felt her feet shift and change direction. She looked to her left and right at the keyblades sticking up from the ground. Was this where the war took place? The one Tenebrae and Keval spoke of? Shaylex look ahead and saw hearts flying all around her. The hearts of keyblade wielders who lost their lives. She eventually stopped in front of a particular keyblade. The majority of the blade was ivory and silver-colored, the shaft was thin and smooth and a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike adorned the top. The teeth of the blade were comprised of two, uneven, silver wings surrounding a broken, red heart. The base and hilt of the blade were formed with the same design of uneven wings but with grey and black colors mixed in to create an ornate coloration effect. Shaylex touched the blade lightly. The feel of it was familiar. She was about to lift it out of the ground when she heard a noise coming to the left of her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw a figure in a black coat standing over a body. She couldn't see the body though as it was shrouded in darkness. The guy in the black coat picked up the body and disappeared through a dark corridor. Shaylex squinted her eyes to see if she could get a good look at the person being carried and her eyes caught a glimpse of purple and blue coming from her hand. It looked like a jewel, on a chain. The jewel looked similar to her pendant. The one Riku found by her side. The one Keval supposedly gave to her. She crept forward a little further and saw that the person this cloaked figure was carrying, was her. Shaylex began to run towards the person but her feet stayed rooted to the spot. She tried calling out to the person but no sounds ever came and then, the ground beneath her disappeared and she fell through the ground. Into darkness'_

...

Shaylex awoke with a cry the next morning. She was drenched in sweat. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She was back in her old room in the organization's castle. She breathed deeply and clutched her head. 'Was that a memory? Why did I have it?' She asked herself. She looked at her clock. She had a couple of hours before the important meeting. She went into her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Maybe she could ask Tenebrae later about her dream. He mentioned a war the first time they met. She looked in the mirror and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She started getting ready for the day ahead, she got dressed and packed her bag with potions and items to help her on her first mission back because chances are, Saïx would drop her into something extremely difficult. She headed to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast of toast. She then made her way to the round room, teleporting to her throne. She scooted over to the left so that there was room for Roxas and of course, shortly afterward, Roxas appeared next to her. Shaylex looked at him. He sat there, looking at the floor. Shaylex looked ahead of her but in her peripheral vision, she saw Roxas glance over at her. Shaylex just turned her head away to face Larxene. Eventually, Xemnas appeared after everyone else had arrived and addressed the room.

"Good tiding, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." He spoke. A silence fell across the room as a new figure walked towards the center of the room. Shaylex could tell immediately that the new member was a girl. Her petite figure gave that away, her face was covered by her hood so you could only make out a small mouth and nose. She was a little bit shorter than Shaylex, probably around Roxas' height. Xemnas then continued his announcement. "Number fifteen. Xion." He said, announcing her name and rank. Xion turned to Shaylex and Roxas' throne and smiled up at Roxas and for the first time in the last week, Roxas let out a small gasp.


	25. Chapter 24: Shadow Man

Shairo: I'm glad you like the sneakiness. I think you'll like the next couple of chapters.

Daughter of Apollo: I will not give anything away about Xigbar. But I would love to hear your theory, if you have one.

A/N: Hey. It's Shaylex again. Sorry, it has been a while. In this chapter and the next chapter, we will be exploring a brand new world not seen in Kingdom Hearts. (I think you can guess by the title.) So I had to do some research. But enjoy and don't forget to check out the Light Protectors community to read up on everyone's stories as and when they post them. (I'm looking at you Knightmare XD) Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_"What the hell was that? Were you trying to kill us?"  
__"Sorry. My magic is unpredictable."  
__"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Who are you?"  
__"I'm Laci."  
__"Oh, Laci from Leopardus right? I'm Ashley. We're from the same Union. Nice to finally make your acquaintance."_

* * *

Shaylex emerged from the dark corridor into a new world with Demyx following behind. She felt the dirt path beneath her boots. She smelt a wonderful aroma coming from the busy street in front of her. They had appeared in a back alley to draw attention away from them. Shaylex was just relieved to be out of the castle for once. The smell of home-cooked food wafted to her nose. She turned to Demyx. "So, what world are we in?" She asked him. Demyx smiled.

"This is the Great Bayou but it seems we're in the more uptown area of the world. There's this great diner that does the best beignets around. Let's go!" Demyx explained, smiling and taking off down the alley and onto the busy street. Shaylex sighed and chuckled and followed suit. The minute she stepped out onto the street, her eyes were met with a wonderful view. People of all walks of life were singing and dancing in the streets. People were helping each other out. Vendors were selling homegrown produce and the smell of comfort food filled the air. Shaylex smiled at how happy everyone looked. Even though she could sense the heartless threat here in this world. She saw Demyx enter a small diner where a young waitress in a yellow dress and her black hair tied back, was clearing a table. Shaylex ran after him and entered the diner just as a gentleman playing a ukelele walked past and attempted to flirt with the waitress. The waitress just rolled her eyes and followed Shaylex into the diner. She saw Demyx already sitting at a table and he waved Shaylex over to join him. Shaylex chuckled and walked over to the table.

"You do realize we're here on a mission. To destroy the heartless?" She asked. Demyx jumped when she mentioned the word heartless.

"Yeah, I know. Oh man. Why did I have to be put on this mission?" He whined laying back in his seat. "I keep telling them to put me on recon, not heartless duty!" He exclaimed as the waitress from outside came up to the table.

"Welcome to Duke's. What can I get ya... oh, morning Demy. Didn't expect to see ya here today. Who's your new friend?" The waitress asked Demyx. Shaylex had to stifle a laugh at Demyx's nickname.

"Tiana, this is Shay. And she's just a colleague. We're back here on business. Things seem to be lively today." Demyx explained introducing the two ladies to each other.

"Shay, well sugar, you just sit on down and let me take care of y'all," Tiana said softly. Shaylex smiled at the waitress, she noticed bags under the waitress's eyes but a kind, warm light from her. It was something similar to the princess's of heart but not as strong.

"That's fine Miss Tiana but I'm not going to stay, we have a job to do, don't we? Demy?" Shaylex chuckled as Demyx went bright red at the nickname.

"Fair enough. But take some beignets with you. You can't start the day on an empty stomach dear." Tiana mentioned, writing something down on a notepad.

"Thank you Tiana," Shaylex said smiling as Tiana moved onto the next table and disappeared through a door into what was probably the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later carrying trays of food and drinks for all the customers sitting at the tables. She placed a plate of steaming square-shaped donuts covered in powdered sugar on their table. "So, Demy, were is this heartless threat?" Shaylex asked as Demyx took a beignet from the plate and began to eat it.

"It's on the outskirts of the town. In the bayou itself." Demyx explained through mouthfuls of the delicious looking snack. Shaylex picked one up and took a bite. Immediately her eyes widened at the sweet taste coming from the treat. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She managed to taste the honey that had been drizzled on top underneath the sugar. It was heaven in her mouth. She quickly finished the one she was eating and grabbed two more.

"Okay. Then I'll check there. You can stay here and do recon on the town. There shouldn't be too many heartless running around here. It seems something big is happening today so you never know." Shaylex said as she turned to leave the cafe before turning back and smiling at Demyx "Demy!" She chuckled, making him go completely beetroot red. Shaylex left and turned in the direction of the bayou and began to walk.

"You picked a great place to do some heartless hunting today." A familiar voice came to Shaylex's left. She turned around to be met with the familiar white hair and red eyes leaning against a wall.

"Tenebrae. Glad to see that you got my message." Shaylex said as Tenebrae stood straight up and walked towards her.

"Yeah. Glad to see that they hadn't kept you cooped up for too long." Tenebrae joked punching Shaylex lightly in the arm.

"Oh trust me, I was starting to go crazy in there. I'm excited to see some action today." Shaylex chuckled back.

"Yeah." Tenebrae chuckled and then looked around. "Where's what's his name? The redhead guy who relayed your message to me?" He asked.

"Oh, Axel? He's on a different mission. Working with our newest member." Shaylex explained.

"Newest member?" Tenebrae asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it." Shaylex said quickly. SHe didn't want to speak about Roxas, especially since the incident was still so fresh in her mind.

"Fair enough. So, where are we headed?" Tenebrae asked as he put his hands into his jacket pockets.

"To the bayou. That's where the heartless are at their strongest. Demyx is staying in town." Shaylex explained pointing in the direction of the bayou.

"Demyx?" Tenebrae asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, another member. He's a coward. He doesn't like to fight much. Which is good for me." Shaylex added as she began to walk. Tenebrae followed

"Yeah, I bet." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. He's going to do some recon in town and I'm going to the bayou to take care of the heartless." Shaylex explained smiling which made Tenebrae smile as well.

"Sounds great. Lead the way." Tenebrae said. Shaylex nodded and the two of them headed off towards the bayou. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was watching their exchange.

Shaylex and Tenebrae made their way into the bayou. The drastic change of scenery shocked Shaylex. From that very quaint town to an overgrown forest in a matter of seconds. It intrigued her. The two of them continued walking through the marshy area for a while until they came upon a clearing where the heartless started appearing and prepared to ambush the two wielders. Tenebrae and Shaylex stood back to back, keyblades raised, ready to fight. "How many do you think you could take out?" Tenebrae jokingly asked. Shaylex just smiled.

"I'd say more than you." Shaylex jokingly said back.

"Is that a bet?" Tenebrae asked.

"If you want it to be?" Shaylex asked smirking at him.

"You're on!" Tenebrae smirked and began lunging forward and slashing through the heartless. Shaylex followed suit. For the next 20 minutes. The two of them cut their way through the heartless in the general area. Shaylex used the extra training she had done during her week in the castle to her advantage. She even made better use of her skills with Aero. It was as if she had already mastered the spell years ago. When Tenebrae cut through the last heartless, the two of them relaxed for a bit. "So? How many?" Tenebrae asked after catching his breath.

"I'd say I got at least 40," Shaylex recalled. Tenebrae's face just dropped.

"Damn it. I got 39." He responded. Shaylex smiled and jumped in the air.

"HA! Told you I could!" Shaylex chuckled and looked around. "Hey, seeing as we have a bit of time to kill, I want to ask you something." She said. Tenebrae looked at her.

"Okay, shoot," Tenebrae said, dismissing his keyblade.

"You said when we first met that you were a part of a union and that all keyblade wielders fought in a war many years ago?" Shaylex began to ask.

"Yeah?" Tenebrae responded

"You said that I could potentially be from that time because of that friend who I ran into the night I met you," Shaylex explained. Tenebrae nodded and leaned up against a tree.

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well, last night, I had a dream. Or it could've been a nightmare. I'm not sure. But it felt so real, like a memory." Shaylex said looking up at the sky as she prepared to bring up the events that transpired in her dream.

"A dream that feels like a memory. Why don't you tell me about this dream?" Tenebrae asked and Shaylex explained everything that she saw. The wasteland of keyblades. The blade she found that felt familiar when she touched it. The shadowy figure carrying a person that may or may not have been her through a corridor. Tenebrae listened and nodded. He placed a hand on his chin as if to think. "Hmmm. That does sound like a memory. You were probably at the keyblade graveyard. The world where the war took place and that keyblade you felt a familiar presence with, it was probably your keyblade from before the war. That figure probably saved your life. It looks likes you fell during the war... A lot of people did." Tenebrae explained, a hand placed on his chest.

"You were close to someone during that period?" Shaylex asked

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask actually. Who was this friend that you ran into that night from your past? What was their name?" Tenebrae asked curiously.

"Oh, his name was Keval," Shaylex said

"Wait?! Keval?! You were friends with him?!" Tenebrae exclaimed standing up from his leaning position against the tree.

"You know him then?" Shaylex asked.

"We were in the same Union. He was such a brash individual. Very goal-driven." Tenebrae said through gritted teeth. "We were kind of like rivals, growing up before I left." He added.

"He seemed that way," Shaylex said looking down at the ground, a hand clutching onto the necklace lightly.

"Well, I can say this about Keval. He has a lot of dreams. And once he has a goal set. He will stick to it until it is achieved." Tenebrae explained leaning against the tree again. "Try to find him. Maybe he can tell you more about your past."

"Possibly. But how do I know those memories are true? He could tell me all sorts of things. How can I tell if they are correct?" Shaylex asked looking at Tenebrae.

"Well, I guess you'll have to find out and see. I think, once you hear something like a memory, you can tell if it's real or not." Tenebrae explained, crossing his arms.

"That's true," Shaylex said looking at the path ahead. "Shall we continue?" She added. Tenebrae nodded and the two of them continued to walk deeper into the bayou until they came to an intersection where the path divided into two routes.

"What do you suggest we do Shaylex?" Tenebrae asked.

"Split up. We can cover more ground and we'll meet back up here in about an hour. Stay on the path." Shaylex suggested. Tenebrae nodded and took the leftmost path and Shaylex took to the right. She wandered down it, cutting through the heartless that appeared in the pathway. She had been walking for about 15 minutes when a voice spoke to her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The deep voice asked. Shaylex turned around, summoning her keyblade as she did. Standing in front of her was a tall, skinny, mustached man smiling widely. Shaylex noticed the gap in his teeth. He had purple eyes, similar to hers but a little bit darker. He wore a top hat with a purple feather and skull and cross-bones on it. A necklace with two crocodile teeth hung around his neck over a purple vest with a maroon tailcoat over that and black pants. He was leaning on cane with a purple orb on the top.

"Who are you?" Shaylex asked.

"Who am I? Forgive my rudeness. the name's Dr. Facilier." Facilier announced, bowing lowly, taking his top hat off as he did. "And you, my lovely lady?" he asked back.

"Shaylex" She said dismissing her keyblade. He was civil enough from the sound of his voice.

"So, Shaylex. What's a sweet, young, innocent girl doing out in in the great bayou?" Facilier asked taking a step toward her.

"None of your business," Shaylex said bluntly, crossing her arms. Facilier chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but you see. It is my business. This is my world and I don't like it when off worlders attempt to upset the balance here." He said closing the distance between the two of them.

"Your... World?" Shaylex asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, my world. You see, I've been watching you and your little friends and I'm not sure if you're here to help or to destroy my world." Facilier said turning around and taking a few steps away from her.

"Trust me. I'm here to help keep your world safe. The heartless are dangerous. They could destroy this world, unless that's what you want." Shaylex explained turning her back to him. That comment piqued Facilier's interest though.

"Destroy my world? Oh, heavens no. I need this world to be kept safe. That's why I've been watching you. I heard your little conversation about your missing memories and I realized that we could help each other out." He said turning around and jumping in front of Shaylex, smiling down at her.

"How?" Shaylex asked, crossing her arms.

"I can restore your memories. You seem to be so desperate to get them back. I can help you. For a price though." Facilier explained. Shaylex let her arms drop as she contemplated his offer.

"What price?" She asked.

"There's a powerful and dark presence here in this world. I don't know where and I don't know how to get rid of it. But if it's one of these heartless things, then you can easily take him down. A powerful warrior such as yourself should be up for the challenge, right?" Facilier said sliding in next to her and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"A powerful heartless. I have sensed some powerful darkness in this world already. But how do I know that you can keep to your word? How can I determine that you can restore my memories?" Shaylex asked. It was true that the reason she had been sent to this world was because of the heartless presence in it. But she knew better than to get into a deal with a person like Facilier without first knowing if he could keep to his word.

"I thought you might say that. So how about I show you one memory. One of your dear memories and then you can decide if you want to go through with our deal." Facilier explained as he held his cane in front of him. The purple orb began to glow lightly. Shaylex nodded in agreement. Facilier smiled and waved a hand over the orb. A puff of purple smoke arose from it and swirled around, growing bigger with each swirl. Once the swirling had stopped, an image began to appear in it. The world that appeared on the screen looked like a simple town. There was a town square with a fountain in the middle of it. Sitting by the fountain were a group of people. Shaylex immediately recognized herself from her dream the previous night. The yellow tank top, blue shorts, and hair tied back in a high ponytail. She looked at the other figures. One, she recognized as Keval but he was wearing a camouflage shirt. There was another girl, she had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue, black and purple galaxy-themed dress. Another person sitting by the fountain was a girl with purple and pink hair that hung in pigtails.. She wore steampunk goggles and a red shirt with brown skirt and brown corset. There were a couple of other kids there, a boy and a girl. The boy had red hair and wore a yellow mask. The girl had long hair half of which was white, the other half black and earing a beanie hat. The small group of friends were laughing and goofing around near the fountain. The girl in the galaxy dress then threw a mountain of water at Keval and drenched him. Everyone was laughing. Shaylex could see that she wasn't wearing her necklace in the image. She smiled at the memory and it felt familiar, just like her dream last night did. It felt real as if she had been there. Facilier let the image fade. "So, do we have a deal?" He asked holding out his hand. Shaylex looked at him. A chance to get her memories back. She nodded and took his hand and shook it. Facilier smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you darling. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another lost soul to help out. Destroy that darkness and you'll get your memories back." Facilier smiled and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Shaylex coughed a bit as the smoke surrounded her.

"What a showman. But, if h can get me my memories back, I have no choice but to trust him." Shaylex whispered to herself. She turned back around and started walking down the path. She took out a few heartless that were in her path. She soon felt a powerful dark presence nearby. She tightened her grip on her keyblade and continued walking until she heard a voice that could've come from the deepest depths of darkness.

"You shouldn't trust the shadow man you know." He said, Shaylex turned around and her eyes widened at the new face.

* * *

A/N: And yes, I am ending this on a cliffhanger. I can't wait to explore The Great Bayou more and the story of the Princess and the Frog in the next chapter. Thanks again to the amazing friends who allowed me to include their OC's in this story and again, check out the community tag for the Light Protectors because they are awesome!


	26. Chapter 25: The Bayou

Shairo: I'm glad you loved the cliffhanger. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.

Daughterofapollo12345: So you picked up on Xigbar's interest in Shaylex. Like I have said, I am not giving anything away with old Xiggy just yet. I'm glad you love that the Princess and the Frog in a world in my story. I wanted to explore it as an original world and I do hope that one day, it becomes a world in the canon Kingdom Hearts universe. I am intrigued by your guesses as to who this mysterious person could be. Although, the only other characters' who have posted their stories so far are Laci, Vesha/Lanea and Keval as well as Cetus' small story. But there is a community tag for you to check out where all of our stories are at.

A/N: Welcome to my new follower and welcome back to everyone else. I hope you're all excited for part 2 of the Princess and the Frog world! I was hoping to get the rest of the story in this world completed but the finale will come in the next chapter instead. I had to rewatch the movie so I could gain an understanding of the timeline in the story. (Not that I'm complaining XD.) Also, a quick little side note. I will be putting a little TW in for the chapter as it does get intense near the end. But without further ado. Welcome officially to The Bayou.

**TRIGGER WARNING: EMOTIONAL ABUSE!**

* * *

"Cetus! Why did you do that? I did nothing wrong!"  
"Yes, you did. That was payback for the mission earlier Keval."  
"Not fair. Hey Laci, do you mind sending some heat my way to dry me off?"  
"Sure Keval!"  
"Owww! Not like that."  
"Here. Let me help you out."  
"Thanks, Ash. At least you've got my back."  
"I'll always have your back Keval. Don't you worry."

* * *

Shaylex looked at the new face. She felt the strong darkness radiating from his form. He looked like a heartless but almost human. He had yellow eyes, light brown spiked hair and in the middle of his forehead, was a black and red symbol etched in. It was similar to the heartless emblem. He wore a black coat over a black shirt with a Red Cross going over it. Shaylex couldn't help but sense something familiar in this figure. As if she had met him before. But she hadn't. She held her keyblade up in front of her. "Who are you?" Shaylex asked. The figure chuckled deeply.

"I am Heloa, the Dark Storm." He replied, bowing gracefully.

"I take it you're the strong darkness here in this world?" Shaylex asked. She was determined to get as much information on this creature as she could.

"You might be correct. Or the strong darkness came from the Dr." Heloa said, turning his back and taking a few steps.

"Oh trust me, I know darkness and you reek of it. Facilier has darkness yes, but not as powerful as yours." Shaylex stated. It was true she sensed darkness in Facilier but it wasn't as powerful as the creature in front of her.

"Fair enough. But, I stand by what I said." Heloa said turning back around to face Shaylex.

"But why? Why can't I trust him?" Shaylex asked dismissing her keyblade and crossing her arms.

"Because the memories he'll give you, are fake," Heloa said. Shaylex dropped her arms and her eyes widened.

"Fake? How do you know?" Shaylex asked. She was prepared to fight this guy.

"Because I know everything," Heloa announced spreading his arms out.

"Just because you claim to know everything doesn't make it true. He showed me one memory and I felt the familiarity in it." Shaylex explained. She knew deep down that that memory of those people by the fountain was real.

"He's a charlatan. A performer who uses a powerful dark magic to make you think that." Heloa explained bowing politely and smiling sinisterly.

"How do you know? And don't say because you know everything." Shaylex said summoning her keyblade again and resting it on her shoulder

"I have been watching him. He doesn't own this world. But he wants to. You're just too gullible to see it." Heloa explained taking a step towards her.

"Say that again!" Shaylex said dropping into her fighting stance. Heloa merely chuckled and held out his hand. A flash of darkness came and went and in his hand, was a keyblade. The entire blade was black. The hilt guard, comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of an unknown letter or word. The Keychain's token was a black crown. The blade is hollow, but it has a chain passing through the gap with a blue diamond in its hilt.

"You don't want to mess with me Shaylex," Heloa said as he dropped into his fighting stance and that's where Shaylex realized who this dark stranger was. Why he looked familiar. She lowered her keyblade.

"Keval?" She asked. Heloa chuckled.

"So, you finally figured it out. Yes. I was once known as Keval. Until I gave myself over to the darkness many years ago." Heloa explained giving a little spin on the spot and giving another little bow at the end.

"But, I only saw you a couple of weeks ago. How?" Shaylex asked as she raised her keyblade again.

"Oh, allow me to explain. During the first keyblade war, Keval fell to darkness. Losing his heart in the process and I was born. While his body remained, bound by the promise he made to his friends. He doesn't remember anything. He still thinks he's a full human. And is fighting to bring them back together. A meaningless effort. Don't you think?" Heloa explained clenching a fist and staring back at Shaylex with a sinister smile.

"You monster!" Shaylex exclaimed!

"Call me what you will. It doesn't matter." Heloa chuckled.

"And what if I find Keval and tell him the truth?" Shaylex asked.

"That's not going to happen. Because you won't even remember this conversation taking place." Heloa said and he snapped his fingers. Shaylex all of a sudden felt a pain, rush to her head. Her mind began to go foggy as her encounter with Heloa began to fade. "I will leave you one piece from our encounter though. The shadow man cannot be trusted." He whispered and kissed her forehead as Shaylex fell unconscious.

"Shaylex! Shaylex! Wake up!" A familiar voice was heard. Shaylex groaned and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly foggy but she could make out the outline of Tenebrae kneeling over her. "Shaylex!" He said again, breathing a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes. Shaylex let them adjust. The area had gotten darker. Shaylex sat up slowly and rubbed her head. She felt groggy.

"Tenebrae, how long was I out?" Shaylex asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

"I don't know. I found you about 15 minutes ago. I've been trying to wake you up since." Tenebrae explained helping her to sit up.

"I must have fallen and hit my head. It's gotten darker." Shaylex said looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah. It's pretty much night time." Tenebrae said looking up with her.

"Is she awake yet? I'm tired and I want to get home!" Demyx's voice was heard to Shaylex's left. She turned her head to see him leaned against a tree, strumming away at his sitar.

"Can't you see she's weak, asshole!" Tenebrae shouted at the musical Nobody.

"Hey! Don't call me an asshole!" Demyx shouted back. Shaylex's head began to start hurting again.

"I will call you whatever I want dumbass! You haven't helped out at all today!" Tenebrae shouted as he started walking towards Demyx when Shaylex called out.

"Guys. Will you both please shut up!" She said, rubbing her temples, trying to get rid of the pounding headache.

"Sorry. You had me worried there." Tenebrae said holding out his hand for Shaylex to take it.

"I'm fine," Shaylex said as she finally stood up with help from Tenebrae. She wobbled a bit but she soon found her balance again. "See. I'm okay. Besides, we have a mission to complete." She said turning towards the direction of the dirt path.

"Oh, no. We need to return to the castle, like we should have done ages ago." Demyx said, dismissing his sitar and walking towards her.

"Wait, what time is it?" Shaylex asked, rubbing her head lightly.

"It's almost 7 pm," Tenebrae stated.

"Wait really?" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Yeah. We need to go, Shaylex. We'll be coming back tomorrow. I already got the message from Saïx." Demyx said as he began dragging Shaylex away.

"Ouch Demyx. I can walk on my own." Shaylex said as she broke free from Demyx's surprisingly loose grip and turned to Tenebrae. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You got it! Take care okay?" Tenebrae said.

"I will," Shaylex responded and stepped through the corridor that Demyx had opened and back into the castle. The two of them reported to Saïx but Shaylex left out any mention of her meeting with Facilier. But she had to tell him about her fall and the fact she was unconscious for a long time. Saïx sighed.

"At least no harm came to you. You're lucky I'm sending you back to that world tomorrow. It's more useful than we originally thought. Just try not to end up like that again." Saïx explained and dismissed the two of them. Shaylex nodded and headed for her room. Her mind was still hazy from the events of the afternoon. She closed the door and lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened to me? I remember splitting up with Tenebrae and walking down that path. I met Dr. Facilier and we made a deal. He would give me my memories back if I helped to destroy the powerful heartless that had been gathering in the area. And then... then..." Shaylex muttered as she tried to recall what happened next. "I fought some more heartless and then, nothing. Why can't I remember how I fell unconscious. Because I'm pretty sure I didn't hit my head. Or did I?" She said but as she was recalling her day out loud, a small thought kept running through her head. 'Do not trust the shadow man' Shaylex kept shaking her head. "Why would I not trust the shadow man though? He's helping me." She asked herself. She sat up and headed to her desk and began to write in her journal the events of the day. Including the strange nagging thought that kept popping into her mind. Once she had finished, she took a quick shower and went straight to bed. Despite having been unconscious for a few hours, she felt surprisingly tired. So tired that she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

Shaylex awoke the next morning. She felt refreshed. She jumped out of bed and got ready for the next day. Although that thought of the Facilier still lingered. Why couldn't she trust him? It didn't make sense. What had happened to her yesterday to start making her think like that. She went into the kitchen where Axel was making some breakfast. He smiled as Shaylex walked in. "Hey Shaylex! How was the mission yesterday? Sorry I didn't catch up with you. Roxas is a lot more work than I thought." He asked as he sat down at the table with his almost burnt toast.

"Oh, yeah, it was good. Got some good info. I'm going back out there with Demyx again today. It seems Saïx has a keen interest in the world now." Shaylex said as she grabbed an apple and some water and sat down opposite him.

"Well if it wasn't important, then Saïx wouldn't be sending you. Marluxia's taking Roxas today which is a relief but I've got my mission. But if you've got time after your mission today, swing by the clock tower and we'll have some ice cream!" Axel explained taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Maybe. If Saïx will let me. I'm under constant surveillance, remember." Shaylex sighed as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Oh yeah... Well, if you can't, I'll swing by your room later with a bar. To help cheer you up!" The redhead smiled leaning slightly back on his chair.

"Thanks, Axel. I better get going. It's going to be another busy day." Shaylex said smiling back as she finished her apple and tossed it into the bin.

"Go knock em out kiddo!" Axel said lightly punching Shaylex's arm. Shaylex chuckled, nodded and headed for the lounge area. She waited about 15 minutes before Demyx finally arrived.

"Shall we go Shaylex?" Demyx asked as he opened a corridor. By that time, Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene had entered the lounge area and situated themselves on the sofas. Shaylex smiled.

"Sure thing. Demy!" She chuckled out as she stepped through the portal. She heard outbursts of laughter from both Luxord and Xigbar and a sarcastic scoff from Larxene and she could've sworn Demyx's ears turned bright red. The two of them walked through the corridor in silence. Demyx was still embarrassed at Shaylex's comment, so he sulked the entire way to the Great Bayou. They eventually emerged in the alleyway from yesterday and headed towards the diner Duke's. Demyx and Tenebrae agreed that the three of them would meet there to discuss a plan of attack for today. They entered the cafe to see the chef in the kitchen making orders and delivering them to the tables.

"Hey Duke! No Tiana today?" Demyx said as they walked in.

"Nah, she quit. Miss Charlotte La Bouff gave her enough money to buy her restaurant. Although she said she would come in and help today. But she never showed up. Hey, how about letting me borrow your young lady friend for a couple of hours until the rush hour dies down?" Duke asked looking at Shaylex. Before Demyx could say anything though, Tenebrae's voice piped up from a booth.

"Shay has important business here in the town today. And besides, she's far too important to be a waitress." He said getting up from his booth and heading over to Demyx and Shaylex. Shaylex then smiled.

"But my friend Demy here loves hard work. He's the perfect candidate for your little diner." She suggested. Demyx gasped and jumped.

"No. No. No. I've got important things to do today too. Nope. Can't do it." Demyx tried to stutter out as Tenebrae walked past and pushed him further into the cafe.

"Sorry Demyx, but Tenebrae and I have an important mission. Or did you forget. Have fun." Shaylex responded as the two of them left the diner as Duke tossed Demyx an apron. "He's going to have lots of fun. But I wonder why Tiana didn't turn up for work?" She asked, placing a hand on her chin.

"Maybe she's sick?" Tenebrae said as they began walking towards the bayou for more heartless hunting.

"No, Tiana's too strong to get sick so easily and from the way Duke was talking, she would always be there to help out. Something's happened! I say we go to the La Bouff household and ask around. That's where Tiana was seen last." Shaylex explained as the two of them stopped. They had the whole day to do heartless hunting. A quick investigation into Tiana's disappearance wouldn't hurt them.

"Good idea. I think the house is that way." Tenebrae mentioned pointing in the opposite direction of the bayou. Shaylex nodded and the two of them walked over to the upper-class estate that came into view shortly afterward. The two of them guessed that the La Bouff house was the largest one on the estate due to how rich and powerful Mr La Bouff was. They walked up to the house where they were met by a butler at the large iron gates.

"Can I help you today?" He asked in a very condescending tone.

"We would like to speak with Miss Charlotte La Bouff, please. It's important." Shaylex politely asked.

"I'm sorry but Madame La Bouff is busy and will not be seeing anyone today. Now I suggest you leave this place alone. We don't need beggars on our doorstep." The butler responded glaring at the two of them. Tenebrae looked visibly pissed and was about to take a step forward when Shaylex stopped him.

"Of course. Thank you for your time." She said, beginning to walk away, dragging Tenebrae by the arm down the street.

"Shaylex. Why didn't you let me beat the dude up?" He said, looking slightly angry

"Because we're here on a mission. And besides..." Shaylex started to say before peering behind her and seeing that the butler had left, she pulled Tenebrae down the side of the house and round the back of the fence. "We have another way in." She mentioned teleporting them to the other side of the fence so that they were in the garden of the La Bouff household and not standing outside it. Tenebrae chuckled.

"Great idea. So, where would Miss Charlotte La Bouff be?" Tenebrae said. But before Shaylex could answer. She heard a squeal of delight coming from a female heading their way.

"We're gonna have yourselves a Mardi Gras wedding!" Shaylex and Tenebrae smiled at each other.

"That's her," Shaylex said as Charlotte came walking up towards them. She stopped as she saw the two of them. Her face turned from happy to scared and shocked. She was about to scream when Tenebrae ran over and covered her mouth with his hand. Shaylex followed.

"Charlotte. We mean you no harm. We're friends with Tiana." Shaylex quickly said. When Charlotte heard those words, the light and sparkle returned to her eyes and she smiled.

"Well, why didn't ya say so in the first place." She said as Tenebrae let go of her. "So what can I do for you and your 'friend' here sugar?" Charlotte added as she glanced towards Tenebrae. She had to chuckle.

"Oh, we're just colleagues. Nothing more. Anyway, we're looking for Tiana. She didn't show up for her shift at Duke's this morning and Duke asked us to come look for her. According to him, she was here last night." Shaylex explained. Charlotte smiled.

"That's right dear. She brought her delicious tasting beignets for Prince Naveen to try, but something happened and her stall got knocked over. I let her borrow one of my dresses and then I went back to the party. I haven't seen her since. I thought she was behind me but she wasn't." Charlotte explained. "She did seem pretty down about something though. The realtors who she was buying the old sugar mill off of were at the party last night. Perhaps you should try talking to them?" She added on.

"We will. Could you tell us who and where they are?" Shaylex asked. Charlotte smiled.

"The Fenner brothers. Just down on Main Street. You can't miss it!" Charlotte said smiling. Shaylex smiled too.

"Thank you, Charlotte. And congrats on your upcoming wedding!" Shaylex said bowing politely and grabbing Tenebrae, rounding the corner of the house and teleporting back outside the fence in a little forest area. "See, easy as pie," Shaylex said wiping her hands. "Now let's go and see these Fenner brothers." She said. Tenebrae nodded but before they took a step out of the little forest, a wave of heartless showed up. Both of them summoned their keyblades and dropped into their fighting stances. Shaylex jumped in first, casting Aeroga to keep them all together in one spot. Then Tenebrae cast a fire spell which incinerated the heartless trapped in the wind whirlpool. Then the two of them cut through the remaining heartless who weren't caught up in Shaylex's wind spell. They took a second to catch their breaths before heading to the Fenner brother's store. They entered an empty room with a desk in the middle of the room. Two gentlemen sat there signing papers and looking busy. They both looked up when the two of them entered.

"Greetings to you two. Are we looking to purchase a property today?" The first gentleman said. He was quite thin and tall.

"We would like to enquire about one of your most recent buyers. Tiana." Shaylex asked as the two of them approached the desk.

"Oh, Tiana, the poor girl. She had wanted that old sugar mill for ages but she was outbid last night before we had a chance to sign the papers. Such a shame." The second gentleman, short and stout in size compared to the first one, explained.

"Why did she want the old mill?" Tenebrae asked, crossing his arms.

"She was hoping to open her restaurant. But to run it all by herself wasn't going to be easy. Especially with her background. And luckily for her, she won't have to deal with that. Someone came in shortly afterward that same day, cash in hand and bought it." The taller brother explained as he flicked through some papers

"So you allowed someone else to buy it? Even though she had technically called it first and you met with her? You were going to sign the place over to her!" Tenebrae began to shout, slamming his fists on the desk.

"Yes, but we are a business young man and if someone outbids the original offer and the other person can't come up with a higher bid in three days, then they lose the property." The smaller brother responded. This seemed to anger Tenebrae.

"To hell with business! Have you no sense! It's pretty obvious that this girl has spent her entire life trying to make a dream come true and you've crushed it like dust. Did you see her last night?" Tenebrae shouted, his knuckles going lighter the tighter he clenched them. It was obvious this bothered him.

"Why yes we did. At Mr La Bouff's party. Although after we told her that she had lost the mill, we didn't see her again. She disappeared into the house with Madam Charlotte and never came out. She probably snuck out around the back to hide her shame. Poor girl." The taller brother explained.

"Although. There was that rather odd commotion where two frogs jumped out of a window and headed towards the bayou on a balloon. The dog was about to jump up and stop them when it just stopped dead. As if the frog communicated with the dog. Which is impossible." The smaller Mr. Fenner said and the two of them burst into laughter. Shaylex shook her head. She grabbed Tenebrae's arm and the two of them left as the two brothers were still laughing.

"So now what?" Tenebrae asked, he was still clearly upset at what the brothers had said about Tiana.

"Maybe we should head to the bayou, we still need to be collecting heartless remember. Saïx would have a fit if I didn't meet the quota today." Shaylex suggested.

"Fair enough. Let's just go." Tenebrae shrugged and the two of them began walking towards the bayou yet again.

"You seemed pretty defensive towards Tiana back there," Shaylex mentioned. Tenebrae crossed his arms and sighed.

"Yeah, well I hate people who like to crush the dreams of others. Especially since they've worked so hard to try and achieve that," Tenebrae explained looking up at the sky as he walked.

"I take it you had a dream once?" Shaylex asked.

"Yeah. Maybe. Still trying to figure it out. You?" Tenebrae brushes off the question. Shaylex thought for a second at his question.

"I'm not sure. If I did have one, years ago, then I don't remember it. But for now. My dream is to get my heart back and remember my past." She answered. That was her goal right now. To get her heart and memories back.

"Sounds like a good dream to aspire to," Tenebrae said. Shaylex nodded and the two of them headed towards the Bayou. They began walking down the path until they came to the section where they split off from yesterday. They agreed that this time, they stay together and started walking down the path to the right, where Shaylex went down yesterday. They fought small waves of heartless as they went, cutting cleanly through them that Shaylex's quota was fulfilled within an hour. They finally reached the spot where Shaylex collapsed yesterday and continued walking past it, although Shaylex felt an uneasiness inside her as they carried on. A powerful darkness was growing somewhere. The two of them could feel it. Shaylex thought it was Facilier but after her encounter with him yesterday, there was no way it was the same guy. Maybe it was the strong heartless that Facilier asked her to destroy in exchange for her memories but that nagging feeling that he couldn't be trusted still bothered her mind. They continued to walk through the swampy bayou and cutting through the heartless when they heard a cry for help from somewhere in the bayou. They ran as fast as they could but all they found were two frogs wrapped around their tongues and a firefly hovering over them. The firefly then dove in between the two frogs and rummaged around before pulling out part of a tongue and pulling. The two frogs were unraveled. The firefly then wrote Raymond using his butt and that's when things got interesting.

"Pardon me, but your accent? It's funny, no?" The male frog spoke. Shaylex could understand him. She looked to Tenebrae who was just as shocked as she was. And then the female frog spoke up and explained how the male frog was caught up in some voodoo madness. But Shaylex recognized her voice. She stepped out to see them.

"Tiana?" She said softly as the three creatures jumped back. Tiana looked at Shaylex.

"Shay? Is that you? How did you know it was me?" Tiana gasped as she hopped towards Shaylex

"I recognized your voice. What happened to you Tiana?" She asked, kneeling to get closer to her.

"Well, Prince Naveen here made a deal with the shadow man and got turned into a frog. I then kissed him thinking it would break the spell but I wound up as a frog too. And we're on our way to Mama Odie's to see if she can break the spell." Tiana explained, pointing to the other frog who she called Naveen.

"Wait? Shadow man?" Tenebrae asked.

"Dr. Facilier was his name I believe," Naveen said. Shaylex's eyes widened. He did this to them? He tricked the Prince. And suddenly that thought that had plagued her since yesterday grew louder in her ears. The firefly then flew down to Tiana and started buzzing. It was obvious that Tiana and Naveen could understand him but Shaylex and Tenebrae were clueless. Then, out of nowhere, a large alligator came running out of a bush, holding a large stick. Shaylex and Tenebrae jumped back lightly. Both of them looking a little bit scared at the giant alligator that just appeared. Tiana crosses her arms.

"Louis? Ray here says that you've been taking us in the wrong direction." Tiana said. The gator, Louis started talking to them, again, Shaylex and Tenebrae couldn't understand him whatsoever but it sounded like he was coming up with an excuse as to why they were going the wrong way. Next thing that happened, a horse of heartless surrounded the small group. Shaylex and Tenebrae sprang into action.

"Get outta here guys. We'll hold them off." Tenebrae shouted as he began to cut through the heartless.

"Go Tiana, Naveen. Find Mama Odie and be safe. The bayou is probably crawling with heartless." Shaylex explained. Tiana and Naveen nodded, jumped onto Louis' back and they took off down the Bayou with Ray following behind. After many minutes of fighting the heartless, the area was finally clear. "You think that they got away?" Shaylex asked.

"I think so, that gator sure looked scared." Tenebrae chuckled. Shaylex followed.

"Isn't it weird that we could understand Tiana and Naveen but not the others?" Shaylex asked, placing a hand on her chin.

"I guess. But maybe because Tiana and Naveen were human before their business with the shadow man. Speaking of business. You knew his name the minute Naveen said it Shaylex. I saw your face." Tenebrae said, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shaylex quickly said. She didn't want Tenebrae to get involved in whatever madness she had signed up for with Facilier.

"Shaylex. I may have not known you for long, but I can tell when something's bothering you. You met him yesterday didn't you? This Facilier." Tenebrae responded as he stood up straight and walked over to her. Shaylex sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I did Tenebrae. He said that he wanted to keep the heartless from destroying this world and that if I managed to help get rid of the big dark presence here, he would give me back my memories." The blonde Nobody explained turning away and looking up at the sky which was beginning to get dark.

"And you agreed to that?" Tenebrae exclaimed!

"Well, he showed me a memory and it felt familiar. So yes, I accepted. But after that, I blacked out and when I woke up, I've had this same thought to not trust him. I don't know where it came from." Shaylex explained. She might as well get all the events of her encounter with Facilier out.

"Well, it's probably your subconscious telling you the truth. Chances are, this man cannot be trusted." Tenebrae mentioned. Shaylex nodded. She knew that she had messed up.

"I understand that now. Look, it's getting late and we need to get back to town. Demyx is probably waiting for me." Shaylex said. Tenebrae turned away from her.

"You go on. I'm going to stay for a while. Do some training. I'll see you tomorrow Shaylex." He sighed. Shaylex nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid Tenebrae. I'm warning you." She said softly. Tenebrae turned back to her and smiled softly.

"I won't. Don't worry." He said. Shaylex smiled back.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Shaylex said as she disappeared through a corridor and reappeared outside Duke's cafe where a sleeping Demyx was hunched over a table. Shaylex smiled and banged her fists on the table. "Wake up lazy head!" She shouted as Demyx screamed and sat up.

"Shaylex. Why did you have to do that?" Demyx shouted as Shaylex burst into a large fit of the giggles.

"Because we need to head back. The day is over. And we're back here tomorrow right?" Shaylex asked after she finally calmed down.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't leave me like that again." Demyx pouted, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Well, I can tell you that tomorrow will be spent much deeper in the bayou if you want to join Tenebrae and me?" Shaylex offered. Demyx's face quickly changed to one of fear.

"Nooooo thank you. I would rather work a shift at Duke's then go into that disgusting swamp." Demyx quickly said which earned a small smile from Shaylex.

"Suit yourself. Besides, you look cute in that apron. I wonder how everyone else is going to react when I tell them." Shaylex chuckled as Demyx ripped the apron he was wearing, off and followed Shaylex through the corridor. All the while, Dr. Facilier watched on and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the realm of darkness, a figure, shrouded in darkness walked through a small, dark castle towards some stairs to which he descended. He continued walking, his black jacket blowing about thanks to the wisps of darkness that surrounded him. He stopped by a door and opened it. He looked around the musty room, a bed lay on the floor and in the corner was a figure. At first glance, you would think it was a young girl but something wasn't right. She was crouched in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. She looked up at the figure who had entered her room. She had piercing yellow eyes, just like her captor, fangs and her dark blonde hair had twisted into what could only be described as antennas. On her forehead were black streaks and cracks going down her face, covering her forehead and the sides of her face. She looked into her captor's eyes. "Heloa?" She whispered. She sounded excited but also scared at the figure who began to walk towards her. He knelt beside her and smiled, the mark of Heloa illuminated in the dim light.

"Yes my dear, I'm here now. Don't you worry now. I'm going to take good care of you." Heloa said cupping the girl's face with one hand and kissing her cheek gently. "It's all going to be fine. Hashley. You must be hungry. Come with me." He said as he stood up and held out his arm. Hashley took it and stood up. She wore black leggings and a familiar yellow tank top, a black cardigan was draped over her form with the right sleeve missing but she was wearing one fingerless glove on her right hand instead. Her nails were as black as her outfit and around her neck, was a heart-shaped pendant. But instead of there being a blue and purple gem, the pendant was backward and only the silver encasing shone in the darkness. Hashley took Heloa's hand and they left the dingy cell.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Now, who saw that little piece at the end? Yes, I thought it was high time I introduced Ashley's heartless into the mix because where there is a Nobody, there has got to be a heartless. And with the appearance of Heloa? I am excited to see how this turns out. Although, there will not be a large focus on Hashley. But she will creep up here and there in the story. The main focus will still be on Shaylex. Thank you again for all of the love and support you guys have given me and this story. I'm super excited to continue Ashley's story.


	27. Chapter 26: Dig a little deeper

Daughterofapollo12345: That's fine. I remember finals so I know how stressy they can be. I'm excited for you to see the dramatic conclusion to the Bayou world and what happens with Facilier and Shaylex. And Hashley is half heartless, half-human and that is kind of explained in this chapter.

Shairo: I'm so glad I received your review this evening before postin this chapter! I'm glad you found the chapter interesting and like I said to daughterofapollo, the reason why Hashley is part human is kind of explained in this chapter but it will be explored in more detail later on.

A/N: Hello again everyone and welcome to my new followers. Finally, we are concluding our time in the Great Bayou. We might revisit it now and again but the main storyline is coming to an end. And I enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Keval."  
"Hey, Ash. What are you doing up here?"  
"I just wanted to take one last look at the stars before... well... you know."  
"Yeah. But we'll be okay. We've got each other."  
"Yeah. But how can you guarantee that we'll survive this war?"  
"You could still go and join the dandelions."  
"Not a chance. You know why."  
"Yeah, I do. Guess that makes two of us."  
"Yeah. It does."

* * *

Shaylex awoke the next morning. She felt groggy. She didn't get the best night's sleep last night. Her mind kept going back over the last two days in the Bayou. And she still had to go there again today. She just hoped that Tiana and Naveen were okay. She gradually exited her bed, had a shower and got dressed for the day. She grabbed two apples from the kitchen and headed to the lounge area where Demyx was waiting. The two of them headed back to the Great Bayou, appearing outside of Duke's cafe again where Tenebrae was waiting. "You guys took your time." He said approaching the two of them. Demyx tolled his eyes.

"We'd have gotten here sooner if this one didn't take her time getting ready today," Demyx said pointing at Shaylex.

"Hey!" Shaylex exclaimed, whacking Demyx round the back of the head. "We're here now and ready to destroy more heartless." She said pushing Demyx back into Duke's cafe for his shift. Tenebrae rolled his eyes and followed Shaylex back to the bayou.

"Are you okay?" Tenebrae asked as they walked to the spot they were at yesterday when they found Tiana and Naveen. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. Just, had a bit of a restless night." Shaylex explained as they walked.

"I know the feeling. At least we're getting closer to the strong heartless threat that we were tasked with finding." Tenebrae said, he sounded happy today.

"We are?" Shaylex asked.

"Oh yeah, after you left, I wandered around the area and felt a dark presence coming from close by. If we can get close enough, we could get the jump on it and surprise it." Tenebrae explained his plan. Shaylex smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea," Shaylex said as they found their way back to the clearing from yesterday. Shaylex felt the dark presence nearby. She looked at Tenebrae who nodded, confirming that he had felt the presence too. They both summoned their keyblades and began to walk in the direction of the darkness they sensed. The swamp began to darken and the plants become more overgrown and sinister as they approached a large, hollowed-out tree trunk. The darkness had been growing gradually as they walked but it was even more powerful from inside the trunk. Shaylex looked at Tenebrae and pointed around the tree and at him and she pointed towards the team and at herself. She nodded to see if Tenebrae got the message. He just stood there with a confused expression on his face. Shaylex rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear. "You go around the trunk and hit it from behind and I'll hit it from this side. Got it?" Tenebrae's eyes widened at her plan and nodded with thumbs up. He disappeared around the back of the trunk. Shaylex pointed her keyblade at the trunk and focused on her magic. She then saw a flame growing from behind the tree which she guessed was Tenebrae's magic. She looked at the tree and whispered "Aeroga" to her keyblade. Immediately, the trunk was surrounded by a whirlpool of wind and then two seconds later, the trunk caught fire and it was engulfed by the flames, contained in the wind whirlpool. Shaylex felt the darkness subsiding. But she kept her guard up. No way would a heartless of immense darkness go down so easily. As the wind and fire subsided, Shaylex approached the now charred trunk to see nothing. "Tenebrae?" She called out but no response came. She walked around the trunk to find him but there was no one there. "TENEBRAE?!" She cried out and began to run off in a random direction, away from the trunk and deeper into the marshy bayou.

Shaylex ran further into the bayou, cutting down any heartless that appeared. She eventually stopped in a clearing. She caught her breath and looked around. There was no sign of Tenebrae, or the strong darkness from earlier. She continued walking in the direction that she had been heading. Suddenly, she felt a chill surround her, strange shadows began to appear on the trees and floors on the bayou. Shaylex gripped her keyblade in her hand and prepared to strike. "These aren't heartless. So what are they?" She muttered to herself as one came towards her from her right, she swung and sliced through the shadow, only for it to cry out and slunk back into the darkness of the bayou to recuperate. Shaylex then turned her attention to another one that was lunging towards her. She held Promise out in front of her and shouted fire. A fireball erupted from the top of the blade and was sent flying at the shadow. It impacted straight in the middle. The shadow screamed and retreated again, but not fully disappearing but it wasn't recuperating either. Maybe, fire was the key. Shaylex kept firing spell after spell, landing swing after swing but no matter how hard she tried, the shadows would not disappear. She was beginning to get tired and had used up all of her magic by this time. She took one last swing before dropping to her knees. Before she lost consciousness however, she saw a blinding light come from behind her and vaporize the shadows instantly. She turned around to see a figure shrouded in a bright light walking towards her as her vision blurred and she blacked out.

...

Meanwhile, Tenebrae was walking through the bayou. From his side of the tree trunk, he saw something in there but it dashed when the spells hit and he ran after it. But he had lost it. He sat on a large rock and thought about what to do next. He was about to head back towards the trunk to find Shaylex when a familiar voice called out. "You shouldn't have chased after me Tenebrae." Tenebrae looked up to see the girl standing before him. She had yellow eyes, her hair twisted into antennas, she was completely shrouded from head to toe in darkness beside her top with was yellow and her left arm which was human. Her face had humanoid features but she had fangs and streaks of dark cracks coming down from her head.

"I had to confirm my suspicions that it was you Hashley," Tenebrae said jumping off the rock and walking towards her. Hashley scuttled back quickly and held her hands up. Tenebrae stopped and dismissed his keyblade. "Hashley, I can help you. We can face this together." He said softly holding out his hand. Hashley just shook her head.

"I can't Tenebrae. He's too strong. You know that just as much as I do." Hashley said softly. She was scared and Tenebrae knew exactly what it was.

"I've gotten stronger since our last fight." Tenebrae declared proudly.

"That might be the case... but... he... I..." Hashley began to say when she clutched her head in agony. She began to spasm out of control as a memory surfaced. A memory of her first time wielding a keyblade. She was with some school friends that she had known growing up. Solas and Mojie. She gasped as the memory subsided and she fell to her knees sobbing. Tenebrae rushes over to her.

"Hashley? What happened?" He asked as he helped her up and onto the rock.

"Another memory. From my past." Hashley explained, still clutching her head.

"Your past?" Tenebrae asked.

"Yes, before I became this, I couldn't remember my past but when I was created, they came back. Every now and again, I get flashbacks that hurt." Hashley explained as the pain in her head began to subside.

"Wait? What was your name before you became a heartless?" Tenebrae asked, stepping back and taking in her entire appearance again. Now that he asked, she had so many similarities to Shaylex.

"My name? I think... it was... Ashley. I was separated from my body about 3 months ago when the world that I had spent a year living on was destroyed by the darkness." Hashleyexplained. Tenebrae's eyes widened at the realization at whose heartless she was.

"What was the memory, what other memories do you have?" Tenebrae asked urgently. If this was indeed Shaylex's heartless, that meant that she was indeed a keyblade wielder from that time.

"The memory I saw just now was when I first learned to wield a keyblade when I first got Lost Memory. There were two other wielders. Friends that I had grown up with. Other memories that I have had include hanging out by the fountain in daybreak town with friends. There was quite a small group of us. Including... him... but he wasn't tainted with darkness. I... it doesn't matter now." Hashley explained, turning away from Tenebrae and hugging her knees up to her chest.

"It does Hashley! You're not a full heartless like I thought you were when we first met. You have still held onto your sense of self, thanks to your memories. You can fight this darkness. You can fight him!" Tenebrae urged, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him.

"No, I can't Tenebrae. It's too late for me. You best get back to your partner. She's probably looking for you." Hashley warned him. She could feel Him getting nearer. It wouldn't be long before she lost control again.

"Not without you. You can leave him Hashley. You can fight his control." Tenebrae begged.

"But what if I don't want to?" Hashley confessed, clutching the silver necklace around her neck.

"What are you saying?" Tenebrae asked, letting go of her and backing away for a second.

"I'm sorry Tenebrae. I gave you a chance to get out of here. But you just blew it." Hashley said as she pushed Tenebrae with her hands. It may have looked like a gentle push but the force of it was stronger. Tenebrae was sent flying into the marsh. Hashley clutched her head which began to spin again, her eyes became foggy and glazed over. Tenebrae stood up and summoned his keyblade. He charged at Hashley, coating his keyblade in flames and swinging. Hashley bent backward, letting the keyblade swing over her, she then stood back up and sent a roundhouse kick to Tenebrae's face which he blocked with his blade. The two of them went backward and forwards in combat until Hashley summoned a powerful dark wind vortex and threw it at Tenebrae. The force from the vortex made him fly up into the air. Hashley jumped up to meet him and kicked him back to the ground, fast. Tenebrae landed, creating a large rumble around the area and a crater appeared in the middle of the ground where he had impacted. Hashley gracefully landed and her vision cleared again. She looked at Tenebrae who was bleeding from the wounds she had inflicted and then at her hands which were dripping in blood. She dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Tenebrae. But you left me with no choice." She said as a dark corridor opened and out stepped Heloa. Hashley stayed on her knees and looked down at the ground, whimpering at the darkness Heloa emitted. He knelt and brought Hashley's chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Well done Hashley my sweet. You have made me proud." He said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. Hashley whimpered but smiled at the kiss.

"Anything for you, Heloa." She whispered as she looked back at Tenebrae. Heloa chuckled and went over to him as he tried to stand up.

"If you're going to kill me, just get on with it already!" Tenebrae spat out. Heloa only laughed.

"Didn't I tell you before that it was useless to try fighting the darkness so recklessly? You're lucky I had my girl go easy on you again today. You're far too important for me to kill you." He explained, crouching down beside him. "You know what you have to do to get stronger if you have any chance of beating me!" He said, standing up and beginning to walk away before stopping. "Oh, and it's best that SHE isn't involved. Wouldn't want to risk losing her too" Heloa laughed as he continued walking away and taking Hashley's hand and forcing her to stand up and towards the portal. She looked back at Tenebrae and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him before Heloa wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and the two of them disappeared through the corridor and Tenebrae was left alone in the bayou.

...

"Come on sugar, it's time to wake up now. I got a nice bowl of hot gumbo waiting for you." A frail voice spoke out. Shaylex groaned as she began to slowly wake up. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in the middle of a marshy bayou, but in a cozy, warm home, on an old sofa. She sat up and allowed her eyes to adjust. She looked around the little hovel. A giant bathtub filled with a strange liquid was bubbling over a fire, wooden tables, and shelves with jars and knick-knacks cluttered the space. Flowers of all varieties were hung up all over the place. There were cracks in the wood all over the place. And by the bathtub, a short, stout, elderly lady wearing a white robe, white hat, large golden earrings, and dark sunglasses was stirring the liquid inside of it. If Shaylex had to take a guess, this was Mama Odie. She stood up carefully and walked over to the woman.

"Erm... Excuse me. Are you Mama Odie?" She asked the older woman. She turned around and laughed.

"Why yes I am sugar and you must be the other young-un who made a deal with the shadow man." Mama Odie explained.

"How... how did you know about that?" Shaylex asked confused.

"Old Mama Odie knows all. I'm not just your average 192-year-old blind woman." Mama Odie said as she scooped some of the liquid in the bathtub into a smaller bowl and handed it to Shaylex with a spoon. "Eat up. I got some help with this gumbo from a very lovely lady who was here a little earlier." She said. Shaylex took the bowl and thanked Mama Odie. She took a sip of the gumbo and she savored the taste, it was different from anything she had ever tried. The hint of spice made the dish flavourful. Shaylex finished the bowl of gumbo soon afterward. Mama Odie took the bowl and served up another portion for Shaylex, one for herself and one for her snake who slithered in. "Juju, you know who this is for. Go and make sure he's okay!" Mama Odie said to the snake. The snake understood and slithered away to another part of the house with the bowl of gumbo.

"Who else is here?" Shaylex asked as accepted the second bowl of gumbo.

"Why, your friend with the white hair and red eyes, dear." Mama Odie explained. Shaylex's eyes widened and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tenebrae? He's here? Is he okay?" She started asking quickly. Mama Odie held her hands out to quieten her down.

"He's fine sugar. A little beaten up, but he'll live." She explained as she went to sit on an oversized wicker chair.

"Beaten up? Did he get into a fight?" Shaylex asked as she sat back on the sofa next to Mama Odie.

"Something like that. It would be best if he explained that to you later after he's recovered. But now, for you. Why are you here?" Mama Odie asked.

"Well, we're looking for some people, Tiana and Prince Naveen. They said that they were on their way to see you." Shaylex explained, Mama Odie chuckled and interrupted Shaylex.

"Ahhh, you must mean the little froggies that came by and helped me out with my gumbo. I told them just what they needed." She explained.

"You did? You turned them back into humans?" Shaylex asked, happily jumping up from the couch.

"Even I don't have that kind of power. Kissing a princess can only break the spell. Luckily for them. There's a princess right in the city, Miss Charlotte La Bouff. But only until midnight tonight." Mama Odie laughed as she explained the circumstances around Tiana and Naveen's predicament.

"So they're on their way back to town? That's a relief." Shaylex sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"Now, what about you dear? Why did you make a deal with the shadow man?" Mama Odie asked. Shaylex took in a breath to steady her nerves and began to explain.

"Well, you see, I was brought to this world to deal with a dangerous threat. A powerful heartless is lurking in this world. I only encountered him by chance as he said he wanted this threat eliminated and in return..."

"And in return, he will return to you your lost memories? Am I correct?" Mama Odie finished her sentence. Shaylex starred t her in shock.

"Why, yes!" Shaylex exclaimed.

"Why do you want your memories back?" Mama Odie asked her.

"Well, recently, I've been having dreams and I've been seeing faces, people that claim that they know me that they're from my past. I want to know if they are telling the truth. I want to know what my life was like before the islands. Who was I friends with? Who was I?" Shaylex explained, placing a hand over the necklace that Keval supposedly gave her.

"Well, that seems like an okay excuse, but I can see that you're having doubts." Mama Odie explained as she stood up and headed back over to the bathtub of gumbo.

"I've had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind over the last couple of days that tell me that Facilier can't be trusted," Shaylex explained. She still couldn't explain the feeling that she suddenly had gotten the other day and it wasn't as strong now, but the feeling was still there.

"And that feeling is correct. You can't trust him." Mama Odie said.

"I figured as much, so there's no hope in me getting my memories back?" Shaylex sighed and she stood back up, taking her bowl to a nearby table.

"Now, now, I didn't say that. There are other ways than just the shadow man." Mama Odie stopped her and took the bowl from her hands. Shaylex's eyes widened at her sentence.

"Wait, could you do it?" She asked hesitantly. Mama Odie chuckled.

"I'm afraid I don't possess enough power to return all of your memories. For some reason. They are not a part of you right now." Mama Odie explained as she got up close to Shaylex and looked into her eyes.

"A part of me? What do you mean?" Shaylex asked, She was confused.

"I will give you one piece of the puzzle though and then you and your friend best be on your way if you want to help the little froggies." Mama Odie explained as she began walking back over to the bathtub.

"You will?" Shaylex exclaimed as she followed.

"Now, as I said, this is only one piece of the puzzle. The rest is up to you, if you dig a little deeper, you'll find the answers you seek." Mama Odie said as she tossed a strange powder into the tub. A cloud red smoke rose up from the gumbo and swirled around just like it had done with Facilier until a picture began to form. It was night time. And Shaylex saw herself sitting on a roof of a house, looking up at the stars. A few minutes later, a hatch in the roof opened and Keval's face popped up.

"There you are Ash," Keval said, sounding relieved.

"Oh. Hey, Keval." Ashley said, smiling softly at him.

"Hey. So what are you doing up here all alone?" Keval asked curiously.

"I just wanted to take one last look at the stars before... well... you know," Ashley said softly.

"Yeah. But we'll be okay. We've got each other." Keval said lightly punching her arm.

"Yeah. But how can you guarantee that we'll survive this war?" Ashley asked looking at him with a worried look.

"You could still go and join the dandelions," Keval suggested. Ashley just shook her head.

"Not a chance. You know why." The blonde girl stated. Keval simply nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Guess that makes two of us." Keval chuckled lightly earning a small chuckle from Ashley I return.

"Yeah. It does." Ashley agreed and turned her attention back to the stars.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Keval asked. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure Keval," Ashley said as Keval jumped up and sat next to her. Shaylex felt her chest tighten at the sight. "Do you ever think we'll get another chance like this?"

"I'd like to think so. Not everyone who fights has to die right? I know I'm fighting to protect you." Keval expressed.

"Me?" Ashley asked smiling, her violet eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"A-and the others as well." Keval stuttered, blushing lightly at his words.

"Same. I'm fighting for us too. All of us." She said, Shaylex smiled at the familiarity of the memory before her. Keval then turned to Ashley.

"Hey, Ash, I have something for you," Keval said, reaching into a pocket.

"You do? What is it?" Ashley asked as Keval reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant, with a purple and blue gem encased in a silver heart. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw it. "Keval... it's beautiful!" She exclaimed as Keval blushed lightly. He signaled for her to turn around so he could place it around her neck. He fastened the clasp and let the necklace drop.

"It matches your eyes by the way. That's why I chose it. This is my promise to you. My promise that I will be there to protect you. I'll be your sword, your shield, your protection because I care about you Ashley and the others as well." Keval declared holding Ash's hands in his. Ashley smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I know we both will be safe because we have each other and the rest of us who are fighting tomorrow. But I promise to protect you too Keval, you and the others." Ashley also declared and the two of them returned to watching the stars. Ashley then fell asleep with her head resting on Keval's shoulder and she saw Keval say something but the sound was muted and the vision vanished as he wrapped an arm around her. Shaylex looked ahead, her eyes stung, her head began to swim and go fuzzy. She stumbled backward only to be caught by someone. She shook her head, looked up and saw Tenebrae.

"Shay, are you okay?" Tenebrae asked

"Y-ye-yeah Tenebrae. I am. What about you? Mama Odie said you got into a fight?" Shaylex asked as she looked at the wounds on his arms where his jacket has been torn.

"Oh yeah. The heartless presence was in that tree but it took off once our combined spells hit. I chased after it and fought it. I don't think it's going to plague this world anymore." Tenebrae explained rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a relief but Tiana and Naveen are on their way back to the town to find Charlotte so that she can break the spell. But from the sounds of things, I don't think Facilier is going to let that happen." Shaylex explained as she stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Tenebrae said, helping Shaylex back onto her feet. The two of them said goodbye and thank you to Mama Odie and they took off back down the bayou towards the main town.

The two of them made quick work getting back to the town, but that was because Shaylex opened a corridor to the La Bouff mansion. They then began running towards the center of the town where the Mardis Gras parade was taking place. They weaved in and out of the crowd to find any sign of Tiana and Naveen. Then, she heard Tiana's voice coming to her left, she saw Tiana with the firefly, Ray his name was if Shaylex remembered correctly. The two partners ran over to see Tiana's face light up at something Ray had said. "Tiana!" Shaylex called out. Tiana's eye's looked over at Shaylex and Tenebrae and hopped over to them.

"Shay! Tenebrae! You're here!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tiana. We found Mama Odie and she told us what you guys were going to do." Tenebrae explained to her.

"Yeah, we need to get going to find Naveen kissing Charlotte. And then, he's not going to marry her, Ray's just told me that he was going to help me get my restaurant." Tiana explained looking all giddy and happy at the recent revelation.

"That's amazing Tiana. Come on then, let's go and find your prince." Shaylex said holding out her hand for Tiana to jump up onto her. Tiana jumped onto her hand and then onto her shoulder and the four of them ran back towards the Mardis Gras parade.

"What are we looking for Tiana?" Tenebrae asked.

"Just look for the biggest float with a Mardis Gras Princess about to kiss herself a…" Tiana began to say before she stopped and looked at a particular float. Shaylex, Tenebrae, and Ray all looked at the float and their eyes widened at the sight. There, on top of the float, was Charlotte and a human Prince Naveen getting married.

"That can't be right," Shaylex whispered as she felt her shoulder get lighter as Tiana jumped off and hopped away with Ray following her. Shaylex took a step forward to follow but Tenebrae stopped her and pointed towards an alley where Facilier was standing. He was holding a doll and was waiting to stab a pin into it. Shaylex knew that the doll had to be someone significant… like Charlotte's father. Shaylex and Tenebrae looked at each other and nodded and they were about to split up to cut Facilier off when Ray flew past them up to the parade float and began buzzing around Naveen's head which he swat away. That immediately made Shaylex realize that that wasn't Naveen. Then Ray dived downwards to a box that was standing by them. Shaylex smiled, summoned her keyblade and pointed it at the box which unlocked it, and out jumped Prince Naveen who was still a frog onto the fake Prince's back and pulled him off the float. The two of them then disappeared into a nearby building. Seconds later, Ray flew out from under it holding a strange talisman and flew off toward the cemetery. Shaylex and Tenebrae nodded and followed. They caught up to Ray explaining to Tiana what the talisman is and told her to run away and not let Facilier get a hold of the talisman. Both Shaylex and Tenebrae summoned their blades because they saw some of Facilier's shadows approaching. Ray smiled, lit his butt up and began charging at the shadows. Shaylex and Tenebrae swung their blades and sent the shadows towards Ray who destroyed them with his butt light. Shaylex and Tenebrae fell back a bit to try and protect Tiana that they didn't see Facilier emerge and swat Ray to the ground.

They ran and put up a defensive position ready to fight Facilier and right on cue, Facilier walked towards them. He stopped and smiled. "Now, now my friends. We have a deal, right? You did help get rid of that dark presence plaguing the world. You kept up your end of the bargain. But if you don't get out of my way, I won't be able to hold up my end." Facilier explained twirling his cane. Shaylex smiled and gripped her keyblade tighter.

"Deal or not, we're not going to let you hurt Tiana. Or this world. Yes, there was a dark presence and yes, we may have gotten rid of it. But that doesn't mean one more darkness remains." She declared.

"Fair enough. You are two weaklings against someone like me and my true friends from the other side" Facilier said as his shadows began to emerge around them. Shaylex smiled and stepped forward.

"Who said it was just the two of us?" She said and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a whole bunch of dancer Nobodies began to appear and surround Facilier and his shadows. "You're not the only one who can command a secret army." She quipped and then charged at Facilier, swinging her keyblade. Tenebrae followed as the dancer's attacked the shadows. Facilier blocked Shaylex's keyblade with his staff and managed to dodge Tenebrae's swing. He jumped back and sent out a wave of magic to which Shaylex and Tenebrae both blocked and they both fired spells of ice and fire at him. The fighting between Facilier, Shaylex and Tenebrae and the Dancer's and shadows continued for a few more minutes before Facilier shouted and unleashed a horde of shadows which swiftly destroyed the last of the dancers and then pushed Shaylex and Tenebrae up against the tombs and held them there as the concrete from the tombs moved around and locked their arms and legs in place against it. He then smiled and walked off around a corner.

"Great plan Shaylex." Tenebrae snapped as the two of them struggled from their concrete confines.

"Well, I didn't see you come up with any good ideas." Shaylex bit back harshly.

"Where did you get those things anyway?" Tenebrae asked confused.

"From me!" A voice was heard and Demyx jumped down, sitar in hand, he smiled smugly at the two of them. "Yep. Those Dancers came from me. You're welcome." He explained, twirling his sitar around.

"Welcome? It didn't help us out because… WE ARE STUCK IN CONCRETE AND THE STUPID SHADOW MAN IS ABOUT TO DESTROY TIANA AND THIS WORLD!" Tenebrae exploded at Demyx who jumped backward.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. I thought I was helping." Demyx stuttered out.

"You tried your best Demyx, but it wasn't enough. We've just got to hope that Tiana can stop him." Shaylex said and as if on cue, a bright, green light flashing and illuminating the cemetery. All of a sudden, another gravestone opened up and a whole bunch of weird things in voodoo masks began singing as Facilier began crawling away from them. But the weird beings grabbed him and dragged him into a large green portal and then, the tombstone changed and a stone carving of Facilier's face was shown. When the portal closed, the concrete tombs holding Shaylex and Tenebrae disappeared and they dropped down. They ran over to Tiana who was sitting there, with the pieces of the talisman scattered everywhere. She had broken it, thus causing Facilier's friends to drag him away. "Are you okay Tiana?" Shaylex asked. Tiana smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Come on, guys. Let's go find Naveen. I need to tell him how I feel." Tiana said as she jumped onto Shaylex's shoulder yet again and the group ran off back to the town to find Naveen. The eventually reached the main street where they saw an older, shorter man being carried away by officials, mumbling about the shadow man. They then saw Charlotte and Naveen talking by the side of the road.

"Goodness gracious, this is so much to absorb. Let me see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again, and then we gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after! The end!" Charlotte explained, looking happier with each sentence.

"Yeah, more or less. But remember, you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana ... She is my Evangeline." Naveen explained, looking up at the brightest star in the sky.

"Anything for you sugar. Now pucker up buttercup." Charlotte said puckering her lips. Naveen puckered his reluctantly.

"Wait!" Tiana shouted as she jumped down from Shaylex's shoulders.

"Tiana," Naveen said surprised.

"Don't do this." She begged as she hopped up to Naveen.

"I have to do this and we are running out of time," Naveen explained.

"I won't let you," Tiana argued.

"It's the only way to get your dream," Naveen explained.

"My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it. I love you Naveen." Tiana confessed. Both Tenebrae and Shaylex smiled. Shaylex felt her stomach flutter as she thought about her memory with Keval.

"Warts and all?" Naveen asked.

"Warts and all!" Tiana said.

"All my life, I read about true love and fairytales, and Tia, you found it. I'll kiss him! For you, honey! No marriage required." Charlotte said as she went to kiss Naveen but the cock then struck midnight, meaning time was up. But that didn't stop Charlotte. "M-maybe that ol' clock's a little fast!" She said and began kissing Naveen all over the place, but nothing happened. She put Naveen down. "I'm so sorry." She said but it seemed that Tiana and Naveen were happy staying as frogs. Louis the gator then came over, carrying an injured Ray. Tiana and Naveen explained to him that they were staying together and as frogs. Ray seemed happy as he took his last breath. Shaylex, Tenebrae and Demyx turned around and left them to mourn. They went back to Duke's café, bought a drink each and toasted to Tiana, Naveen, and Ray. Demyx then left to go back to the castle. He said that Shaylex could stay for a while, but not for long. Both Tenebrae and Shaylex sat there watching the parade carry on.

"What was their name?" Shaylex asked Tenebrae.

"Huh?" Tenebrae asked, clearly taken aback by the sudden question.

"The person you were close to. What was their name?" Shaylex asked. She was slightly curious.

"Laci. Her name was Laci. What about you? I saw part of that memory Mama Odie sent you. Were you and Keval… a thing?" Tenebrae explained finishing off his drink.

"I don't know. But I think at one point, he must have liked me and maybe, deep down, maybe there was something there. I know I'll figure out my missing memories." Shaylex said finishing her drink and getting up. "Well, should be going to a new world tomorrow… Hopefully. I'll get a message to you beforehand." She explained looking at him.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Shaylex." Tenebrae said smiling

"See you tomorrow Tenebrae." She said and stepped through a corridor back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: And thus here we finish at the Great Bayou. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We will return to our regular schedule of 358/2 days in the next chapter. As I said, we might return to the Bayou to see Tiana and Naveen's happy ending. Thanks again to Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin and Knightmare1618 for allowing me to use their characters of Keval/Heloa and Tenebrae and if you haven't yet, please go check out their stories and everyone else's in the Light Protector's community tag. I hope you all have a super awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening night and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Shaylex out.


	28. Chapter 27: Forget-me-nots

Dyingoffeels: I'm glad you are finding the story interesting. That is an interesting idea but no, there is not an organization xiii for heartless.

A/N: Welcome new follower! So, this chapter is a little bit light-hearted and different from the previous three. We are also going to be meeting a new member of the Light Protector group today. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Laci! You're late. We should've left for our mission an hour ago!"  
"Sorry Ash, I got sidetracked at the library."  
"Researching a new spell huh?"  
"Something like that. But also to see a friend."  
"A friend huh? It wouldn't happen to be this mysterious stranger that you don't shut up about?"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm teasing, come on, let's get going before Master Gula throws a hissy fit."

* * *

Shaylex returned to the castle where Saïx was waiting. "Well? Demyx gave me a report but I want to hear yours as well." He said sternly. Shaylex looked at him.

"There was a heartless threat that we dealt with but there was a dark presence in that world that we also needed to destroy and tonight, we finally accomplished that," Shaylex explained. Saïx smiled. That was a rare sight.

"Very well, you will not be returning to that world. Instead, you will be going to Agrabah tomorrow with Xaldin. It seems that you also have an elemental affinity for wind. It'll be a simple recon mission for you to develop that power and to work on your limit break. So be prepared." Saïx explained before dismissing her. Shaylex sighed and headed to her room, passing Axel on the way.

"Hey, Shaylex! How was the Bayou? Demyx said that you guys are finished there. Am I right?"

"Yeah. We dealt with the heartless threat there. And tomorrow. It's back to Agrabah." Shaylex explained chuckling.

"Lucky. Agrabah is one of my favorite worlds to go to."

"Is it because you're a pyro with a love for the heat?"

"Hey. My affinity is awesome. Got it memorized?" Axel quipped pointing at his temple. Shaylex chuckled and copied his actions. Then they parted ways and she went to her room. Where she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep thinking about the memory she had seen of her and Keval. She awoke the next morning and got ready for the day ahead of her. She grabbed a quick breakfast and waited in the lounge for Xaldin who arrived shortly afterward. He sighed as the two of them stepped through the corridor and out into Agrabah.

"So, you also have an affinity for wind?"

"I guess so, so what recon are we doing today?"

"Simple basic training to work on your limit break and to check in with the residents of this world. It seems that their princess has been returned safely."

"Jasmine? She's back! That's great." Shaylex exclaimed punching the air. So Sora did save them in the end. Xaldin just shrugged.

"Although, this is not my favorite world. It is the best equipped for our training." He said as he began to walk further into the desert. Shaylex followed him.

"Why are you going out into the desert?"

"We don't want to cause a disturbance in the middle of Agrabah... do you?"

"No, I guess not." Shaylex agreed as they ventured further into the desert. When they knew that they were a safe distance away from the city, Xaldin summoned his lances and Shaylex summoned her keyblade.

"Now, you need to focus on your element. Picture it in your mind. Let that element become you." Xaldin explained. Shaylex nodded and focussed. She had used wind magic multiple times before but this would help her control it more. She felt an aura surround her, it was a light color. Xaldin smiled. "Well done. Now harness that element into your weapon and use it to summon the first part of your attack." He added. Shaylex concentrated on her keyblade and focussed that aura into the blade, Promise she had nicknamed it. It fitted her. The green aura surrounding her began converging onto Promise, glowing a faint green as it did, then it disappeared, but Shaylex could still feel it within her keyblade. She book pointed it at Xaldin, let out a silent breath and whispered.

"Aeroga." And the second the word left her mouth, a large whirlpool of wind surrounded Xaldin. He smiled as he used his lances to try to counteract the wind barrier he was trapped in.

"Excellent Shaylex, now, unleash your attack. Show me your limit break!" Xaldin ordered. Shaylex smiled, crouched down and leaped up into the air, she spun her keyblade around so that it was facing backward and flung it with all her might at Xaldin. Promise penetrated the wind vortex and kept spinning around Xaldin. He managed to block it using his lances and using the wind vortex to his advantage. Shaylex decided to do something risky. As she was still in the air, she held her arms out and sent jets of wind around the vortex, she jumped onto them and glided around the vortex and behind Xaldin very quickly, she then jumped off, flipped as she grabbed her keyblade that was passing her, and cut through Xaldin's defenses, landing in front of him and tapping her blade on his shoulder lightly.

"And you're dead." She announced as the vortex died down. Xaldin's eyes were wide, to begin with, but then he smiled and started chuckling.

"That was quite a move. Are you sure that this isn't your first time wielding a keyblade?" He asked as he dismissed his lances and Shaylex dismisses her keyblade.

"I'm not sure. I'm still figuring that out."

"Well, if this little session is anything to go by, I'd say you are a true master at that thing. Much more than anyone else." Xaldin said as he turned back towards Agrabah. "We should head back and see if there's any heartless we need to take care of." He explained. Shaylex nodded and walked with him back to Agrabah. When they walked through the gates, a small horde of heartless appeared. Shaylex summoned her blade and charged towards the small group. For the next hour or so, the two of them explored every part of Agrabah, taking care of any heartless that was stupid enough to show their face. Shaylex also kept her eye out for Tenebrae, but he never showed up.

"It's strange. Why didn't Tenebrae show up today? I thought we were going to meet up as usual. Maybe something else happened and he couldn't make it. He'll probably tell me when I next see him." She said as she cut down the last heartless near the gates to the castle. Xaldin caught up with her a few minutes later. Saying that the mission was done for the day. The two of them returned to the castle and Shaylex headed to her room. She had a quick shower to wash all the sand out of her hair. She sat at her desk and wrote out the events that happened over the last few days. First at the bayou and the 'memories' she saw from Facilier and Mama Odie. She was so engrossed in her writing that she was startled when a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." She said as she shit her journal. Her door opened and in walked Axel with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess who managed to convince Saïx to let you out for a bit of relaxation! This guy! Got it memorized?" He announced so smugly. Shaylex crosses her arms at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I just said that you needed a break after the hard work you've put in. Especially at the Bayou. Thanks to you, the light of that world is safe once again. So he has allowed for you to go to Twilight Town, under supervision from me of course for a bit of relaxation before games night with Luxord and the others. So what do you say?" Axel explained scratching the back of his head and then holding out his hand for Shaylex. Instantly, her face lit up and she smiled. She grabbed Axel's hand and the two of them entered a corridor to Twilight Town. The two of them emerged outside of the train station. Axel smiled. "Look, I know you won't run off so, have a look around by yourself, just make sure to meet me up there in... about 2 hours. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing up to the top of the clock tower and then at his temple again. Shaylex smiled and hugged Axel.

"Thanks, Axel. I appreciate it. 2 hours. On top of the clock tower. I'll bring the ice cream." She responded. Axel chuckled and agreed and the two of them went their separate ways. Shaylex wandered down the pathway towards a little cafe. She was getting hungry so she decided to have a quick bite to eat before hitting the shopping district to check out the shops. She even thought about the flower shop that Axel mentioned. She did like flowers and some to brighten up her drab room at the castle would lift her spirits. She entered the cafe, ordered a small pepperoni pizza and a cup of hot chocolate and sat at a small table in the corner and ate her food in silence. The pizza was really good and the hot chocolate felt familiar. She tasted a hint of cinnamon in it and it made her think of her home back on the islands. Where during the winter month, the four of them, Sora, Riku, Kairi and herself, would be sat in Sora's living room, in their blanket fort, watching movies, playing games and drinking cinnamon-flavored hot chocolate. Shaylex smiled at the memory. "Did I do that with the others before I arrived on the islands?" She asked herself quietly, one hand was fiddling with the necklace as she did. She eventually focussed on her food after a while of daydreaming, then she paid and left the cafe, walking down the hill towards the shopping district. She stopped off at some clothing stores and tried out some nice winter outfits as it beginning to move into the winter months of the year, but she decided not to buy anything. The coat kept her nice and toasty so it probably wasn't necessary for her to buy more clothes. She already still held onto her yellow skirt and white tank top from the islands and the simple clothes she bought during her first week in the organization. When she thought about running away from it all. But she didn't. She stayed, to complete Kingdom Hearts. She walked into an accessories shop and saw a few nice bracelets on sale, some had cute little gems or charms on them. One charm bracelet caught her eye. It had a part broken heart dangling from it. It was similar to the keychain she had seen in her nightmare on the keyblade. She went up to the sale clerk. "Excuse me, that charm bracelet. I'm interested in the charm." She said pointing at the bracelet.

"Oh, that is a wonderful choice, my dear. I believe that charm is called Lost Love. I found it one day on the ground while out on my travels through the town's forest. I just had to put it onto a bracelet. Would you like a closer look dear?" The lovely woman asked.

"Yes please," Shaylex responded. The older sales clerk fetched the bracelet and put it on Shaylex's wrist, clasping it shut. Shaylex felt a familiar warmth from it. As if it had belonged to her. She looked at the clerk. "How much?" She asked, she was completely in love with the charm bracelet that she had to buy it.

"50 munny, dear." The clerk said. Shaylex smiled and placed 50 munny into the woman's hand. The clerk smiled as she rang up the transaction. Shaylex smiled as she admired the charm on the bracelet. "Thank you dear. Have a wonderful day." She said smiling at Shaylex.

"And you too, Miss," Shaylex responded and left the shop feeling a little bit happier. The afternoon she was having, made her feel all nostalgic. She kept on walking until she passed by the flower shop that Axel had mentioned. Shaylex saw so many different types of flowers inside and she smiled. She took a deep breath and entered the store. The wonderful aroma of fresh flowers filled her nose the minute she walked in, many different varieties of flowers and plants were hung up everywhere in the shop. Shelves were littered with different types of flowers of all different colors. The shop was awash with reds, yellows, blues, purples, and pinks which lit up the shop. Shaylex smiled as her eyes fell upon a set of white forget-me-nots. She eyed up the flower and felt a sadness wash over her. She slowly took a hold of the stem of the small bouquet and held it to her chest. She didn't know why she felt such a strong connection to this particular flower but it was comforting. She was immediately brought out of her daze by a loud crash coming from the back room. Shaylex turned and ran towards it. "Hello, is everything alright?" Shaylex called as she entered the back room and saw a body underneath a bunch of cardboard boxes. She could see the body moving so she worked hard to move the boxes of the person laying on the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm just a big clutz sometimes. I have a friend who is way taller and stronger but he's been a bit preoccupied lately." The voice said from underneath the boxes. It was female. Shaylex could make out a dark green dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist, black bandages were wrapped around both hands and stretched up her arms. The girl had dark brown hair that was held back by a blue headband.

"Well, I guess you should be glad that I came in at the right time..." Shaylex said as she held out her hand for the shopkeeper to take a hold of but she managed to finally take in the girl's appearance. Her blue eyes looked up at Shaylex and she recognized the face. She was one of the people in the memory that Facilier had shown her. The one where she was by a fountain with Keval and a bunch of other people. She shook her head lightly and helped the girl to her feet. There was no way that this girl was connected to her past.

"Thank you. The name's Cetus and welcome, to my flower shop. I am grateful that you came in at the right time." Cetus said smiling as she got to her feet. She began to gather up the boxes.

"Here, let me help. I'm a little bit taller than you so I might be able to reach some higher shelves." Shaylex said as she placed the flowers in her hand down and helped Cetus to put some of the boxes away.

"Thank you. I'll leave those for my friend when he rolls in later." Cetus said, chuckling lightly as she placed some boxes on lower shelves.

"That's good. Make sure he does. Especially if he's been slacking." Shaylex said sternly, Cetus chuckled again.

"I don't blame him, he's had a lot on his mind recently," Cetus explained, her facial expression softened. Shaylex looked at her, worried.

"Why?" She asked as she placed one more box on the shelf

"It's a long story. And you are a customer. So, what can I do for you?" Cetus said, replacing her soft, sad expression with the biggest smile ever.

"Oh, well, I was thinking of buying some flowers to brighten up my bedroom back home. It's slightly boring and basic." Shaylex explained, picking up the forget-me-nots she had acquired earlier.

"I see you've found myosotis. Beautiful flower might I add." Cetus said looking at the flower in Shaylex's hand.

"Huh?" Shaylex asked. She wasn't familiar with the scientific names of flowers.

"You know them as forget-me-nots," Cetus explained, pointing to the flowers in her hand.

"Oh, these, yeah. I don't know why I picked them, I just felt drawn to the flower." Shaylex responded looking at the flowers too.

"Maybe because you have a connection to the flower itself. Something from your past?" Cetus asked softly. Shaylex looked away and thought. Could it hold some clue to her past?

"I- I don't know. I don't have any memories of my past." Shaylex quietly said turning away from Cetus. Cetus just sighed.

"Neither do I." She said softly. Shaylex turned back around and looked at her.

"Really?" She asked. Maybe that's why she didn't immediately recognize her if she was that same girl from Facilier's memory.

"Yeah, I woke up in this town many years ago, I opened up this shop and been selling flowers ever since. That is until my friend showed up about a year ago, he's slowly helping me regain my memories but to be honest, I don't know if it's working. It's strange though." She explained as she walked around the shop, watering flowers as she went. Shaylex thought about it for a second before deciding to ask Cetus if they knew each other.

"Yeah... Hey, Cetus. Have we met before?" Shaylex asked. Cetus looked at her puzzlingly.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Cetus asked, placing her watering can down and looking at Shaylex.

"These memories that you say your friend is helping you regain, what exactly are they?" Shaylex asked. She had to be certain that this girl was the same.

"Oh, well to start with, I'm something called a keyblade wielder and I was a part of this group with this guy and a whole bunch of others that were my friends," Cetus explained. "We were all separated after a war of some sorts but he has been trying to find us. He kept saying about a promise." Cetus added, placing a hand on her heart and looking out of the window. Shaylex did the same, watching the sunset slowly. She wondered who this friend was.

"Who is this friend, what's his name?" She asked Cetus, she was hoping that the answer was different to the name she was already thinking of.

"His name's Keval," Cetus said. Shaylex's eyes widened in shock. This girl was friends with Keval, she was the same girl in the galaxy themed dress from Facilier's memory. She shook her head quickly to hide her shock. Luckily, Cetus hadn't noticed her reaction.

"Keval? Must be quite the friend to go to extraordinary lengths to reunite his friends like that." She said, turning back towards the large array of flowers in front of her.

"Yeah. But there's two we're still missing. Well, Keval said he found one but she's, well, she's in trouble. The other, he's not so sure of." Cetus explained as Shaylex began to pick up more random flowers to add to her bouquet. Daffodils, hyacinths, snapdragons, orchids, cornflowers, honeysuckle, poppies, Queen Anne's Lace, gladiolus, pohutukawas, cherry blossoms, begonias and zinnias all went into this bouquet of hers. There were a few extra daffodils and hyacinths than the others but the whole arrangement was bright and colorful.

"Sounds, like quite a tale," Shaylex said as she finished her bouquet and headed to the desk. Cetus smiled.

"That's a really cute bouquet you have. And you have orchids in there too! They're my favorite." Cetus said, a joyful tone was in her voice.

"Really? I just picked some flowers that would hopefully complement the forget-me-nots." Shaylex said. blushing lightly.

"They do. You made a great bouquet. Hey, if you want? You could maybe help out in the shop if you're a bit strapped for cash. It might also be nice for Keval so that he doesn't have to work as much. Not that he does much work anyway while he's here." Cetus chuckled as she rung up the bouquet. Shaylex thought it was going to be expensive with the number of flowers she had picked but the price was significantly smaller than she realized.

"I think I'll pass. I have my job that is quite important. Why is this bouquet cheap? I would have thought it would be a bit more expensive." Shaylex asked as she pulled out the munny to pay for it.

"Oh, I put a small discount on for you, for helping me out and providing a decent conversation!" Cetus explained. As she wrapped up the bouquet neatly. Shaylex handed her the correct change.

"I'm glad I could help out Cetus," Shaylex said smiling at her, even if she was a friend from her past, she didn't remember her, and to Shaylex, that made it more comforting to know that she had been through something similar.

"I... never actually got your name?" Cetus then asked. Shaylex was taken aback. She had abandoned her old name, Ashley but she didn't want Cetus to get caught up in her mess. So she settled on the nickname Tiana gave her in the Bayou.

"Oh, my name... it's Shay." She said smiling at the shopkeeper.

"Nice to meet you, Shay. Don't be a stranger now." Cetus said as the two of them said goodbye and Shaylex left the shop. She sighed and looked down at the bouquet. Why did she pick those certain flowers, what could it have been? It was as if her subconscious was telling her something. She turned to the right and began walking down the hill towards the sandlot so that she could cut across it and get to the clock tower a lot quicker. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ashley? Ashley!" Keval's voice was heard as Shaylex turned around to see him run down the hill towards her. He was just the same as the first time they had met. He caught up to her and smiled. "I can't believe it! You're here and you've seen Cetus! This is amazing! Oh, the gang is slowly coming back together. I knew I had to just wait. That's what I told myself. Just wait, Keval, you threw so much crap on her, to begin with, that you scared her off. But eventually, she'll come round and try to find you and the other and here you are. This is just awesome. Right?" He rambled fast, like an excited child on Christmas Day. Shaylex chuckled.

"Erm... No, that's not why I was there." Shaylex said staring up at him. He was just the same as she had remembered him. Despite it being a few weeks since their chance meeting.

"But, you just left Cetus's shop?" Keval asked, slightly confused.

"I went in there to buy some flowers to brighten up my room back at the organization's castle. It's quite a drab and boring place." Shaylex said as she held up the bouquet in her hand. Keval smiled.

"You picked hyacinths? And daffodils? And... Forget-me-nots?" Keval said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Why? Are they important?" Shaylex asked as she looked at the bouquet.

"Because those were our flowers. You always said that I reminded you of hyacinths and you reminded me of daffodils. And the forget-me-nots, they grow around your old keyblade in the graveyard." Keval explained as he wiped the tear away. Shaylex felt her chest tighten again.

"My old keyblade?" She asked. She had another keyblade beside Promise, was it that one that she saw in her nightmare.

"The one you wield now, it's different. You had another, called Lost Memory. But it's been at the keyblade graveyard ever since you fell. But maybe, we can go and retrieve it." Keval suggested excitedly. Shaylex thought of the name and then looked at the charm on her wrist.

"Lost Memory, funny name huh?" Shaylex chuckled. It was an ironic name for a keyblade. Especially as she had lost her memories.

"Yeah, I guess. So I take it that you still don't remember me?" Keval chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can tell we had a past. We knew each other. But I can't take what you say as the truth. What if those memories are lies? What if you're just using that to your advantage." Shaylex asked, taking a step back to give her some distance between the two of them.

"Ashley, I would never do that to you. I promised myself that I would never do anything to hurt you." Keval said placing a hand on his heart.

"Then why didn't you find me? Why wait until I had lost everything to suddenly show up and start talking shit about my past?" Shaylex began to raise her voice at him. All the anger she had felt from their first meeting was beginning to surface again.

"I told you. I've been trying to find you. I ended up on the islands the day they were destroyed. I tried to follow my heart to you but, I couldn't feel you until that very moment. I've been trying Ashley. I have. You were the first person I wanted to find. But then I found Cetus and the others. And then, I found you. You don't know how happy I was to see you again." Keval said as more tears began to fall down his cheeks. Shaylex felt a pain in her chest, seeing him so upset quelled any anger she had. She turned her back to him and breathed.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you. I want to believe you, but I can't." She whispered turning back to her.

"Trust me, Ash, what I tell you, it is the truth. You are my best friend and... I regret not getting to you sooner, seeing what has happened to you. But ask me anything, anything about your past and I'll answer it." Keval said taking Shaylex's hands into his own. They were warm and gentle. Shaylex looked at them, their hands fit perfectly together. She shook her head and let go. She thought about it. Then she remembered the memory from Mama Odie when Keval gave her the necklace. She remembered the entire conversation between them that she saw. She clutched the necklace with one hand and looked into his hazel eyes.

"The night you gave me this necklace. Do you remember it?" She asked. Keval's face instantly lit up at her question.

"Of course I do, you were sitting on your rooftop watching the stars one last time, the night before the big war." He said smiling into her violet eyes.

"Okay, what was the conversation we had? Word for word." Shaylex said. Keval's eyes widened but softened as he cleared his throat.

"It's been a while, but I'll give it a go... Okay, so, I came to find you as I had a gift that I wanted to give to you alone. I found you sitting on your rooftop watching the stars. You said that you wanted to look up at them one last time before the war that was going to happen the next day. I said that we would be okay that we would get through this. You asked how I could guarantee something so slim. I suggested that you could still join the Dandelions, a special group created by Master Ava for keyblade wielders to escape the war and pave the way for a new future. You declined, saying that I knew the reason why. Because we both felt the same way." Keval began to explain. Shaylex felt her chest tighten again and her stomach began to feel anxious. Like butterflies were flying around in it. Keval continued. "I then asked if I could join you on the roof for a while, to keep you company. Luckily you accepted. I wouldn't have know what to do if you had said no. You asked if we would ever get another chance to look up at the stars. I had a feeling that we would one day, that not everyone who fights in the war has to die right? I knew that because I was fighting to protect you... a-and the others as well, all of our friends. You agreed with me on that. Both of us were fighting for each other and our friends." Shaylex felt the butterflies in her stomach increasing. The memory she had seen from Mama Odie, Keval was reciting it perfectly, his hazel eyes lighting up as he recalled the memory, his light chuckles that brought a faint smile to Shaylex. Keval stepped forward and looked into her purple eyes. "I then said that I had a gift for you and I pulled out this pendant." He said, placing a hand gently on the necklace. Shaylex's breath hitched at the gentle touch, if she had a heart, it probably would've skipped a beat. "You loved it. I helped to put it on you and I said that it matched your eyes. That's why I chose it. And then I made my promise." Keval added, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What was the promise that you made?" Shaylex asked, closing her eyes and waiting for his response.

"This I remember, word for word." Keval chuckled as he cleared his throat. "This is my promise to you. My promise that I will be there to protect you. I'll be your sword, your shield, your protection because I care about you Ashley and the others as well." Keval recited, a stray tear fell down his cheek. Shaylex wiped it away with her gloved hand. Keval smiled. "I wanted to say more but, I couldn't find the words. You reassured me that we would be safe and you made the same promise. Then, we sat in silence for a while before you fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked you up and tucked you into bed before heading home myself." Keval finished looking into her violet eyes with a caring smile. Shaylex smiled back. The memory was real. These feelings, they felt real. Keval pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make good on my promise until now Ash, but I will keep it, I can help you if you just let me." He whispered into her ear. Shaylex felt her chest being pulled. She hugged back briefly before breaking it.

"Can you guarantee that you can get my heart back? Can you guarantee my safety from the organization? Because if I come with you, they'll hunt me down. They'll destroy me Keval. They'll destroy you." She whispered up at him. She knew that she now had a past with Keval but she didn't want to ruin it by putting himself and Cetus and anyone else in danger.

"I don't care about that Ash! I promised to protect you and I will! I care about you Ashley!" Keval shouted, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly.

"You still don't get it! No one can care about me. No one could ever care about or love someone that can't feel. You were correct by the way with the memory. I know you're not lying. But I can't give you what you're giving me." Shaylex said releasing her hands from his and turning away, placing a hand on her chest. "I don't have a heart. I only remember what it was like to feel. How can you care about someone who is just an empty shell?" She asked.

"Because I remember the girl behind that. And heart or not. Let mine beat for the both of us Ash!" Keval declared, beating his chest with his fist.

"Stop calling me Ash! I'm not Ash or Ashley anymore!" Shaylex shouted, turning to face him yet again, her eyes were red and they stung but still, no tears fell. Keval took a small step towards her.

"I'm sorry. But I meant what I said, let my heart, beat for the both of us. You mean... you mean so much more than you realize." Keval stuttered out as he fell to his knees.

"Then show me Keval! Show me how much you care!" Shaylex said turning again and beginning to walk away when she felt Keval's hand grab her, spin her around to be face to face with his, their lips almost touching. But Keval moved away and let go of her.

"When we get your heart back, I will show you, I promise... Shaylex." Keval said. Shaylex looked at him, he used her new name, her Nobody name. She turned away again, her cheeks felt hot. She realized that she had to meet Axel.

"I'm sorry Keval, but, I can't leave the organization. Not when I'm on constant watch. You're lucky they gave me a brief respite. But I have to meet someone. I know you have good intentions. But right now, I can't come with you." She explained, picking out one of the forget-me-nots out of her little bouquet. Keval sighed.

"I understand. But you know where I am Shay, I'll be waiting." He said. Turning away. Shaylex ran up to him and gave him the flower.

"I know. Thank you Keval." She said as she turned away again and headed to the clock tower. As she walked, she thought back on the conversation they had just had. He cared about her. Even without a heart, he still cared. Cared enough to share his heart with her. Why would someone do that? Why did he care so much, what happened between them? And the butterflies in her stomach, her racing breath, her chest tightening. It didn't make sense. This wasn't a crush, not like she had with Riku. This was more intense, more passionate. Maybe she could ask Axel about it? No, she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone about this. No one would understand. She detoured to buy the ice creams for herself and Axel and carried on. She arrived at the clock tower shortly afterward and began to make her way up to the top. There was Axel, laying on the ground, legs dangling over the edge. Shaylex giggled and coughed politely.

"You're late." He snarled.

"Only by a bit, I got sidetracked. But look, I checked out that flower shop you mentioned." Shaylex explained as she sat down and held the bouquet out. Axel opened his eyes and sat up looking at the bouquet.

"Not bad, how was it in there?" Axel asked smiling.

"Very nice, the shopkeeper Cetus, she's really lovely, I helped her out with some boxes that needed moving," Shaylex explained as she pulled out the two ice creams. Axel took one and took a bite.

"That's good to hear, you got a new bracelet too," Axel replied eyeing up the charm on her wrist.

"Oh, yeah, I saw it at the accessories shop. It looked pretty and I guess familiar too." Shaylex said looking at the charm bracelet.

"Familiar?" Axel asked curiously.

"The charm, it looks like the one on that keyblade in my nightmare," Shaylex explained, forgetting that Axel didn't know about her nightmare

"Wait? You had a nightmare?" Axel exclaimed, nearly choking on his ice cream.

"Well, I think it was more like a memory. These last few days have been crazy." Shaylex said looking ahead at the sunset thinking of her nightmare memory.

"Wait? Are you saying that you're getting your memories back?" Axel asked excitedly! Shaylex chuckled and turned to face him.

"Maybe, I have a few that I saw when I was in the Bayou but it's not enough for me to fully understand my past," Shaylex explained to him smiling. She knew that those memories were real. Keval had confirmed that. Axel smiled and turned back towards the sunset.

"Fair enough. But, at least you're slowly remembering, right?" He asked, pointing to his temple.

"Yeah." Shaylex chuckled as the two of them ate the rest of their ice cream in silence. When Shaylex finished her bar, she looked at the stick and on it, was written 'WINNER!' "Hey, Axel, what does it mean when the stick says winner?" She asked holding it up to him.

"Oh man! Did you get a winner stick before me? No fair!" Axel said, pouting which made Shaylex laugh.

"Why?" She asked after she had calmed down, she looked at the stick.

"Well, if you find a winner stick, you get a prize, not sure what that prize is but I bet it's a good one!" Axel explained. Shaylex looked at the stick and smiled. Today had been a great day. She had a laid back mission, managed to spend a few hours in Twilight Town catching up with Axel, she met Cetus and learned a bit more about her past from Keval and now, she was a winner. The two of them sat there for a while longer catching up, Shaylex fully filled him in on the events of the bayou and then, they both made their way back to the castle where Shaylex got a vase from the kitchen, filled it with water, placed her bouquet in it and put it in her room before she headed off to the games room.

* * *

A/N: And thus this chapter comes to an end. Did I get you guys with the feels? And yes, we now have Cetus who was created by the wonderful PrettyDandelion. and thank you again to Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin for allowing me to use Keval in this story. And thank you guys for all of the support and all of them love in this story. It's given me the boost to continue this story. Plus, with the new Re:Mind DLC just around the corner, things are going to get even more exciting for the Light Protectors. Please check out all the other Protectors stories on this website and stay awesome!


	29. Chapter 28: Friendship

Shairo: Glad you love the feels. There is more coming so don't worry.

Dyingoffeels: I'm glad you are curious about Shaylex's memories. Don't worry. I will be doing full flashback chapters later on in the story so be on the lookout for them.

A/N: Hello to my new followers. I can't believe that people like this story. I am still having so much fun with writing it and there is a lot more stuff coming your way, especially as we are beginning to move into the Re:Chain storyline. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_"Hey, get away from her! Are you okay?" _  
_"Thanks. But you didn't have to help me." _  
_"But we did. Why were they picking on you?" _  
_"Because I want to be a keyblade wielder one day. But everyone thinks I'm weak." _  
_"Says who? Those bullies don't know what a keyblade wielder is like even if they were hit on the head with one." _  
_"But they're right, I am weak. I don't even have any friends." _  
_"Well, you have two new ones now. I'm Ashley and this is Solas. And don't worry. We'll show those bullies by becoming wielders one day!" _  
_"You think so?" _  
_"Yeah. You're our friend now and friends stick together!" _  
_"Thanks. Oh, and my name's Mojie. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

Shaylex woke up. It had been a little over a week since her chance meeting with Cetus and Keval in Twilight town and the realization that her past is connected to them somehow. But Shaylex was still under observation. Luckily, the organization was impressed and allowed her to go on a mission on her own yesterday, to a world called Halloween Town where she took down a multitude of heartless with Tenebrae while trying to avoid three troublesome kids called Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Shaylex had also noticed that Axel was inviting Roxas to have ice cream with him on top of the clock tower more frequently. Every day, in fact. Shaylex was also invited but she declined. She was determined to not be in the same room as Roxas. The pain of knowing he was Sora's Nobody and that she wasn't able to save him from that fate hurt her. She felt guilty or something that resembled guilt due to the lack of emotions she possessed from not having a heart. She shook off the thoughts and began to get ready for the day. She looked at the flowers on her desk, they were still in bloom and fresh as ever. Marluxia had given her some tips on how to take proper care of the flowers but she would've thought that they would have wilted by now, but they hadn't. Shaylex showered and got dressed, putting on the necklace and charm bracelet which she ended up renaming to Lost Memory because of the resemblance to the keychain of the keyblade in the graveyard. The one that Keval mentioned was probably her old keyblade before the islands. She went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast before heading to the lounge area. "Shaylex, you will be going to Neverland today. The mission is the same, defeat the heartless and collect the hearts. That is all." Saïx instructed her. Shaylex nodded and created a corridor to Tenebrae, who was waiting outside by the skyscraper leaning against a wall.

"So? What's the mission today?" He asked as he straightened up.

"The usual but we're going to Neverland this time," Shaylex explained. Tenebrae just rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, never was a fan of that world." He replied. Shaylex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it isn't exactly my favorite either. But, we have a mission." Shaylex said, remembering the night she was there when Riku shut her out and Keval found her, she pushed the memory deep down and opened a corridor to the world. They emerged on the island, in the clearing where Shaylex met Keval that night. The minute they stepped away from the portal, a wave of heartless showed up. Shaylex and Tenebrae summoned their keyblades and charged towards the heartless. Both of them slashing and cutting through them quite easily. Now and then, Shaylex's focus dipped a bit as she kept thinking about Keval and what he said to her last week. It had been happening a lot and she was pretty sure Tenebrae was beginning to notice, especially because she completely missed a heartless that began to attack her from behind. Luckily, Tenebrae stepped in and destroyed it before it made contact with her. When the wave had been defeated, the two of them decided to quickly rest to get back some energy.

"You've not been focussed recently," Tenebrae said resting his keyblade over his shoulders. Shaylex sighed.

"Just a lot on my mind right now." She explained. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what she was going through right now.

"You know, talking about your problems with a friend can help you out," Tenebrae said carefully. Shaylex sighed.

"Yeah, well I don't have any friends." She snapped at him. She instantly regretted that when she saw Tenebrae's face fell. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to talk about it. I want to figure it out first before anything else." She explained, sitting on the floor and rubbing her face with her hands. "Why must not having a heart be so complicated?" She asked.

"Beats me. I wish I could know so I could help out." Tenebrae said placing a hand on his heart. Shaylex raised her head and stared into his eyes.

"Trust me, that is the last thing you want to do. I wasn't given a choice when I lost my heart. But you do. I'm telling you, it's not worth the trouble. It's a pain in the ass." Shaylex explained standing up.

"Well, can you at least tell me what's been bothering you? We may not be friends but we are partners and I need you to stay focussed okay?" Tenebrae asked. Shaylex knew that he was right. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Can I ask you this question first. Would Keval lie to someone? What was he like before this war? You said that you knew him before you left. What was he like besides big-headed and egotistical?" Shaylex asked. Tenebrae rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well, I didn't hang out with him that much. Because of his ego, he was super popular, hyper-focused on training and getting stronger. But, I guess, he had a good heart, always stuck up for his friends, no matter what. He wouldn't lie to anyone, he'd be honest. As much as I disliked the guy, he knew the true value of friendships." Tenebrae explained looking at Shaylex with a confused face. "Why did you ask?" He asked the Nobody. Shaylex sighed.

"Because I saw him last week, in Twilight Town." She explained softly.

"You did?" Tenebrae exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I asked him about the memory Mama Odie showed me. I asked if he remembered it and to tell it to me exactly how it had happened." Shaylex began to explain.

"And?"

"He was correct, he pointed out every little detail that I saw, he even recited his promise to me word for word." She added as she placed a hand on her necklace and smiled slightly at the memory.

"That son of a bitch," Tenebrae muttered under his breath. He sounded jealous.

"What did you say?" Shaylex asked.

"Oh, nothing. Did he say anything else?" Tenebrae asked. Attempting to get more information on this meeting.

"He wanted me to leave the organization to join him and I guess our friends. That we could work together to get my heart back." Shaylex explained. She realized seeing as Tenebrae probably wouldn't drop the subject, she might as well let it all out.

"So, why didn't you?" Tenebrae asked cautiously.

"Because I don't want to put them in danger. I understand now that we have a past but, the organization, they're not ones to take betrayal lightly. And after I broke rules by going to Hollow Bastion against orders, I'm still in the dog house. I don't want the organization to destroy them. Or worse..." Shaylex explained but couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence as she placed her hand over her chest where her heart used to be. Luckily Tenebrae knew what she was going to say.

"Turn them into Nobodies?" He whispered. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. And that's a fate I wouldn't want to wish on even my darkest enemy." Shaylex said, moving her hand up to fiddle with the necklace. "And even then, if I did go with him, how could someone care for someone who isn't whole? Who can't feel? Who only remembers emotions. As I said, that's not I fate I would wish on anyone." She explained. She couldn't give Keval the same amount of emotion that he could give her. It just wouldn't be right in her mind.

"You did it to protect him. I understand. I would've done the same thing probably." Tenebrae agreed, punching her in the arm lightly, attempting to lift the mood. Shaylex smiled.

"Yeah. Come on, enough with the talking. We have a quota to fill." Shaylex said beginning to walk down a dirt path away from the clearing. Tenebrae agreed and followed behind. As they walked, Shaylex thought about what Tenebrae had said, about needing a friend. True, in this last month she and Tenebrae were getting closer, she had begun to open up more about herself and he had begun to open up about his past, specifically about Laci. She must have been quite the woman to capture Tenebrae's heart like that. _'Maybe, maybe having a friend is what I need'_ Shaylex thought to herself as the path they were walking on divided into two.

"This again?" Tenebrae asked sighing frustratingly.

"Come on, let's split up, we still haven't met our quota for the day. We would be able to get things done quicker that way." Shaylex suggested chuckling. This thing seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Fair enough." Tenebrae chuckled back, seeing the humor in it.

"Meet back here in half an hour," Shaylex said. Tenebrae nodded

"You got it!" Tenebrae said as he began to walk off, Shaylex called after him.

"Hey, Tenebrae?" She asked. Tenebrae turned to face her. "Do you remember when we first met and you said that I could use a friend? But I shut that notion down..." She begun to say. Tenebrae nodded.

"I remember." He said softly. Shaylex took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Well, maybe... maybe having a friend isn't such a bad idea after all. If you still want to be friends that is?" Shaylex explained. Tenebrae smiled.

"Yeah. Of course. Friends it is then!" He said as he held out his hand. Shaylex took it and the two smiled, partners turned friends. Shaylex never thought that would happen. The two of them then parted ways down their separate paths. Shaylex felt a lot better since her chat with Tenebrae. She felt more focussed to succeed. To complete Kingdom Hearts and get her hearts back. Heartless kept springing up all over the place and Shaylex charged into each fight with a newfound determination. She cut through each heartless easily, she knew that she was getting stronger. She found another smaller clearing but there were no other pathways.

"A dead end. But still useful." She smirked as she stepped further into the center. She gripped onto Promise which lay by her side as she neared the center of the clearing. The minute she hit the immediate center, waves of Neoshadows and floating red nocturnes appeared. Shaylex smiled and summoned her wind vortex which took up the space of the entire clearing, sending the heartless spinning out of control. Shaylex focused her aura and used it to create a wind trail for her to glide on, she flew up into the air, flipping as she went and diving back down, cutting through the heartless that came her way. She landed as the wind vortex dissipated and only a few Neoshadows were left. Shaylex charged at them and cut them down easily. She looked around, satisfied that she had met her quota for the day, turned around and began to head up the pathway back to Tenebrae. She was halfway up the path when she heard a dark corridor open behind her. She turned around. Seeing the familiar blue hair of Saïx emerge from the corridor. She crossed her arms. "Saïx, this is a surprise. I've never seen you outside the castle. So what do I owe the pleasure?" Shaylex asked smugly. Saïx just kept his deadpan look and sighed.

"You are needed back at the castle. Xemnas and I wish to discuss some things with you." Saïx explained, stern as ever.

"What things? Can't it wait until after I've finished here." Shaylex asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"But you and your delinquent 'friend' have met your quota for the day. So come along. We don't want to keep the superior waiting." Saïx spat out sarcastically. Shaylex didn't like that and the need to defy Saïx grew.

"I should at least say goodbye to Tenebrae and let him know!" She spat back. Saïx sighed and grumbled.

"Afraid not. This meeting can't wait." Saïx said as he waited by the portal. Shaylex looked back up the path but she knew that she couldn't disobey Xemnas and it wouldn't be super important if Saïx hadn't personally come to collect her. She sighed.

"Sorry, Tenebrae. I hope you'll understand." She whispered as she turned to Saïx and stepped through the portal with him. Minutes later, they emerged into the round room where Xemnas was sitting on his chair. He gestured for Saïx and Shaylex to teleport to their thrones which they did. "You wished to see me, Lord Xemnas?" Shaylex started, looking up at her silver-haired superior. Xemnas nodded.

"We have been monitoring your progress over the last month and we are pleased with how well you have been performing." Xemnas began to explain.

"Well, despite breaking the rules, I have never deviated from the organization's goal to complete Kingdom Hearts," Shaylex explained. Xemnas smiled and nodded

"And we admire that Shaylex. Which is why we are sending you on an important mission." Saïx said sternly. A smug smile began to form on his face.

"Important mission?" Shaylex asked.

"As you know, we are sending a recon team to Castle Oblivion for a while. You are to join that team." Saïx replied, his grin beginning to grow.

"Excuse me?" Shaylex exclaimed. Was this another punishment. Hadn't she already been through enough?

"You will join the team and help the team to research the witch Namine who appeared in the castle recently and to search for something called the Chamber of Waking," Xemnas explained to her. Shaylex was on the edge of her throne, she felt angry.

"Namine? The Chamber of Waking? But wouldn't it be better for me to remain here? I mean, it's my job to collect hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts. I wouldn't be doing my job, fulfilling my role here in the organization if I went to Castle Oblivion." Shaylex argued. There was no other explanation as to why she was being sent there apart from the fact that this is another punishment.

"We have Roxas, he has improved these last 2 weeks since he started his missions," Saïx explained, brushing off Shaylex's comments.

"That still doesn't prove my point. You need all the keyblade wielders you have. What if something happens to Roxas while I'm at Castle Oblivion? What if something happens to me while I'm there?" She asked. They were going to send her to some stingy castle for research.

"We will make sure that Roxas will be kept safe during your time at Castle Oblivion. But my decision is final, Shaylex. You are to go to Castle Oblivion and help the team out there. Understood." Xemnas explained, staring her down. Shaylex knew that this was a battle she couldn't win. She decided to accept her fate. She lowered her head.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas. Can I go now? I want to get some dinner before games night tonight." She asked. She was starting to feel hungry. She would just have to fill Tenebrae in on her mission tomorrow.

"Yes you are dismissed but before you go. Until you set off for Castle Oblivion in 4 days, you will be assigned to missions with Roxas." Saïx announced. Shaylex's head looked up so fast, her face filled with anger and confusion.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhhhhh Cliffhanger! Thank you again to Knightmare1618 for allowing me to use his character Tenebrae. If you haven't yet, go and check out his story, which is told from Tenebrae's point of view. Shaylex hasn't made an appearance yet but she will soon. Hope you all have an awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night and stay awesome guys! See you in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 29: Two keyblade wielders

Shairo: I'm glad my story puts a smile on your face. I always look forward to your reviews. How was your vacation? I'm excited for Castle Oblivion. It will be interesting when Riku and Sora find her there and of course with Namine, it will be very exciting.

Dyingoffeels: Lots of friendship coming. Also, yes, Sora, Riku, and Namine in Castle Oblivion. I am not giving anything away. Just be prepared for feels and emotions.

A/N: Hey guys. Shaylex here with another chapter. We are going to be spending quite a bit of time with Roxas and then the next chapter... Castle Oblivion. Thank you again for all of the love and support for this story. I didn't expect this story that my brain decided to create would become so popular. It has put me in touch with so many amazing people. All of them you'll meet at one point or another in this story. Anyway, enough with the ramblings. You're here to read a chapter XD

* * *

_"Hey, Keval. I'm glad I caught you before you had to meet with your union."_  
_"Same Ash."_  
_"I just wanted to say thank you for last night. And for the necklace too."_  
_"Well, if anything happens to me today, I want you to have something to remember me by. I mean, you still have time to join the Dandelions with Cetus and Ray?"_  
_"Yeah. But I'm going to fight. My heart is telling me to do that. You know."_  
_"I understand. Meet you on the battlefield?"_  
_"You know it. If something happens and we fall... I want to say..."_  
_"Yes?"_  
_"See you in the next life."_  
_"I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Shaylex looked at her cards. She was sat around the poker table with Luxord, Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion. Larxene was sat off to the side watching the intense game with a large grin on her face. She looked around at everyone, they all had amazing poker faces. But Shaylex felt good about her hand. She looked back down at it. She needed one specific card to get a straight flush, which would hopefully secure a victory against Luxord. But she wasn't thinking of winning right now. Her head was still replaying the conversation she had with Xemnas and Saïx earlier regarding Roxas.

_"What?!" Shaylex exclaimed._

_"For the next 4 days, you will be going with Roxas on missions to Twilight Town. There, you are to show him the true power of the keyblade." Saix explained to her._

_"But I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be put together on missions!" Shaylex shouted. Yet another punishment she had to endure._

_"YOU expressed that, we made no such agreement. We want all of our keyblade wielders to be able to carry out their tasks to the highest standard. The progress you have made these last couple of months has been outstanding. Your control over your element and the keyblade is admiring. We need that same amount of power and skill from Roxas. And seeing as you are the only other wielder right now, that is your job." The bluenette explained, his tone cold as ever._

_"But..." Shaylex began to say but Xemnas cut her off._

_"No buts Shaylex. These are your orders!" Her silver-haired superior announced. Shaylex knew it was useless to fight back, especially when Xemnas had the last word._

_"Fine. But don't expect me to babysit him all the time." Shaylex muttered as she calmed down._

_"You will only be with him until you leave for Castle Oblivion. When you return, you won't have to work with Roxas if you don't want to." Saix added. Shaylex guessed she was okay with that arrangement._

_"Fair enough. Am I dismissed now?" She asked looking back up to Xemnas. He nodded._

_"You are."_

Shaylex stared at her hand. She had a 10, 9, 8, 7 and 2 of spades. She needed a 6 to be in with a chance of winning. She placed the two down in the middle. Luxord dealt her one card. She picked it up, wishing that is was the card she wanted. 6 of Spades. She kept her face straight, she had her conversation with Xemnas and Saïx to thank for that. Everyone had now had their turn in changing their cards. Luxord was the first to move, he pushed all of his coins and munny into the middle. "All in." He said, his face not giving anything away. But Shaylex knew she had him. Xigbar and Axel were the first to throw their hands onto the table.

"Nope, can't compete today," Xigbar said, sighing.

"Same." Axel sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Marluxia followed suit. Zexion and Demyx waited a bit, they were still deciding. Shaylex pushed all of her coins and munny into the middle to join Luxord's pile.

"Count me in." She said, her face not changing. Everyone's mouths hung open, including Larxene's. Demyx then threw his hand down.

"Yep, I'm not taking my chances." He whined. Zexion nodded and placed his cards down on the table gently.

"I agree. Good luck Shaylex." He said softly. Shaylex still kept her face monotone. Not giving anything away, but deep down inside, she hoped that her gut was correct. Luxord smiled.

"Well, Shaylex. Do you feel lucky?" He asked. "I will give you one chance to back out now." He offered, raising an eyebrow. Shaylex placed her cards face down, took her necklace and bracelet off, and threw them onto the pile.

"We shall see." She said softly as she picked her cards up. She was hoping that this risk was worth it. Everyone else around the table were now on the edge of their seats at what was occurring. Luxord nodded.

"Very well." He said as he laid down his cards. A straight flush of hearts. Shaylex's gamble paid off. She looked at her cards and sighed a defeated sigh. Luxord chuckled.

"You have been playing in the poker league for some time Shaylex. You should've known better." Luxord said as he began to collect all of his winnings when Shaylex spoke up.

"Have you ever lost a game of poker Luxord?" She asked softly. Luxord chuckled.

"Once or twice but not amongst these guys." He gloated. "No one can beat me." He added chuckling again. Shaylex smiled as she placed her cards face up to reveal her straight flush of spades.

"How about now?" She said smiling widely. Luxord's face went from proud to shocked. As did everyone else in the room.

"Did... did you just beat Luxord in Poker?" Demyx exclaimed. Shaylex smiled and leans back on her chair.

"I think I did. Spades beat Hearts in terms of suits am I correct?" She asked smugly. Luxord looked at Shaylex and his face changed from shocked to a smile.

"Well, well, well. It seems you have played the game very well. You have me fooled. Congratulations Shaylex." He said standing up and bowing gracefully. Shaylex smiled as she grabbed her necklace and bracelet and put them on again. She then scooped up the coins and munny into her little purse which surprisingly held a lot of coins and was still lightweight despite all of her winnings. Xigbar and Zexion stood up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good job sweetheart. You haven't been here long and already, you're beating the master at poker" Xigbar commented smiling at her.

"Well done Shaylex. You did get lucky tonight." Zexion added as the two of them bid their goodnights and left. Marluxia and Larxene just said goodnight and left, both looking slightly jealous at Shaylex. Demyx sat back in his chair and played on his sitar for a while as Axel began asking all sorts of questions to Shaylex while Luxord cleaned up.

"So how did you do it? How did you manage to keep such a straight poker face? I even believed that you had thrown everything away but wow. I have never seen you so serious. How did you know that you were going to beat him?" He kept asking. Shaylex smiled.

"I just trusted in my luck," Shaylex responded, smiling at Luxord. Axel sighed, stretched and got up.

"Well, I guess I better get going too. Got a busy day tomorrow." He expressed, saying goodnight to the others and leaving. Demyx followed shortly afterward. Shaylex got up to leave before turning to Luxord.

"You missed a coin." She said. Luxord raised an eyebrow. "I can tell when you're bluffing. You throw all your coins but one into the middle, one stray coin goes up your sleeve. Hand it over." She explained, holding out her hand. Luxord smiled and withdrew a coin from his left sleeve and placed it into her hand.

"You've been observing me. I must commend you. Well done." Luxord commented, smiling. Shaylex smiled back.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But this will also mean that I won't take part anymore in the poker league. I'll watch though." She explained. Luxord nodded.

"Well, with half of you guys going to Castle Oblivion in a few days, this is the last poker league for a while. But you will always be welcome to watch Shaylex. We have enjoyed your company here thus far." Luxord explained as Shaylex smiled.

"I'm glad. Well, good night Luxord." She said. Luxord wished her good night and Shaylex headed off to her room. She sat on her bed for a while, thinking about the day's events. She still had to tell Tenebrae about her upcoming trip to Castle Oblivion. And with her upcoming missions with Roxas. It probably wasn't going to be easy to get away from the guy long enough to seek him out. She held onto the necklace lightly and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. Since Roxas had joined, the heart-shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts had been filling up rapidly to the point that it was almost full. Shaylex smiled. Maybe when she returned from Castle Oblivion, she might be able to get her heart back. She had already told Axel that she was going to Castle Oblivion with him and the others. He wasn't as confused about that as she was when she found out. Maybe he knew something that she didn't about the mission. Shaylex took her coat off and made herself comfy in the bed, she looked over at the flowers. They brightened up the room. She sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Shaylex awoke the next morning and went about her usual morning routine. The moment of having to spend a few days babysitting Roxas grew ever closer. She eventually made her way to the lounge area where she waited for a few minutes before Roxas showed up. He checked in with Saïx before walking over to Shaylex.

"So... Shaylex. Saïx said I'm going to be with you for the next few days?" He said. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, Twilight Town awaits." Shaylex responded as she opened a corridor and stepped through, not waiting for Roxas. The quicker these missions were over and done with, the better. That emerged outside of the train station moments later. Shaylex smiled and sighed. She turned to Roxas. "Do you remember our mission today?" She asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yes. We are to take out the heartless, especially a strong heartless sighted in this world." Roxas recalled back to her. Shaylex nodded and turned her back to him.

"Yes. It would be easier if we split up. You check this area and I'll check the market town and forest." Shaylex explained as she began to walk off.

"But, shouldn't we work together? You need me to defeat the heartless and get the hearts for Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked. Shaylex sighed.

"I don't care about working with you. I can handle some dumb heartless. Weren't you listening at all during briefings? Do you think you're the only one who can wield a keyblade?" She said turning back to face him. Did this guy not know that she could also wield a keyblade?

"Well... for the first week after my creation, I barely remember much," Roxas explained, his facial expressions were similar to Sora's. Shaylex sighed and turned her head away.

"Whatever. We have our mission. If I need your help, I'll call out for you but I think I can handle it. Meet back here once our respective areas are cleared." She ordered. She heard Roxas attempt to make a sound as if he wanted to fight back. But he just agreed, nodding as he did so. Shaylex nodded and began to leave the area.

"I get the feeling that you don't like me? I barely even know you." Roxas blurted out suddenly. Shaylex sighed.

"We're Nobodies. I don't have to like you and I'm not thrilled that I have to babysit you over these next few days. I just want to get these next few days over with. No more questions." She explained and ran off towards the tram common. If she could keep things like this for the next few days then it would make things easier for her. She entered the tram common and walked among the shops. As if on cue, heartless began to appear. Shaylex summoned Promise and began to fight, cutting through the heartless quite nicely. She cleared the entire tram common of heartless quite quickly, fulfilling the basic quota. But she still had to check the forest for the bigger heartless. She gripped her keyblade and headed towards the forest with the abandoned mansion. As she walked towards the mansion, more heartless began appearing and Shaylex kept cutting through them. She even ran towards a tree and backflipped off it, sending heartless slamming right into the trunk which took out a chunk of their health. Shaylex smiled as she slashed back through them. She was going to miss this at Castle Oblivion. She carried on making her way through the dim forest towards the mansion where she felt the darkness growing stronger. She reached the clearing area where she first woke up as a Nobody, clutching her keyblade tightly, she began to scan the area. She heard a noise coming from above her and as she looked up, a shadow was cast over her, she flipped out of the way just in time as the heartless landed on the grass. Shaylex stood back up and spun her keyblade around, she looked at the heartless. It was big and covered in metallic armor. Its body was divided into several pieces: a body, a head, two arms, and two legs. None of which were directly connected to each other. The Armored Torso was vaguely hourglass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and had light black additives on it. An emblem was emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head was violet, spherical, and sported three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the arms were violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The legs were short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of this heartless seemed to be hollow. Shaylex prepared to attack. First, she shot a fireball straight at the heartless' face. She then took the opportunity to start hitting away at the feet of the heartless and after a few well-aimed blows, the legs disintegrated. Shaylex knew that she had to take out the other body parts to destroy it. She aimed for the arms next, she used her wind glide technique to circle him and get a better chance at hitting his arms. But every once in awhile, he would spin them around his body in an attempt to knock Shaylex to the ground, but Shaylex knew better, she jumped up a little higher to get out of the way and then glided back down and kept hitting it until they too, disintegrated. She jumped backward to regain some breath and to recover some of her mana. She then sprinted forward and swung her keyblade around, hitting the heartless right in his head, sending a loud clanging sound out into the world. This made the heartless angry. It began to spin its whole body around the area. Shaylex did her best to dodge it but it was too fast and she was thrown back, her keyblade flying out of her hand as she slammed her back into a tree. She cried out and fell to the floor. She tried to move but she felt so weak. It must have taken a good chunk of her health. But she was still trying to recover her mama and she forgot to stock up on potions. She looked up at the large heartless as it prepared to attack. Shaylex tried to move towards where Promise had landed. But the heartless was quick and began to charge at her. Shayelx screamed as she shielded her eyes. She thought of Keval as she waited for the final blow, but it didn't instead, she heard a shout and the sound of something cutting the heartless in half. She looked up to see Roxas standing there, the heartless disintegrating before him, its heart being released and up into the sky. Roxas dismisses his keyblade and turned to Shaylex, holding out his hand.

"Are you okay, Shaylex?" He asked. Shaylex took his hand and stood up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said as she looked at her keyblade, laying on the grass and called it back to her hand. Roxas' eyes widened.

"So, you can wield a keyblade too?" He asked. Shaylex chuckled.

"Yeah. Weren't you aware?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I didn't. But now it makes sense when you suggested we split up. And I thought it was because you didn't like me." He joked, his smile was so sincere. Just like Sora's. Shaylex turned her head away and surveyed the area.

"Well, I think that was the heartless we had to take care of so I say mission accomplished," Shaylex said. Roxas saved her. He defied her instructions and came to save her. Maybe, he was different from Sora.

"Yeah. I guess it's time to RTC then?" Roxas asked. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah," Shaylex whispered as she placed a hand over her chest. She couldn't believe what she was going to say next. "Hey, Roxas." She begun to say as Roxas turned to face her. "It's about what I said earlier. The reason why I was so distant to you all this time. You remind me of someone. A friend." She began to explain.

"Oh, what happened to them?" Roxas asked curiously.

"They almost fell to the darkness. I wanted to protect them, but I couldn't. I made a promise to him and some other friends." She explained. She wanted to be as vague as possible. She knew that Roxas didn't have any of Sora's memories and it was better if it remained that way.

"Are they okay now?" Roxas asked, he sounded concerned. Shaylex smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he managed to save himself and our other friends. But I realize now that you guys are not as alike as I thought. I was mistaken and I'm sorry. Can we start again?" She explained walking over to Roxas and holding out her hand. "I'm Shaylex, number 13. Nice to meet you, Roxas." She said. Roxas smiled and took her hand.

"And I'm Roxas, number 14." He said as they shook hands and let go. "Hey, are you doing anything now?" Roxas asked. Shaylex thought for a second, she still had to go and find Tenebrae. But that could wait until later.

"No, why?" She asked. Roxas smiled.

"Want to join Axel and I for ice cream? He calls it the..." Roxas excitedly said. Shaylexknew what he was going to say next so she finished his sentence for him.

"Icing on the cake? He did that with me when I first joined the organization." She explained chuckling lightly. Roxas looked at her.

"He did? How long ago was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About 4 months now." Shaylex thought. She had been a member of Organization XIII for 4 months now. Man how time flies.

"You've been in the organization that long? How long have you been wielding a keyblade?" Roxas then asked. Shaylex chuckled. He was just as curious as Sora.

"Just a little bit longer. Although, I might have been wielding one longer than that I think." Shaylex said, thinking carefully.

"You think?" Roxas asked, obviously confused.

"Before I lost my heart, I spent a year in another world. But before that, I have no memories of my past." Shaylex explained, looking up at the sky.

"None at all?" Roxas asked. SHaylex nodded but smiled.

"I have been having help from someone from my past. Or at least I think he's from my past." Shaylex explained, clutching her necklace.

"I wish I knew about my past. I can't remember anything." Roxas explained, looking down at the ground.

"Trust me, it might be better for you. Memories are complicated things. I guess that's why you're extra special." Shaylex explained. Maybe it was better if Roxas didn't know the truth. "Come on, I'll buy the ice cream. As a thank you for having my back!" She added as she began to walk back to the tram common. Roxas smiled and followed behind._ 'Just one ice cream for saving my ass. I'm not going to make this a habit.'_ Shaylex thought as they made their way to the ice cream place and brought three sea salt ice creams. They then made their way to the top of the clock tower, passing Axel on the way up there.

"Hey, Shaylex! Glad to see you here today. And with Roxas?" He said sounding surprised.

"We've been saddled together on missions for the next few days. He saved my ass so I'm repaying the favor." Shaylex explained as they reached the top and all sat down and ate their ice cream in silence. Axel filled Shaylex and Roxas in on his day and they returned the conversation. After a while, Shaylex took her leave to go back to the castle while Axel and Roxas stayed a little longer. Shaylex returned to the castle and went about her usual evening routine. She also began to pack and prepare herself for Castle Oblivion. There was a witch called Namine there and she had to help find a room called the Chamber of Waking. But why her? What was so important about her that required her to go to Castle Oblivion in the first place. She tried to not think too much on it as she climbed into bed and fell asleep looking at Kingdom Hearts.

The next three days stayed uneventful. Shaylex and Roxas decided to work together instead of splitting up and the two of them made quite the pair. Shaylex even taught Roxas some new techniques and helped him control his limit break. They would then go and have ice cream with Axel. Shaylex was beginning to like spending time with Roxas. The more she did, the more she realized that Roxas wasn't anything like Sora. It was like he was a completely different person. 'Damn Saïx for doing this.' She thought as they finished their last mission together. The next day, Shaylex was off early to Castle Oblivion with the others. They made their way up to the clock tower, ice creams in hand where Axel joined them shortly afterward. They sat there for a while before Axel finally spoke up.

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do." He expressed. Roxas looked at him.

"Huh?" He asked curiously.

"Gonna be away for a while... starting tomorrow," Axel explained. Shaylex looked down at her ice cream bar.

"Really," Roxas asked curiously, Shaylex nodded.

"Same I'm afraid." She added. Roxas looked at her confused.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked. He sounded sad.

"I can fill you in since we're friends. We're going to be at Castle Oblivion." Axel explained. Shaylex nodded.

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked softly.

"The organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" Axel explained, pointing at his temple.

"I wish somebody told me these things," Roxas said looking down at his ice cream.

"I only just found out the other day that I was going to Castle Oblivion. I still don't know why. But, it's what the superior wants." Shaylex explained, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder as Axel stood up.

"Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun, fun..." He said as he left the tower. Shaylex stayed a while longer before standing up. She still had to seek out Tenebrae and fill him in. She hadn't had a chance yet.

"I've got to go to Roxas. Something I need to do. Don't worry, we'll be back and we'll go for ice cream again." She said, attempting to cheer Roxas up. Roxas just nodded slowly. Shaylex sighed as she descended the tower, she felt for Tenebrae's light and followed it towards Sunset Hill, another part of the world that Shaylex hadn't explored yet. She saw Tenebrae sitting on top of the hill, watching the sunset. She sighed as she approached him. "Hey, Tenebrae!" She called out. Tenebrae turned his head around. He didn't seem too happy.

"Shaylex." He muttered, he wasn't happy with her right now.

"I'm glad I found you. Sorry, it's taken me this long." She apologized. Tenebrae scoffed.

"Whatever." He said, turning his head back away from her.

"Listen. I'm sorry for running off the other day. Saïx showed up out of the blue and demanded that I return to the castle immediately. I wanted to tell you but he was persistent." She explained, walking up and standing beside him.

"I kind of figured. So what happened?" Tenebrae asked, still sounding angry at her.

Well, I'm being sent on a secret mission to the organization's other research castle. I leave tomorrow." Shaylex explained looking ut at the sunset. Tenebrae stood up and faced her.

"They have another castle?" He asked her. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. I have no idea why I'm being sent there. But I have to go." Shaylex explained softly turning towards Tenebrae.

"That's fine." He said bluntly as he turned himself back towards the sunset. Shaylex sighed.

"Is, everything okay?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He expressed, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"You know, you can tell me, we're friends right?" She asked carefully. Tenebrae turned to her, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Friends. Is that why you waited all this time to tell me? You could've found me the other day but you seemed too preoccupied with your organization buddies!" Tenebrae shouted at her. Shaylex held up her arms.

"I wanted to find you and tell you. But I had to stay with Roxas. I'm already not trusted in the organization. I'm trying to get back in their good books." She tried to explain, raising her voice slightly as she spoke.

"And yet, they're sending you to this castle!" He shouted, waving his arms about. Shaylex took a step back.

"I have no choice. Trust me, I fought to stay. But with me gone, it's up to Roxas to take down the heartless hence why I was saddled with him these last few days. I had to make sure he was prepared. Who knows what is going to happen. I'm sorry." Shaylex explained. She looked down at her feet as she finished. Tenebrae just turned his back to her. Still upset. "Look, I am sorry. Things have been hectic. My mind has been all over the place recently. First with Keval and then, this stupid mission and Roxas. But I had to let you know. I couldn't leave without telling you. Okay?" She explained. Tenebrae sighed, he had calmed down.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"You are sure you're going to be okay, without me?" Shaylex asked softly. Tenebrae nodded.

"I'll be fine. I was on my own for a long time before I met you. I've found some other people that I can keep myself busy with while you're gone." He explained turning back to her.

"That's good. Are we still friends?" Shaylex asked, she didn't want to leave for Castle Oblivion tomorrow without at least being on good terms with Tenebrae. He was her only friend outside of the organization.

"I guess. Sorry for being distant." Tenebrae apologized. Shaylex shook her head.

"No, you have every right. I have to go now. But, when I get back, we'll swap stories!" She said smiling. Tenebrae smiled back.

"I wonder whose story is going to be more eventful?" He asked sarcastically. Shaylex chuckled.

"I guess we'll find out. I'll see you around Tenebrae!" Shaylex said turning around and heading back to the castle through a dark corridor. She entered her room, packed her bag with clothes and her journal and went to bed, setting her alarm for a lot earlier than her normal time. They were setting off super early. Maybe she'll find out tomorrow why she's going to Castle Oblivion. She just hoped things would be smooth sailing while she was there.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. We will be jumping right into Re:Chain of Memories in the next chapter. Thank you again to Knightmare1618 for allowing me to use Tenebrae in my story and if you haven't checked out his story. Please do! Thank you again for all the love and support and I'll catch you in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30: Castle Oblivion

Dyingoffeels: Yep. Friendship. I am so glad that you are hyped for CO. I am too as there is going to be a lot that is going to happen over this part of the story. I can't wait for you to see what happens between Tenebrae and Shaylex and how their friendship develops because it will get interesting.

Shairo: Glad you enjoyed your vacation. I'm also hyped for CO. A lot is going to happen in his next part of Shaylex's story.

A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to my new followers. I hope you all had a great Christmas/holiday season. Sorry I have not posted for a while. I recently started my new job before Christmas so that has taken up most of my time so if chapters are a little slower than usual, I'm now working full time again so bear with me. On a brighter note. We are now at Castle Oblivion! I am excited for you guys to see how Shaylex fits in with this. So without further ado... Welcome, to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Shaylex heard her alarm go off. She stopped it and lay in bed for a few minutes as she slowly began to wake up. She turned her head towards the window and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. How long would she have to be away from this place? Why was she chosen to go to Castle Oblivion? What awaited her there? She sat up slowly and began to get ready for the trip. At least she was going to be with Axel and Zexion which were bonuses. She showered, dressed and went to have a decent breakfast before setting off. Zexion and Vexen were in the kitchen chatting. They smiled at Shaylex when she entered, they had made breakfast already. Shaylex decided that as she had some time, she have some eggs and toast. She needed breakfast so that she was ready for the next few weeks. She made and ate her breakfast in silence and then made small talk with Zexion and Vexen as she washed up her dishes. She then returned to her room to grab her bag and made her way to the lounge area where everyone was setting off from. Marluxia and Larxene were already there, deep in conversation. Lexaeus followed in behind Shaylex and Zexion and Vexen joined a few minutes later. Axel then entered the room with Saïx following behind. He glared at the group, his eyes fixing on every one of them. "Good luck. Remember your mission. As Marluxia is in charge, please follow his orders. Or there will be consequences." He explained as everyone else nodded and agreed. Then Marluxia opened up a corridor and they all stepped through it toward Castle Oblivion. They emerged on the other side in a white room. There, sat in a chair, was a young girl. She was the same height as Kairi but she had long, blonde hair that fell over her right shoulder. She wore a white, lace dress with blue sandals. In her arms, was a white sketchbook and a pencil. Shaylex could see a small resemblance to Kairi but brushed it off. Marluxia smiled and turned to the group.

"As Saïx has put me in charge, I have taken the liberty of assigning the group areas of the castle for us to remain in. Myself, Larxene and Axel will remain solely up here and keep an eye on Namine. Zexion, Lexaeus. I want you two to remain in the basement levels. We've noticed a strange energy coming from there. Vexen and Shaylex, I need you guys to divide your time between both areas. Stay down in the basement level until further instructions." He explained. Everyone nodded and everyone but Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, and Shaylex disappeared down to the basement. Marluxia looked at Shaylex. "Something wrong Shaylex?" He asked her.

"Yeah. What is the real reason I'm here. There is something the organization hasn't told me. And it's not to keep an eye on Namine or find this Chamber of Waking. There's something else going on... right?" Shaylex asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Marluxia nodded.

"You are correct. Tell me, Shaylex, do you remember Sora?" Marluxia asked turning away from her.

"Sora? Of course, I do, he's my friend." Shaylex responded. Of course, she remembered Sora. Why would he ask her that question?

"He is on his way to Castle Oblivion as we speak. And, with the help of Namine, we are going to use his power with the keyblade to aid our mission in the organization." Marluxia explained, patting Namine on the shoulder.

"But, why? You already have myself and Roxas!" Shaylex asked confused. Sora was on his way to Castle Oblivion? But why?

"And it still isn't enough. Some of us have been without hearts for many years. We want to be whole again. Sora can help us reach that goal. And with you here, he might be more willing to do so. And we have Namine. She has a very special power here." Marluxia explained, gesturing to Namine's sketchbook.

"Special power?" Shaylex asked, looking at the sketchpad.

"She can manipulate Sora's memories. We can use that to our advantage. Turn him into a puppet for the organization." Marluxia explained as he walked back to Shaylex.

"What kind of person is she?" Shaylex asked, observing Namine as she began to sketch.

"A special kind of Nobody. Similar to Roxas." Marluxia said. Of course, he was going to remain cryptic about Namine.

"Meaning?" Shaylex asked. She needed to know why Namine was so special or important to this mission.

"You'll find out eventually. Now go, start looking for this Chamber of Waking. Xemnas wants it to be found." Marluxia ordered. Shaylex sighed.

"Yes Marluxia," Shaylex said as she teleported down to the basement levels. There, she placed her bag on the floor and sat in a nearby chair. Zexion was leaning against a wall, reading his Lexicon. Lexaeus was sitting in another chair while Vexen was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Vexen?" She asked

"He went to his little research lab/library. He'll be gone a while." Zexion responded. Shaylex decided to change the subject.

"Did you guys know that Sora was on his way here?" She asked. Zexion and Lexaeus nodded.

"Yes, you should be thrilled. You get to see your old friend again." Zexion explained as he continued reading without missing a beat.

"I guess. But why use him? The organization has myself and Roxas already?" Shaylex asked as she rested her elbows on her legs and placed her chin in her hands.

"We don't ask questions. We just follow orders." Lexaeus responded.

"Yeah." Shaylex agreed as she sat back in her chair and waited. So Sora was on his way here, to Castle Oblivion. That's why Saïx had wanted her here. Because Sora was on his way. She couldn't understand why Sora would be valuable. The organization already had herself and Roxas. Did they need another keyblade wielder? She took out her journal and began to write in it while they waited for further instructions. After a few hours, they felt three presences enter the Castle from the upper levels. Zexion sighed.

"The keyblade wielder is here." He said, closing his Lexicon. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had entered Castle Oblivion. The fun was about to begin. An orb in the corner of the room began to glow and an image of Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared on the screen. They were talking about how they come here.

"Hey, ya think it's ok to just barge in?" Goofy asked carefully.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the King," Donald explained. Goofy jumped and started looking around.

"The King?! King Mickey's here?" Goofy asked. He sounded exciting.

"Something just told me he'd be here, ok," Donald explained, crossing his arms.

"Really? Cause, now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinking the same thing." Goofy said, scratching his head.

"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle and I just knew, our very best friends, Riku and Ashley, they're here." Sora said, placing a hand on his heart. Shaylex smiled. Did Sora feel that? Or was it just Namine's magic that made them think that. It didn't matter because she was there, in the castle.

"Guess great minds think alike," Goofy said laughing.

"Wait, hey, hold on," said a voice said as something jumped out of Sora's shirt. It looked like a cricket, who was wearing a smart outfit. "It can't just be a coincidence!" He added.

"Oh no, Jiminy. Ya don't mean?" Donald asked the cricket named Jiminy.

"Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling." Jiminy said. So, all four of them had the same feeling. This was definitely Namine's magic.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious?" Goofy asked.

"No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look." Donald explained.

"All right," Sora said as he began to walk further into the room towards the door on the other side of the room. Donald then jumped.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked concerned to Sora. Sora pointed at the door.

"That way, to the door. Are ya scared?" Sora asked sarcastically, clearly making a joke. Donald brushed it off.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go Goofy!" Donald said as he began walking towards the door with Sora.

"Hey, fellas, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go..." Goofy said as he turned back towards the door. Shaylex watched as she saw Marluxia, who had his hood up, was standing by the door and closing it. Goofy jumped "Sora!" He exclaimed, pointing at Marluxia. Sora and Donald turned around. Sora's face became angry in an instant.

"That's it, who are you?" He asked as he summoned his keyblade. Marluxia stayed quiet as he took a step towards Sora and the others. Donald was the first to speak.

"Heartless? Oh yeah? I'll try some magic. THUNDER!" Donald said, waving his magic staff. But nothing came out of it. Probably Namine's magic again. Donald looked at his staff and began shaking it "Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER! Come on! BLIZZARD! FIRE!" Donald kept shouting. But nothing was working. "Why isn't it working?" He asked, dropping his staff. Shaylex chuckled lightly at how ridiculous Donald looked. Marluxia then spoke up.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forget every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." He explained.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked as Marluxia disappeared and reappeared by the second door.

"Here, you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." Marluxia continued to explain.

"I miss? Riku and Ashley! You mean they're here?" Sora asked. He sounded delighted that his friends could be here, in this castle.

"If what you want... is to find them..." Marluxia began to say as he held out his hand a gust of wind and flower petals flew at Sora which he tried to block with his keyblade. Marluxia then flew through Sora back to the front door. Sora turned Darius and tried to slash Marluxia with his keyblade but he disappeared and reappeared right by the second door. Sora and the others ran towards him.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I merely sampled your memories and from them, I made this," Marluxia said as he held up a card. "To reunite with those you hold dear." He added as he tossed the card to Sora, who caught it.

"What's this? A card?" Sora asked. He asked so many questions. I'm pretty sure Shaylex would have gotten sick of the many questions but Marluxia kept a still head during all of this.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew, only to lose." Marluxia explained as he disappeared. Sora looked at the card and then at the door.

"Come on. Let's go!" He said as they walked up to the door and Sora used the card to open it up. For the next few minutes, the organization members in the room watched as Marluxia explained to Sora how to fight and progress through the Castle. All the organization members had been trained in the new combat system the castle was rigged with. Eventually. Sora made his way through the world and exited the room, back into the main castle, where Marluxia was waiting for them.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" Marluxia asked. Sora nodded

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you want from me?" Sora asked, still wondering why he was here.

"What do you have to give?" Marluxia asked back as he began to walk towards the group before another person appeared in the room with them. Axel.

"Hello!" Axel exclaimed happily. Shaylex shook her head. Of course, he would want to get involved so early on in the game.

"What do you want?" Marluxia asked, clearly annoyed at his sudden entrance.

"No hogging the hero!" Axel exclaimed. Marluxia held up a card and threw it at Axel, which he caught.

"Then perhaps, you'd like to test him," Marluxia said sarcastically.

"Perhaps I would," Axel responded as Marluxia disappeared. Axel looked at Sora and smiled. "My show now, keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel added, pointing at his temple. Shaylex had to roll her eyes at that. It was becoming his catchphrase. Sora looked a bit taken aback by Axel's sudden introduction.

"Uh, sure," Sora responded. Axel smiled.

"Good. You're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams to his hands and smiling maliciously at Sora. "Don't you go off and die on me now!" He added and the two of them began to fight. Shaylex was surprised at how well Sora held his own against Axel. It seemed that he got the card system down very well.

"Enjoying the show?" Marluxia's voice came from behind Shaylex. She turned around to see him standing there.

"He's gotten stronger since I last saw him," Shaylex responded.

"Would you like to say hi to him?" Marluxia asked. Shaylex thought about it. She wanted to see him again but at the same time, she wanted to mess with him.

"Did Namine make him believe that Riku and I are here in the castle?" She asked, staring up into Marluxia's blue eyes Maluxia nodded.

"Yes. That was Namine's doing." Marluxia explained. Shaylex dropped her head. She knew it was too good to be true. Sora would never have come to find her. He only cared about Riku and Kairi. She looked back up at Marluxia.

"Maybe it would be nice to say hi to my old friend." She responded, smiling. She had come up with a plan on how to interact with Sora. Marluxia smiled back and the two of them teleported back up to the topmost level where Namine and Larxene were waiting.

"What is she doing here?" Larxene asked.

"I'm here to mess with my old friend!" Shaylex snapped back before turning to Namine. "Now, make sure Sora doesn't forget about me. I want him to see how much I have changed since the islands. You got that?" She asked the blonde girl politely. Namine nodded. She smiled and continued watching the fight between Sora and Axel conclude. Sora finally won. Axel disappeared and in place, was another card. Sora picked it up.

"Another one? What's it do?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Hmmm, kinda looks like the card you used to make Traverse Town," Jiminy explained, taking a closer look at the card.

"Then I guess we're going to need it to keep going," Sora said as Axel's voice spoke from across the room.

"That's right." He said so confidently as if he hadn't just been beaten up by a kid who was ten years younger than him. He began to walk back towards the group.

"Axel!" Donald exclaimed. They all seemed surprised that Axel hadn't died.

"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?" Axel asked sarcastically. SHaylex just rolled her eyes.

"You were testing us?" Sora asked, a hint of anger began to show in his voice.

"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora. You're ready now. Ready to take on a Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." Axel explained.

"You mean, King Mickey, Riku, and Ashley?" Goofy asked.

"You will have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora." Axel explained. Still being just as cryptic as Marluxia was earlier. But then again, it wouldn't be difficult for them if they were given the answers all the time.

"Why me?" Sora asked.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness and it seems that you've forgotten what you've forgot," Axel added, looking at his hands and shaking his head.

"The light within the darkness?" Sora asked. He must have been confused at Axel's words. I think anyone would have been if they didn't know Axel well. Axel smiled and held out a hand to Sora.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" Axel asked. Sora seemed to be thinking about it before Goofy spoke up.

"Sora... Do you need it?" Goofy asked. Sora's face changed to one of determination as he held his keyblade, ready to fight again.

"I'm gonna figure it out for myself. If you're in my way..." Sora began to say before Donald jumped in front of him.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll protect you!" Donald proclaimed. Axel smirked.

"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from a keyblade master! But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." Axel explained as he disappeared and reappeared next to Shaylex as she continued to watch Sora and the others continue making their way up the stairs. "Enjoy the show?" Axel asked Shaylex. Shaylex smiled.

"It was alright. Could have used more fire." She joked. Axel began to laugh.

"Next time then! Got it memorized?" He quipped back. Shaylex smiled as she put her hood up.

"Now it's my turn to put on a show." She said as she disappeared and reappeared on the second floor of the castle, Sora and the others hadn't finished climbing the staircase so she waited for a while until she saw them enter and waited for the right opportunity.

"Hmmm." Jiminy wondered as he sat on Sora's back. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong Jiminy?" Sora asked

"Well, ya see, what Axel said back here worries me. What could he have meant by Your may no longer be who you are'?" Jiminy asked. t seems, everyone was confused by his little statement.

"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?" Sora asked. Shaylex just smiled underneath her hood.

'You'd be surprised Sora.' She thought to herself as she continued to watch them discuss Axel's message.

"Of course. Still, you can't be too careful." Jiminy said. He seemed a bit calmer but you could still tell that he was thinking about this.

"Yep. Feels like just about anything can happen in here in Castle Oblivi... Oblivi... Oblivi..." Goofy tried to say Oblivion but the word wasn't coming to him.

"Oblivion!" Donald responded. Finishing Goofy's sentence.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember." Goofy said, cheerfully.

"We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together." Sora said energetically. Shaylex smiled. At least he hadn't lost his optimism.

"Course we will. Like at that creepy castle we explored together, the one with all those weird contraptions." Goofy explained. Shaylex knew immediately that he was talking about Hollow Bastion.

"Hmm... When was that?" Sora asked. So Namine's magic was beginning to work. He was beginning to forget stuff.

"Uhh, I can't remember. What was it called?" Donald asked, slightly confused.

"Gawrsh it was, uh... Holla, Holly, Holler... Sorry. I can't remember." Goofy tried to recall Hollow Bastion's name but Namine's magic had began to work its way into their minds.

"Stop goofing around!" Donald exclaimed. Sora just looked at him curiously.

"Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked. Shaylex smiled. Now was the perfect time to make her appearance.

"I don't think so..." Goofy said, scratching his head.

"No, you didn't make it up!" Shaylex said as she stepped out to reveal herself to the group, her hood still up so that it covered her face. She wanted to keep Sora in suspense a little while longer.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, registering Shaylex as she walked down the stairs toward them.

"You didn't make up the creepy castle. All that stuff happened. Or are you really that much of a bird brain?" She quipped. Sora summoned his keyblade. Shaylex held her hands up. "Relax, keyblade master. I'm not here to fight... yet." She said as she walked around the group. "I came to see if the rumors were true about you Sora! And so must say, you did not disappoint. Well done with Axel by the way. He can get a bit too big-headed when it comes to fighting. He loves to win." Shaylex explained.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. Shaylex smiled under her hood. He didn't recognize her, not even her voice. She turned to face the group.

"You can call me, Shaylex!" She said, bowing politely.

"Shaylex? What kind of name is that?" Donald asked.

"Rude much!" Shaylex said walking back towards the door that she started at. "Besides. You want to find your friends. Well, I can tell you one thing. They are here!" Shaylex announced. Sora lowered his keyblade, a smile spread across his face.

"Ashley and Riku are here?" He asked. He sounded so excited, like a kid who had been given the cutest puppy as a Christmas present.

"If that is what your heart desires. But... are you sure that they want to see you, Sora?" Shaylex asked. Sora's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously

"You may have come here to look for them but maybe they don't want to see you again. Maybe... they don't want to see you." Shaylex said maliciously. That statement was partly true on her part. But she didn't know where Riku was, but she didn't where he was. All the more reason to mess with Sora.

"You don't know Riku and Ashley! Of course, they'll want to see me. And if you're holding them hostage..." Sora declared as he raised his keyblade again. Shaylex laughed.

"Oh, I'm not holding them hostage. You just have to work your way up the castle to find them. Or to seek out the answers. I wonder how long it will take you to figure it out?" Shaylex asked, pointing to her head. "Be a good boy now and don't lose sight of who you are." She then added before bowing again and disappearing in a purple mist and reappearing back in the room where Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, and Namine were watching. Shaylex let down her hood. "So? How did I do?"

"Very inspiring," Marluxia said, slowly clapping his hands.

"At least, he's got more of a reason to get to the top of the castle," Axel added, patting Shaylex on the back.

"Thanks to you, Shaylex. You may return to the basement until we need for you again." Marluxia responded. Shaylex nodded and teleported back down to where Zexion and Lexaeus were still relaxing. She walked up to the monitor and kept watching Sora. Then, she felt another presence, no, two presences appear... in the lower part of the basement.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for coming along on this journey and I cannot wait to go into the New Year with his story with the rest of the Light Protectors. I hope you all have a super awesome day, afternoon, morning, evening, night wherever you are in the world and I will see you in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 31: When worlds collide

Shairo: I'm glad you liked the introduction to CO. The conversation will be interesting with Riku and Shaylex and I cannot wait for them to finally meet again. She gets along well with everyone on the team but she will be spending most of her time down in the basement with team Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen. And there will be some very interesting scenes between Shaylex and Namine in the future.

Dyingoffeels: Thank you for the feedback. I like that you realized that most of the people sent to CO were considered traitors to the organization. You'll have to find out if Shaylex survives or not. And Shaylex is pretty stubborn when it comes to her friends. She knows deep down that her friends would accept her but because of Xemnas, Saïx and the organization telling her otherwise, it's getting to her head as she has spent more time with them than her actual friends. I appreciate the feedback though.

A/N: Hey Guys. Happy New Year! And welcome to my new followers. Apologies for being slow with chapters. I came down with a horrific cold after Christmas and with work, I had very little energy to do anything else. But here we are, part 2 of many at Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Shaylex began to pace her little room, wondering who had just appeared in Castle Oblivion in the lowest part of the basement. The presence felt familiar like it was someone she had interacted with recently. They had created a card world to explore, and from that world, she felt another presence appear and disappear shortly afterward. She had to talk to the others about this. She returned to the viewing room where it was just Zexion. Lexaeus and Vexen were probably somewhere else. It had been a couple of hours since she left to ponder the new presences. "Hey Zexion." She said as she appeared. Zexion nodded. It seemed he was deep in thought. Lexaeus soon appeared afterward. He seemed troubled too. He didn't even say anything.

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?" Zexion asked sarcastically.

"Since when does Lexaeus say hello?" Shaylex explained. Lexaeus just grumbled. Vexen appeared pretty much straight away.

"What's going on, Zexion? I want an explanation!" Vexen asked sternly. He didn't sound too happy. It sounded as if Zexion had called for them. He must have felt the presences too. Zexion remained calm and responded.

"Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound ya together." He said so casually. Shaylex had to her smile as Vexen looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his head.

"You're only number 6! How dare you..." Vexen began to say but Lexaeus cut him off.

"Let it go, Vexen." He said so slowly. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Shaylex cleared her throat and looked at Zexion.

"What is it Zexion?" She asked. He had detected the two new presences in the castle.

"Zexion, tell us. Who did you detect?" Lexaeus asked. Zexion looked down and placed a hand on his chin.

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lower basement. One of the them was Maleficent..." Zexion began to explain before Vexen interrupted.

"Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the Realm of Darkness of her own volition." Vexen cut him off. Shaylex was intrigued. Maleficent was here in the castle. Zexion held yo his hand.

"If you would let me finish... The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent, but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that." Zexion explained. Shaylex though. Two presences. One was a copy of Maleficent, probably created by the world card the other person activated. But that would mean, someone who knew Maleficent was down in the basement, someone who might have been close to her.

"And who is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"I don't know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior." Zexion explained. Shaylex wondered. Xemnas or someone who resembled Xemnas was here in the castle and fought a copy of Maleficent, and won.

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" Vexen asked. Zexion nodded. Vexen smiled as he placed a hand on his chin. "This truly piques my curiosity." He muttered. Shaylex nodded.

"I think it does for all of us. Zexion, how long before you can get an idea of who it is that's here?" Shaylex asked.

"It'll take a while. But... What to do when we find out their identity?" Zexion asked. Lexaeus bowed his head.

"We wait... See what develops." He explained. Everyone agreed and Shaylex sat on the floor and began to think about it. Who could have been in contact with someone like Xemnas and has a personal connection to Maleficent? She knew the presence. It was familiar. They had a warm, but troubled heart, as if it conflicted with the darkness. Shaylex widened her eyes at her sudden realization. Riku, Riku was here in the Castle's lower basement. Shaylex waited, she felt Riku's presence make his way through another card world as well as Sora go through two more. She wondered how Riku could have made it into the castle's lower basement. She had heard from Axel about Sora and Riku closing a door to darkness and defeating Ansem. But Riku was trapped on the other side, in the realm of darkness. So how did he manage to escape? Was it her? Or perhaps Sora that brought him here? Shaylex pondered a little further until Zexion spoke up.

"I have identified the scent. It is, Riku!" Zexion

"I knew it." Shaylex

"You figured it out too." Zexion

"The scent was familiar as if I had met them before. And what you said about Maleficent, there was only one person I knew who had a close bond to that witch." Shaylex

"Riku, you say? Has he emerged from the realm of darkness?" Vexen asked curiously. Shaylex was just as curious s to how Riku managed to escape the Realm and appear in Castle Oblivion.

"His existence, it was once doubled in the darkness," Zexion explained. SHaylex knew what that meant.

"Ansem," She muttered under her breath so that no one heard her. Shaylex could never forget the look on Ansem's face when he overpowered Riku's body and controlled him.

"Fascinating, that's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from its realm." Vexen responded.

"What I want to know is why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion?" Zexion asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Shaylex spoke up.

"You?" Zexion asked. Shaylex nodded.

"It's even more simple than that. His existence resonates not just with you Shaylex, but that of another hero." Vexen added. Shaylex knew who Vexen was referring too.

"Sora," Shaylex said. Vexen nodded in agreement.

"Sora? Of course, he's here in the castle too." Zexion said, only registering what Vexen and Shaylex were talking about.

"Yes. Marluxia is already using Namine's unique powers to meddle with Sora's heart." Vexen explained. Zexion scoffed.

"Without bothering time consult us about his plan?" Zexion said. It sounded like Marluxia had other plans for Sora than she originally realized. Were Larxene and Axel in on the plan too?

"It seems he desperately wants the keyblade master to himself. What a foolish plan indeed. Sora's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value..." Vexen began to say when Shaylex cut him off as she knew what he was going to say next.

"Is Riku?" She asked. Vexen nodded

"Yes. Riku, the hero of darkness." Vexen declared. Shaylex placed a hand on her chin and began to think.

"He's afraid of the darkness. That I can sense. After what happened to him, he won't open up to it so easily." Shaylex explained. She saw his descent into darkness and his eventual resistance to Ansem. She was pretty sure he wouldn't want to give himself over to the darkness again. Not without the right persuasion.

"But, that's where we have you, Shaylex," Vexen responded, pointing at her. Shaylex pointed to herself too.

"Me?" She asked. She wasn't sure if Riku would be happy to see her after their last encounter at Hollow Bastion, where he raised his weapon to her and she retaliated by showing her keyblade and then telling him that she didn't have a heart. She still listened to Vexen's plan.

"You can help us convince Riku to give in to that darkness. Join our cause. We could use that darkness to our advantage!" Vexen explained. Shaylex thought about it. She did want to get Riku back for turning on her, back in Hollow Bastion. And it might be fun to mess with him, show him what kind of person she became, thanks to him.

"Okay then." She said shrugging off her organization coat. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts underneath. "Let's go and say hi to Riku." She added. Vexen smiled and they waited for Riku to complete the next card world. They felt him finish and exit the room. Vexen nodded to Shaylex and he teleported to Riku. Shaylex teleported too but concealed herself so that she would remain out of sight until the time was right.

"Huh?" Riku asked as Vexen appeared in front of him.

"I take it you're Riku?" Vexen asked him. Riku looked angry. He probably had some walls up, to defend himself emotionally.

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked. Just as Shayex suspected. He's scared of being controlled by that psycho again.

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar with. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' beat conveys the idea." Vexen said. Shaylex rolled her eyes. Vexen always loved riddles.

"Riddles were never my thing, try again," Riku responded quite harshly.

"He belongs to neither the light, nor the dark, but walks the twilight between." Vexen began to explain. Riku gasped at the realization and Vexen laughed at it. "Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and darkness. It appears we have much in common." The academic added, his words had made Riku think as her old friend placed a hand on his heart.

"Maybe... As you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness is my enemy!" Riku declared as he summoned his blade and got into his fighting stance. "And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!" He added. Vexen smiled.

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want? Very good, I shall take you on!" Vexen declared as he summoned his shield and the two of them engaged in combat. They fought for quite a while but Shaylex could see that both of them were getting worn out by the fight, she summoned her keyblade and readied herself. Riku began to slash at Vexen but he kept blocking with his shield. Shaylex knee that was her cue. Vexen laughed. "I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing. Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data!" Vexen laughed as he raised his shield to block another attack and push Riku to the ground. Shaylex, put on her best-scared face, stepped forward and whacked Vexen round the head with her blade while he was laughing, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. She began to breathe heavily as she looked at Riku.

"R-R-Riku?" She asked as Riku looked up at her.

"Ashley? Is that you?" He asked as he tried to stand up. Shaylex dismissed her keyblade and ran to him.

"Oh, Riku, I'm so glad it's you!" Shaylex said, hugging her old friend. "I didn't think I'd see you again!" She sobbed into his shirt. Riku smiled and hugged back.

"It's good to see you too Ashley. What are you doing here? In this castle?" He asked.

"I was captured by these people in the black coats, they brought me here, I've been a prisoner ever since," Shaylex explained. Riku tightened his hug around her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, how did you escape?" He kept asking all these questions. Shaylex was quick to answer

"They've been distracted over the last couple of days. I used that as an opportunity to try to escape, and then I saw you fighting him." Shaylex explained, pointing at Vexen. "I knew that I had to help. I made a promise to you, remember?" Shaylex explained, pointing at the necklace. Riku smiled.

"Yeah, you did. We both did, and I didn't keep to mine. I'm sorry Ashley." Riku said, turning away and standing up.

"It's fine, Riku, it wasn't your fault. You were under Maleficent's control." Shaylex said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were trying to protect me too." She added. Riku looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess I was, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that, especially to you, you tried to save me, as did Sora. But I was blind to it. I should have listened to you Ashley. I should have gone with you back in Traverse Town." Riku explained, clenching his fists. Shaylex looked away, he was genuinely sorry for the way he acted to her. She sighed and turned back to him.

"It doesn't matter now, we're together again. And we're getting out of here, no matter what!" She said, smiling at him and holding out a hand. Riku looked into her violet eyes, smiled and took her hand.

"Yeah! We'll get out of here, together. And then we'll find Sora and the King!" He said. Shaylex nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get out of here!" Shaylex said, walking to the staircase, with Riku following. Shaylex looked back briefly to see Vexen sit up slightly and give her a brief wink. The two friends ascended the staircase in silence. Shaylex wasn't sure how she was going to get Riku to give in to the darkness, she could offer to help him control it. But would he accept, after his speech about darkness being his enemy, learning to control the darkness would be the last thing he wanted. They reached the top of the stairs and began to walk towards the door when Riku let go of her hand and stood still, he looked down. Shaylex turned to face him. "What's wrong, Riku?" She asked. Riku looked at her.

"It's just, the last time I saw you, I raised my blade to you, I almost hurt you, but you blocked it with your keyblade," Riku said. Shaylex nodded and summoned Promise.

"Yeah, I didn't want to as you were my friend, but... I felt like I had no choice." She explained as she dismissed her keyblade again, looking down at the floor.

"I know, it was a foolish move," Riku said quietly. Shaylex looked back up at her silverette friend.

"No, we were both angry at what had happened to each other. I wanted to hate you for the way you just gave yourself over to the darkness so recklessly, that you chose to believe Maleficent over me." Shaylex explained as she took a step towards Riku. "But I couldn't, I know that wasn't the real Riku. The Riku I care about, who is my best friend!" She added, smiling at him.

"I know, Ashley, and I'm sorry for that," Riku said, so softly and so sincerely. Shaylex felt a pain in her chest. Was he sorry for the way he treated her? She pushed that thought aside. The mission was important. She had to convince him to give himself over to the darkness willingly.

"I know you are. Look at you now, you managed to escape Maleficent's control and you're here now, fighting the darkness." Shaylex said, closing the distance between them and taking his hands in hers. "I'm proud of you." She added smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. But the darkness is still inside me. I can feel it, I can smell it." Riku explained as he placed a hand on his heart. "I can also smell it on you, but it's even stronger than the last time I saw you." Shaylex's smile vanished and she turned away.

"Yeah, I've still got darkness inside me. But, I've learned to control it. That's why these guys captured me, because of my darkness." She said, quickly coming up with a lie. "They wanted t use me, my darkness and my keyblade for something. I'm not sure what, but I've been refusing. I don't want to turn into a monster." She added, looking at her hands.

"So that's what that guy meant by valuable data. It was a trick all along. To aggravate the darkness within me. To try to use me like they're trying to use you." Riku said quietly. Shaylex turned back to him and nodded.

"But he didn't. You have more control over the darkness than you realize Riku." Shaylex exclaimed, smiling back at him once again.

"You think so?" Riku asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He sounded unsure. Shaylex nodded.

"Yes! You don't have to be afraid of it you know. I could help you. When we get out of this place." Shaylex offered, smiling sincerely at Riku. Riku looked at Shaylex, he was hesitating. Shaylex thought for a second. "How about this. We get out of this place and then you can decide. If you don't want to, I'll understand, and I'll try to not use it myself. I've seen what it can do to someone if it's not under control. I know I don't want to lose control of it" She explained as Riku began to smile again. He nodded and the two of them walked up to the door. Riku was about to open it when he turned to Shaylex.

"I just want to clarify one thing. Back in Hollow Bastion... when I went to attack you and you blocked it. You said something about the keyblade and strength of heart. You remember?" Riku asked. Shaylex looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, I said a lot of things that I regretted that day." She added. She was waiting for this part. She was sure that Riku wouldn't forget her declaration of not having a heart. Riku took a deep breath and calmly spoke.

"You told me that you didn't have a heart." He said. Shaylex could feel his eyes on her, trying to see what kind of reaction Shaylex would give.

"I only said that because I was angry that you tried to attack me when at the time, I was defenseless. If I hadn't summoned my keyblade, who knows what would've happened to me! I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when you abandoned me." Shaylex explained looking up at Riku. Aquamarine eyes stared into violet eyes and Riku then turned away to face the locked door.

"And yet, you still lied to me. I can feel it, Ashley. I can sense that darkness. So don't lie to me. Was Maleficent correct about you not having a heart, to begin with?" Riku asked, his right hand curling into a fist. Shaylex took a step toward him.

"Riku, we've only just found each other again. Let's not fight. We can talk about it once we get out of this place..." Shaylex began to explain when Riku turned back around, summoning Soul Eater and holding it up.

"I want to believe you Ashley, I, really do. But, my heart is telling me otherwise. SO WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted at Shaylex. She took a few steps backward and turned her back to face him.

"The day the islands were destroyed." She said quietly, but her tone had changed. Riku gasped. Shaylex began to laugh. "You caught on quite quickly, and it took you what, almost 5 months to figure it out. Although, Maleficent was correct all along. You just didn't want to believe it. So well done Riku, you finally figured it out." Shaylex explained as she turned to face him, her mask was gone and a different smile was there. Riku's eyes widened at the realization of his actions. Shaylex smiled. "Have fun getting out of this castle all in your own." She added and teleported out of the room as Riku called out to her.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, Riku finally knows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and any feedback is welcome. It helps me to become a better writer. I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter! I hope you all have a super, fantastic, awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are in the world and stay awesome!


	33. Chapter 32: Explanations

Dyingoffeels: Yes. They will fight eventually. Now he has confirmed that she's with the bad guys, he's going to want an explanation. I can't wait for you to see what else I have planned.

Shairo: Re:Chain is interesting. It's going to be exciting when Sora finds out because he's been oblivious to Shaylex's fall to darkness. She is. Much will be explained later on. But, she will be fighting both Sora and Riku throughout the story. And Repliku will come in the next chapter so don't worry.

A/N: Hello fellow readers. Welcome back to a new chapter. So with the Castle Oblivion story, I'm going to alternate chapters between Sora and Riku as Shaylex will interact with both of them. It keeps the storyline fresh and easy to handle. I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read, like, follow, leave a review, etc on my little story. I can't believe it's almost been a year since KH3 came out. And I'm super excited for the ReMind DLC to be released. Anyway. Enough ramblings. Onto the next part of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Shaylex reappeared in the room where Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen were waiting. "That was truly inspiring Shaylex! You have embraced the true lifestyle of the organization!" Vexen praised as Shaylex grabbed her coat and put it on.

"But that does pose one problem now, how are we going to get Riku to give in to the darkness?" He asked worryingly. Shaylex tolled her eyes and turned to the older members.

"I know it won't be easy. But I know Riku is going to be looking for an explanation. And it won't be long before Sora finds out too." Shaylex explained, flipping her hair out from under the coat. She had noticed that it had grown a lot since she first came to the organization. Maybe she could cut it when she gets back from Castle Oblivion.

"True. You did appear to Sora, correct?" Vexen asked. Shaylex nodded.

"But I kept my hood up to conceal my face. I've been keeping an eye on his movements throughout the castle. Maybe it's worth me checking up on them, upstairs. See how things are progressing." Shaylex explained. Everyone nodded and agreed and Shaylex teleported to the room where Namine was currently being kept. She was currently drawing a picture of Sora, Riku, Kairi and herself. "I hope you're not making Sora forget about me?" Shaylex asked as she walked up to Namine. The young blonde girl looked up.

"No, I'm not. I'm only putting in new memories from Sora's childhood. Years before you arrived on the islands." Namine explained. Shaylex smiled.

"Good. I kind of want his heart to break a little bit when he finds out the truth about me." Shaylex said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Axel asked as he walked into the room. Shaylex turned to face him.

"I have no other choice, correct? I technically should be killing heartless in the other worlds. But here I am, in Castle Oblivion. Messing with my old friends. I'm still unsure as to why I'm still here though." Shaylex explained. Axel just turned his face away.

"Who knows." He responded. He sounded unsure. Shaylex looked at him.

"Axel, what do you know?" She asked.

"Nothing. It puzzles me too, you know." Axel explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're friends, right? I would tell you if I knew something. Got it memorized?" He added pointing at his temple. Shaylex smiled.

"Of course I do, Axel." She said, nodding. She turned to the monitor and watched Sora for a while. "Why does Marluxia think that Sora would be valuable for the organization? We already have Roxas. And myself. So why him as well?" Shaylex asked as she watched Sora about to head into another card world. Axel just shrugged.

"Because another keyblade wielder would mean that we complete our goal faster. To complete Kingdom Hearts so that we can be whole again. Isn't that correct?" Larxene's condescending tone spoke as she entered the room. Shaylex rolled her eyes as she turned to face the blonde vixen.

"But of course it is. But you can't rush these things Larxene. We have to make sure that Kingdom Hearts is perfect. Yes, another keyblade wielder might speed up the process, but it could also hinder it." Shaylex explained.

"Ha! You're just jealous because Xemnas has taken a keen liking to both Roxas and now, to Sora. Let's face it. You're just a has-been now. Slowly getting tossed to the side. Like a piece of garbage!" Larxene spat out. Shaylex felt her anger rising. She dashed at Larxene, summoning her keyblade and pinning the nymph against the wall, the keyblade pressed at her throat.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BITCH!" She shouted. Larxene's face changed suddenly. From that menacing, resting bitch face to slightly worried.

"I... I didn't mean it. I was only joking. Come on Shaylex lighten up!" She managed to stutter out. Axel managed to lightly grab Shaylex's shoulders and pull her away. Shaylex let go and dismissed Promise. She went back to the monitor and continued watching Sora. She noticed that he was about to finish up the card world and leave. She pulled her hood up to conceal her face and disappeared and reappeared outside of the door and waited for Sora. She concealed herself so that they couldn't see her when they entered. But so that she could hear on their conversation. A few minutes passed and the doors opened and the three heroes walked through. Donald and Goofy walked a bit further ahead but Sora stayed still. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Who could that have been before in my memory? It wasn't Kairi. And it definitely wasn't Ashley... But, another... girl? Maybe... I think her name was..." He mumbled. He must have been thinking about Namine. She was starting to push her way into Sora's memories. She leaned against the wall and revealed herself. Which Donald saw.

"Sora! Look!" He said and pointed at Shaylex.

"You again!" He exclaimed. Shaylex smiled under her hood.

"Hello again, Sora. How are you finding Castle Oblivion?" She asked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Why do you care?" Donald asked. Shaylex chuckled.

"Oh, because I know things. Things you don't yet understand. Tell me, Sora. What is your quest again?" Shaylex asked.

"We want to find the King, Riku, and Ashley!" Donald replied. Shaylex chuckled as she stood back up straight.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't have it any other way." Shaylex said as she walked past them towards the stairs. "One of your friends is closer than you think. Sora." She added as she turned to them. "And I have them, in my clutches." She said sinisterly. Sora growled and summoned his keyblade.

"Well, whoever you are, Shaylex. I'll fight you for them! You're just a coward who hides behind a mask."

"Fighting words from a 'keyblade master' but are you sure that you really are one, Sora?" Shaylex asked. Sora looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm the only keyblade master!" Sora announced and held his keyblade up. Shaylex laughed and held out her hand.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said and called Promise to her hand. It came swiftly and smoothly. Her fingers closed around the handle and she showed it off. Sora, Donald and Goofy's mouth's dropped open. Shaylex had to smile.

"A keyblade?! But how?" Goofy asked. To say that the three of them were confused was a bit of an understatement. Shaylex held her keyblade out and pointed it at Sora.

"How about this. We fight. See who's the true master with a keyblade. If you win, I'll show you my face and tell you a little bit about my history with the keyblade. But if I win. You get to remain in the dark for a bit longer about my identity. Do we have a deal?" Shaylex explained as she then placed her keyblade by her side. Sora's mouth closed and dropped down into his fighting stance.

"You're on!" He declared and the two of them began to fight. Shaylex took a defensive stance first as Sora began to swing his keyblade at her, cutting through her a few times. But she managed to break his streak thanks to the card mechanics of the castle so she hit back with a few well-aimed blows of her own. She began to put cards aside so that she could unleash her aero raid. Sora and Shaylex kept going backward and forwards, hitting and dodging each other. Shaylex could see that they were both beginning to get tired. She set up her last card to activate her special move. She unleashed her wind vortex and sent it Sora'a way, and then threw her keyblade into the mix. But Sora managed to counter-attack and cut through her strike and parried back, landing the final hit on her. Shaylex stumbled back as the fight ended. She began to laugh.

"You certainly have gotten stronger, Sora. You've come so far since the islands." Shaylex said as she stood up, she felt a pain in her side but she brushed that off. Sora stood up.

"Since... the islands? Have we met before?" Sora asked. Shaylex began to laugh. Which was a bad idea because her side hurt even more when that happened.

"You still don't know who I am?" She asked. Sora still looked at her, confused. "I guess I do owe you an explanation, seeing as you won our little fight. Yes, I was on the islands. I was there when it was destroyed. But, unlike you, I wasn't so lucky." Shaylex explained, placing a hand on her chest where her heart used to be.

"What do you mean? What happened to you?" Sora asked as he took a step towards her.

"I got lost. Separated from my friends. I came across a large wave of heartless. I tried to fight them off. But, there were too many." She explained turning her back to the group.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Shaylex. I didn't know. What happened?" Sora asked. He sounded concerned and worried for her. Shaylex sighed.

"I lost my heart." She said softly as she clenched her hand that was on her chest into a fist.

"What?!" Sora asked. Again, he sounded so scared and worried for her. Shaylex had to smile. Sora had been oblivious to her fall since the beginning. Was he finally connecting the pieces to her?

"I lost my heart. The heartless ripped their claws into me and took my heart." She added on. Sora was sometimes slow to understand sometimes. Especially with something as big as this.

"Then, how are you here? Shouldn't you be like, a heartless?" Goofy asked confused.

"Yeah, you don't look or sound like a heartless," Donald added. Shaylex chuckled.

"There's more to it than just a heartless. Yes, the heart becomes, a heartless. But what do you think happens to their body?" Shaylex asked. Sora placed a hand under his chin, thinking.

"Well, I guess, it would just disappear?" Sora asked nervously.

"Not exactly. The body turns into something called a Nobody. A being similar to the heartless but it is just an empty shell. Without a heart to feel, or show emotion. But sometimes. If the heart is strong, the body, it doesn't disappear. It stays, along with the person's mind. Just like Axel and I." Shaylex explained. "A full person that is just missing one key component. An empty shell that shouldn't exist yet we do." She added, turning back to face Sora. A smile formed under her hood.

"That's crazy. I'm sorry you went through that." Sora said, taking another step forward. Shaylex took a step backward and turned her back to him again.

"Spare me your apologies Sora. You couldn't save me back then, you can't save me now. Besides, we're done here." Shaylex explained and began to walk towards the steps.

"HEY! You promised to show us your face!" Shouted Donald. Shaylex chuckled.

"I guess your memory is still good. Very well. But from here on out, I won't reply to any other name but Shaylex. Because the old me is dead." Shaylex said as she placed both hands on her hood and pushed it back, revealing the back of her head, her dark blonde hair flowing out. She turned to her right so that Sora could see her star mark and her violet eyes met Sora's blue. He gasped.

"Ashley?" She stuttered. Shaylex smirked and disappeared in purple smoke. Leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy wondering what had happened, to Sora's old friend.

* * *

A/N: And... we shall leave that there. Apologies if this chapter is slightly short. I wanted to end things on this little cliffhanger. Got to keep you all interested somehow. But thank you again to everyone who has read my little story and I'm excited to continue Ashley/Shaylex's journey with you all. And if you haven't yet, check out the other Light Protector stories. They are really good and deserve just as much love! I hope you all have an awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night wherever you are in the world and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 33: The replica

Dyingoffeels: I wouldn't kill Shaylex off this early. No, her death has been planned. Not saying when but when it hits, it's gonna hit hard. Sora will definitely try to convince Shaylex to come back to the light. That's typical Sora and Riku... well, we'll just have to see.

Shairo: Trust me, the fun's just begun.

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. As you can probably tell by the title, Shaylex meets Repliku and we shall see what happens. I hope everyone is enjoying ReMind. I know I did.

* * *

Shaylex appeared back in the room where Axel, Larxene, and Namine were waiting. Larxene had the biggest grin on her face. "What a way to break a guy's heart Shaylex. You really had me going for a second there." She said so sarcastically. Shaylex just scoffed.

"Marluxia wants his puppet, right? You've just sat on the sidelines and let Namine do all the dirty work. If you want to break his heart. You need to do it quickly and effectively. Besides, I'm done here for now. Good luck. Oh, and Namine. Remember that Sora needs to remember me. It won't make this little mission easy. Especially now that he knows of what I've truly become. He'll want to try to save me." Shaylex explained to Namine. She just nodded and clutched her sketch pad. Shaylex sighed and teleported back down to the basement where Zexion and Lexaeus were standing around. They both looked up to see Shaylex return.

"How did it go up top?" Zexion asked her.

"Quite well, Sora knows the truth," Shaylex explained as she sat on a chair.

"About you losing your heart?" Lexaeus asked her. Shaylex nodded

"Yeah. I told him everything. Now we just wait to see what he does with this information. How have things been down here?" Shaylex asked the two of them, realizing that Vexen was not to be seen.

"Riku is slowly making his way through the levels of the Castle. I think your little chat has spurred him on to find you and talk to you. But what else is happening with Sora?" Lexaeus asked curiously.

"Namine's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet." Zexion began to explain. "Sora would be a valuable asset to the Organization... but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they... leave me quite uneasy." He added on. It sounded as though Marluxia and Larxene had another plan in mind for Sora. But what?

"And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..." Lexaeus added. Shaylex shook her head.

"Axel would never betray the organization. If he knew something, he would've told me by now." She said, standing up to defend him.

"And you trust him?" Lexaeus growled.

"Even more than you!" Shaylex retorted back. The two of them locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Zexion's voice cut through the tension.

"Look, regardless of their actions or not, we can't ignore this. Besides, Vexen should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed." He explained. Shaylex looked at him confused.

"Replica?" She asked him.

"Oh, right, you weren't here. Vexen has been working on a research project. The replica program. It is the process of transferring a person's heart into an empty vessel. Sort of like a fake copy of the original person. For example, the data Vexen gathered from his fight with Riku is being transferred into an empty vessel to copy Riku exactly." Zexion explained to Hsyalex. She placed a hand under her chin and thought.

"Interesting. So, we use Vexen and the replica to bring out the darkness in Riku and figure out Marluxia and Larxene's plans?" Shaylex asked. Zexion nodded at Shaylex positively. It meant she understood their plan. Which was good.

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would make." Lexaeus said, sounding unsure of this plan.

"So we must tell him. Isn't it better that Vexen clean up the mess than leave it to us?" Zexion added. The less work for them regarding Marluxia and Larxene, the better.

"That would make things easier on us," Shaylex responded. The three of them agreed that Vexen's and his Riku replica would take care of Marluxia and Larxene. But Shaylex felt troubled. Was Axel involved in all of this? If so, why keep it from her? To protect her? She didn't need any protection anyway. She though back to Tenebrae and wondered how he was doing back out in the outside worlds. Shaylex knew that maybe somehow that they were both connected. Her past held the key to that connection. He was also from the same time as Keval and Cetus. And then there were those two and the other people that she saw in those memories. Who were they? She had to find the answers but how could she find out? She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Lost in thought, Shaylex?" Vexen's voice spoke directly behind her. Shaylex almost jumped out of her skin. She stood up and turned around to face Vexen, crossing her arms as she did.

"Just thinking. Is the replica complete?" She asked. Vexen nodded and motioned to the new person walking into the room. Shaylex's eyes widened. It was Riku, no, something that looked like Riku. A complete copy. She walked over to the replica and held a hand out.

"It's remarkable." Shaylex softly said as she stared into the aquamarine eyes of his and touched his cheek. Riku replica smiled at her touch.

"Shaylex. We're gonna put him against the real Riku. Test the waters. Care to join him?" Vexen asked Shaylex. Shaylex smiled and nodded.

"This is going to be fun. Come on Riku. Let's see who's the true conqueror of the darkness." Shaylex said as she held out her hand. Riku replica nodded and placed his hand in hers. Shaylex felt her chest tighten. She missed the time she spent with Riku. The fun they had had. She crushed hard on him. But she knew he never reciprocated those feelings. But even then, at that moment, she swore his eyes turned from aquamarine to hazel and the familiar figure of Keval stood there. Shaylex shook her head to be staring back at the Riku replica and teleported the two of them to the next floor. Where they waited for Riku to finish his little card world and meet his new copy. Shaylex stepped back and thought about what she just saw. Was that the reason Riku never made a move? Because he could tell that her heart might have belonged to another? She was shaken out of her thoughts as the door opened and Riku stepped through. He saw the replica and walked over to it, not noticing Shaylex at first.

"Huh? Who are you supposed to be?" He asked carefully.

"Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data." The replica said. He sounded like Riku but there was a deeper and sinister tone to his voice.

"So you're a fake me?" Riku asked. This annoyed the replica Riku.

"Not a fake! I don't care if you're real! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though." The Riku replica explained as he pointed to the real Riku. "Unlike you, I fear nothing." He announced. The real Riku was taken aback by that comment.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku asked. Shaylex chuckled and stepped forward.

"One who runs away from the darkness and their destiny is, of course, a coward." She explained as she stood next to the replica. Riku's eyes glanced over Shaylex. He was registering her coat. Now that she had finally revealed the truth to him.

"Ashley..." He stuttered out. Shaylex tolled her eyes.

"Shaylex, Riku." She corrected him. Riku's face softened from anger to sadness.

"So you are with them? The coat that they wear. You're wearing one too!" He asked. Finally confirming the truth he didn't want to believe the minute Maleficent told him that she didn't have a heart. Shaylex smiled.

"Yes. Although it's not really my color, do you think I could ask my boss if they have it in yellow?" She said sarcastically as she did a twirl, showing off the coat.

"Enough games," Riku shouted. Shaylex looked at the replica.

"Yeah, you're right. Yellow would look hideous." She added, chuckling lightly. She was only just messing with Riku.

"Ash, why are you doing this? I demand an explanation!" Riku demanded. Shaylex finally stopped her sarcastic performance and turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"Maybe I'll give one to you when you stop running from the darkness," Shaylex said calmly. Riku clenched his fist and grunted.

"Never." He declared throwing his arm out. Shaylex scoffed.

"Fine. Have it your way." Shaylex said as she turned to the Riku replica and placed a hand on his face. "Remarkable right, a complete copy of you. Everything's the same, memories, attributes, looks. Well, except for one thing." Shaylex explained as she turned away from the real Riku.

"You're afraid of the dark. The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say!" The replica Riku said. This made the real Riku angry. The replica's outfit changed all of a sudden into Riku's dark mode outfit. Shaylex smiled. "But I'm different! I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." The replica announced as he summoned Soul Eater. "So... I can wipe the floor with you!" He finished.

"Don't break him too much," Shaylex whispered as she stepped out of the way. Riku shouted and made a dash to Shaylex which was blocked by the replica and the two of them began to fight. Shaylex stood as she watched the two Riku's go backward and forwards. Attacking a defending. She wasn't surprised when the replica used the same attack strategy that Riku had because he was a copy of Riku. But she still stood fascinated at the two of them. Eventually, the real Riku struck the replica down. Shaylex clapped her hands slowly as the replica knelt on the floor panting. Riku took this opportunity to gloat.

"Hey, fake. I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me." He proudly stated. The replica just scoffed.

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished." The replica bit back. This really angered Riku because he dropped into a stance ready to attack.

"Then let's fight now!" Riku shouted as he jumped to strike at the replica's head, but a burst of powerful darkness emitted from the replica, throwing Riku backward. The replica just began to laugh maniacally.

"It's nice, having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How could you be scared of something so thrilling?" The replica taunted happily. Shaylex had to smile at this. Riku could get so cocky and upset whenever he lost a match. Whether it was against Sora or any of the others on the islands.

"Enough!" Riku shouted as he knelt on the floor, trying to get up.

"Hmph. So the coward is playing tough. So long, real thing. Hope you don't miss me." The replica said as it ran up the stairs toward the next floor. Riku growled as he got up and ran after him. Shaylex stepped in front of him. Riku skidded to a halt as he came face to face to her.

"Move out of the way Ashley!" He shouted. Shaylex just scoffed.

"Why? Because you didn't like the way the replica spoke to you? Well, he's right. You are afraid of the darkness." She explained as she summoned her aura of darkness around her, causing Riku to step back a little. "What's there to be afraid of? The darkness is beautiful Riku. I could have helped you control it. I could have helped you to get rid of Ansem once and for all. To not be afraid of him or the darkness. But you decided to see me and the darkness as nothing but evil." Shaylex explained as she let the aura die down so that only little wisps were emitting from her.

"That's not true," Riku said.

"Isn't it?" Shaylex asked. Riku hesitated. "You're technically the reason why I'm in this situation Riku. Or have you already forgotten what happened to us after the islands were destroyed?" She asked him. Riku stared into her violet eyes and his eyes softened as the penny dropped and he turned his head away.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind. I was going to come back and find you. I wanted to, but Maleficent..." He began to explain. Shaylex just scoffed and cut him

"Maleficent... of course she would be involved. Is that your excuse for everything? Her and Ansem? It still wouldn't have made a difference. I lost my heart minutes after being separated from you. Because I was weak. Because I didn't have the darkness. But now I do. And I'm much more stronger than you could ever imagine." She explained as she let the darkness disappear from her body.

"It'll consume you, Ashley. This isn't you!" Riku tried to say but Shaylex wasn't listening. She knew he didn't actually care. He never did. He just led her on. Making her think that he cared when he didn't. He even left her in the darkness. Alone, helpless as she watched her heart get taken by the heartless. All of that anger started to boil inside her.

"You think you know me Riku? You don't! My life is shrouded in darkness. Even my past is non-existent, hazy. Ever since I lost my heart, no one. Not you or Sora, or anyone else that's not part of the organization has looked at me as if I'm not worth it. As if I matter. As if you don't actually care about me! And it's because I'm missing the most important part of me, that I'm not worth anyone's love or care. After all, I don't have a heart." Shaylex exploded, causing Riku to grab hold of her hands.

"That's absurd, Ashley. If I hadn't let go, we both would've fallen to darkness. If I had to choose between you and me. I would've chosen you. I didn't want to let go. You know that! You must realize. I wanted to keep my promise to you. I do care about you Ashley. Heart or not. Please. This is the darkness that's talking. It did the same thing to me. I wish I hadn't listened to it now. Please, Ashley. I don't want to lose you!" Riku said softly as he placed a hand on her cheek and stared softly into her violet eyes. Shaylex stared back. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to hold him. To care for him like he supposedly cared for her. But Xemnas's words kept coming back to her. She grabbed Riku's hand and pushed it away from her face.

"Then why did you? Why did you let go, Riku?" Shaylex asked. Riku hesitated again and sighed. It was as if he knew the answer but didn't want to say it because it was the truth. Shaylex scoffed. "You said on the islands that you were not afraid of the darkness but I can see now that even back then, you were so scared. So weak that you chose yourself over your friends. You really are a coward, Riku. Even if you won't admit it. We both know the truth. I'll see you around." Shaylex said as she let the darkness surround her and she teleported back into the room where Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen were waiting.

"That certainly stung." Vexen quipped. Shaylex huffed and went to sit back down on the chair.

"Maybe you should get some rest. We'll take things from here. You've done enough with Sora and Riku now." Lexaeus suggested. Shaylex sighed. She was beginning to feel tired. Maybe all of this fighting with Sora and Riku was beginning to take its toll on her. She was about to leave when the replica entered the room. She decided to stay for the conversation.

"So, how was the real thing?" Vexen asked.

"He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him." The replica stated in a gloating tone.

"In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a hero?" Vexen asked. Zexion and Lexaeus must have spoken to Vexen about using him and the replica to deal with Marluxia.

"You mean Sora." The replica responded. This guy was even smarter than Shaylex realized. "I hear he's somewhere in the castle. You want me to take care of him?" He asked. Vexen placed a hand on his chin.

"We'll see... Yes... I intend to make good use of you." Vexen said as he smiled at the replica. The replica smiled back.

"No worries. The real Riku was nothing. Sora won't be, either. They're no match for me." The replica declared.

"Just don't get too cocky. That's how Sora defeated Riku the first time." Shaylex explained as she stood up to leave the room.

"Aww. Are you that worried about me? Trust me I'll be fine." The replica stated as Shaylex left the room to go lie down.

* * *

A/N: And here we shall leave it. The darkness really doesn't want Shaylex believing her friends. But as I said, the fun is just beginning. There's going to be so much that's going to happen in the lead up to the finale of Re:Chain. Will Shaylex make it out of there alive? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you all have a super fantastic day, morning, afternoon, evening., night, wherever you are in the world and stay awesome guys!


	35. Chapter 34: Unlocking memories

Dyingoffeels: Yep. Riku Replica has finally entered the story. There is still more time to develop friendships with Namine and the replica. She's definitely gonna warm to the replica more than Riku of course. She kind of has friends with Axel and Tenebrae but... I kinda live for the angst that I'm writing right now. Don't worry, Shaylex will get friendship soon.

Shairo: I love Dark Riku Replica and things are going to get interesting between him and Shaylex, starting with this chapter. And we are starting to see the friendship between Riku and Shaylex shatter. Will it be repaired? Who knows. And yes, it will be interesting when Shaylex realizes the whole betrayal scheme and Axel might try to eliminate her based on what's happened in the story so far. We'll see.

A/N: Hey guys. Shaylex here back with another chapter. Be prepared for a lot of angst which I do not apologize for.

* * *

Shaylex lay on the bed in the room that she had been assigned at Castle Oblivion. She decided to go and lie down for a while after her recent confrontation with Riku. If she had a heart, she would be conflicted. She cared about Riku. They were friends. The first friend she made when she arrived on the islands. And yet, he betrayed her, left her alone in the realm of darkness while he made it out safely. Okay, he had the whole shit storm with Maleficent and Ansem but at least he still left her alone in the realm of darkness. And he was now trying to make up for the mistakes he made, the promise he broke to her. "It's not enough." She said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She began to dream. Of her and Riku on the island. The two of them were laughing, spending time together, with Sora and Kairi. But, then, the picture, the figures she was hanging out with, changed. Riku was replaced with Keval, Kairi with Cetus and Sora with a guy with short red hair and wearing a gold mask. She watched as the four of them hung out by a fountain, chatting and goofing off. Shaylex watched at what could be her younger self, laughing and smiling with these people. Then, the younger version of her faded and the three others turned to her.

_"Why didn't you find us, Ash?"_ Keval said

_"You were meant to keep your promise to us,"_ Cetus added.

_"Why did you abandon us?"_ The other boy asked. Shaylex looked at them confused.

_"I forgot. I have no memories."_ She said but the three friends took a step closer to her and then, more people joined them. The girl with the two-toned pink and lilac hair, a guy with strawberry blonde hair and glasses. The girl with long hair in pigtails, half white and half black. A guy with pink hair wearing a hat, A boy with ginger hair and a boy just as tall as Keval with dark brown, curly hair.

_"You were our friend Ashley. Why did you run away?"_ They all said in unison as they took another step towards her.

_"I tried to find you. I did. You left me alone."_ Shaylex said unexpectedly. She placed her hands over her mouth. Did she say that? What was happening? She took a step backward and bumped into something, she turned around to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi there, all with the same expressions on their faces.

_"You left us, Ashley. Abandoned us for the organization."_ The three of them said.

_"You're not worthy of a heart."_ Another voice was heard. Shaylex turned her head to see Tenebrae standing there. His red eyes staring into her soul. _"Call yourself a friend? You're nothing like us. You'll never get your heart back."_ He added. Shaylex felt her eyes stung. Who were these people with Keval and Cetus? Why were they taunting her like she was in the wrong?

_"You abandoned me. I didn't ask for this. I never asked to lose my memories or my heart. You've got to believe me."_ Shaylex shouted as she crouched down as the crowd grew closer until they formed a circle around her. Each one of them taunting her, laughing at her.

_"Keyblade wielder. She's not worthy to use such a powerful tool." "No heart, not worth anyone's tears." "A good for nothing Nobody." "Call yourself a friend do you?" "You were never our friend." "You'll never get your heart back."_ All these voices kept saying over and over again. Shaylex screamed out as she woke up and sat up abruptly. She was sweating profusely. Her breathing rapid. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. She tried to take deep breaths but the intensity of the dream was still with her.

"Bad dream?" A voice spoke to her. Shaylex's eyes darted to the door to see Riku standing there. No, the Riku Replica. Shaylex swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah." She managed to stutter out as she pulled her legs up to her chest as she closed her eyes to try and calm down. She heard the replica's feet moved into the room and she felt the bed dip as he sat on it and placed a hand on her leg.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He said softly. Shaylex opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes stung but no tears fell still.

"I don't know. I'm confused." She said softly.

"Over what?" The Replica asked.

"I saw faces in my dreams. Faces of people that might be from my past. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tenebrae..." Shaylex explained as she finally felt herself calm down. "I'm conflicted Replica." She added looking into Replica's aquamarine eyes.

"Conflicted how?" He asked gently.

"You have Riku's memories, correct?" Shaylex asked.

"Kind of. They're vague but I understand the past you two have. You liked him. Didn't you." The Replica said

"I don't know. I know I thought there was something there." Shaylex tried to explain. But it was proving difficult without her heart.

"Can I tell you something. Something I learned from the pieces of his memories that I have." The Replica responded. Shaylex nodded.

"What?" She asked the Replica softly.

"He always had a feeling that your heart belonged to someone else. The give away was the necklace he found. He does care about you. But he didn't want to act on potentially pursuing something that would end up with his heart, breaking. I think the clue lies in your memories." He tried to explain.

"But, how can I find out my memories? How can I remember?" Shaylex asked as she sat up more and let her legs drop so that she wasn't hugging her knees anymore.

"That I don't know. Maybe you could ask someone else in this castle to help?" The Replica said as he stood up from the bed and stood in the doorway and waited.

"Maybe," Shaylex said as she got up from the bed. _'But who?'_ She thought to herself as she headed to the bathroom to try to freshen up. "Why are you here?" She called out to the Replica as she splashed water onto her face.

"I came to collect you. Vexen is going to introduce me to Sora and wants you to be there with me." The Replica explained as Shaylex grabbed her brush and tidied her hair and straightened her cloak.

"I take it he's going to pass you off as the real Riku? Break his heart even more?" Shaylex asked as she emerged from the bathroom. She looked a lot better but her mind was a different story. The Replica nodded. Shaylex smiled. "Well, we can't keep Sora any longer. Let's go." She said as she held out her hand for the Replica to take it. He did and the two of them teleported to Vexen who was waiting.

"Finally. I've been waiting." Vexen growled. Shaylex rolled her eyes at him.

"We're here now. Let's just get on with it. Shall we go to the top?" Shaylex asked. Vexen smiled

"Not quite yet. Let's see how they're getting on first." Vexen explained as he motioned to the monitor. On it, was an image of Axel, leaning against a wall, and then, Larxene appeared, looking worn out. The three of them listened in and waited.

"Whew. Throwing that battle wore me out." Larxene said putting on a dramatic face. Axel just smirked.

"Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost." He quipped back. Shaylex smiled. So, Sora kicked her ass. She was happy. She never liked Larxene, even more now that the two of them were stuck at Castle Oblivion. Axel's comment made Larxene angry. Vexen placed a hand on Shaylex's shoulder and nodded, signaling that it was time for them to head on up.

"How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of..." Larxene began to say when Vexen cut her off.

"An ungainly effort." He said as the three of them appeared in the room. The Replica took a few steps backward. Larxene scoffed.

"Vexen. And Shaylex. Just what we need" She said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Larxene. You look like you need a lie-down. You look like you've been in a fight." Shaylex responded as she turned to look at Namine. Her hands clutching the sketch pad. _'Memories... Namine can rearrange memories. Could she maybe unlock them too?'_ Shaylex thought to herself as Vexen just smiled and took a step towards Larxene and Axel.

"How could you be so humbled by someone of such limited significance. You shame the Organization." Vexen added. This made Larxene scowl even more. Axel cut into the conversation.

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often that we see you topside." He asked. "And good to see you again Shaylex. How have things faired down below?" He added directing his next question to Shaylex. Shaylex looked at Axel and smiled.

"Things are going well with Riku. He realizes how much he's to blame for the situation I'm in. We might have another puppet for the organization along with Sora if things keep to the plan." Shaylex explained as she took walked towards the glowing orb to see Sora talking about Namine. "I see Sora 'remembers' you then Namine?" She added, turning to the blonde girl sitting in the chair. She nodded slowly. Vexen just rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling, despite what Shaylex has reported to me. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." Vexen explained. As Larxene began to circle him.

"Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Larxene quipped softly.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." Vexen responded softly, smiling maniacally as he did so.

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet." Axel explained. Shaylex smiled. Of course, this was a test to see how the Riku Replica would fair against Sora. Vexen sounded very offended by Axel's comment, however.

"Valet? He's the product of pure research!" The academic said as he crossed his arms.

"What he actually is, is a toy," Larxene added on. Shaylex turned to look at the Replica. 'A toy, huh? Poor thing.' She thought as she turned back to the others.

"You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen snapped back.

"They're just skeptical because they haven't seen him in action Vexen. No need to get so worked up over an experiment." Shaylex said as she crossed her arms and looked at the Academic with a look that spelled. 'Don't blow our cover!' Axel just shook his head and chuckled.

"Anyway... Since you guys came all this way, you're gonna need this." He said as he held up a world card. For Destiny Islands. He gave it to Vexen. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. And Shaylex as well of course. We're all rooting for you." He added as Vexen smiled as the Replica finally took a step forward to join the group. "That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home," Axel added. The Replica spoke up.

"It's just a card. What good is that?" The Replica asked.

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories," Larxene explained.

"No more haziness. It'll be like you are the real thing." Shaylex added as she stepped towards the Replica. "We need to do this if we're to convince Sora you're the real Riku." She added.

"Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake," Larxene added. "In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same and the real Riku, 'kay?" She explained. True, it was a good idea but was it really worth it? The Replica seemed unconvinced.

"You want to remake my heart?" He asked with a shocked tone in his voice. "The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser!?" He angrily asked the group in front of him. Shaylex took his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?" Larxene asked Vexen. Vexen smiled.

"It must be done." He concluded. Shaylex nodded and held the Replica's hand tighter.

"I'll be by your side the entire time. Don't worry Riku." She said softly to him. But the Replica began to try and struggle out of her grip.

"How can you? Are you betraying me!?" He asked as he looked at both Vexen and Shaylex. Vexen held up the card.

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?" Vexen explained. The Replica took a small step backward, still trying to free his hand from Shaylex's.

"No..." He said softly.

"Relax, kiddo, I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" Larxene said sarcastically. Shaylex rolled her eyes and grabbed the Replica's other hand.

"If you won't trust them. Then trust me. Like I did with you earlier." She said looking into his aquamarine eyes.

"NO!" The Replica shouted and managed to free himself and pushed Shaylex out of the way, she stumbled back and hit the wall. The Replica then summoned his sword "I'll hurt you!" He shouted as he charged at Larxene. But Shaylex watched as she threw him back with a lightning strike. The Replica lay helpless on the ground as Larxene began cackling.

"Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" The nymph asked sarcastically. Axel walked over to Shaylex and helped her up. She walked over to the Replica, as did Larxene. "But- look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal that they're all lies." Larxene explained as the Replica tried to scoot backward and away from her. Shaylex took his hand again.

"Don't worry. It's for the best." She said softly.

"No..." The Replica whispered as Larxene finally advanced. "NOOOOO!" he screamed out as Larxene picked him up and dragged him out of the room, with Vexen and Namine following behind, leaving Axel and Shaylex in the room together.

"So, Sora has been asking about you," Axel said as he leaned against a wall. Shaylex smiled and walked up to him.

"What have you told him?" She asked. Axel shrugged.

"I haven't spoken to him. Larxene's the one who's been dealing with him for the time being. Although, she did mention that you were a bad guy and there's not much he can do to change it." The redhead explained as he looked towards the door. "Poor kid." He muttered. Shaylex nodded in agreement, her hand fiddling with the necklace restlessly. Axel noticed. "Everything okay?" He asked her. Shaylex looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She responded as she turned away to look at the glowing orb with the image of Sora making his way through the next card world. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Because it looks as if something's troubling you. Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?" Axel said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Shaylex sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a rough couple of days." She responded. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, it has been. Maybe you should get some rest after this. It can't be easy to see your friends again and for them to finally learn the truth about you." He suggested. Shaylex sighed.

"I don't need rest, Axel. I already tried." She said softly, looking down at her hands.

"What happened?" Axel asked curiously. Shaylex could also detect a small hint of worry in his voice too. She turned around and looked up at him.

"I had... well... I'm not sure how to explain it. A nightmare, maybe." She tried to explain. Axel's eyes widened as he placed both hands on her shoulders gently.

"A nightmare?" He asked. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah. And it's got me thinking. About my past. I want to understand it. I want to remember. But... I don't know how." She explained as she looked back at the monitor to see Sora, making quick work of the card world.

"Hmmm. I'm afraid I can't help you there. I wish that I could. These nightmares... they contain clues to your past then?" Axel asked, prying for more information.

"Yes," Shaylex responded. Axel snapped his fingers after thinking for a couple of minutes.

"Then ask Namine, she has power over memories. She might be able to help you." He said with a smile on his face as if he's just won an amazing prize. Shaylex looked down at the floor.

"I thought about that but... what if she can't?" She said softly. Axel crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall again.

"Then you'll have to find another way. I'm sure you'll eventually remember your past, one way or another." He finally said. It seemed that he couldn't come up with another clever idea. Shaylex looked up at him.

"Thanks, Axel," Shaylex said smiling at him. He smiled back. They heard the door open and Namine walked back in and sat in her chair. She looked very downcast. She heard more footsteps as she saw Larxene and Vexen reenter the room, with the replica following behind. He was looking down at the floor. The three of them stopped and the replica looked up and saw Shaylex. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ashley?" He asked Shaylex. She shook her head.

"I'm Shaylex now, Riku. But we're still friends. You kept me safe, you kept your promise, remember." She said softly as she took her hand and placed it in his. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I did. And we're here to protect Namine... right?" He said looking over to Namine. Shaylex nodded.

"Yes. But Sora's in the castle. He's going to try and take Namine away from us." She explained as she looked over to Namine.

"I won't let that happen. I made a promise to Namine all those years ago that I would protect her. Just like I did with you. I won't fail you guys again." He said. Shaylex realized that his clothes had changed back into Riku's regular clothes. Shaylex smiled and squeezed Riku's hand gently.

"I'm glad to hear it Riku. Shall we go and see Sora then?" She asked. The Replica nodded and the two of them teleported to the next floor and waited for Sora to finish the card world in the previous room. Shaylex let go of the Replica's hand and stepped back. "Don't worry Riku. I'm going to stay back for a bit. But I'll be close by." She said to reassure him. The Replica nodded and Shaylex concealed herself and waited for Sora to enter. She didn't have to wait long as the doors opened and Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through into the room. Sora immediately saw Riku, who began walking towards him.

"You're... Riku?! What are you doing here?" Sora asked. The replica Riku scoffed.

"Not happy to see me? Lemme know if I'm getting in the way... ya know, of something that's more important." The Replica Riku responded sarcastically. He was acting just like Riku. Sora looked confused.

"Huh? I didn't mean that..." He began to say when the Replica cut him off.

"Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet that you had forgotten about me. About us!" He said as he motioned to Shaylex as she unconcealed herself and stood next to Riku.

"Are you crazy? C'mon. I came all this way looking for the two of you! Ashley, what happened to you. I've been trying to find an answer but no one's giving them to me."

"I explained everything earlier Sora. When the islands were destroyed. I lost my heart. I changed. And the only person who stayed by my side was Riku. He helped me. Stuck by me, just like he had promised. Unlike you Sora." Shaylex responded as she took the Replica's hand. Sora shook his head. Riku scoffed.

"And now you're not looking for us anymore, right? Now it's only Namine that you're looking for. You don't care about us. Just like you never cared... at all about her feelings." Riku added pointing to Sora.

"Namine's..." Sora said softly. Riku scoffed.

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want to see Namine... Sorry... It doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at your face." He explained pointing at Sora.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"He really doesn't know. I may not have known her when you guys were growing up. But I've been getting close to her and I've learned some interesting truths about you Sora." Shaylex said. True, this didn't actually happen. But she knew that they had to stick to the plan for Sora to become a willing pawn for the organization. She didn't want to lose her life here. Riku looked away.

"You should ask your memories... Why Namine disappeared from the islands." Riku stated as he looked back at Sora. "Remember that... and you'll know." He added as Sora looked down at the floor.

"Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault?" Sora asked softly. As he looked at both Shaylex and Riku. "Riku, Ashley." She said as darkness enveloped the Replica and he changed into his dark outfit. Shaylex smiled.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're not needed here." She said as she summoned her keyblade and held it by her side.

"Go home, Sora. I'll care for Namine." Riku declared as he summoned his sword. "Anyone who goes near her... goes through me!" He shouted as he jumped to stroke Sora which he quickly blocked.

"What's... What's wrong with you guys? We're supposed to be friends!" Sora managed to say while he kept the block up. Shaylex scoffed.

"Friends. Friends don't abandon each other and go off on adventures with new ones." Shaylex said angrily.

"Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about us?" The Replica added on, smiling. "Namine's not the only who's sick of looking at you. So are we!" He declared, using his free hand to motion both himself and Shaylex. As he jumped backward, flipping as he did.

"Riku! Ashley! Stop it!" Sora shouted. But Shaylex just scoffed and teleported away, leaving the Replica Riku and Sora to fight. She teleported back into the room to see Namine was all on her own. She looked around to double-check. This was now or never. She walked up to her.

"Namine." She said softly. The platinum blonde girl looked up from her sketch pad. Shaylex noticed that the drawing was of Sora, Riku, and Namine on the island. "You're making him forget Kairi, aren't you?" She asked. Namine nodded.

"I have to make him forget slowly or else the replacement memories of me won't work," Namine explained as she looked down at her sketch pad.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Shaylex asked. There had to be a logical reason why she was doing this to Sora.

"Because..." Namine began to say but she couldn't finish her sentence. She looked away. Shaylex sighed.

"Fair enough. I won't push the reason but you've got to think about the impact it's having in Sora." Shaylex explained. "Even if those memories are gone, they'll still be there, buried under all the lies." She added. "Besides. That's not why I wanted to talk to you." She said standing up. "You have power over memories. Correct?" She asked. Namine nodded.

"Technically power over Sora's memories and those connected to him," Namine explained.

"So, you can see my memories, right?" Shaylex asked softly as a hand clutched the necklace.

"You have a connection to Sora, so yes." The blonder Nobody responded.

"What about my memories that are locked away. The ones that I can't remember. Can you see those... and... can you help me to remember?" Shaylex asked as she laced her hands together nervously as she waited for an answer. Namine looked down at the sketch pad and closed her eyes.

"It's difficult. For some reason. I can't trace your locked memories. It's as if the links are almost... non-existent." Namine explained. Shaylex looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, non-existent?" She asked. Namine sighed.

"I can sense them. But... it's hard to explain." She said as she flipped the page of her pad to a blank one.

"Then try. They're my memories. I have a right to know." Shaylex said, her voice slightly raised. Namine sighed and began to draw something.

"For some reason, your memories are not a part of you. But are a part of another. Someone with a close connection to you. I can't see who as they're shrouded in powerful darkness. Their life is tied to another. Something stronger. But some of those memories have broken free. You've already seen them." Namine said as she drew a figure but a majority of it was surrounded by darkness. From what Shaylex could make out, there were antennae, and they had yellow eyes, but humanoid features and maybe, human clothing. She also knew the memories Namine was talking about. The ones she saw in the Great Bayou.

"Then, how can I unlock the others? How can I remember?" She asked Namine, kneeling again. Namine finished her sketch and looked at it.

"Until this other connection is gone... there's nothing you can do. I'm afraid." She said softly. Shaylex wanted to scream, to hit something, or someone, but she stopped herself. She was expecting this answer from Namine. She would just have to find this connection and try to get her memories back. But at least she had some reassurance on the memories she had seen. They were real. Keval and Cetus and the others... really were her friends at one stage. Then what happened to them? What happened for them to be separated. And why did she lose her memories? She looked at Namine and smiled.

"Thank you, Namine. Even if it wasn't the answer I hoped for." She said. Namine looked at and smiled. Genuinely smiled and that's when Shaylex saw it. _'Kairi?!'_

* * *

A/N: Phew. What a chapter eh? At least there was some soft content at the end, right? Right? I'm excited to continue the ReChain storyline even more now. Also. If you haven't yet, please checkout Knightmare1618's, Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin's, bloodroseknight's and pretty_dandelion's stories as they are also part of the Light Protectors group. So thank you again for all of my followers for all the love and for reading my story. Thank you for the reviews! It really means a lot that you guys are being drawn in by the story that started as a small idea about a year ago now. I hope you all have a great day, morning, afternoon, evening, night wherever you are in the world and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 35: The Chamber of Waking

Shairo: Yeah. I can't wait for the flashback chapters. It's going to be fun. And don't worry about it. I love it when you review my chapters, even the small ones. And I'm sorry for the long wait... I've been busy but I will try to get more chapters up soon... I just have to write them now XD

Dyingoffeels: Yep, she's put the pieces together. It's gonna be a trip. We gotta love the confusion that KH gives us XD

A/N: Hey guys. And welcome to some of my new followers. Thank you for your patience. It's been a weird couple of months. I was super busy with work and wedding planning but... Thanks to the current pandemic, my work was shut down and I had to postpone my wedding. It did put me in a massive creative slump, but I'm slowly getting back into writing and feeling motivated again thanks to my amazing little family in the Light Protectors. This should mean I can buckle down and start getting back into the story while I'm in self-isolation and try to get more chapters out as I want to complete Re:Chain soon. I hope all my followers and readers are staying safe during this time.

* * *

Shaylex looked at Namine. How had she not seen it before? The facial expressions, the body proportions. Even her smile, all exactly like Kairi's. Namine was Kairi's Nobody. That's why she has such a strong connection to Sora. That's why she has these powers. She's the Nobody of a Princess of Heart. Shaylex turned away and looked at the monitor. Sora and the Riku Replica we're finishing their fight. Sora had just beaten him. Shaylex smiled. It was just like before the islands were destroyed. Sora and Riku battling each other. But this time, they were fighting as enemies. Shaylex watched as the Riku Replica ran off. Sora looked sad. She turned to Namine. "Namine, when were you born?" She asked curiously. Namine thought for a while.

"I guess, I appeared here on this castle shortly after Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi." She said softly. Shaylex turned away. Another friend she failed to save from becoming a Nobody.

"Do you remember who you were before waking up a Nobody?" Shaylex asked Namine.

"No. I have no memories of my past." She explained, shaking her head. Shaylex sighed. She was just like Roxas. A special kind of Nobody. But why? Why does she look different? The memory thing she understood, because Kairi was alive and back home, on the islands. Safe. Right? Kairi was still a whole person, with her heart and everything. She watched the screen as Sora spoke to Goofy and Donald.

"Riku, Ashley. What happened?" He asked quietly. Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood looking puzzled.

"Hmmm... sure was strange. Almost like Ansem was back controlling Riku again." He explained.

"But what about Ashley? She never met Ansem? Did she?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I don't know. I can't remember. But why is she siding with Axel and Larxene? It doesn't make sense." Sora asked himself and his friends.

"And we got rid of Ansem for good," Donald stated. Goofy nodded

"Then, I wonder what is wrong with Riku and Ashley?" Goofy asked as Sora looked towards the stairs where Riku ran off too.

"Hold on... The King? If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" Donald suddenly exclaimed. Shaylex scoffed. "Sora..." He added, looking at his spiky-haired friend as Jiminy jumped down to the floor.

"I know... you're thinking Riku and Ashley aren't your friends... But that's just not true." The tiny cricket explained.

"Ya sure?" Sora asked.

"Well, I know they both said some awful things to you back there... but you gotta remember, we are in Castle Oblivion. Why folks lose their memory her a little bit at a time. Riku and Ashley have forgotten that the three of you were such close friends. That's all." Jiminy tried to explain. Shaylex lightly scoffed.

"How cute. Justifying my behavior by putting it down to simple memory loss." She muttered to herself.

"So, they just forgot?" Sora asked Jiminy. The cricket nodded.

"My guess is that's so. But Sora, instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to help Riku and Ashley get their memories back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to mope." Jiminy explained. Donald and Goofy seemed to agree.

"Jiminy's right, you shouldn't push your friends away," Goofy said. Sora nodded, still upset at all of this.

"Yeah, okay." He said softly. Donald rolled his eyes.

"Sora, do you remember our very first promise?" He asked

"Huh?" Sora asked as he looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Always smile!" Both Donald and Goofy said together as they both made funny faces. Shaylex had to smile at that. Although, she knew there was no emotion behind the smile, a fake smile because she lacked emotions.

"That was the promise we made to each other the first time we met!" Goofy explained. Donald nodded in agreement. "We promised to never forget to keep smiling!" We added. This cheered Sora up a bit as he looked up at Goofy and Donald and smiled too.

"You're right!" He agreed as he began to walk towards the door. Shaylex appeared behind him.

"How precious. You think you can save me?" She asked him. Sora turned around to face her.

"Ashley. Please. This isn't you. You're my friend." Sora pleaded with her. Shaylex rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're friends. You were one of my best friends Sora." She explained sarcastically s she took a step towards Sora.

"Then, why are you doing this? Why are you and Riku acting so different?" Sora asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Maybe consider that the problem doesn't lie with us, but with you, Sora?" Shaylex asked, pointing to her old friend and smiling.

"Me?" Sora asked as he pointed to himself. Shaylex nodded.

"Do you remember when the three of us found each other again after the islands were destroyed?" She asked. She knew he wouldn't remember thanks to the Castle erasing his memories. But she still had to explain to him why she decided to join the Organization.

"Erm..." Sora tried to think. Shaylex just laughed after a few minutes.

"I'll spare you the main details but you had been traveling with Donald and Goofy for a couple of weeks now and when we found you again, you decided to stay with them instead of joining us. That was your first, big mistake." Shaylex explained. Sora's eyes lowered.

"I didn't realize how much that hurt you. I wanted you guys to come with us. I really did." Sora tried to explain. Shaylex just rolled her eyes again and scoffed

"But you didn't fight hard enough for it!" Shaylex exclaimed. "After that, Riku and I fell out over Maleficent. I found my new family. And Riku, he finally saw sense after the whole situation with Ansem." Shaylex added. "And here we are, in Castle Oblivion, determined to make you see how much you've wronged us Sora! If you had just come with us, we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe we could've worked together to find Namine!" She explained, walking around Sora towards the stairs.

"You didn't even know her... you came to the islands long after she was gone!" Sora exclaimed.

"But I've gotten to know her and her past with Riku and yourself," Shaylex said as she flipped her hair. Sora looked at her with a confused look.

"Gotten to know?" He asked softly. Shaylex chuckled. Sora could be quite the stubborn one sometimes. It kind of made Shaylex miss those days on the islands.

"Did you forget what Larxene told you? Namine is being held captive by the bad guys. Well more like being kept safe for a very special reason... oh and I'm part of that bad guy group." She explained spinning around and flourishing her coat as she did so.

"You're lying!" Sora shouted. Shaylex couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Am I? I wear this coat, I know a lot about Namine despite having only met her in this castle, and I embrace darkness like Riku. Although..." Shaylex began to explain as a dark aura surrounded her, "Unlike Riku, I've always been in control of my darkness." She added as she let her dark aura disappear.

"Ashley!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards her, but Shaylex jumped back, laughing.

"Have fun Sora! I can't wait for the four of us to reunite at the top of the castle." Shaylex said as she waved and teleported back into the room where Namine was still sitting in her chair. She looked at the screen to see Sora shout out her name and then look down.

"Ashley, what happened?" He softly asked. Shaylex turned away and looked at Namine.

"Namine, why are you doing this to Sora?" Shaylex asked the blonde Nobody sitting in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked, looking up at Shaylex.

"Why are you going along with Marluxia to rewrite Sora's memories? Surely you can see this is wrong?" Shaylex tried to explain as she knelt beside Namine.

"I have no choice. And..." Namine began to say. It sounded as if she wanted to reveal a truth to Shaylex about something. She placed a gentle hand on Namine.

"And what?" Shaylex asked softly. Namine just shook her head and shrugged Shaylex's hand off her.

"It doesn't matter. Soon, Sora will forget Kairi completely and Marluxia will have his puppet. I can't undo anything now." Namine explained. Shaylex knew there was more to Namine's reasoning than she was letting on. But she decided not to press it. Maybe Sora did deserve this. But Shaylex knew that it was wrong. But it was just her against Marluxia and whoever else was on his side. She turned to Namine.

"He won't forget her you know... no matter how much to try to replace Kairi... he won't forget. Those memories will be buried deep down, waiting to be awakened. You should know Namine. You are just Kairi's shadow after all." She explained. Namine looked down at her pad. Shaylex just sighed and left the room. She began to walk along the corridors. She decided to clear her head and try to find the Chamber of Waking. As that was one of her tasks. She walked down hallways and opened up doors to peek inside. Most of the rooms were empty. Some had furniture and some were computer rooms. Some were bedrooms and some had the bare minimum. She found a kitchen but nothing that screamed the Chamber of Waking. What was so important about this Chamber? She decided to see if anyone had more information about it. She made her way down to the basement where Zexion and Lexeaus were watching Riku.

"Ah. Shaylex, how is everything up there?" Zexion asked.

"Namine's powers have done their work on both Sora and the Riku Replica. It's only a matter of time." Shaylex explained as she sat on the floor.

"And we'll have another keyblade wielder," Lexaeus grumbled. Shaylex nodded.

"Mmhmm. But I think there's more to Marluxia's plan than he's letting on." She explained as she placed her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"It seems that way..." Zexion said softly as he placed a hand under his chin. "But we have Vexen taking care of things up there. There's no need to concern yourself over it." He added. Shaylex shook her head.

"Sora was my friend. I know Marluxia's actions are almost treasonous at best. But I still want Sora to suffer..." Shaylex explained as she looked up at the master illusionist.

"I understand Shaylex. But we can't go accusing Marluxia without proof. Xemnas placed him in charge of the castle and Namine. We can only sit back and hope that Vexen will clear up the mess or Sora will see to it if he doesn't lose his mind by then." Zexion explained as he took out his Lexicon and began to read. Shaylex sighed. Zexion was right. There's not much they can do right now. Marluxia was in charge and any attempt to stop him could result in them being hurt... or worse. She shook her head and stood up again.

"Zexion, what exactly is the Chamber of Waking? Why is Xemnas so determined to find it?" Shaylex asked. Zexion sighed and closed his Lexicon.

"Back before we became Nobodies. Xemnas built this Chamber called the Chamber of Repose. Most days he would go into the Chamber and not come out for hours. Sometimes you could hear him talking to an old 'friend.' The Chamber of Waking is a chamber built by someone else that contains another 'friend' of Xemnas'. Xemnas wishes to find his old friend." Zexion explained.

"And why would the Chamber be here? Not in some other castle?" Shaylex asked, sighing lightly.

"This Castle was once something different. A different world, according to Xemnas. Someone with a higher power warped and changed it into the Castle you see today." Zexion added on. Shaylex started to stroke her chin as she processed the information.

"So, Xemnas knew about this Castle long before it became an organization research facility?" Shaylex asked. Zexion nodded.

"But no matter how many times we've been here for research or to search for this Chamber, we have not found it. We turned this whole place up once, tore down walls, etc. Nothing." Lexaeus added in.

_'A Chamber that can't be found because someone who inhabited this world used a higher power than anyone to warp and change it? Interesting'_ Shaylex thought to herself as she looked up at her comrades. "Thanks for the help. Let me conduct my own search. Seeing as this is my first and hopefully only visit to the Castle." She explained. Zexion and Lexaeus nodded and Shaylex left the room. She wandered through the hallways of Castle Oblivion. "A Chamber that can't be found? Locked away maybe?" Shaylex thought out loud as she summoned Promise to her. "Do you think you could find me the Chamber of Waking?" She asked her keyblade. Promise hummed as if to say that she would try. Shaylex held Promise close by her side and started trying out every door that she came across. Most of them were open and just lead to storage rooms or the odd bedroom. She eventually came to a door that was locked. Shaylex tried as best as she could but it wouldn't budge. She held up Promise and tapped at the door handle. She heard a click as if she had unlocked something. "We might be finally getting somewhere Promise." She softly said as she dismissed her keyblade and opened the door.

The room inside was drastically different from the rest of the castle. It was a bedroom but the walls were bright and had a hint of color to them. The bed was slightly messy and the decor told Shaylex that the room belonged to a boy. "Kind of reminds me of Sora's room back on the islands." She chuckled to herself as she stepped further into the room. She noticed to her right were bookshelves filled with books. She picked one up. It was just a book on magic techniques. She noticed quite a thick layer of dust had settled over the room. "Whoever slept in this room hasn't been back for quite possibly years," Shaylex said to herself. As she looked in drawers and under objects to find any clues as to who's bedroom it belongs to. After about 20 minutes of searching, she stood up and dusted herself off. "I don't think this is the Chamber of Waking. Although it must have been special to someone for it to be locked away like this." She said as she turned around and shut the door. She summoned her keyblade and tapped to lock it again. She wasn't going back in there anytime soon and there was no need to tell anyone else about it. It was just an empty bedroom with nothing of value. She continued searching a little bit longer before deciding that there was no way she could find the Chamber. That it was sealed away. She turned and headed back to Zexion and Lexaeus to report in.

* * *

A/N: Well... We finally made it to the end of his chapter. Sorry again that it took so long, but I am hyped to write more now and to get to the end of Re:Chain because that is where the fun will begin and because I want to reunite Shaylex with the Light Protectors and to have her finally remember her past. Thanks again for your continued patience and I will try to get another chapter out soon for you all. I hope you are all keeping safe and that you have a super, fantastic, awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening or night wherever you are in the world and may your heart be your guiding key.


	37. Chapter 36: Termination

Shairo: Yep. I'm back. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Dyingoffeels: Yes. I am back. And I'm glad you guys are also keeping safe during this time. Oh, the angst for Shaylex is just getting started... and no promises on Namine... P.S: It was supposed to be Ven's bedroom... (If you know, you know)

A/N: Hello all my followers and readers. So, a little over a year ago now, my brain created Ashley/Shaylex and threw her into the world of Kingdom Hearts. It started with just a random costest on TikTok which then lead me to begin to write her story, and I cannot believe how popular it is. It has also helped me grow as a writer and even though her story has changed to what it initially started as I cannot wait to progress it even further. We are so close to finishing Re:Chain's storyline and moving onto the next part of the story. I would say at least 2 more chapters and we'll be finished here. And I am rambling so here we go!

* * *

Shaylex walked back through the corridors of Castle Oblivion. She was wondering how Riku was getting on in the basement area. And now with Vexen and the Riku Replica playing their part in Sora's adventure... she didn't need to intervene... but even then. She felt somewhat sorry for Namine... there was a reason why she was doing this. But there was also that nagging feeling that she didn't want to do it either... Sora had done nothing wrong to her... or the Organization for that matter... and with herself and Roxas being keyblade wielders... surely that's enough to reach the Organization's goal... unless Marluxia had a different goal in mind for Sora... but if so... what is it and who else is involved. All of these thoughts kept running around Shaylex's head as she entered the room where Zexion was watching Riku make his way through the basement levels of the castle. "He's getting closer to the top then?" Shaylex asked. Zexion nodded.

"Yes. He's still trying to fight the darkness. But, I doubt he'll be able to continue trying to hold back." Zexion explained as he read his Lexicon.

"You think?" The blonde Nobody asked as she looked at the screen that showed Riku making his way through another card world.

"The darkness in him is growing stronger the more he progresses up the castle. Eventually, he will have to face it head-on." Zexion added as he closed his Lexicon and made it disappear. Shaylex nodded in agreement and then looked around the room to see that Lexaeus wasn't here.

"Where's Lexaeus?" She asked.

"Resting. How did your search go?" Zexion replied. Shaylex knew he was asking about her search for the Chamber of Waking. She sighed softly.

"Nothing. I came across a few locked doors but nothing of value I'm afraid." She explained. Zexion sighed.

"Shame. At least we tried." Zexion said as he walked to the center of the room and placed a hand on his chin as if to think. Shaylex just went over to the chair and sat in it. That's when they felt it... a strange sensation, like an ache, as if, something bad had happened to one of the Organization members. Shaylex felt it and she guessed Zexion did because he gasped loudly. Shaylex stood up.

"Zexion... what happened?" She asked as Lexaeus appeared.

"Vexen is no more," Lexaeus explained. Shaylex's eyes widened.

"Yes. His scent is gone." Zexion added. Shaylex looked down.

"How... who?" She asked her two comrades as she sat back down on the chair.

"Axel struck him down... something I find deplorable- agents of the organization striking each other down," Zexion added. Shaylex placed her head in her hands.

_'Axel... why? He couldn't have... what happened up there?'_ Shaylex thought to herself. Why did he strike down Vexen? There had to be an explanation. She stood up and began to pace the room.

"Our problem is Sora. Vexen proved to be no match for him, yet he's still under Namine's control." Lexaeus explained.

"But we cannot eliminate Sora, can we?" Zexion asked. Shaylex knew that eliminating Sora was a bad idea, especially seeing as she still wanted to protect her friend deep down.

"Correct. For our Superior- he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path- we may find use for the dark. What we must do- is obtain the darkness." Lexaeus monologued to the two of them. Shaylex shook her head, trying to understand everything. They did want Sora on their side, but Vexen was going to destroy him because of this... so Axel had destroyed Vexen before he had a chance to get to Sora. And now they were willing to call on the darkness to make sure Sora stays alive for Xemnas's plan... but what is Xemnas' plan?

"Riku... of course," Zexion said. Shaylex decided to speak up.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? Riku is still quite powerful, unleash that darkness, and who knows what might happen. And we are still unsure of Marluxia and Larxene's intentions. I believe they have a bigger plan in mind." She explained. "We can't act rashly now. We need to think about this." She added as she clenched her fist.

"We are Shaylex. We need Riku on our side. We need his darkness to try and stop Marluxia and Namine from completely changing Sora's heart." Zexion explained, crossing his arms at her. "Unless that's what you want?" He added. Shaylex dropped her head.

"No... if Xemnas needs Sora... then we need to stop Marluxia from doing whatever it is that he's doing with Namine." She finally said softly. Zexion nodded and turned to Lexaeus.

"Lexaeus, seeing as this was your idea, care to do the honors?" The illusionist asked. Lexaeus nodded and summoned his tomahawk, Skysplitter, and disappeared in dark purple smoke. Shaylex headed to the orb where she saw Lexaeus appear in the room where Riku would enter into when he had finished in the next card world, which would be any minute now.

'I hope this works...' Shaylex thought to herself as she started fiddling with her necklace again. Eventually, Riku opened the doors and stepped through into the room to be faced with Lexaeus.

"That scent... You're another one of those 'Nobodies!' The ones who changed Ashley!" Riku exclaimed as he summoned Soul Eater.

"You've done well thus far. But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness... What a waste." Lexaeus explained.

"I do not... fear it!" Riku shouted.

"I sense that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Just like Shaylex did. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness!" Lexaeus explained calmly but with an authoritative tone.

"And if I say no?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Then you lose both light and darkness- and disappear!" Lexaeus shouted as he unleashed a dark aura of red and black. "I, Lexaeus will not yield to the frail heart- of an infantile coward! Now, stop resisting- and let the darkness in!" He shouted as the two of them began to fight. Riku managed to hold his own against Lexaeus as the two of them went back and forth, fighting. But Shaylex could see that Lexaeus was tiring. Why wasn't he using his limit break? Eventually, Riku landed one last blow to end the battle. Shaylex watched as both parties stood there panting. Riku was the first to move.

"You're finished!" He shouted as he jumped in the air. Lexaeus managed to get up in time to counterattack.

"Don't mock me!" He shouted as he swung his tomahawk at Riku, sending him flying up into the air and down to the ground, unconscious. Shaylex gasped. She wanted to teleport to him. But she knew she couldn't. Somewhere deep down, something was telling her that Riku deserved this, for running away. For not trying to save her. Lexaeus stood up straight and began to walk over to him. "You were too much trouble." He said. But, suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Riku and his outfit changed into the one he wore when Ansem possessed him. Shaylex's eyes widened as did Lexaeus' at the transformation. Had Riku finally opened his heart up to the darkness? She watched as Riku grabbed a hold of Soul Eater and then disappeared in the blink of an eye and just like that. Lexaeus grunted, dropped his weapon, and Riku was on the other side, having just slashed right through Lexaeus. What came out of Riku's mouth next sent shivers down Shaylex's spine.

"Too slow." Was all Riku said, but his voice is was mixed with Ansem's. Shaylex recognized it anywhere. That's why he was afraid of the darkness. Because Ansem was still a part of him. Shaylex shook her head as she watched as Lexaeus began to fade.

"You are the Superior's-" He said as he staggered. Shaylex had to ask Zexion about that. What is it about Xemnas that ties him to Riku? "Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started." Were Lexaeus' final words as he faded into nothing and Shaylex felt that same feeling that she felt when Vexen was eliminated. She turned to Zexion.

"What did Lexaeus mean about the Superior? What has Lord Xemnas got to do with Riku?" She asked him. Zexion sighed.

"We are all Nobodies, born when we lost our hearts. Lord Xemnas is no exception. But, what do you suppose happens to our hearts?" Zexion asked her. Shaylex thought for a bit.

"They turn into heartless, correct?" She deduced. She remembered that from when she saw Sora turn into a heartless after he gave up his heart to save Kairi. Zexion nodded.

"Yes. However, if the heart is stronger, it won't take the form of any regular heartless. Lord Xemnas' heartless, is a completely separate entity in its own right, the same one that possessed Riku in Hollow Bastion." Zexion explained.

"So... Ansem is Lord Xemnas' heartless?" Shaylex asked. Zexion nodded and rolled his eyes at her revelation. She had to speak to Axel. Find out why he killed Vexen. She excused herself and teleported up to the topmost floor where Namine was. She arrived as she saw Namine leave the room and Axel laugh to himself. "Axel... what's going on?" She asked. Axel turned to look at her.

"You know, you shouldn't be spying on me now." He said with a flourish of his hand. Shaylex scoffed.

"I wasn't spying. I came to talk to you. Why did you kill Vexen?" Shaylex asked as she went over to Namine's chair.

"He was getting in the way of Sora becoming the Organization's puppet," Axel explained. "Marluxia saw that as treason and asked me to eliminate him."

"The Organization's puppet... or just Marluxia's. If anyone is guilty of treason, it's you, Axel!" Shaylex said as she summoned Promise. Axel laughed again.

"Me? Betray the Organization. And what would that make you, Shaylex? You have also defied the Organization before. Or have you forgotten?" The redhead asked as he pointed to his temple.

"I haven't forgotten. But I didn't kill off other members for my own personal gain!" She said sternly as she held Promise out in front of her.

"You have to understand Shaylex. I'm only following orders." Axel explained holding up his hands to show that he didn't want to fight.

"Orders from Marluxia? Or Saïx?" Shaylex asked. Axel just hung his head.

"Not here... downstairs. One of the empty rooms." The redhead whispered and teleported out of the room. Shaylex sighed and followed his scent. She appeared in an empty storage cupboard. Axel was leaning against one of the walls, his eyes were closed. He sighed when he knew that they were alone.

"Axel, I'm your friend. What aren't you telling me? What is Marluxia's plan for Sora?" Shaylex asked softly. She needed to know.

"Marluxia is planning to use Sora to take over the Organization. Lord Xemnas and Saïx knew of their plan and asked me to dispose of them. But... to do that... I had to gain their trust. And that meant eliminating Vexen. Good riddance to him I say." Axel explained. Shaylex shook her head.

"He was still one of our comrades. And what about the rest of us? Do you have to dispose of us too?" Shaylex asked. Axel looked at her and then back down to the ground.

"Saïx just told me to eliminate the traitors... but... I don't know if that includes you. By all accounts, you shouldn't be here Shaylex... But... Saïx was the one who insisted you come... now I know why." Axel said softly. Shaylex turned away and looked at Promise.

"He still thinks of me as a traitor..." She whispered, loud enough though for Axel to hear.

"Yeah... Shaylex. You need to get out of here. Get back to the Organization's castle in the World That Never Was. Don't worry about me. I'll cover for you and whatever story you manage to spin to Saïx, I'll back up your word one hundred percent!" Axel said, smiling at Shaylex. The blonde Nobody sighed.

"If it were only that easy... If I run away... it'll be seen as cowardice and I'll definitely be terminated for being a traitor... plus... I just can't leave Sora and Riku here..." Shaylex explained. She could run... maybe even run to somewhere else and not the Organization. But she had to stay. She had to prove herself to Saïx and Lord Xemnas. They sent her here. She wasn't going to abandon her post now. Not while she was still able to fight. She held up her keyblade "Try to strike me down, Axel. I'm not leaving until Marluxia is stopped." She added, pointing Promise at Axel. He smiled softly.

"No truer words were spoken. Just, don't go running into the battle blindly. Not like Vexen and Lexaeus have." He said as he teleported out of the room. Shaylex sighed, dismissed her keyblade, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: And there we come to the end of another chapter. I think we will have one more chapter left of Re:Chain and I'm excited for what I've got planned for Shaylex to close off this storyline. Thank you again for all the support over this past year. I couldn't have done it without the love and support from my little keyblade family, The Light Protectors: Tenebrae, Kale, Dandelion, Rosie, Aya, Mojie, Wheels, Lace and Kaora. And of course, all my readers who have read, followed, favorited or reviewed my story. Have a fantastic, awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are in the world and I shall see you in the next chapter. May your heart be your guiding key.


	38. Chapter 37: Chain of Memories

Dyingoffeels: I'm not giving anything away in regards to how Shaylex is going to get out of there but it's going to be good.

Shairo: Yep, the truth's are coming out. Again, I won't give anything away but it is an exciting chapter to end the Re:Chain storyline!

A/N: Hey all. So I may have underestimated the ending of Re:Chain. It was quite a long chapter to write but here it is. The ending of Castle Oblivion. Will Shaylex get out of there alive? Let's see, shall we?

* * *

Shaylex decided to head back to the topmost room to see how Sora was getting on. She was worried about Riku but she didn't want to get involved with Ansem. Not with how easily he took down Lexaeus. If she wanted to get out of here alive... she had to be careful. She teleported into the room to see that it was still empty. She headed to the orb to have a look at where Sora was. She could see that she was fighting Larxene and winning. She looked at the rest of the room to see the Riku Replica on the floor, lifeless as well as Namine beside him, unconscious. Something had happened in that room. Eventually, Sora struck Larxene down. Shaylex watched with a smile on her face as she watched the Nymph stumble backward. "No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!" She exclaimed. Shaylex saw Namine wake up and sit on the floor, looking down at it. Did Sora know that she messed with his memories? She watched as Larxene began to fade away. "I think I'm... I'm fading!?" She asked as the darkness began to engulf her. "No, this isn't... the way I... I won't... ALLOW..." Was the last thing she said as the darkness took her and Shaylex felt that same ache in her chest. Three members down now... how many more will be eliminated? Shaylex watched as Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to Namine and started talking to her.

"You must be Namine! It's good to meet ya. We're friends of Sora's and my name is-" Goofy begun to say when Namine cut him off.

"You're Goofy, and you're Donald," Namine said looking at Sora's anthropomorphic friends.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Donald asked curiously, while Goody turned to Sora.

"Congratulations, Sora! You finally found your friend. I'm so happy for ya!" Goofy exclaimed happily. Jiminy then popped out of Sora's hood.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of questions... Namine, I know this probably won't be easy for ya... but could you tell us what happened?" Jiminy asked Namine. She looked up.

"Of course. It's my fault, after all." She said softly as she stood up.

"This I've got to witness for myself," Shaylex suggested to herself and teleported into the room but concealed herself from view so no one could tell that she was there.

"I took the people and memories that were inside Sora's heart... and little by little, I replaced them with false memories," Namine explained to the group. Sora just looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"Hey... What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked.

"Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend..." Namine responded softly.

"And you were never anything more- either..." Sora said quietly to Namine. The blonde witch shook her head.

"No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there." Namine explained, looking away.

"Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there any way for us to ever get 'em back?" Jiminy asked. Namine nodded.

"I can fix everything if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia, he-" Namine went quiet. Marluxia did scare her.

"Bet I know who that is. Was he the fellah who made you tamper with all of our memories?" Jiminy asked. Namine nodded and looked down.

"If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever. I've been alone for so long..." Namine explained.

_'And there's your reason for doing this Namine... I kind of feel bad for you now.'_ Shaylex thought as she watched on.

"So ya did what he told you to do because you were lonely?" Goofy asked as all eyes fell on Namine. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry..." Namine apologized as he kept looking down.

"Don't be. Please don't cry..." Sora interjected.

"Oh... Of course. I know I really don't have the right to." Namine said, shaking her head. Shaylex knew that. They were Nobodies. They were incapable of feeling, they only remember emotions.

"That's not what I meant," Sora explained. Namine looked up at him, confused.

"What?" Namine asked as Sora turned around

"It's like this... I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But... you know- I can't really get mad at you for it, either. These memories you gave me... In my head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry... not ever. Just like I promised to protect Ashley and Riku... before we were separated. Namine... if you cry now- I'll feel guilty like I let you down. I already let Ash and Riku down. I don't want the same to happen with you. So don't cry... please? Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way." Sora explained. Shaylex smiled and clutched the heart pendant around her neck.

"Sora..." Namine said softly, smiling. Donald just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother! That's a bit much." He said turning to Goofy.

"It's okay. Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!" Goofy added on.

"Aw, cut it out! I thought you both lost your memories, too!" Sora exclaimed, causing Donald to laugh.

"Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!" The anthropomorphic sucks quipped which caused Goofy to laugh too along with Namine and Sora following.

"There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember. Yeah... I really liked it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real." Sora explained. Namine smiled even more.

"Thank you." She said softly. Shaylex smiled and knew what she had to next. She dropped her hand and appeared to the group.

"Well done on taking out Larxene, Sora." She said, smiling softly. Sora turned round.

"Ashley? You're still here?" Sora asked. Shaylex nodded.

"I can't leave, not yet. But I'm glad Marluxia's plan has fallen through. Who knows what he would've done with you Sora... and I'm still not Ashley." Shaylex explained, tucking her hair behind her ear to show off her star mark.

"Heart or not, you're still Ashley. You're still my friend! We promised to protect each other, right?" Sora asked. Shaylex smiled and nodded.

"We did. And I intend to keep that promise. I'm sorry for earlier Sora... But now I know why Namine did what she did... I won't feel any regret in letting you guys take Marluxia down. I'm not strong enough to defeat him and... I have another battle that I have to fight soon... one that I may not survive." Shaylex said softly. She had to face Riku downstairs, help him conquer Ansem once and for all. Sora ran up to her and took her hand.

"We can fight them together! You can leave this group, Ashley! You don't need them!" Sora tried to explain but Shaylex drew her hand back.

"I can't leave them Sora... I'm already too deep into it. I'm doing this to keep you all safe. Don't worry about me. I'll see you again soon though!" She explained, ruffling Sora's hair lightly before turning to Donald and Goofy. "Take care of him, okay?" She asked them. Donald and Goofy nodded and Shaylex smiled. She walked over to Namine. "Good luck." She whispered into the young Nobody's ear. Namine hugged Shaylex.

"You too. Go help Riku." Namine whispered back. Shaylex broke the hug and nodded. She stepped back to look at the group one last time.

"Well, then, let's go," Sora said to Goofy and Donald as they began to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald exclaimed.

"Namine, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here," Goofy suggested. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you could look after Riku? We'll come to get you when it's over" Sora added.

"Okay." Namine agreed as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked towards the stairs. Shaylex sighed and looked down at the Replica. She felt so sorry for him. But she shook away her thoughts and teleported back down to the basement where Zexion was still there.

"Zexion..." Shaylex said softly.

"Lexaeus is gone as well..." The illusionist muttered to himself. Shaylex crossed her arms.

"Larxene too..." she added. As someone else teleported into the room. It was Axel.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus... I wonder who will be next in line." Axel spoke to the two of them.

"I thought perhaps it might be you." Zexion gestured to Axel. The redhead waved a hand at him and turned away.

"Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. Nope. I think it'll be Marluxia next." He explained turning his head to them. Shaylex stepped forward.

"You and Sora fought?" She asked. Axel nodded.

"Marluxia was using Namine as a shield so that I wouldn't hurt him. But, let's just say, Marluxia is in for a surprise with Sora. He defied the Organization and targeted the young keyblade master, Sora. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to." He explained as he crossed his arms. He must have been talking about Sora. Shaylex was relieved though to hear that Sora was still in one piece as well as Axel. The pyro Nobody dropped his arms. "So, what about you guys? I thought you had plans for Riku." He asked, turning back to face them.

"We do," Shaylex said

"We were going to set him off against the traitors... But with Marluxia gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now." Zexion explained, pondering his and Axel's words.

"And he's dangerous, as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus." Axel

"You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?" Zexion asked. He must be talking about Destiny Islands... Shaylex sighed, she wanted to protect Riku but with the way, Ansem took over his body and destroyed Lexaeus... he had to go. Axel nodded. Shaylex turned and left the room. She knew that it had to be done but to go to such lengths by destroying Riku? She wondered. Marluxia had Namine, if that was the case, then where's the Replica? Shaylex teleported back to the 12th floor where she saw the Replica on the floor still. She ran over to it and tried to get it to wake up.

"Riku! Riku, wake up! Namine's in trouble!" She said. As soon as those words left her mouth. The Replica's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?" He asked as he slowly sat up.

"Namine stopped you from hurting Sora... She couldn't bear to see you and Sora fighting." Shaylex explained as she helped the Replica up.

"I understand... I... also heard... everything that went down in here... between Namine, Larxene, and Sora... I'm just an empty puppet. A replica of the real thing..." The Replica explained, placing a hand on his chest where his heart should be. Shaylex nodded.

"Yeah... you were created by Vexen in the replica program... but I didn't think he counted in it being as successful as he thought it would be," Shaylex said, smiling. The Replica looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well... despite being a puppet... an empty body with false memories... you can still think, move, feel as if you have a heart. Even if the past memories are fake... the present-day ones you're making now aren't. And there's still promises you made." Shaylex explained, placing her hand over her heart. The Replica nodded.

"You're right... I still made a promise to Namine... I promised to protect her... fake memories or not... I'm not going to break that promise now!" The Replica said as he summoned Soul Eater. Shaylex smiled and summoned Love's Promise.

"Then, let's go help our friends!" She exclaimed as the two of them ran up the stairs to the 13th floor. The two of them ran through the corridor, following the voices of Marluxia and Sora talking.

"I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!" Shaylex heard Sora announce.

"Sounds like we're just in time, right Repliku?" Shaylex asked. Repliku looked at her.

"Repliku?" He asked. Shaylex smiled and nodded.

"You're Riku's Replica... I thought it would be a better name..." She explained. Repliku smiled and nodded.

"I like that name." He said softly. Shaylex smiled and focused on getting to Sora before Marluxia did anything to hurt him or Namine.

"You ignorant fool." They heard Marluxia say as they neared the room they were all in. "If Namine uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- Vexen's imitation of your Riku!" Marluxia said. Shaylex and Repliku smiled at each other as Repliku darted ahead of Shaylex.

"Take another guess!" He announced as he disappeared in a dark portal and appeared in the room, jumping over Sora, Donald, and Goofy and swung at Marluxia. Shaylex ran into the room and threw her keyblade at Marluxia too. Marluxia jumped out of Repliku's attack and dodged Shaylex's keyblade.

"It can't be!" Marluxia exclaimed as Shaylex's keyblade returned to her as she stood by Sora and Repliku was in front of them all.

"Riku! Ashley!" Sora exclaimed happily. Shaylex shook her head.

"No just an imitation," Repliku explained. Marluxia grunted in frustration.

"You're a shell- a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!" He explained.

"What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and my heart are fake. But... there is one memory I'll keep... even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Namine!" Repliku announced to Marluxia! Marluxia looked at Shaylex.

"And what of you Shaylex? Betraying the Organization again?" Marluxia asked Shaylex. The darker haired Nobody smiled at her pink-haired comrade.

"Not on your life Marluxia. I'm teaming up with my friends to bring you down, traitor!" Shaylex explained as she pointed her keyblade at Marluxia.

"Imbeciles..." Marluxia said as he held his hand up in the air, a pink flower petal floated down and the moment it touched Marluxia's hand, it transformed into a large scythe. "You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You will never defeat me!" Marluxia explained as Sora, Repliku, and Shaylex got into their fighting stances. The three of them then started fighting Marluxia. Sora ran right in with Repliku and Shaylex staying o the sidelines for a bit. Shaylex readied her first move, by casting Aero on Marluxia, which sent him flying into the air. The three of them then ran on and began hitting Marluxia over and over while he was stunned. Shaylex then held Sora back as Repliku unleashed a barrage of dark attacks to stun Marluxia again. It worked and the three of them jumped back in. Marluxia landed a few hits on all of them, Sora held out a potion for Shaylex but she refused. She made sure Sora and Repliku were healed up. Shaylex then stepped up and created her wind glide to dodge Marluxia's attacks as she sent balls of dark fire his way, finishing off with a tornado move she had learned in the castle. Marluxia was looking quite weak and the three of them came together to combine their attacks to finish him. They landed the final blow and Marluxia disappeared in a light purple haze and pink flower petals. But Shaylex didn't feel that ache she felt when the other members fell.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked. Shaylex shook her head and was about to say no when Marluxia's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You could say that." His voice said as he appeared in front of them with barely a scratch on him. "However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me." He gloated. Shaylex felt her anger rise at that. But before she or Sora could take another step, Repliku ran at him.

"So what!?" He said as he swung down on Marluxia, which disappeared in a puff of flower petals. "Another imitation!" He growled as they all looked at the door in front of them.

"He's really... in there?" Sora asked. Shaylex nodded.

"I can sense him in there, yes... It's going to take a lot of our strength to take him down." Shaylex explained. Namine nodded.

"I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart." Sora said as he placed a hand on his heart. Shaylex wondered if this was affecting Roxas in any way.

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!" Goofy declared. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Sora! C'mon!" Donald cheered. Sora turned to the Repliku.

"Riku... Protect Namine." He said. The Repliku turned to him, shocked.

"You don't... mind?" He asked. Sora smiled at him.

"Should I?" Sora asked, still with that big grin on his face, Repliku smiled back.

"All right." He responded. Shaylex stepped forward.

"I'm coming with you Sora... Who knows what Marluxia's got planned for you." She said. Sora smiled and nodded holding out a potion for her. Shaylex shook her head. "I'm good Sora. Save them for yourself." She added as they stepped towards the door and opened it. They walked in to be met with Marluxia floating in the air.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart- here in this world of nothingness!" Marluxia declared as a wind tornado swirled around him, almost pushing Sora and Shaylex back until it cleared away to reveal Marluxia on a larger Nobody with two scythes for arms. Shaylex and Sora summoned their keyblades and readied themselves for battle. "As lightless Oblivion devours you- drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" Marluxia finally declared and Shaylex ran towards the large Specter and began to hit at one of its scythe arms with Sora following behind her to hit at the other one. Marluxia was strong though. Shaylex kept blocking and dodging, eventually summoning her wind glide and flying up into the air to dodge some of Marluxia's bigger attacks. She unleashed Aero Raid a few times too which helped Sora out on the ground as he continued his attacks on the large Nobody's arms, eventually destroying them. Shaylex then jumped off her wind trail to land quite a large blow on Marluxia, before landing gracefully back on the floor. The two of them continued landing hits, both of them getting pushed back too. Shaylex could feel her health waning. She looked to see a few scratches on her coat and body but shrugged them off. Eventually, the two of them landed one final blow. But that wasn't the end of Marluxia. A bright, white light surrounded them as Marluxia's voice rang out in the room. "Your hopes are doomed to the darkness!" He shouted as his form changed once again. This time, the three of them were transported on top of the specter they had just defeated and Marluxia was there, but behind him was a giant angel-like Nobody holding his scythe.

"Well... shit," Shaylex muttered under her breath. Her and Sora prepared to fight once again, Shaylex tossed a potion to Sora who downed it in one gulp. She looked in her bag and saw that that was the last potion. She smiled. At least it was a challenge for her to stay alive. Not just for Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine but the others. Axel, Tenebrae, Keval, and the others she saw in her memory. Both Sora and Shaylex rushed toward Marluxia and began to attack him, blocking and breaking his attacks with their own. Now and again, Marluxia would cut through and land a hit or two. Shaylex stumbled back, she could feel her body being drained of its energy, she was ready to die to protect her friends. Sora noticed this and cast a cure spell on her, giving her back some of her health. A small amount, but just enough for her to continue fighting long enough to stop Marluxia. A few more hits later and Shaylex could feel Marluxia was beginning to stumble as another one of his attacks sent her flying backward. She called Sora for one last attack and the two of them combined her aero raid with his trinity limit to unleash a powerful attack that finished Marluxia off. Marluxia shouted and screamed as he and the Nobodies that were protecting him began to fade and disappear. Shaylex felt that similar ache in her chest as she watched Marluxia fade away. She ran out of the room with Sora. The minute the doors closed, Shaylex collapsed against a wall, clutching her side. She had used up too much magic and energy in making sure Sora stayed alive. Goofy and Donald shut the door behind them and Sora locked it with his keyblade. Shaylex smiled. He was a far greater keyblade master than she ever could be. She felt that pang of what she guessed was jealousy in her chest and that anger rose again at this. Sora turned to Repliku.

"You okay, Riku?" He asked the silver-haired replica.

"Not Riku. I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you, Namine and Shaylex. But I know those memories are not real." The Repliku explained. Shaylex stood up after catching her breath and joined the others in the center of the room.

"Gee, Namine, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked. Shaylex knee that was impossible because this Riku was a replica. He wasn't the real thing.

"Well, I..." Namine began to say when Repliku cut in.

"It's all right. I'll deal." He said as he turned to walk away. Sora stopped him.

"Wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!" Sora explained. Shaylex could swear that he glanced at her too... She turned away. Her memories and feelings were non-existent now thanks to the curse she was given. A cursed Nobody without a heart... she made up her mind there that she had to return to the Organization because without a heart... she couldn't experience those things again.

"Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough." He said softly as he walked away.

"Riku!" Was all Sora could say as he watched Repliku walk away. "Riku..." he whispered. Shaylex sighed and turned to Sora.

"I best get going too... There's a lot of cleaning up that needs doing and there's someone I need to speak too." She said to her friend.

"Ashley... come with us! You don't have to stay with that group. They're bad news!" Sora pleaded with Shaylex. The blonde Nobody shook her head.

"I can't. As long as I don't have a heart, I can't leave the Organization. Until I get my heart back... I can't leave. Chances are I'm going to get reprimanded for helping you take down Marluxia but... it was worth it." She said as a sharp pain went through her left side and round her back. She grunted as she fell onto her knees.

"Ashley!" Sora shouted as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. Quick rest and I'll be right as rain." The darker haired Nobody said, brushing off Sora.

"You need healing. Donald... can't you?" Sora looked good Donald but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I'm out of potions, and my magic is all gone still..." he said. Sora's head dropped. Shaylex put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll see you again soon, okay! We're still friends, right?" She asked, smiling with her violet eyes. Sora smiled back after a while.

"Yeah... we're still friends." He added as he gently hugged her. Shaylex smiled and hugged back. They broke the hug and Sora placed something in her hand and they both smiled before she disappeared in a purple and black mist and teleporting back down to the basement.

"Now to make amends with Riku... if he'll still want to talk to me that is..." she said as she emerged in the room only to find it empty. She limped over to the console to see Zexion and Riku having a chat, with Riku holding up a world card to the islands. "So Zexion, you've decided to enter the fray finally. I wish you well." She said softly as she watched as Riku used the card on the door in front of him and enter the card world of Destiny Islands. She slid down the wall nearest the orb and sat on the floor as she watched as he sat on the Paopu fruit tree and reminisce about his time on the island and how he misses it. Shaylex clutched her necklace. She missed the islands too. But there was going back for her now. Not until she got her heart and memories back. She watched as figures of Selphie, Tidus and Wakka appeared and ignored Riku as he ran towards them. The same thing happened with Kairi. Riku looked down, upset. Then she heard Zexion's voice.

"Surely you knew this would happen." He said as Riku turned to face him. "You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories." Zexion explained. Shaylex sighed as she watched. All those apparitions were light memories, people he cast away in pursuit of power and the darkness... that's why she wasn't an apparition. Because Riku had seen her embrace the darkness. "Your memories of home are gone- each and everyone," Zexion added on. Possibly to goad him into giving in to the darkness fully at this point. Riku wasn't having it though.

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi, Sora, and Ashley, too! They're my... my... my closest friends..." Riku exclaimed but the moment the words closest friends left his mouth, he looked down softly. Shaylex scoffed lightly.

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!" Zexion revealed. Shaylex sat up abruptly, causing another sharp pain up her left side. Riku... destroyed the islands?! It was impossible... but at the same time... Shaylex thought back to that day. The way Riku spoke... the way he looked at their world crumbling away like it was nothing... and in a flash, the card world changed and Riku was standing on a singular platform. She heard a portal open and Axel step through.

"Yo, Shaylex. Well done on helping Sora destroy Marluxia, but... you're looking like you've seen better days..." He grinned at the blonde Nobody on the floor. Shaylex rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. I'm just resting." She explained as she stood up slowly. Axel rolled his eyes as if to say 'Sure. I know you're lying' and turned his attention to the scene in front of him.

"You could go to him you know. Talk to him." He said. Shaylex nodded.

"I'm going too... just, making sure I have the strength," Shaylex responded as she looked at the scene in front of her. Maybe this was her last chance to talk to Riku before she had to get to the Organization's castle in the World That Never Was. She teleported to where Riku was but used the last little bits of energy to conceal herself a little bit. She watched as Riku gasped at the sight before him.

"This is... that night!" He exclaimed. Shaylex smiled and stepped out, revealing herself.

"You remember it then?" She said. Riku turned to face her.

"Ashley..." He began to say but Shaylex held up her hand to stop him.

"I remember this night very vividly. It's ingrained into my memories forever. The night I lost my heart... the night you destroyed our home... why Riku?" She asked him, her anger rising. Riku looked down.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I wanted us to leave. To get away from the islands. To see other worlds... How was I supposed to know what would happen?" Riku asked back. Shaylex scoffed.

"Always blaming others. Fine. Have it your way." She said as she summoned Promise. "And don't forget. My name is Shaylex now!" She announced as she charged at Riku. Riku jumped back as she swung her keyblade down at him.

"Ash... stop this... please!" Riku cried. Shaylex laughed.

"No. You're the reason I lost my heart Riku! You're the reason I'm like this. So you might as well pay!" She shouted as she went for another attack which Riku blocked with Soul Eater. Shaylex then sent attack after attack at Riku, which was wearing her down even more. But she didn't care. Eventually, she let loose one more attack but this time, Riku cut through it as Shaylex ran past him and he swung Soul Eater round and it made contact with her back. She flew forward. She landed on the ground. Riku ran over to her. But she disappeared before he got close. She appeared in the room outside the card world and she sat there for a while, getting her breath. She reflected on what she had just done as she watched the door, hoping that Riku would walk through. "Why did you open the door Riku? Why did you destroy our home? Why were you so intent on pursuing the darkness?" She asked the empty room as she felt her body get heavier. At least if she made it back to the Organization, she could spin a good story that even Saïx would believe. She felt a shift in Riku's scent as he finally accepted the darkness within the light. She felt him fight Zexion... and she felt him beat him. "Maybe you're stronger than I ever can be, Riku..." she said softly as she clutched her necklace. Then she felt that same ache... Zexion's scent... it vanished. Shaylex slowly stood up, clutching her side. "Well, time to face the music Shaylex... I hope he doesn't hate me." She whispered as the doors opened and out stepped Riku. "Riku..." she said softly. Riku looked at her, his eyes widened in shock and he ran to her.

"Ash... Shaylex... what... did I do this?" He asked as he took in her appearance. Her cloak was badly torn and he could see the scratches and cruisers that littered her face and body. She smiled.

"Partly. But this is just a build-up... I had to get weaker..." Shaylex explained. Riku stepped back.

"Why?" He asked so softly. Shaylex chuckled.

"Because I knew I wasn't going to get out of here alive. Might as well go out with a bang, right?" She groaned as she clutched her side tighter at the pain she felt from laughing. Riku placed a hand on her side and was about to cast a cure spell when Shaylex swatted it away.

"Don't... I deserve it for the way I treated you. Hell... do I even deserve a heart after what I did to you and Sora..." Shaylex sighed. She felt her energy draining. She didn't have long if she wanted to get back to the World That Never Was. Riku stepped back.

"You do deserve it... this... this isn't you... it's not the Ashley I know and remember... please... Shaylex... you deserve your heart..." He said as his fist clenched into balls. "It's all my fault... I should have been there for you... I shouldn't have let go of you... maybe then, maybe we both would've survived... and not fallen to the darkness." He added. Shaylex sighed and shook her head.

"I think it was always meant to be this way... but... for what it's worth... I'm glad to see that you embraced the darkness and the light as equals. You're far stronger than you realize." She said as she stood up straighter and walked away from the wall. "Don't give up... Riku... Beat Ansem. I know you can do it." She said as she allowed the black and purple mist to surround her body. She thought of home, the Organization's castle in the World That Never Was. "I hope we can cross paths again, Riku." She said, smiling. Riku smiled back.

"I hope so... see you around, Shaylex." He said softly as Shaylex used the last of her energy to teleport across worlds to the World That Never Was. She appeared in the castle, at the basement area, Nothing's Call, she took a few steps and stumbled to her knees, groaning in pain.

"At least I made it home..." she said as her vision began to blur. She could faintly hear a familiar voice call out her name.

"Shaylex? SHAYLEX!" She heard as she fell to the floor and what came next... was darkness.

* * *

A/N: So... How is that for a climax? Shaylex is quite a stubborn girl... she kind of reminds me of myself sometimes. Anyway, you'll have to find out if Shaylex survives or not. But we are at the end of Re:Chain and we will see what happens in the next chapter. So thank you again for everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I hope you all have a super awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night wherever you guys are in the world and I'll see you in the next chapter. Stay awesome and stay safe!


	39. Chapter 38: Heartless

Dyingoffeels: It could well be Roxas... but I'm not about to tell you. Shaylex has forgiven Sora and Riku for the most part but the revelation that Riku destroyed the island and left her is something she won't forget. Shaylex is too stubborn to accept potions. Especially since she was kind of planning to drain her health and energy to escape Castle Oblivion.

Shairo: Thank you. I can't wait to write more of this story now.

Guest: How's this for an update?

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Apologies again for not updating sooner. I was on furlough but now I'm back at work so I will try and get round to writing more. Just bear with me... I've also been playing final fantasy xiv a lot and it has given me a few ideas here and there. But anyway, we are going to take a slight detour on Shaylex and check in on Hashley, because she's been feeling a bit neglected and it would be nice to explore her side of the story a bit more. And I want to keep you all in the dark about Shaylex's condition a bit more. Please note, there is a trigger warning coming with this chapter. Enjoy!

TW: EMOTIONAL ABUSE!

* * *

A new day in Twilight Town. Everyone was going about their usual business. The shopping district was buzzing as usual. But, in the back alleys, a figure was lurking. A young girl, she had yellow eyes and fangs, she was wearing a yellow tank top and the rest of her body was shrouded in black. Her right arm was exposed, with a black fingerless glove on her hand. Her dark blonde hair was twisted into antennae. Hashley watched from the alley as she saw the people come and go through the morning rush. It was a favorite past time of hers, to watch the crowds of people go about their daily lives without a care in the worlds at what was going on around them. Hashley dreamed of walking amongst the people out there, but one look in a puddle at her features stopped her. She could never be accepted. Not when she was part heartless. Heloa's words spoke to her 'You're a pathetic excuse for a heartless. No one but me will ever care about you.' Hashley clutched her head and retreated further back into the alleyway, crying. "Heloa's right... I'm nothing without him... I've stayed too long... I got to get back or else..." Hashley shuddered as she tried to finish her sentence. Ever since waking up a heartless, Heloa had been there, he was the heartless of Keval. A guy she had crushed on in the past when she was human. Heloa saved Hashley from her own sanity. Gave her a home, trained her to get stronger. She owed everything to Heloa. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before making her way into the underground tunnels to portal back to the Realm of Darkness. But she was being watched from afar

"That's a strange-looking heartless... maybe we should get Keval to help us..." Mojie said softly as she clutched her keyblade close to her chest. The guy, Solas, next to her yawned.

"Nah. We don't need Keval's help. It's just a heartless. Yes, it looks strange but, one less heartless is better for the world. Especially strange ones like that." He explained pointing at Hashley as she began to slink into the tram tunnels to get away from the world without being noticed. Mojie sighed and nodded.

"Okay... but I still say we should get Keval... and the others... we don't know how strong this heartless is..." Mojie said, looking at her old friend.

"We can take it on. We're keyblade wielders remember Mojie. You take this entrance and I'll take another one and we'll cut it off, making it impossible for it to escape." Solas suggested. Mojie nodded slowly as Solas walked off the other tram entrance and Mojie followed Hashley into the tunnels. Hashley walked for a while through the tunnels. Her head was beginning to get fuzzy. The heartless were moving again. This meant that they would take control of her mind and she wouldn't be able to stop. She sat on the floor, clutching her head. Trying to resist it, when she sensed a presence. She looked up to see Mojie there, holding her keyblade. Hashley looked at her, deeply. She knew this young girl standing before her. She sensed her heart. The familiarity of it. Hashley began to spasm again, the pain of the heartless moving struck her again and she fell to the ground. She heard Mojie whimper as Hashley cried out in agony. Hashley senses movement behind her and she turned to see Solas jump down from a high ledge, swinging his keyblade. Hashley saw this and quickly dodged out of the way. She rolled to the side, just missing Solas' keyblade and stood up. Her eyes were glazed over now and her heartless instincts were kicking in. She charged at Solas and swiped at him with her hands, he managed to block and roll out of the way of her attack.

"Fuck... she's stronger than I first thought," Solas muttered under his breath. He looked to Mojie. "Mojie! Trap her in a water sphere and I'll use my thunder to stun her and then we'll be able to destroy her more easily." He shouted at Mojie. Hashley heard Mojie's name and she screamed as the memories began flooding back. Her mind was starting to wage a war between her mind and the heartless mind. Mojie and Solas watched as Hashley began to glitch like crazy. "MOJIE! DO IT NOW!" Solas shouted as he readied his keyblade to attack. Mojie gripped her blade and whispered a spell and in an instant, a ball of water surrounded Hashley. The young heartless thrashed at the water, struggling to breathe through it. But it gave her mind an advantage over the fight. She opened her eyes, remembering Mojie and Solas fully from their days in Daybreak Town. She screamed out to them.

"Please... please don't." She tried to say but the water was making it difficult to speak. She saw Solas raise his keyblade, about to strike. Hashley thrashed about, trying to get free. _'This is it... at least... I'll be free...'_ she thought as the last bit of air left her lungs and she began to fall unconscious. Solas yawned. "This was too easy." He said as he was about to shoot a thunder spell, someone jumped him.

"NO! Don't!" Tenebrae shouted as he tackled Solas to the ground, his thunder spell missing and striking next to Mojie, who yelped and dropped her water sphere. Hashley fell to the ground and began to cough up water. She looked up to see Tenebrae and Solas struggling on the ground.

"What's wrong with you man?! That's a fucking heartless." Solas shouted at Tenebrae as they began wrestling and fighting on the ground.

"That's not just any heartless. Take a good look at her. She needs help!" Tenebrae shouted back. Hashley covered her ears and tried to block out the shouting and fighting. She had to get out of here. She had to leave. Before Heloa finds her.

"Tenebrae... Solas... please... stop." Mojie tried to say as she looked over at Hashley who had now huddled into a corner, shivering, soaking wet, her yellow eyes were full of fear and sadness as her head glitched slightly. Mojie approached the heartless slowly, wanting to get a better look at her. As she got closer, she saw the familiar features. The dark blonde hair that was twisted up, the face, so distinct despite the added features and the yellow eyes, she noticed the signature yellow shirt and glove on her hand. Mojie gasped softly as she dismissed her keyblade. She was about to run over to her when she was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Keval standing there.

"Wait, Mojie." He said looking at Tenebrae and Solas, finally starting to calm down and then back to Mojie. "Well, It seems you guys were having a lot of fun." He said as his gaze turned to Hashley cowering on the floor. "What's that?" He asked pointing at Hashley. Hashley's ears perked up at the sound of Keval's voice. She cowered even further, thinking that it was Heloa, come to hurt her friends and then punish her for not fighting back. She whimpered and started crying.

"I'm sorry... please... don't... I tried... I tried..." The heartless kept repeating. By this time, Solas and Tenebrae were standing up, Tenebrae had a cut lip and Solas was sporting a nice black eye. They walked over to Keval and Mojie.

"So, what do we do with it?" Solas yawned. Tenebrae glared at him.

"She's not an it! Don't you recognize her?" He said, quite loudly. Hashley heard Tenebrae's voice and whimpered even more.

"Need to leave... need to save yourself." She whispered as she curled up further in herself. Tenebrae took a step forward towards Hashley.

"It's okay... they're not going to hurt you. Come with us, we can keep you safe, Hashley." Tenebrae said softly as he held out a hand. Keval and Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Hashley?" They both said. Mojie whimpered.

"She... she didn't... she was so strong..." she said as tears began to fall. Tenebrae looked at her.

"You remember her?" He asked Mojie. She nodded.

"I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't see it before... why? Why did she have to..." Mojie stuttered as she stepped forward, moving past Tenebrae and towards Hashley on the ground.

"What's going on? I'm confused." Keval said, rubbing the back of his head, his voice caused Hashley to flinch again.

"I'm sorry... can't fail... again... please... don't hurt me..." she whimpered. Mojie crouched down by her.

"We won't hurt you, we promise. Myself, Tenebrae, Solas, and Keval won't let that happen." Mojie said. Hashley looked up when she heard Mojie say Keval's name.

'Keval? Not Heloa?' She thought as she looked at the small group that was staring at her. Her eyes fell on Keval. She saw that this version was not tainted by darkness. This was Keval... her Keval... the one she fell in love with all those years ago... she felt the memory of the night before the war rush to her head when Keval gave her the necklace. She screamed out as she clutched her head. Solas summoned his keyblade again as Mojie screamed and stepped back.

"Told ya. It's psychotic. We have to put it down!" He said but Tenebrae held him back. Knowing what was happening to Hashley.

"No! Don't she's not a full heartless. She remembers her past. She remembers you. You guys triggered a memory." He tried to explain to the small group of Light Protectors.

"Why us? Why would we be a part of her memories?" Solas demanded to Tenebrae. Mojie was the first one to speak up.

"Because that's our Ashley! Idiot!" She said very loudly. Hashley whimpered at the noise and ran off, disappearing through a portal back into the realm of darkness.

* * *

A/N: And I think I will leave this here for today. Thank you to Knightmare1618 for letting me use Tenebrae, Mojie_cosplay for letting me with Mojie, Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin for letting me use Keval and Storm for Solas in this chapter. It's been a while and hopefully, I'll get back into a regular writing pattern. She says XD. But anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, morning, afternoon, evening, night wherever you are in the world and I'll catch you in the next chapter. May your heart be your guiding key!


	40. Chapter 39: Reunions and Heartbreak

Dyingoffeels: I'm glad you found the last chapter intriguing. I've got a lot planned for Hashley and I can't wait to show it.

Shairo: Hopefully this chapter will clear up some confusion in regards to what transpired in the last chapter.

A/N: Hello again! It has been well over a month since my latest update... work has been busy and my mental health has been hit and miss but I finally decided to buckle down and get some writing done. In this chapter, we're exploring a little bit more of Hashley's side of the story but we'll jump back to Shaylex next time because I think I've kept you waiting long enough on her state after the beating she endured in Castle Oblivion. Note, there is another trigger warning and it is quite heavy.

**TW: EMOTIONAL AND MANIPULATIVE ABUSE!**

* * *

Hashley exited the portal into the realm of darkness. She felt the warm sand beneath her feet as she looked out across a beach. She sighed softly and fell to her knees, beginning to cry and let the tears flow. "He... he was full of light... but... his heart... it wasn't there... Heloa... I... I need to get back to him..." she said softly as her hand clutched at the silver pendant around her neck. "He's gonna kill me when he finds out... I need to do something... anything..." She said as she looked into the water at her reflection. "Why was I created like this?" She asked herself.

"Because your heart is stronger than you think, Hashley." Tenebrae's voice was heard behind her. Hashley turned round to see him standing there, arms crossed. "How are you doing? Mojie and Solas gave you quite the beating." He said as he walked towards her and sat down next to her on the beach. Hashley wrapped her arms around her body.

"Yeah... If you hadn't jumped on top of Solas... maybe it would've been better if he had killed me." She said softly, looking down at herself. "I mean, look at me... if I have such a strong heart... why am I like this? Why can the Heartless control me so easily?" She asked him, looking back out at the ocean in front of them. "This place... it reminds me of the islands... I can't stay..." she said as she scrambled to get back up, Tenebrae held her down.

"Why? Because Heloa will kill you? Keval and the other Light Protectors know you exist. They will protect you from Heloa." Tenebrae explained, trying to stop her from leaving. Hashley looked at him.

"Does... does he know that... he's..." Hashley tried to ask. Tenebrae shook his head, understanding her question.

"Keval believes that he's still whole." He explained. Hashley looked down.

"I see." She said softly as she held her hands tightly. "Then I can't come with you. Heloa would destroy him and the others. You know how powerful he is. I don't want to put them in danger." Hashley explained softly as more tears fell from her face. Tenebrae sighed softly and stood up.

"Just... give me two seconds. Don't go anywhere. Please Hashley." He asked, pleaded more like. Hashley looked up at him. She nodded. Tenebrae disappeared through a dark portal. Hashley looked back out at the sea.

"Why... why do they care? I'm... I'm a monster... I'm a freak... no one... no one could ever care about me." She said softly as she looked down at her hands, shrouded in black. She heard the portal open again and felt Tenebrae and another person walked through. She felt a familiar light, Keval's. She kept her head down. She couldn't look at him, knowing that he was just as incomplete as her. That if he were to find out about Heloa, it would probably kill him. She heard footsteps, and then someone sitting on the ground next to her. She heard Keval's voice speak.

"I'm sorry for what happened... if I had known... I knew you were split... they didn't hurt you too badly?" He asked softly. Hashley shook her head.

"I've... I've been through worse." She said softly. Still looking out at the water.

"I'm glad... Ash..." Keval began to say, Hashley flinched and shook her head vigorously.

"That's not my name... I'm not... Ashley anymore... until... until I'm whole again... I can never be Ashley..." Hashley spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around her body and curled herself further inwards. Keval looked at her with sadness. Tenebrae stood quite a way back, probably to give them some privacy.

"Hashley... If there was a way to reverse what has happened to you, I will find it. I will get you back. You are still our Ashley. You have her heart, her memories... at least, I know why Shaylex doesn't have them. Because they reside in you... of course, Tene explained that to me." Keval tried to lightheartedly explain. Hashley giggled quietly.

"Tene? That's a funny nickname." She said softly.

"Yeah, it's easier than saying Tenebrae," Keval said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, which she flinched at. Keval took his hand away, he looked sad.

"Hashley... let us help you... Tene said that you are bound by a strong and powerful darkness. We can help keep you safe while we figure out a way to make you whole again." Keval tried to explain enthusiastically. Hashley shook her head.

"I can't... leave him... he's more powerful than you think. You try to protect me... you'll end up getting yourselves killed in the process." Hashley explained as she moved away from Keval. She could feel something was coming. An all too familiar darkness. "You need to go... he's coming... he'll kill you... he'll destroy your light." She said as she clutched her head, the darkness swarming into her head. Keval grabbed her hands and held them.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it! You are stronger than this Ash, you are more than just a heartless! Please! Listen to me!" He pleaded, hoping that his words would get through to her. Hashley whimpered and shook, her body glitching as the darkness fought with her mind. She wanted to fight back. The more closer Heloa's presence was, the harder it was to fight. Eventually, she let out a loud, high-pitched scream as darkness flooded from her body. It pushed Keval back with such force. Tenebrae luckily managed to catch him as Keval unleashed a barrier around them, protecting them from Hashley's darkness.

"We need to go now, Keval!" Tenebrae shouted over the noise. Keval tried to struggle free against the dark wielder.

"I'm not leaving her! I can help her!" Keval shouted back. Tenebrae shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do, the heartless are too powerful for her. She doesn't believe in the strength of her heart. She needs time! We need to go!" He explained as he opened a portal. Keval looked at Hashley as the darkness flowed from her broken form. He felt a twinge of sadness, but he knew Tenebrae was right.

"I just... I want to keep my promise." He said as he placed a hand on his chest where his heart was meant to be. Tenebrae sighed.

"I know, but you can't keep it if you're dead!" He explained. He let his grip on Keval relax as his words finally got through to his Union teammate.

"Yeah... let's go Tene." He said as he looked at Hashley again. "I'll find a way to save you, Ash! I swear on my life. I will get you back to us!" He declared as he followed Tenebrae through the portal. Hashley lay on the ground, her eyes glazed over as she heard Tenebrae's portal close and another portal opened, the darkness around her subsided as she saw Heloa wall through the new portal. He looked disappointed.

"H-H-Heloa..." The heartless whispered. Heloa shook his head and tutted.

"Hashley, my sweet, what trouble did you get yourself into? You're meant to be strong. Fierce. A force to be reckoned with and yet, here you are, a poor, weak mess, with nothing to show for it. You're letting your emotions get in the way, my dear. Do you honestly think that they'll care about you? A freak who can't even defeat a couple of wielders on her own? Pathetic." He explained as he slowly walked over to her and crouched by her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his yellow eyes.

"I'm... sorry... I tried... I really tried to fight... you're right... I'm weak... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she kept saying over and over again. Heloa sighed and let go of her chin, letting her body fall back to the ground as he stood up and turned his back to her.

"You see, in this instance. Sorry isn't good enough! These wielders are full of light. Light, that NEEDS to be extinguished! Light is a disease! A disease that kills. It killed a lot of our friends in the unions during the war, it drove our friends apart. It drove them to hate us. Light, love, it's a weakness. A weakness you need to put aside. Do you THINK that they can protect you? Oh, my sweet, sweet, Hashley. So naive. You can't fight the darkness. It's a part of you, it controls you. I! Control! You!" He explained as he walked around her trembling body, his words cutting through to her mind. She nodded.

"Yes... you do... Heloa... you... you control me... I'll... I'll be better... I'll... I'll get stronger... I... Promise." She whimpered. Heloa smirked as he walked back over to Hashley and gently picked up her trembling form and held her close to him.

"That's my girl. You know I'm only saying this because I care." He said softly as he used a hand to brush her hair out of her face. Hashley looked up with tears in her yellow eyes and nodded.

"Yes... you know best, Heloa... I won't... I won't disappoint you... again." She said softly as she curled into his strong arms as he opened up a portal. He stopped before going through and turned his head back.

"No matter what you do, or say, you or those pathetic saps who call themselves the Light Protectors can't save or protect her. You're making a mistake aligning yourself with them, Tenebrae. It's only going to eat away at you, how is your light treating you? You will never be strong of you continue to hold onto that light." He explained as Tenebrae stood behind a rock, hoping to not be seen. He stepped out and charged at Heloa but he had walked through the portal and closed it before Tenebrae could get close to him. Deep down, Tenebrae knew the Heloa was right.

...

Meanwhile, back in the Organization's castle, Shaylex lay on her bed, recovering from the injuries she had obtained in Castle Oblivion. She had been asleep for about a week now and there was no telling when she would wake up or if she would ever wake up. But as she slept, she dreamt of a barren wasteland, a battlefield. There were sounds of weapons clashing against each other. Screams and cries being heard. Friend fighting friend. Foe fighting foe. Hearts floating up to the sky as another light faded into darkness. Keyblade's abandoned in the ground as their wielder fell. Shaylex watched as the hearts of fallen wielders gathered up to a familiar giant, blue, heart-shaped moon in the sky. Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A/N: Whew, what a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to Knightmare1618 for letting me use Tenebrae and Kale Thunderhorse Lampkin for letting me use Keval and Heloa in this chapter. If you have time, go check out their stories as it tells the story of the Light Protectors from their character's point of views. Next time, we'll see if Shaylex wakes up and if she does, what will happen to her. Have an awesome day, morning, afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are in the world and May your heart be your guiding key.


End file.
